Stone Of Command
by Mimbillia
Summary: As punishment for crimes against Midgard, Loki is bound to bracelets that force him to become obedient: much to his disgust. Whoever holds the Stone of Command, holds the free will of the Asgardian. However, when the Avengers are involved things are never easy. Not to mention when an enemy makes use of such information. No Slash, Rated T to be safe.
1. Arrival

**Welcome avid readers!**

**This is the first chapter of my new story, and If you're reading this Thankyou so much!**

**I for one would write millions of pages as to why I adore Loki, but being that It would bore most of you I have opted for a Loki-centric fic, with the goodness of all avengers characters (to be coming in later chapters).**

**P.S: This story will not be slash. Don't abandon me though! There will be some brother love in there I promise**

**Without further interruptions please enjoy *updated***

* * *

The first sensation Loki felt as he collided with the surface of Midgard was not pain, but the strange feeling of relief. It was not the first time he had fallen so abruptly through inter-realm travel, but in his situation, Loki did not have enough time to correct his landing.

"Brother, make haste. It is unwise for you to remain unconcealed here," Loki heard Thor's voice boom. Oh, how he despised that voice with every thread of his soul.

"Your pity is wasted on me, oaf." Loki swatted Thor's helping hand away harshly and snarled, not wishing to damage his pride any longer. Loki did not have enough time to straighten himself out before Thor's rough hands dropped Mjölnir and found their way to his collar. The force of his accursed brother's strength sent Loki against a brick wall of the alley they landed in. _Intimidation, _Loki thought. _How pathetic a tactic._ He struggled against Thor's grip.

"You would do best to make the most of this punishment, brother."

"I should count myself lucky; the Allfather graced me with such an opportunity," Loki hissed.

"You should count yourself lucky the Allfather spared your life." Thor released Loki from the wall roughly before he spoke more softly. "My banishment to Midgard set me on the right path. Perhaps, it can do the same for you."

"No wonder the Allfather preferred you more. Such a heart can only belong to a son of Odin._"_ Loki roughly walked past Thor, ignoring his frown and disappointment.

"Loki," Loki heard Thor's voice warn, but ignored it, instead opting to silently and quickly make his way for a quick escape.

"Brother, cease your movements," Thor commanded.

Loki felt the all-too-familiar sensation of pins and needles stabbing into his wrists. Grimacing in disgust as the two jewel bracelets welded onto his flesh obeyed the command. Loki looked down while taking another step to watch the magic within the bracelets cease his movements forcibly. Grumbling in frustration, he knew better than to continue moving, less he experience tenfold to what his bracelets had just emitted. Thor caught up to his brother who remained standing still, and motioned for Mjölnir's return to his reach.

"I'd rather you not use such crude measures against me," Loki argued,watching Thor put an item underneath his armor.

"You would not listen, it was inevitable. I would not have to use the stone if you simply acted less a fool." Thor turned towards Stark Tower and began to walk; luckily it was night, which made directions an easy task for Thor. On the many occasions he visited Midgard during Loki's trial, the city of 'New York', as the mortals had put it, locating Stark Tower had been a rather nefarious task. As least he had arrived during nightfall on this occasion, and spotted its location with ease.

"We must make haste now, brother. The quicker we explain our situation to the mortals, the fewer problems we will encounter." He continued walking.

"You fool! Then retract your command!" Loki raised his voice, motioning at his feet, which were still kept still by Thor's command.

"Apologies, brother." Thor fumbled to retrieve the stone, identical to the jewels on Loki's wrists. Loki, beyond the point of angered frustration remained impassive. _Before Ragnarök, Thor…_ Loki cursed, crossing his arms. Finally, after what seemed like decades, Thor managed to produce the emerald stone.

"Follow me towards friend Stark's Fortress."

Loki felt the previous command dissipate around his feet allowing him the brief joy of freedom before the sensation on the bracelets forced him to walk towards Thor. Thor smiled and continued on his way, causing Loki to feel nothing but an invisible wall behind him, pushing him in his brother's footsteps.

_Curse everything!_ He screamed in his head.

* * *

-_Sir, scans are picking up faint energy readings of the Tesseract.-_

"Thanks, JARVIS," Tony absentmindedly replied, swinging his chair playfully across his lab. Tony removed his goggles before punching quick movements on his screen. It was true, there were energy readings of a Tesseract nature, but Tony, assuming the genius he was, brushed it aside.

"We're not going to do anything about that?" Banner's voice perked up over the screaming Metallica sound system roaring through the four walls. Tony hit the mute button as Banner spoke, causing him to shy away as he realized he'd actually had been yelling. Tony sure did have to hand it to Bruce. Working in such conditions would have made anyone Hulk out; luckily the doctor truly had a lid on his rage monster issues.

"Waste of time, it's probably just Goldilocks riding in on his unicorns."

"Uh…" Bruce hesitated, unsure how to respond. "I think Thor described it as more of a rainbow bridge."

"Is there difference?" Tony rebuked quickly. "Look, the main thing is, Fabio didn't land inside my Tower this time, which means no property damage." Waved his hands, assuring himself. Honestly, the guy couldn't stick a landing right at all, it had taken three attempts to explain to Thor that no, unlike Asgard, there weren't servants to clean up the mess. And yes, each time would cost him, dearly.

"I don't want to debate the workings of inter-galactic travel… I just want to finish my work," Bruce dismissed Tony, calmly returning to his work.

"Spoil-sport."

"Working," Bruce calmly reminded him.

"Well, while you reach enlightenment over there, I'm going to take a break," Tony remained silent, happy that the screaming music had finally stopped.

Tony exited the elevator with excitement as he made his way to the kitchen. It had been too long, and by long Tony actually meant an hour without another cup of liquid youth.

"That's your seventh cup in the last six hours," Captain fancy pants commented over in his corner, not once looking over the newspaper he read.

"As an American, Steve, there is no equal to coffee. Okay… scotch ranks up there too, but you get my drift." He appeared offended as he stirred passionately. Steve sighed, putting his newspaper down.

"I should point out to you I was drinking coffee before you were even born." Steve tilted his head.

Tony contemplated Steve's words.

"Point even, Spangler." Tony sipped his coffee, before talking a massive mouthful.

-_Sir, Mr. Odinson and Guest have arrived,- _JARVIS interrupted.

Steve looked up towards the elevator as Tony rolled his hands to give the green light. Normally Thor arrived alone, however he assumed it was just Pepper or another person hitching a ride with him. _Unusual, JARVIS would have announced them by name, _he thought, talking another huge swig of coffee. The ding of the elevator opened the doors and two Asgardian figures strolled out.

Steve tensed immediately, crushing his newspaper.

Tony choked on his coffee.

Thor smiled.

* * *

**An Alert gets you a hug, a review GETS YOU COOKIES!**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	2. Command

**Wow, just wow. That's the most response to any chapter I have received ever! Thank you so much for following and Reviewing. I hope I managed to give everyone their cookies. **

**Welcome back to another Chapter. As a thanks to the amazing response I pumped out another chapter just for you ! *hugs***

"My friends." Thor raised his hands, obviously expecting the worst. Loki stood behind his brother peering over his shoulder as if expecting an attack, which, by the look on the Captain's face, was well-justified.

Steve had been the first to react - as Tony was still trying to compose himself, Steve vaulted off his chair.

"Be at peace, Steve Rogers!" Thor stood closer to his brother. "He is not dangerous."

"I highly doubt that." Steve moved to grab anything his hands could find as a weapon. However, the only thing available as a makeshift weapon, was his chair.

"By Odin himself, I swear it. My brother is completely safe for company."

"And … why the hell -" Tony coughed, averting the attention from all three to himself "- should we believe _that,_ Thor?"

Thor turned towards Loki abruptly, surprising him momentarily.

"My brother will show you." Thor stepped aside leaving Loki open.

Loki was angered at the sudden situation, but he abhorred the stone being used against him and the pain it would cause him to feel if he should disobey. Feeling like he was an animal on show, Loki raised his wrists towards his enemies. Steve tensed further preparing for an attack. When nothing happened Steve confusingly turned to Tony, silently asking for an explanation. Tony read this and shrugged, perplexed just as much as Spangler was. Thor had anxiously begun to tap his fingertips together as the awkward silence ensued.

"Now do you understand?" Thor asked cautiously.

"Not to be disrespectful, Thor, but what is going on?" Steve questioned, while slowly putting the chair down.

"Do you really think the mortals could ever understand, _Thor_? You're more idiotic than I thought," Loki hissed lowering his arms. Quietly, he purposefully positioned himself behind Thor again as protection. Thor clenched his fists in frustration. He mostly tolerated Loki's jabs at his intelligence - however, he would not stand for his Midgardian friends to be insulted. Loki's co-operation was needed, and Thor didn't understand how his brother could not take this situation seriously. Thor deliberately pulled out the stone, making sure it caught his brother's eye.

"You wouldn't dare!" Loki hissed, grabbing Thor's cape, trying to pull him down.

"Loki … _yield._" Thor's words echoed throughout the room. Tony and Steve watched whatever Thor held in his palms dance with a small jolt of light. Loki immediately turned quiet and released his grip falling into a serene state of stillness, the mischief dulling in his eyes.

"This -" Thor held up the stone for his friends to see "- is the Stone of Command."

"Is he dead?" Tony asked, unsure, taking nervous steps toward him, and began to wave his arms in front of Loki - _the _Loki - who, surprisingly, did not react in the slightest.

"Why, of course not, friend Stark. I commanded 'yield'. He obeyed, simple as Odin's beard!"

Steve didn't know how to react, and was not sure what could be more confusing - that Loki standing like he was comatose in Tony's kitchen, or the fact that Thor seemed like he had just explained the simplest thing in the world and had plastered the widest grin on his face. Was this a moment to be smiling about? Steve didn't know. Stark had obviously found some sense of humor as he began to make funny faces, trying to set the God off. Unfortunately, Loki never moved, only blinking when it was necessary.

"But is he… you know… all there?" Tony pointed to his head.

"When I retract this certain command, he will return to normal. This is the only way I know to calm him." Thor explained.

"So, you house-trained your own brother?" Steve asked, moving closer, however still on edge.

"I do not understand, Steve." Thor frowned at the Midgardian.

"He will obey every command?" Steve corrected himself.

"Only when the stone is used, yes."

"Awesome," Stark commented quickly.

"Be wary, my friend." Thor turned to face Tony. "The stone is not to be taken lightly, and certainly not to be used consecutively. The tax it would cost for such a burden on him would be great."

"So why bring him _here_?" A quiet voice startled the three men.

"Banner! My friend!" Thor rushed over and clasped Bruce by the shoulders, manning himself up. Much to Bruce's confusion, Thor had always had this openness towards the doctor. It seemed after the helicarrier incident, one who could match the might of Thor would have stories told about him back in Asgard. Bruce smiled uncomfortably while looking at Loki, who still remained impassive and still.

"Why bring Loki back to Earth, Thor?"

"Good question Einstein." Stark looked heavily at Thor. Steve had managed to calm his adrenaline and join the three.

"It was unsafe for my brother to remain on Asgard after his trial. I would have arrived here sooner - however, our travels were intercepted by Chitauri soldiers."

"The Chitauri? Go figure," Stark mumbled. Steve glared at him to shut up.

"Heimdall managed to divert us to Vanaheimr, where we have only managed to reach Midgard as of now."

"So you need a place to hide your brother from the Chitauri?" Steve asked reluctantly.

"No, my friend. I would not ask of such a task, but I do ask that we are given permission to remain here until Asgard is safe for my brother's return."

"Why not ask daddy for protection?" Tony jabbed.

"The Allfather is the one who commanded me to leave as Asgard is defended. While my brother has done unspeakable atrocities to Midgard, it is my duty to keep him safe. I pray you will be willing to help."

"And his magic...that manipulation stuff, is that still there?" Bruce asked.

"Magic is a part of my brother, just as you mortals breathe. If it were to be depleted completely…." Thor trailed off.

Tony coughed loudly to grab Thor's attention and to bring him back to the land of the living.

"I want to try it." Tony held out his hand. "I want to know it works before I decide on anything."

Thor gave it considerable consideration before handing the stone over into friend Stark's hands. Tony didn't think the stone could be so heavy. It was cool to the touch and neatly fitted into the palm of his hand. Carefully observing the stone he noticed it swirled with emerald green as if it were alive. That fascination suddenly was replaced with mind-numbing revenge. _What to say when you can command a god, _Tony thought with a devilish smile.

"Tony" Bruce warned "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Loki." Tony held the stone in front of the god's face. "Become UN-yielded," Tony commanded confidently. However, the command caused Steve to facepalm. Thor smiled, appreciating that Stark caught on quick by retracting his previous order.

Loki's suddenly regained the spark of anger in his eyes and began to blink rapidly. His attention snapped to his hated 'brother'.

"You utterly stupid –"Loki turned his attention to Stark. Who now held the stone, and his free will. Loki bared his teeth threateningly.

"Human… If you should _dare_ to use that against me, when I am free, you shall be the first I kill," Loki snarled.

Tony smiled with his entire ego and began to juggle the stone between palms, enjoying the angered flicker of Loki's eyes following the stone's every moment. _Oh yeah… I got a good one,_ he laughed at himself.

"Loki -" Tony watched the god's eyes suddenly filled with apprehension as he stopped throwing the stone around.

"Kneel before me."

* * *

**An Alert grants you wisdom, A review grants you AWESOME**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	3. Insubordination

**Avid readers I bid you welcome! I bring to you another chapter**

**thank you so much for reviewing, Some of you I have missed in replying but don't fret! I send you virtual love**

Loki's eyes widened substantially. His bracelets began to emit the short burst of energy that would force him to obey, but this time Loki knew he would resist with all his might. _To command such a thing to a god!_ His mind screamed with hate. Loki looked into the man of iron's eyes. Such joy he was taking, he noted. The command began to take effect, pulling his entire body down. It felt like an invisible force ten times his weight pushing on his back, forcing his knee's to bend down. However, Loki resisted the weight, taking the burden on his back and forced himself to keep his legs straight.

"Brother…" Thor stepped forward. "Do not resist."

"I will _resist_, even if it should consume my life," Loki hissed through his gritted teeth. The bracelets, sensing insubordination, began to fill Loki with immense pain. Steve could see the pained look on the god's face as his body fought to stand upright.

"Tony, just take back the command. You're hurting him." Steve turned, facing Tony.

"No, until we see it work we can't just accept Thor's word for it." Tony looked to Steve. "You know it has to happen." Steve frowned.

"Doesn't mean it's right," Steve whispered to himself. Thor knew it too. The mortals needed proof, and if this would bring them peace to accept his brother then so be it. Bruce remained quiet, observing the green bursts of energy sent upwards into Loki's arms, no doubt causing him the pained look on his face. S_ome sort of deterrent… perhaps it is forming a reaction with his own magic_, Bruce contemplated.

After a few seconds the bursts grew in size and the measure of pain increased. This would continue to escalate until the command was obeyed. For Loki, it was beginning to be too much for him to handle. He was hunching his back and his arms felt like lead, unable to move. Trying to stand upright again, Loki let out a growl of pained frustration as a large burst brought him back to hunching, even lower than before.

"C'mon Reindeer Games, just comply and we can be all on our way." Tony stood impatient. It had been at least three minutes and Loki was still holding out. Though not for long, he could tell, the god's face was getting paler and a thin sheen of sweat was building up on his forehead.

"I…am… Loki. I will never…. kneel," Loki panted. It was a losing battle. Tony looked at the stone in his hand and back to Thor, who looked like he was going cross-eyed with worry.

"Here, seems like the stone doesn't work." He passed the stone back. Thor held it with care and thought deeply before closing his eyes, _I'm sorry Loki,_ he apologized to himself.

"Kneel before Stark, now, brother," he commanded. The stone's power sent a larger burst into Loki's bracelets, causing the god to cry out. Finally, after a second command Loki collapsed to one knee. It landed with a thud on the marble ground. Loki hung his head in destroyed pride, the pain had begun to subside but lingered. It would always remain for a while.

"Well, you don't see that every day," Tony commented, and turned to Thor. "I see no reason to refuse your request, now that I'm sure he will be compliant."

"Thank you, friend Stark." Thor nodded his head.

"You're just going to agree, just like that?" Steve asked, concerned.

"Spangler, when you get a _god,_ who almost destroyed New York, to kneel in your kitchen, things are fine." Tony began to walk to the bar, but turned. "My tower, my rules." Steve shook his head, displeased.

"Thor, you can have your normal room, and your brother the one across the hall." Tony patted Thor on the back. "C'mon, doctor, the prototypes aren't gonna build themselves."

Bruce took one more look at the kneeling god before following Tony back to the science labs. Thor tucked the stone back into his armor and held out his hand to his brother, whose face remained out of view.

"Come now Loki, let me help you." He inched his hand further but frowned sadly when Loki brutally slapped it away.

"Do not touch me," he snarled hatefully, keeping his face hidden. Steve was unsure what was about to transpire as he remained silent. He understood what Loki was feeling; he too had been beaten down once.

"Friend Steve, would you mind giving us a moment of solitude?" Thor requested. Steve nodded and quietly removed himself from the room.

"I don't think you want to remain in that position. Let me help you stand, at least."

"I never wanted to _be _in this position in the first place, you fool." Loki stood up, ignoring Thor's offer.

"You know as well as I do that the safest place in the nine realms is here. Do you want to be at the hands of the Chitauri?" Thor looked at Loki as if he were stupid. Loki returned the look.

"Such bluster. How very typical. The mortals will use the stone until I take my last breath."

"My friends merely wished to prove my words. They accepted it as truth, accepted _you._"

"Ever the sheltered son." Loki grabbed onto Thor's collar, trying to ingrain his hate into his once-brother's soul. Thor countered his brother's movements. Together they held each other at an impasse.

"So many fractured delusions. You know _nothing_ of truth, of acceptance, for it has always been passed to you. For all these countless millennia - when it comes to the _two of us_ - you seem to have avoided the simplest of conclusions."

"You are my _brother_, Loki, my responsibility, and now the mortals share this task. We have brought a burden upon Midgard; you would fare well to uphold this peace. It is our responsibility from Asgard to protect the realms."

Loki cocked his head as if trying to understand, and laughed scornfully.

"You feel the incessant need to avenge every wrong you perceive from your position of languid morality ... as if it were some sort of game. Quite sad." Loki pushed himself off his brother and straightened his Asgardian clothes out.

"I will never kneel again," he stated, holding his head high, trying to regain his pride that was so utterly lost.

"You will do as the stone commands," Thor warned. "_That _is your punishment."

"Odin can go to Hel," Loki muttered under his breath as he rubbed his bracelets.

* * *

Steve entered the lab where he saw the two scientists working, and marched unhappily to Stark.

"You think this is a game." he slammed his fist hard on a counter to grab Tony's attention.

"I'm sorry, who made you the umpire?" Tony jabbed, putting his work down, unamused.

"Forcing that type of command on somebody …"

"I was only testing the stone, I don't need another JARVIS."

"Don't you think we should be trying to bridge something with him instead of, oh, you know, commanding him to 'kneel'!" Steve threw his arms up in frustration, the balls Stark had on him sometimes drove him up the wall.

"So what would you have done, eh , Captain?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"I … I don't know, not something so degrading."

"So I took a jab at his whole 'rule the world gig'. Can you imagine what would have happened if the stone had been in Clint's hands? That would be another story."

"Bruce?" Steve turned to Banner for backup. Like always, Banner raised his hands.

"Your command was an odd way to test it, yes. I don't think there was anything else we could have done. It had to be something we knew he would never do. We saw the stone work, that's all the proof I need. But I wouldn't make a habit of running over his pride like that."

Tony sighed.

"Alright, fine, if we are given the stone, no more silly commands." Tony pouted, he had already made a little list of funny things to do.

"Agreed, it should only be for emergencies," Banner added.

"Proper emergencies." Steve eyed Tony, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

Steve couldn't stomach the thought of having your every move controlled. To feel trapped, as though your life were no longer yours to live. It was true, Loki had committed atrocious acts against Earth, but hadn't they all done something they weren't proud of? Steve had his list and removing that right, even from someone outer-worldly - well, Steve didn't think that was justice at all.

**An alert grants you the rainbow, a reviews gives you the pot of gold**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia_**


	4. reconnaissance

**Welcome back avid readers! Once again THANKYOU for alerting and adding this to your favorites... it makes my heart go all warm and fuzzy.**

**This chapter was a little hard to write, as I call these chapters. *takes a breath * " The chapters that are hard but necessary before the awesome-ness that will follow" *inhales***

Steve didn't see Loki around over the next few days, for obvious reasons. There was this tension in the air that seemed to cloud over every time he had been present in the room, regardless of Thor's reassurances. Conversations seemed to stop around his presence and there had been more than one instance where the stone was required to coerce Loki to remain hidden on Fury's checkup calls. The team (those being in the know) had all agreed to keep Fury out of the loop at least for now, - as Tony had put it, 'lest he be Fury-ous'. Steve had refused to take part in holding the stone, he just couldn't bring himself to do it, and Loki had not caused any problems since he arrived to warrant any use. He had been thinking things over in the few days, and he had many questions about the usage behind the stone.

"Hey, Thor …" Steve looked up from his cereal one morning. Thor was cleaning Mjölnir with pride. Tony and Bruce were finishing up on their science 'stuff'. Steve never understood a thing when he asked what they were doing, and after awhile he stopped asking.

"Yes, Steve Rogers?"

"Just call me Steve," he reminded Thor again, pushing his bowl away and folding his arms over the table. "Can your brother …" Steve was careful with the wording. "...Can he use the stone for himself?"

Thor put Mjölnir down carefully. He didn't want to damage Stark's fortress as much as he already had in previous arrivals.

"Be at peace, Steve. He will not harm you."

"But can he use the stone?" Steve pressed. Thor's brow knitted into a deep concern, and Steve had decided it was Thor's 'concentration face'.

"There is only one way he can use the stone, and it is certainly not to command the bracelets off."

"What use?"

"You will witness it when the time is near," Thor responded in a puzzling nature.

"One more question before I stop pestering you." Steve smiled politely.

"I would rather quell your doubts now than have them continue to brew," Thor reassured in a princely manner, and Steve nodded.

"Why doesn't Loki just hide the stone?"

"Such a thing is impossible. The binding contract between the stone and bracelets prevent such matters." Thor stated firmly. Steve was about to say something positive when JARVIS interrupted.

_-Sirs, Director Fury is requesting the audience of the Avengers._ -

"Tell him we are on our way." Steve stood up.

* * *

The meeting had gone smoothly; Thor had managed to keep quiet about his brother, which saved Tony, Steve, and Bruce a whole lot of stress... especially Bruce. After they were briefed on their new mission - reconnaissance on a suspected Hyrda base, something that would only take a few days at most - Thor rushed out to leave.

"Whoa, Pachi, slow down." Tony quickened his pace.

"Stark I must return to -" Thor leaned in to whisper - "_my brother."_

"We are in no rush; we don't have to leave for another few hours."

"I have to leave my brother in your Midgardian fortress, alone, while I uphold my duty to this realm. Proper commands must be set in place to keep him safe, do you not understand?"

Tony's mind clicked into place as he had turned it off during the meeting to spare himself the explosion of boredom he would face. _Oh…. the guy who tried to take over the world will be alone in my tower,_ he thought.

"Things will be fine." Tony waved his hand, brushing off Thor's concern. "In the meantime, I have a gift for you."

Thor leaned back with a puzzled look on his face as Tony brought out a necklace. It looked sturdy with a silver shine along the chain. In the middle of the chain was fashioned a silver sphere, in which the container remained empty.

"What is it?" Thor studied it confused

"A fashionable keepsake to hold your emerald stone. It gets a little annoying having to watch you constantly reach down your pants to grab it." Thor tested the object out as he fitted the stone within the sphere and put it around his neck. He was impressed, while the chain around his neck was exposed; the stone remained just underneath the tunic of his body plate, concealing it.

"Thank you my friend!" Thor hit Tony on the back happily but unbeknownst to the god Tony cringed. _Yep, that's gonna leave a definite hand-shaped bruise in the morning,_ he thought as he stumbled forward.

"What's this? A gift between lovers?" Clint arrived, studying the situation, while Tony just scoffed.

"You're just jealous, Legolas."

"Hardly."

"That was too quick a reply. Look Clint, I know you love me, but …" Tony put his fist up to his mouth to act sorrowful and patted Hawkeye's shoulder... "I just don't swing that way."

"You're an ass, you know that?" Clint swatted Tony's hand and walked down the hallway. Tony sighed, relieved. _Apocalypse avoided_.

"Oh, Stark, I forgot." Clint turned around. "I've left some of my special arrowheads in the storage space of your tower; I'll be hitching a ride with you to get them." Tony's heart sped up, while Thor's dropped.

"Why!?" They both yelled. Clint stepped back a little.

"I need them for the mission." The archer looked at them suspiciously. "What's wrong with Stark Tower, Tony? Is it something I should tell Fury?" Clint walked up to Tony. He suspected something, and had every right to. Tony was beginning to grind his teeth. Clint was an okay guy, but damn did he invade his macho sometimes.

"Everything's peachy."

"Good. Tell me when you leave, Thor." Clint nodded in the god's direction before leaving. It wasn't until he knew they were alone did Thor speak up.

"I think Agent Barton suspects ill intentions are afoot."

Tony facepalmed.

Entering into the basement of Stark Tower was nerve-wracking. If JARVIS made any attempt to update the status of his other Asgardian guest, he knew all hell would break loose with the archer. Tony quickly got out of his Ferrari, pushed Thor towards the elevator, and whispered in his ear:

"_Do whatever you have to do with your brother, while I deal with Barton. I'd rather avoid a confrontation."_

Thor nodded as the elevator doors closed.

"C'mon Stark, I ain't got all day!"

* * *

"Brother?" Thor asked as he moved around the floor.

"If you insist on calling me that, I will never beckon to your calls," a voice rang out. Thor closed his eyes and brought his hand to his heart. Thanks to Stark, access to the Stone was now much easier.

"Come here now, Loki."

A noise of annoyance echoed through the room as Loki appeared around a doorway. He timed his movements slow to test out how the definition of 'now' could be stretched out. Apparently not that long, as his bracelets began to act up.

"I am here now, _brother."_ Loki spat the last words out. Thor kept his hand on the stone.

"The Avengers have received another quest. You are to remain in friend Stark's fortress. You will not escape and you will not damage anything you lay your hands on inside the fortress."

Loki began to bow his head as the weight of each command was forced on him. Normally he could live through one command. To enforce so many in one time frame began to tax on his body.

"And what of my magic?" Loki whispered hatefully.

"I'll allow it. You will need self-defense if an occasion arises." Thor put his hands on his brother's shoulders. He wished he could stay, but he could not abandon his duty, and he trusted the safety of Stark's fortress.

"I must depart now."

"Fool, at least leave that hateful object in with me." Loki grabbed onto Thor's cape worryingly.

"You know nothing will change the situation."

"I'm not _that _daft. Should you lose the stone in battle, your commands will confine me to this fortress for all eternity."

"Very well," Thor agreed, and set it by a table close by. Loki hid his grin as the Asgardian left. The stone was now unprotected. He had to restrain his excitement. His excitement grew with every heart beat until he looked out of the vast windows that covered his floor. The roaring engine from the man of iron lit up the windows in a flash of red fire. Loki walked up to the window and laid his hand on the warm surface, casting a glance at the departing Avengers and his god-forsaken _brother_. For a few days at least, he was free, and ready to plot his escape. After all, Thor never did command he couldn't _think_ about it. Just the action itself was stripped from him.

In his mind, he had all the time in the world.

**An alert wins you Thor's helmet, a reviews wins you LOKI'S helmet!**

**pretty sure that's a no brainer**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	5. Indecisions

**Welcome back avid readers! Yes .. another update so soon, why your fantastic brains ask? **  
**Because sadly for the next 2 days working shall consume my weekend...my whole...weekend... so what best way to drown my sorrows is to write another chapter and make you all happy XDXD... On a side note I jumped for joy almost destroying my house when i found out Malekith will be the badie in Thor 2... but then again... No one can replace the epic that is Loki**

**Enjoy this broadcast **

"Curse it all!" Loki yelled as he picked up one of Stark's sofas and easily threw it.

The piece of furniture hit one of the walls and broke into pieces, causing Loki's bracelets to send shooting pains for the insubordination of Thor's commands.

"_You will not damage anything you lay your hands on inside the fortress"_

The commands ran through his head as he screamed in frustrated pain. As the pain subsided, Loki's rage grew and he screamed his entire voice out. Loki didn't care about his commands as he picked up another piece of furniture and threw it into a case full of colored bottles of liquid. No doubt they meant something to Stark as he had observed countless times the mortal reaching in a pouring himself a glass of some strange colored liquid. More pain ripped through him, but Loki's rage did not stop.

He was enraged that he was stuck in this prison. He was enraged that Thor had just _left_ him alone in a strange environment. He was enraged at the stupidity of everything. It had been two days already and still Loki's plans for escape had fallen short. Loki brought his fists down on a granite counter, the impact causing the affected area to explode in chunks. The bracelets grew hotter and hotter, emitting dances of light that wrapped themselves up his arms causing the god to stumble and gasp. This was now the longest time he had disobeyed the bracelets and it began to make him short of breath.

Loki shook off his weakness, he was still pissed. This time he brought his hands back and then pushed them forward, screaming until he could not scream anymore. A brilliant force tore through his path, leading the floor to crack into a million lines and part of the ceiling to collapse. The burst of magic and the toll of the stone suddenly encased his body in fatigue making his eyesight blur as he stumbled sideways.

It was only then; when he hit a solid wall did he slide down and stop. A strange sensation fell down Loki's face distracting him to focus on his face rather than his depression. Bringing one of his hands up slowly he wiped his cheek. _Tears_? Strange … that they would fall now, of all times. _Ah, I see … the moment when anger turns to tears,_ his mind deduced as the tears continued to fall silently. It disgusted him, reminded him he still held sentiment.

Loki continued to sit on the ground, leaning weakly against the wall. Sparks from the ceilings lighting illuminated the damage he had caused. Stark would explode when he would return and Loki relished the thought, briefly smiling before the expression fell from his face. The god hit his head on the wall, his thoughts not helping to ease his mind. _To be fated to fail. To know destiny itself is the architect of my torment. Can it be true? Am I to remain without freedom? And if so ... to whom can a god appeal for mercy.? Certainly not Thor, nor the cursed Odin._

After the longest period of silence, Loki began to think it strange that his tears did not cease as his body calmed down. In fact, the more he became aware the more he noticed his cheeks and neck felt soaked, and he could vaguely smell a tinge of rust. Bringing up his hands he wiped his cheeks of his tears and inspected them. Loki's eyes widened in confusion: _blood_. Wiping his neck where the tears had fallen there was no change, more blood. Loki didn't understand. Certainly he was weak from the bracelets, but such a thing should only occur if his magic were spent. _I barely used an ounce of my supply! This shouldn't be occurring,_ he frantically thought.

More electrical sparks distracted the god from his panic and his eyes fell upon the stone. Somehow, during his episode the stone must have been thrown with one of the the tables Loki had broken. Putting his hands against the wall as support the god tried to push himself up; succeeding momentarily before crashing to the floor. Something was definitely wrong; his body was failing him, unable to obey his orders. Loki quickly decided to use his magic and teleport himself close to the stone, an easy task on any occasion but now menial tasks had become extremely difficult. There was no change in his fatigue and his eyes continued to bleed. _Why?_ His mind screamed.

_-Welcome home, Miss Potts.-_

The invisible voice of Stark's Tower broke Loki's desperate shaking of the stone. _Potts?_ … _Is that not Stark's handmaiden?_ Suddenly, the god bared his teeth in victory. His plan of escape … his mind devised a sudden plan, and now it was all possible! Slowly sitting up with renewed determination and what little reserved strength he had, Loki watched as a red-headed female exited from the electrical stairwell the mortals called the 'elevator'. Pepper immediately dropped the folders in her arms and stood in shock.

"What in all that is … Tony!" She screamed, stumbling over the debris. When no reply came, Pepper spoke up.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?" She asked, annoyed.

-_He is on a mission handed down by Director Fury, Miss.-_

_"_Since when?" She picked up a broken laptop, inspecting it before throwing it back down on the ground.

-_He left two days ago, Miss. Shall I put forward a call, Miss?"_

Loki sprung into action; he couldn't have the mortal alert the Man of Iron, or Thor.

"Ye-" Pepper began to speak, but was cut short as Loki teleported behind her and covered her mouth.

Loki wrapped his free arm around Peppers waist as her arms scrambled to free her mouth. The god was grateful he was able to have another being to support himself, for fear he would collapse. Loki put more pressure on her as she tried to kick. Even in his state, he could still hold a firm grip against any mortal.

"Cease your movements, mortal, or I will do it for you," he hissed in her ear.

Pepper stopped moving and began to breathe heavily from her nose while her body slightly gave tremors of panic. Loki positioned himself so that his face was in the female's line of sight while still holding her close to his own body. Pepper's eyes frowned in fear as recognition set in.

"I'm going to release you now, do you understand?" He stared coldly into her eyes. He felt her nod quickly.

"And when I do, you are going to help me."

**An alert gets you this much [-], a review gets you THIS MUCH [-_-]**

**a need for contemplation? i think not**

**-brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	6. Understanding

**Welcome back avid readers! First of all thankyou so much for taking the time to review/fav/all that jazz with this story. To name a couple of random reviewers:**

**Feathered Filly,HotaruSim989, Potkanka, Ordis, Namuh, DaiKuro-chan, Vana Jedi and SparklyGlitter... and most randomly I think XxLokiLaufeysonxX the god himself is reading his own...story? Loki-ception I believe. Thanks guys so much for your continued support and all those (who i missed out this time) I will mention in my random shout outs I'll post each chapter. you guys are great... **

***kneels and presents to her readers an extra longer chapter***

Loki slowly released his hands, testing the water, so to speak, but kept close to Pepper in case she made any sudden movements. Pepper stood still, wide-eyed, staring at the man who almost destroyed New York, but her eyebrows knitted together in concerned confusion.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" She breathed shakily. Loki remembered he was still bleeding from his eyes and quickly wiped the excess off, causing Stark's handmaiden to flinch at the sudden movement.

"No questions," he warned, pushing her towards the stone. It was going to be all right now; Loki knew he would be free in a mere matter of moments. All it took was considerable calm to ensure the female didn't die from fear. Pepper stumbled at the sudden push and cast a glance with mixed emotions.

"That stone." Loki pointed where it remained on the ground. "Pick it up."

Pepper walked over slowly to the necklace she assumed the crazed god meant. It was a beautiful emerald green somehow disguised by an iron-clad design of a necklace. Something about it reminded her of Stark's handiwork, but that was impossible. Pepper was surprised that something so small could weigh so much.

"Good." Loki smiled curtly. "Now return here." He pointed to the floor.

Pepper nodded slowly, and quietly made her way over. She glanced slightly at her handbag that lay near the god._ My pepper spray,_ she thought as her eyes lit up in new found hope. Pepper made non-noticeable movements that veered off to her bag, appearing as if she were trying to dodge the rubble. As she neared Loki she forced herself to stumble, giving her time to quickly reach in her bag. She knew exactly where the pepper spray was and stealthy maneuvered her hand while she tried to steady herself.

"Your attempts at escape lack smoothness." Pepper's eyes were cast on the boots before her. Before she could react Loki's hands their way to her throat, causing her to rise up. Loki squeezed pressure on the female's throat, enough to send a message.

"_Please…"_ Pepper coughed as she dropped the bottle.

"_Don't hurt me,"_ she pleaded.

Instantly Pepper noticed a change in the god's demeanor as she struggled to breath. She watched as he eyed the necklace in her hand with horror and released her throat, sending her falling to the floor. Without second thought Pepper grabbed the bottle she had dropped and sprayed it into Loki's face. The god brought his hands up to his face, screaming through his teeth as he staggered back and fell over the broken furniture.

"JARVIS!" Pepper screamed before coughing "Call Tony, code red!"

-_Certainly, Miss Potts-_

Pepper ran over to the Loki as he tried to stand and sprayed more mace into his face.

"Not in my tower!" She opened fire on Loki's face, spraying the bottle empty.

* * *

Stark was circling a corn field - yes … a corn field, to his dismay - analyzing any possible entrances to a suspected HYDRA base located in this region. All results were turning up negative, and Tony absentmindedly proceeded to the next grid. Tony had to give it to HYDRA; no one would suspect a corn field. _Seriously,_ he thought, _after all those horror films, no one would be game enough to enter a field of delicious death._

"_Stark, anything?_" He heard Steve's voice over the communication line.

"Only popcorn, poster boy," Tony replied, ignoring Spangler's 'tsk'.

"_My friends… What is this corn of pop you speak of_?" Thor's voice broke through, causing even Steve and Bruce who remained at a distance to monitor the situation, to have to contain their laughter.

"_Guys, seriously, focus on the task at hand."_ Natasha's angered voice ceased all childish games. No one messed with an angered Widow and lived to tell the tale. An alert from JARVIS distracted Tony momentarily.

-_Sir, Miss Potts requests your urgent presence."_

"I'm a little busy JARVIS, give her a rain check."

-_She's activated code red sir, and I'm detecting elevated stress levels in her voice.-_

Tony stopped mid-flight and halted. Code red?

"Bring up Tower feed from the last two minutes."

-_Yes, sir,- _JARVIS replied, bringing up a flickering image before the signal strengthened.

Tony watched in horror as recordings of Loki choking Pepper played on the feed. _That bastard!_ His hatred for Loki intensified. Tony immediately disengaged from his position as he boosted his rockets to Thor's location.

"_Stark! What are you doing out of position?"_ Steve's voice echoed.

"_Save it, stars 'n' stripes," _Tony snapped back as he landed directly in front of Thor.

"You better grab that hammer of yours, because if Pepper is..." Stark grabbed Thor's armor unable to continue, much to the god's dislike.

"If Loki has..." Tony tried to continue.

"_Guys?"_ Clint's voice interrupted over the communicators. This entire operation was going bust and the mention of Loki began to work Clint into a confused frenzy.

Tony disregarded Hawkeye and shook Thor before the god pushed him off.

"My brother fares safe, I put proper restrictions on him before we departed."

"_Guys, what the hell!"_ Clint shouted.

"Loki is killing Pepper!" Tony shouted as he focused all power into his thrusters, quickly leaving behind the field, and sped towards Stark Tower. Tony frowned in concern, even with all his speed, New York was a few hours away.

"_Tony," _Natasha yelled, before he cut communication.

_Pepper.._. he worried.

Pepper held the necklace firm in her hand as she sat on the opposite side of the room, staring at Loki. Loki stared back with great difficulty as he tried to blink out the liquid fire that was sprayed into his face. Gingerly holding her cheek from the large cut she had received, she winced as she felt the swelling begin to intensify. Loki had blindly released magic from his hands in attempt defend himself from the fire that raged on his face but fell short and collapsed against the wall moments after. Pepper wasn't so lucky - as she tripped, trying to dodge the lights, and cut herself on the debris. She continued to stare in anxiety but she would not back down. She would hold fort in her 'baby' until Tony arrived. Pepper stared down at the necklace reluctantly, and then at the intruder's wrists, and frowned. As she tripped and hurt herself, she gazed at the god, who clutched his wrists, twisting his face to control what she thought was pain. Pepper scrutinized the god's wrists more closely; and noticed the same stone was imbedded in the golden molds as the necklace. She opened her palm and looked down once more before returning her gaze over to Loki, who had closed his eyes and breathed deep breaths that were audible even across the room.

_Don't hurt me…_ she remembered her words and the fear in his eyes. Why did he release her instantly? She began to think critically, just like Tony would in impossible situations. When she cut herself, it was a direct cause of dodging the god's magic. Had that caused Loki's pain? Did somehow the stone in her hand relate to those on his bracelets? She had definitely observed a spark of what she could only describe as electricity dance momentarily up his arms._ This necklace will electrocute him if he... goes out of line?_ _Is such a thing possible?_ Her mind became conflicted with possibilities. Deciding there was no use in thinking these things, Pepper brought up the courage and shakily stood up.

"Hey … you… Loki." She treaded carefully to the other side of the room; squeezing the necklace in her hand she almost drew blood. Loki slowly moved his head to face the female and opened his eyes, defeated.

"Tell me the truth, or I'll get Tony to whoop you." Loki grimaced weakly, another unintentional command was exactly what he needed right now.

"What are you doing here?" Pepper asked, inching closer, and Loki sighed.

"As safeguard, until Asgard is successfully defended."

"Defended? Is Thor here?" Pepper asked, looking around as if for an answer, causing Loki to sigh as the stupidity of it all.

"Yes and yes," Loki replied.

"Why are you here?" Pepper asked, standing at the feet of Loki.

"I've already told you, foolish woman."

"_Here ... _in Stark Tower." She kicked his boot softly, testing out whether he could move.

"The great mind that is Thor thought it best to bring me here, until the threat of the Chitauri vanishes."

"I see... why do you tell me the truth? I mean…I can only assume it's the truth." Pepper was now kneeling next to the god, and remained unnerved by the proximity.

"You commanded it."

"With this?" She held up the necklace and Loki nodded. Talking was getting difficult.

"What were you going to have me do before?" She asked. Loki resisted the question, but more pain shot up through his arms, causing the female to lean back nervously as a grunt to escape his mouth.

"Not answering causes you pain, doesn't it?" Pepper spoke softly, looking at the necklace again, and Loki glared. Finally, he had to give in.

"I suspected you would be a damsel and release me from my torment. Unfortunately, you rival my brother's stubbornness to follow orders." He tried to smile curtly. Pepper noticed the paleness of his skin and hesitantly brought her hand to his head. Loki, seeing this movement, gave her the most perplexed look, not even trying to save face - after all, he could barely lift his hands, they had fallen limply on the ground.

"You don't look too good. What was with your eyes before?" She asked, concerned, and Loki hesitated. To reveal his weakness would end him, _but…_ he thought, _this mortal's obvious concern could work well for me._

"Not even I know the full consequences of insubordination."

"Seriously?"

"I was ordered to tell you the truth, was I not?"

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, choosing to sit down next to Loki. After all, he was not allowed to harm her, and she doubted he could even move himself anymore. Pepper began to wonder - wouldn't an incentive of such consequences be stimulants enough for Loki to judge. Pepper wondered if it was cruel, using such tactics to strike an opponent. If an enemy does not know the full extent of their punishment, how can they properly adjust to such measures? Pepper questioned the entire situation that was unfolding. She would have to wait until Tony or the other Avengers returned to help. Until they arrived, Pepper decided to stay seated next to the god, and did not utter another sound or command until she heard the familiar sound of thrusters impacting the ground in descent.

**Well there you go, hope you enjoyed XD**

**On a side note, please send me a PM about your thoughts or fangasm FEELZ on anything,I welcome all messages and I love replying and check my inbox frequently.**

**An alert gets you a hug, a review gets you an unexpected (yet I'm telling you now) GLOMP. (.^_^).(╯°□°）╯**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	7. Transparency

**Welcome back avid readers! Yes, once again its working weekend for this writer and my heart and soul couldn't bare the thought of your active brains becoming comatose. Therefore I present you a new chapter, short yes, but new**

**GhibliGirl91, IcyPanther, Black391, Ladyyuuki16 Susan M. M. Thankyou for your kind reviews for both recent and earlier chapters!**

Pepper stood up upon hearing Tony land, but did not hear the familiar sound of the machines removing his armor - problem one. She looked down at Loki and noticed his stillness and his inability to sit evenly against the wall - problem two. _Okay, Pepper Potts ...you've managed calm an entire board of CEO's for Stark Industries Green Energy Project before, a simple matter like this is nothing. _Pepper talked herself down, straightening her disheveled hair, wincing when she accidently brushed over her cut. She bent down to Loki and pointed her finger in his face.

"If you want to survive the next five minutes I suggest you don't give Tony anymore reasons to kill you, got it?"

Loki ground his teeth in disgust. A mere mortal ordering him around like a pet - how pathetic. To be degraded in such a manner; it was the same as Asgard, now and before. Loki's chest constricted in anger at the thought of Asgard, and those who wronged him.

"Pepper!" Tony's concerned voice broke Loki from his thoughts.

"Over here," came a reply.

Tony scanned the room, impulse beams at the ready. His entire floor was almost obliterated, and seething anger fell upon him. This was his building, how dare that mongrel destroy his property. As he found his way to Pepper he immediately opened his helmet.

"You're alive," he sighed in relief, gingerly cupping his iron hand to her cheek. Pepper welcomed the cool sensation it brought to the swelling on her skin and she pressed the hand closer.

"I'm safe, now."

Tony's eyebrows frowned in anger as his stare bore into Loki, who merely shrugged.

"_You_ almost killed my Pepper." Tony gently pushed Pepper aside but roughly picked up Loki but the collar; it wasn't a hard task with the suit on. Tony's helmet closed and his weapons trained onto his enemy.

"Tony!" Pepper tried to stop the onslaught but Tony threw Loki across the room.

Loki hit a granite counter with a thud, cracking the hard surface in half with a grunt. Without time to recover, the god watched the Man of Iron use his boosters to approach him, aiming to throw in a solid punch. Loki rolled to the side, avoiding having his face smashed in by mere milliseconds. Tony recovered, pulling out his fist from a newly formed hole in his counter, and aimed another attack, this time with his impulses. Loki stood up, swaying as he tried to regain composure. He realized he had been backed against the large glass windows and swore inwardly. Stark now had the tactical advantage and could blast him out the building, letting gravity catch up with him.

"Stop!" Pepper ran between the two men trying to intervene, failing to notice it was at poor timing. Tony blasted his impulse from his hands, before realizing Pepper was right in the middle of the oncoming energy. It all happened suddenly as darkness engulfed her. Pepper felt like she was being pulled apart inch by inch, before her senses came back and she was suddenly on the opposite end of the room, watching the windows shatter from the blast. She looked behind her and saw Loki's hands drop from her shoulders and the god falling to the ground.

"What just happened?" She asked herself, disorientated.

"That son of a bitch saved your life." Pepper looked back to see Tony, with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Pepper, what the hell were you thinking? Diving in like that…" Tony shook her. "I would have killed you!"

"Your gratitude is endless, Stark," came a whisper. Tony could feel the smugness in the god's voice and raised his palms to attack.

"Enough!" Pepper screamed, pushing his arm away.

Loki creased his eyes in confusion as he lay on the ground, utterly depleted of energy. His teleportation of another individual pressed his luck too thin.

"The bastard almost killed you," Tony said.

"_You_ almost killed me," Pepper retorted, silencing Stark; an often impossible task to do. Pepper knelt down to Loki's face and placed a hand on his shoulder, careful not to cause pain.

"Thank you."

Loki kept his face placid. The mortal was thanking him? He hadn't even had a second thought about teleporting the mortal away from danger; it came instinctively … but why? Loki didn't know how to respond, and merely nodded in confusion. _Such kindness,_ he thought, if only vaguely, before the pain set in.

It was not a pain he had experienced before. Disobeying the stone had a distinct sharpness to his wrists and he had accustomed himself to expect it; however, this pain was gradual and dull. He did not experience this within his entire body as he did with the bracelets; but rather it was more focused within his hands, and it confused him. Had he injured his hands naturally? As he brought up his hands he saw Stark and Pepper tense, until he saw why. His dirty hands were fading slowly into transparency.

"Hey." Stark stepped forward, noticing the pained confusion on Loki's face, deducing that this was not something the god knew about. "Your hands..."

"Why?" Loki whispered as he brought his hands closer for inspection. He could still make out his skin and the faint outline of his fingers, but it was extremely strange to see Tony Stark standing above him through the transparency.

"His eyes were bleeding before. I think it has got something to do with the stone." Pepper ran over to pick up the necklace that was among the debris.

"Wait a second… Daisy Duke over here was crying blood? Like a vampire?" Tony took off his helmet to get a better look at the god's face. On closer inspection he noticed the rawness around his eyes and the smudges at what were attempts to wipe it from his face.

Loki tuned out of the mortal ramblings to each other as they argued around possibilities. What aid would mere conversation bring him? Loki began to panic as he felt the transparency slowly creep past the bracelets._ Is this the ultimate fate of disobedience,_ he thought, turning his hands over._ Am I to fade away to non-existence?_

Loki closed his eyes in a tired effort and tried to look at the irony of the situation. For so long, he wished to etch his existence within Asgard and other realms, to be noticed. Now it seemed he would disappear into the void once more, and it terrified him. _I do not wish to return to the dark._ His consciousness began to fade as a muffled crashing sound echoed once more, disturbing the voices above him. As his mind drifted further he managed to make out a single word from the mortals' hype.

Thor.

_Brother…_ he begged as he fell unconscious.

**Hope you enjoyed!**  
**Now I'm having trouble thinking of alternatives here. There is only so many comparisons a person can do at midnight. oh well here goes nothing**

**An alert wins you a ticket to the moon, a review wins you a ticket to ASGARD**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	8. Tensions

**Welcome back avid readers!**

**First off I apologize for not giving those who reviewed a ticket to Asgard, Tax on intergalactic travel is a B***. Instead I offer you another chapter. Also many thanks to all readers, you are what make this story amazing! Thankyou: Black391,BlueEyes444, Lady Charity, and Gues so on, I take each and every review to heart **

**Enjoy. Next Chapter will be posted by Friday**

Thor spun Mjölnir to gain speed as he cut through the skies, but Tony Stark was faster. After Tony botched the secrecy of Loki, Natasha and Clint quickly followed suit; chasing after the Man of Iron. While they flew their jet much faster than Thor, he knew they had to land their giant metal 'bird' and disembark, thus giving Thor time to catch them before Loki. Thor cursed to himself, he had been tricked by Loki's poisonous words again. He prayed Lady Pepper fared well. However, Thor was prepared to face his brother for the final consequence if the time came for it. As he began to close the distance to Stark Tower, he noticed the unmistakable blasts of Tony's suit before it erupted and destroyed an entire panel of windows.

Thor spun Mjölnir for the final time just as the rest of The Avengers were disembarking and running towards the rooftop access. He braced himself as he crashed through the panels of glass, digging his feet into the floor. The momentum behind the Thunder God caused his boots to create large holes of debris, which Thor instantly noticed covered the entire floor already.

"Yes, he was bleeding! He-" Pepper and Tony turned around.

"Stark." Thor held up Mjölnir threateningly. "Where is Loki? Where is my _brother?_"

Together, the two mortals parted nervously, revealing his brother. Thor, unsure of the situation, treaded carefully to Loki. Loki didn't react as Thor knelt down and inspected his brother worriedly, it was unlike Loki to be in such a condition. Thor, still kneeling by his brother, looked up at Stark.

"Did you cause this?" He held up one of Loki's fading arms.

"Of course not. I don't have the means," Stark snapped defensively, wary of Mjölnir that lay near the god.

"Who ordered this?" Thor commanded, and Pepper knelt down to the god's level.

"No one did. He teleported me across the room, and after that he just … fell," Pepper clarified, but Thor's expression deepened.

"Look, Thor, to lay it straight, I almost could have killed Pepper a short time ago, and Loki saved her life."

"My brother _saved_ you, Lady Pepper?" He said looking deeply in her eyes, and felt an abundance of hope when she nodded. That feeling of hope quickly became drowned out by the concern for his brother's welfare. The transparency had crept up his arm further and had made its way to the base of his neck. Thor could still hold his brother's fading arms but they began to feel lighter than what he was used to.

"The stone." Thor held his other arm out expectantly.

"Oh, um…" Pepper dashed from her spot and searched the last place she saw it. Quickly spotting the stone, she dusted it off before handing it to the god.

"Here."

"I thank you, Lady Pepper."

Stark had no idea what was going on as Thor placed the stone in his palm and intertwined his hand with one of Loki's, keeping the stone in place. Small rays of emerald light seeped through the cracks of their fingers and Tony tilted his head further to watch in curiosity. The same green light that occurred when Loki disobeyed an order began to slowly creep up his arms before gently folding over and covering the transparency. Tony became distracted from his curiosity by the echoes of footsteps, and put his helmet back on. Steve burst through first, shield drawn, and lowered it when he found Stark standing normally. Relief caught in his eyes before he was roughly pushed aside by a gun-wielding Black Widow and a rather angered archer.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Stark?" Clint raised his arrow.

"Harboring Loki? Not notifying S.H.I.E.L.D? Do you think this is a game?" Natasha walked forward, aiming her guns at the unconscious god.

Pepper knelt next to Loki, hand on his shoulder, unsure what to do in the unraveling situation.

"Friends, It would be wise to lower your weapons against my brother," Thor commanded. He drew Mjölnir to his hand and pointed it at his brother's threat, but never let go of the magic that danced between their hands.

"Unlikely." Agent Romanoff raised her guns further and Tony aimed his pulse beams, backing Thor.

"Enough!" Steve yelled, standing between the battle of childish egos. "Put the weapons down and consider who else is in the room," Steve reminded them, pointing at Bruce.

"Let's not bring the 'other guy' out." Bruce stepped back, removing himself from the stress. Natasha reluctantly lowered her weapons after inferring Loki would not be arousing any time soon.

"Tash?" Clint questioned, astounded, and Natasha noticed the betrayal in his voice. One look from her caused Barton to lower his bow.

"Let's all just calm down." Steve gestured with his hands. "I explained the situation, did I not?"

"Doesn't mean we have to believe it." Clint shifted his footing.

"My brother is no threat." Thor stated with anger as he lowered Mjölnir.

"Clearly." Clint gestured around the destroyed floor with his bow and arrow, but Thor ignored him and turned his attention back to Loki.

Thor's expression softened as he saw the green light soak into his brother's skin, returning him back to normal. Pepper absentmindedly cupped her hand on his cheek as she did when she took care of sick Tony, checking to see if he was okay. Steve gave one final warning glare to the assassins and knelt beside Thor.

"Was this the use you talked about?" He watched Thor untangle Loki's hand from his.

"Yes, it is what I spoke of," Thor confirmed.

"Hold on, blondies, can you clarify what is going on here?" Stark pointed at the god's, and Thor sighed.

"Thor said Loki can use the stone for only one purpose," Steve began.

"What purpose?" Bruce asked, slowly walking closer.

"The Allfather did not explain, but instructed that if anything should happen to Loki, I should balance the stone between us."

"Well that's as cryptic as the DaVinci code … couldn't the All … Father at least explain it better? He is, after all, your dad." Stark, still in his suit, tried to rub his face for a moment before stopping himself.

"There is a purpose to everything the Allfather does," Thor stated, brushing the hair out of Loki's face.

"Again, with the vagueness," Tony was about to complain further, but Steve interrupted.

"The only purpose for Loki to use the stone is to heal himself," Steve concluded.

"It would make sense, Steve Rogers - after all, the order he disobeys would tax greatly on his health."

"So…" Pepper looked up. "If he constantly disobeys he just … fades away."She looked horrified.

"Well that's a buzz kill," Tony whispered to himself, as horrified as Pepper.

Thor let his arm slide under his brother's neck and the other under his legs before carefully picking up his brother with ease. Loki's breathing had formed into deep breaths of a restful conscience and his head curled into Thor's chest.

"I must lay my brother to rest, my friends," he stated as a conversation ender.

"We'll take him to another level." Pepper motioned Thor to follow.

Natasha and Clint made no movements as the rest of the Avengers escorted Thor to an undamaged floor. Instead, they gave each other careful looks.

"Call it in?" Clint asked but fell silent as Natasha had already pulled out her phone and hit a speed dial.

"Director Fury, This is Agent Romanoff reporting in."

**An alert gets you a golden goose egg, A review gets you a Golden Apple **

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	9. Longing

**Welcome back avid readers! As promised a new chapter. I tried to make it longer without killing the mood so I hope this will keep you happy until next week's update. **

**Thankyou Chatnoir1, SkyressFantasys, Singer Salvage and Totallystarstruck. You win Mimbillias gold star of Approval *smiles* and thankyou again all those who review, fav, alert yada yoda yada. you make my heart have so much mushy feelz.**

"Director Fury, this is agent Romanoff reporting in." Natasha remained stoic as she confirmed details of the last mission to answer Director Fury's questions. Clint stepped forward, raising his hand in confusion.

"Another decoy, sir ... yes, sir, the same energy readings." Natasha held up her hand.

"_What are you doing Tash? Tell him,"_ Clint whispered harshly, his fingers instinctively twitching on his bow in anger.

"Tesseract readings?" Natasha hesitated. As Clint tried to raise his voice he was cut off by the Black Widow's hand.

"Just Thor ... I will ... yes, sir." Natasha ended her call and placed her phone into one of the slots of her suit.

"Tash, what the hell!" Clint seethed.

"I made a call." She spoke bluntly.

"You're not going to say anything to Fury about the bastard two floors below us?"

"I need all the facts before I report."

"The facts?" Clint moved closer to Natasha's face. "That bastard does not deserve a second chance."

"You gave _me mine._" She looked into his eyes, her face unreadable.

Clint sighed deeply in frustration and remained still for a mere moment before spinning on his heel and walking away. Steve may have persuaded Natasha to keep quiet for the mean time, and there would be no fighting the call she made. However, that did not mean Clint had to stay quiet about this, if the stone really did do as Steve said it did … He would test it out for himself.

When Natasha joined her team on the floors below after an hour of searching for Clint, she quietly slipped herself into position as they discussed the situation.

"So the stone, it's like an energy source, a battery that recharges Loki," Banner was trying to explain it to the others, while confirming it for himself. The stone lay in the middle of one of Stark's large tables, until Tony picked it up and began to play with it between his hands, humming in agreement.

"So the energy we see going up his arms hadouken style, is, in reality, stealing his life."

"I'm not going to even pretend to understand what you just said, Tony." Steve shook his head; honestly, the guy couldn't leave out modern references to save his life. Once, just once, Steve wished he could follow a normal conversation without his brain going into overload. Tony sighed and stood still for a moment.

"Okay, let's put this in dot point form for Captain Confused. Loki disobeys …" Tony counted with his fingers. "Bracelets steal some mystical thing inside him -" another finger was raised, "Loki fades, unless Thor holds hands with his brother."

"My friend, I do not believe that is an accurate description of the stone's workings," Thor interrupted his friends' jabbing at each other.

"Thor…" Banner spoke up calmly. "Did your father ever warn you about this?"

Thor shook his head.

"It is not my place to question my father's will."

"How were the bracelets put on?" Natasha spoke up. Everyone jumped, not realizing her presence until now.

"With great pain to my brother." Thor spoke sadly.

"How?" She pressed, and Thor closed his eyes and changed his expression, one that she could recognize easily: shame.

"Tell me how," she pressed on.

"Natasha, I don't think…" Steve tried to interject.

"I want to know if they can ever be removed. If they can, then I'm going to call Fury back and change my report."

"You didn't tattle tale on big daddy?" Tony remarked.

"I made a call. Now, tell me how, or I'll change my mind, Thor."

Thor finally opened his eyes and looked directly at the red haired warrior. She was right. It was the mortal's right to request such information for relations between the realms to continue smoothly. Thor sighed… it was his duty.

"After the sentence, it was ordered that I bind Loki's arms in an iron mold." Thor paused. Something stopped Tony in his fidgeting, as if he suddenly knew what Thor was going to say.

"The Dwarfs of Nidavellir are expert craftsmen. It was they who then poured liquid metal into the mold as I held Loki down. They who secured the stones into his bracelets. The Allfather was the one who enchanted them, only he can remove them ... unless death takes my brother first."

Thor looked down, ashamed by his actions. He could still remember the screams from Loki that day; he could still feel the pain from when they embedded themselves into his heart. Thor brought a hand up to his chest to quell the ache, he did not wish to relive that moment again. Silence ensued around the table as each Avenger processed the information. Natasha closed off her mind, trying to picture the torture it would have caused. Slowly, she nodded.

"As far as Fury is concerned, you are the only Asgardian on Earth. I'll keep it that way."

"Thank you, your actions are merciful, and for that I am in your debt." Thor tilted his head.

Tony turned towards the windows, keeping his back to his teammates. He knew all too well the feeling of having a foreign object infused into his flesh: for him that was both the symbol of agony and life. Tony looked across the room down the hallway, his eyes reaching Loki's door. A feeling of pity washed over him - that is, until he saw Pepper. He had to remind himself to thank Bruce for helping dress Pepper's injuries; the dark bruising around her neck had started to take the form of a hand print. _That,_ Tony thought, _that is not okay. I'm going to kick Loki's ass._

"Hey Pep." He smiled, walking over. "You okay?" He tapped his neck to convey meaning.

"I'm _fine,_ Tony, that's the hundredth time you've asked." Pepper held her throat subconsciously; she was still shaken, but knew that would pass.

"Hundredth and one," Tony corrected.

Thor raised his head as the atmosphere changed - there was now a spark of something that wasn't there before. The god stood up quickly, but remained calm in a princely fashion.

"Do excuse my presence, my friends, I must attend to my brother." Thor bowed slightly before heading to Loki's room.

Loki kept his eyes closed as sound and awareness drifted into his conscience. His mind had become a jumble of fragmented images and memories, and he wasn't able to piece together why he lay in a soft bed. Slowly he opened his eyes to compensate for the light and he carefully pushed himself up. The only sound he was aware of was the rustling of the bed linen.

Loki gasped as he drew his hands into his line of vision in a quick action of terror. Turning over his hands he inspected the skin against the light and sighed in relief when he could not see through them. _I live,_ he thought, before taking in his surroundings… _I still remain in this godforsaken tower!_ Loki jumped out of bed in a rage, looking again at his wrists. He had a near-death experience, and the stupid oaf that was Thor still hadn't removed the objects that almost killed him. Loki suddenly stopped and looked down again as the strange sensation of feeling light made him wary. _Those insufferable fools_! His mind screamed as he realized the mortals had only left the garments under his armor on him. A tunic was naught to protect against a blade ... or an arrow, or a ... Loki looked up, a noise distracting him, to see Thor in the doorway - and anger crossed his face.

"Brother." The words escaped the blonde man in a whispered relief. Thor made a move to embrace Loki, but the black haired god took a step back and raised his finger.

"_How ... dare you,"_ Loki hissed, ready to attack.

"I'm sorry?" Thor asked, confused.

"_You." _Loki stepped forward, baring his teeth, as if the malice from his body had to escape. "I almost _died_ because of your incompetency."

"But you live," Thor remarked, his blood also starting to boil at the insult. Thor hated this new routine, each taking turns to belittle each other until he was forced to calm Loki with the stone. The god closed his eyes ready for Loki's taunts.

"You left me, alone ..." Loki trailed off and Thor frowned, opening his eyes to look at his brother. He searched deeply in his eyes and found only hurting betrayal.

"I'm sorry, the mortals required my-"

"Assistance? Where were you when I needed assistance?" Loki's eyes turned back to anger.

"I did not think you would be such a fool and disobey your commands." Thor stood his ground.

"Why did you not tell me of such a consequence?"

"Because I did not know." Thor shook head blankly. Loki searched Thor's eyes and found truth before snorting.

"The Allfather did not tell you because you are too dense to comprehend the magic behind my curse." He laughed to himself. "After all, you were never one to understand such things." Thor clenched his fists, but his blood had boiled over.

"Frost giants are always talk, no action," Thor commented, then gasped that he said such a thing to his brother - he immediately regretted it. Loki stood back, opening his mouth as if trying to think of something to say, but all that came out was a hitched breath.

"Loki… in all the nine realms, I did not mean-" Thor was cut off as Loki lunged.

Together they danced, Thor dodging, unwilling to fight as Loki tried to land a punch. Thor's unexpected outburst had set some raw emotion in , however, was easily able to dodge Loki's attacks and he wondered why - his brother was usually quicker in such circumstances. Thor dodged more wild blows as Loki cried out in anger.

Every miss enraged Loki further.

_How dare he._ His mind screamed.

_Is this punishment not enough? _Loki had managed to dig his nails into Thor's neck until the older god merely pushed him off. It was not enough to hurt Loki, just enough to defend himself.

After a long time, all Thor had to do was to step away slowly as Loki's efforts grew slower with fatigue and hopelessness. The pain etched on Loki's face was easily noticeable; Loki didn't attempt to mask the pain Thor's slip had caused him. The two gods finally stopped moving, and Loki turned his head around to look out the windows that filled an entire wall. The mortal city of New York glowed in its glory.

"Loki …" Thor touched his brother's shoulder and met no resistance. "I am sorry." he squeezed the shoulder. Loki took in a long, deep breath.

"Get out," he whispered, keeping his face turned away. Thor nodded; he had blown his chance by his own stupidity.

Loki stood still when he heard the soft click of the door as Thor left, and continued to gaze out onto the mortal city. He held no emotion inside him, only emptiness, as he watched a few birds glide over the buildings of New York.

Loki longed to be one of those birds, flying free.

**An alert gets you de-aged Thor, a review gets you a de-aged Loki**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	10. Confusion

**Welcome back avid readers! First off I apologize for the lateness of this chapter and that I didn't update sooner. Honest to Loki, my heart ached so bad but that's all good now that you're reading this.. WEEE. Also, I apologize if you got spammed by my story chapters, as I acquired a beta the FANTASTIC ONE AND ONLY PhoenixWormwood137. This is in response to a few comments saying i should get one. and Honest to Thor, I'd rather you guys enjoy the story than to look at a poorly spelled word and why wonder I bothered to write at all**

**but anyways please enjoy!**

It wasn't until the early hours of the new day that Loki stealthily wandered from his room. Thor's slip earlier had caused him to sit in silence, imagining all the ways he could kill the thunder god . As darkness fell Loki watched golden light encase the entire city as he remained in the darkness. No one disturbed him, and it was expected - after all, he had never been welcome in the first place. Loki was given peace of mind about Thor; no doubt the oaf was consoling his own shame. Loki smiled, knowing Thor's slip had not only hurt his feelings but Thor's own as well, and this caused the god a small dose of satisfaction. The fool always took everything to heart, even his own actions, and Loki often used this to his advantage. Opening the door, he positioned his frame against the space, judging the silence that ensued. Deciding that all the Avengers were in slumber, he tested his position by stepping one foot out of the perimeter of his room … nothing happened. Accepting his status as able to move about freely, he cautiously maneuvered to the' kitchen', making sure to keep to the edges of the room.

Loki's stomach growled in protest as he approached the metal box that contained the mortal's sustenance. Food had always been left outside his room every day, however, when the mortals had left him alone, they didn't bother to show him how to work their strange technology. Even on his previous visit to Midgard, Loki always had mortals beckoning to his every at his every beck and call. _The stupid mortals won't even give me the grace at hunting my own food, _the god thought. Loki looked behind him and did another check of the room before his long, slender fingers wrapped themselves around the handles and he pulled the box open.

The sudden light emitting from the box cause Loki to step back cautiously and his brow frowned in confusion. _The mortals have created their own Casket of Winters?_ He wondered as he put his hand in the fridge as quickly as he removed it, contemplating on the cold temperature from within. Loki sniffed the contents for anything easily recognizable as food. His brow furrowed deeper as he picked up a strange red bottle, turning it over to read the label. _Ketchup?_ He re-read the word carefully._ Why must mortals feel the incessant need to name everything?_ Loki scowled as he picked up a knife from the knife stand and stabbed the bottle repeatedly before smelling the liquid oozing out. Putting the knife down, he carefully dipped his finger onto the liquid and brought it to his lips. Loki's face contorted into disgust as he dropped the bottle; spilling its contents. _The mortal's digestion can stomach such poison? How barbaric._ He spat out the taste. Loki continued the routine, breaking open various bottles of horrid tastes, dumping them on the floor before he finally settled for milk and apples. Filling himself until he was content he left the 'kitchen', with both the fridge doors left open, and began to wander around the floor out of curiosity.

Loki was rather curious at all the Midgardian objects lying around, especially in Stark's fortress. He was able to amuse himself by opening drawers that he didn't even realize were drawers in the first place, until his meddling forced them open. In most of the drawers he pulled out pieces of parchment, but threw them away when he could not make sense of the words. When his mind finally decided he was bored, Loki walked over to the windows and gazed out. The golden lights still sparkled in the mortal city, however, the pink hue of an early sunrise crept over the buildings. Loki's mind felt an odd sort of peace as he remembered the beauty of an Asgardian sunrise, and he wanted to be a part of this beauty. Carefully placing his hands on the cool glass he pressed his forehead against the window and closed his eyes momentarily, and let his mind wander.

"What the-" Loki heard a voice and cursed at himself for not paying attention to his surroundings.

Stepping back from the glass towards the edge of the walls he found Lady Pepper staring at the mess in the kitchen. Loki inched against the wall, not wanting to risk any more fatigue with teleportation, but their gazes met.

"Someone was hungry, I see." Pepper gestured to the floor and closed the fridge doors. Loki remained silent. Unable to decide his current emotion, he kept his face placid.

"So you're an early riser too? Or you just never slept?" Pepper asked without turning around. She began to take out a large plastic bag from the pantry and filled it with the broken bottles. Pepper straightened up, holding the bag, and Looked at Loki expectantly. When the god didn't reply she merely shrugged.

"I like to make the most of my day, and Tony likes a good cup of coffee when he wakes up. So until then, I make the most of my time." Pepper took out some paper rolls and started to wipe the liquids off the floor.

Loki tilted his head in confusion; did the mortal not understand he had no interest in engaging in conversation? Why, then, did she continue to talk to herself? Subconsciously, Loki's feet began to move to Lady Pepper while he watched her clean his mess. Pepper paid no heed when she could feel Loki behind her. There was a slight hesitation, but only for a second before she continued to clean up. When the floor was clean, she put all the rubbish in the one bag and stood up to face Loki, whose face showed slight curiosity. Pepper gestured to the bag and Loki's eyes glanced at it before making direct contact with her eyes.

"Sometimes Thor does the same thing, though he tends to eat everything rather than throw it on the floor. I'm sort of used to cleaning up his mess," she said. Loki's brow frowned at the mention of Thor but he nodded to himself as her words spoke truth. At feasts in Asgard, Thor would swallow anything within his grasp and often Loki, who used to sit next to Thor, had to keep flicking off food remnants that would fly onto him when the thunder god opened his disgusting mouth.

Loki became curious when Lady Pepper brushed past him, as if taking no notice of his presence. He followed her, as she picked up all the papers and objects. Loki picked up one of the parchments Lady Pepper had returned and dropped it in front of her gaze. Pepper turned her gaze to the god, narrowing her eyes, then picked up the paper and placed it on one of the tables. Loki smiled, amused, and dropped the page again. He enjoyed frustrating the mortal, and it could be seen all over her face. Together they continued this dance until Pepper snatched all the papers from the desk and held them close to her. Loki broadened his smile.

"Are you always this difficult?" Pepper narrowed her eyes again.

"A trickster is naught without a playground."

Lady Pepper gave a quiet laugh and smiled, before he noticed her wince slightly. _Oh yes, the injuries she sustained by my hand._ He looked at the cut and bruises on her face and neck. Naturally Loki felt no remorse for his actions against the mortal. This situation where she sustained her injuries called for intimidation and force, not matter how unsuccessful the plans ended up. Loki lifted his head and heard distant footsteps heading towards his location, before looking out the windows to see the sun now filtering over the city. No doubt another Avenger had awoken.

Pepper widened her eyes in concern as Loki suddenly put both his hands around her bruised neck. Something however, was different this time. There was no pressure on her neck but a cool, soothing sensation that replaced the soreness around her throat. Her eyes glanced down at his arms before watching him mouth something she could not hear.

"What … what are you - " she tried to ask.

"Fret not," he replied, forcefully. Pepper stepped back, holding her throat, as Loki licked his thumb and stepped towards her. His hand quickly clasped the back of her head, holding it in place as he smeared his spit over the cut on her cheek with his other hand. Pepper squeezed her eyes shut, unsure what was happening. While she was a little grossed out, the pain in her cheek was beginning to subside as the same cool feeling returned. Pepper opened her eyes, wiped the spit of her face, and gasped. The large cut on her face - she could not feel it. _Did he just … heal my injuries?_ She thought, and looked up. Loki tsked.

"Think nothing of it, it's not as though I care," he said carelessly. "Looking at your damaged face bored me." He tilted his head high.

"_Thank you,_" Pepper said meaningfully, taking Loki aback. Pepper wanted to say more, but Steve entered the room and stopped in his tracks.

"Loki?" The captain frowned, trying to understand why the god stood uncomfortably close to Pepper.

Loki's face twisted into anger and he disappeared into thin air. Steve guessed he went someplace empty in the tower.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No, no," Pepper quickly assured him. "Actually … I think he was trying to be nice."She turned to face the spot where Loki had vanished, and Steve looked over as well, a slow smile creeping onto his face.

**hmmm.. lets pick a good duo here**

**An alert gets you a chance to voice your concerns about Odin's parental skillz, a review allows you to beat some sense into the man!( loki biased here*raises hand*)**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	11. Complications

**Welcome back avid readers! once again I apologize for your long wait (a week?) work consu, med my life but now I have a chance to update and BOOM baby..here ya go... Thanks to Phoenixwormwood137. Thanks TigerToa, ArchValkyrie, snaperdoodle, Charlio4444 thanks for your reviews, they all make me smile. **

_Stupid, utterly stupid_! Loki thought as he paced the confines of his room. He had walked a single line all morning, but did not pay attention to time. He did not understand how he came or as to why he healed the mortal woman, only that he _did_. _What sorcery does she possess?_ He turned around and retraced his steps. _She did not possess the accursed stone, nor did her aura suggest magical energy … then what?_ Loki turned around rapidly, causing his coattails to wrap themselves around his legs and fall back into place. A soft knock at the door caused Loki to stop in his tracks. Such a knock could only come from a woman's touch, and Loki's heart beat rapidly until he calmed himself. _The widow would not use such courtesies, _he deduced, and remained silent. The door opened slightly and the head of lady Pepper poked around. Loki narrowed his eyes; he would not be deceived again.

"Oh, hey um … your brother -" Loki scowled at those words and Pepper held the door closer to her.

"Thor told me that he requests your presence on the balcony. Those were his words." Pepper's eyes shifted uncomfortably and Loki sneered.

"And why, pray tell, should I accept his request?"

"Because he told me if you didn't, he would use the stone," Pepper replied.

"His notion of a request is absolute hypocrisy," Loki said, walking abruptly to the door and throwing it open. Pepper jumped, as she led the god to the main living room. As Loki entered the room with speed, The Avengers all stopped moving and stared. Tony put his large cup of 'Pepper brewed' coffee slowly onto the table and watched the god meet his brother on the balcony. In these situations Tony loved his tower, the large glass windows allowed for him to see everything. It was almost like drinks and a show, for free.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Steve rolled his paper up and joined in the staring.

"Not sure, but I bet you a twenty they start fighting." Tony smiled.

"Don't wish for such things, Tony." Bruce sighed and rubbed his face.

"The guy is practically a Grinch, he's gonna try and ruin Christmas cheer over there." Tony nodded towards Thor.

"Grinch?" Steve looked puzzled. Tony rolled his eyes.

"He's this green creature who is always angry at something." Tony gestured absentmindedly and Steve looked at Bruce.

Bruce shook his head.

Steve looked away, embarrassed, until Pepper served him a cup of brewed coffee and whispered in his ear:

"I'll show you the books on it later." Steve smiled thankfully at Pepper. How she was able to put up with Tony, he would never know. Tony turned his easily-distracted attention to Bruce and began to talk about the developments on their project. Steve looked out at the two gods. Thor was leaning against the railing looking rather solemn, his lips moving with hesitation. Steve watched as Loki's face deepened into confusion, and suddenly he pushed Thor roughly aside. Something in the captain told him Loki had just received bad news.

"Hey, guys." Steve interrupted the other two, and Pepper looked up. Thor had grabbed the back of his brother's neck and with his other hand his collar and began to shake him.

"You owe me a twenty," Tony said flatly.

Steve watched Loki return the favor and grab Thor's collar. He jerked it up so close to his face that Steve was sure he was going to rip the fabric apart. While none of the humans were able to hear the heated exchange, they continued to gaze as Loki continued to yell and shake Thor back. Tony guessed the guy was going on one of his long monologues but was amused that Thor held Loki's wrists in an attempt to calm his brother.

They watched as Loki pushed himself off Thor and tried to walk away but Thor reached up to hold the stone fastened to his neck. The four humans knew what was going to happen, and it did. Loki took another step before the electric green light wrapped itself around his arms momentarily, forcing his face to screw up in pain. Steve looked away for a second, not wanting to witness such subjugation. No matter how much he disagreed with the stone's use, it was ultimately Thor's decision. Thor's lips moved again and Loki turned around, repeating the yelling match. Tony furrowed his brows for a moment before swatting his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Hey big guy … ever wanted to know the answer of the age-old question, 'what happens when an unstoppable force meets and immovable object'?"

"I … ah …" Bruce stuttered, and Tony pointed at Thor.

"Unstoppable force." Tony pointed to Loki. "Immovable object." And took another sip of his coffee.

"Enough, Tony." Pepper glared to silence him as Thor burst into the presence of The Avengers.

"Done and done," Tony said to himself. One look at Thor's face, and Tony wondered if the vein on Thor's forehead should pulse that way. But he didn't want to provoke a god so early in the morning.

"Is everything okay?" Pepper stood up and asked Thor. Thor walked over and placed the stone in her hands.

"In a few minutes, retract the command I have placed on him. That should give my brother adequate time to calm himself." Thor began to walk away.

"And where are you going?" Pepper called out.

"To calm m_yself_!" He replied without turning around.

* * *

When Loki had entered the presence of Thor, he expected a disgusting display of affection towards him. However, nothing happened.

"Brother," Thor acknowledged, and Loki felt curious.

"You summoned me? Almighty Thor." Loki spoke the last words with contempt, edging closer.

"I have been thinking -"

"Always a hard task, in your case," Loki commented, and Thor ignored the jab.

"I have been thinking about the current consequences of your bracelets. I have come to a decision to return home."

Loki's heart skipped a beat. Was the removal of the bracelets up for consideration? Loki could only deduce that such an emotion in Thor could only relate to deep contemplation.

"We are … to return to Asgard?" Loki's eyes lightened suddenly in a small expression of hope. Would he be free of this hateful realm?

"No."

Loki's face dropped.

"You will remain here, where it is safe, away from searching eyes. I will speak to the Allfather about the stone." Thor sighed; he knew what was to come. Sheer rage swelled in Loki's heart as he roughly shoved Thor.

"You would leave my fate to the mortals!" Loki raised his voice, disgusted. Thor grabbed Loki by the neck and tried to shake some sense into him.

"Do you not realize the gravity of your situation. You can die from this!"

Loki snarled at the sudden contact and returned the favor, grasping Thor's collar with all his rage.

"You are a prisoner to your own values, _brother!_ You act concerned about my welfare, but need I remind you who it was that held me down." Loki released Thor and pushed him away. He attempted to remove himself from the situation, but Thor reached up and touched the stone.

"Stop."

Loki's grimaced in pain and hatred as his feet obeyed.

"Turn around."

Loki complied, and Thor sighed.

"Why must we fight like this, brother? We once stood in arms against common foe." Thor's eyes saddened and Loki's glared with hatred.

"Do you forget what blood courses through my veins? We shall never be as we once were; my hatred of you shall continue to endless time and that, _brother_, has and always will be the nature of our relationship. Do not act so righteous that you forget it," Loki spat. Thor balled his fists up in anger and touched the stone as Loki bared his teeth.

"_Yield."_

Loki immediately fell placid, all recognition fading from his eyes as he relaxed his pose. Thor closed his eyes before storming back inside of Stark's fortress. He needed to remove himself from the situation before his hot-headedness interfered with his rational thoughts. How could Loki not see he was doing this for his own good? He would ask the Allfather the true properties and consequences of the stone and return in good faith. He was going to protect his little brother at all costs, even if it meant from his chosen path of destruction. He would save Loki from all the pain.

* * *

-_Agent_ _Fisher, ma'am, what would you have us do? - _

A voice rang through the telecommunication line. A woman put down her binoculars and tapped her earpiece with her fingers.

"Have I issued orders to engage Stark Tower?" Her voice dripped with impatience.

-_No ma'am_- replied a hesitant, fearful voice. Another tap to the earpiece opened the line.

"Then don't question my authority again._"_ She removed the piece and returned her gaze through her binoculars.

"Strange," she thought to herself as she observed the tower. "Thermals for all residents in that tower remain normal, but you … my mysterious friend, have a subnormal temperature." She smiled as she took photos of Stark Tower. Zooming in on the figure that remained on the balcony, the woman squinted her eyes through the lens; the picture remained too far to distinguish. Such a precaution was necessary, to her dismay; after all … the decoy signals could only work for so long.

**An alert gets you Clint's bow, a review gets you Tony Stark's Metallica shirt**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	12. Concern

**Welcome back avid readers! sorry for the delay, I present to you a new chapter to satisfy you for the weekend. Quick note, updates may be slower in the next few chapters as assignments call my name... however, whether I actually start them is the key so you never know, you might get an email saying BOOM new chapter. why am I rambling on! Don't forget my beta Pheonixwormwood137, she rocks mah socks off.**

Loki remained quiet on the day of Thor's departure. His face did not show anything, not even the anger that he was so easily able to express. Steve assumed internally he was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions, but which emotions?... He didn't know. Steve had also noticed that no longer did Loki stay confined to his room, but oddly hovered near Thor. During breakfast particularly, he watched through the corner of his eyes as Loki entered the kitchen quietly and sat on a far counter stool. Thor, who was eating his last box of sugar pumped cereal, did not even notice the intense gaze of his brother.

"You mortals make the most interesting selection of foods," Thor commented as he finished his bowl.

"They're just Lucky Charms," Tony said, nonchalantly.

"I approve of these charms; does eating them gain oneself 'luck'?" Thor asked, looking at the brightly colored box.

Tony snorted and Thor turned to Steve, who, in turn, sighed.

"It's just a name they give it," Steve said. Thor nodded in understanding. _Another strange Midgardian practice,_ he thought to himself.

-_Sir, a Miss Romanoff and Mr Barton have activated their clearances. –_

"Send em up." Tony waved JARVIS off.

After a few minutes, the elevators opened and Natasha walked over, dressed freely. Her gaze flickered over to Loki's position momentarily but focused back to her team. Clint did not bother to hide the hateful glare he gave Loki as he tensed, walking past. Thor perked up at the arrival.

"My friends, you've come," he said fondly.

"You _know_ it's tradition to see you off."

Natasha gave Thor a punch on the shoulder. Any other person, would have fallen over, but thankfully Thor's frame did not even move. Thor smiled. He liked Natasha. In a way, she reminded him of a Midgardian Sif.

"I believe now it is time to depart."

Thor looked over to Loki, who immediately turned to face the windows.

"Preferably on the helipad this time, buddy, I'd rather not have to replace my sky roof again."

"I thought you're the billionaire, Tony," Steve said

Tony tilted his head to Steve and rolled his eyes.

"What can I say Cap? … I'm cheap that way."

"Okay, then the helipad," Steve agreed, not wanting to argue further.

The Avengers piled onto Tony's helipad as Thor was deciding where to stand in position. Loki hovered near Thor in an almost ghost-like way, walking when Thor walked, stopping when Thor stopped. Thor looked up to the bright blue sky and squinted, and, no doubt, Heimdall was awaiting confirmation. Thor looked down to face his brother who stood eerily close by, eyes facing the floor.

"Brother, I promise to return in haste," he reassured Loki, who remained quiet. Thor sighed and walked over to Steve. He carefully held the stone around his neck for a few precious moments, before sliding the necklace over his head and removing it. Steve looked confused when Thor held the stone to him.

"Of all my friends here, Steve Rogers, I entrust the safety of my brother to you." He motioned the stone closer. Loki's eyes snapped up from his boots to the stone.

"Why me?" Steve asked gently.

"Because I believe you are worthy." Thor motioned again with the stone. This time, Steve held out his hand until he felt the weight of the stone fall into his palm. Thor gingerly clasped Steve's shoulder as a sign of gratitude.

"He may be impulsive, but my brother is not all as your realm believes him to be. You have compassion my friend. Perhaps, in my absence, he can rediscover his." Thor smiled as he backed away into his position.

"Loki." Thor looked over until their gazes met.

"You must step back now," he warned. Loki's shoulders sagged ever-so-slightly, Thor knew of his preconceived idea to jump in at the last second. Loki quietly took a few steps back behind the Avengers. Clint eyed the god through his glasses and stepped back as well, positioning himself behind the god, for safety.

"Heimdall." Thor looked up.

Immediately a beam of blue light burst through the sky and encased the god. All the Avengers watched as Thor disappeared into the light, until it faded back into the sky, leaving an empty place where Thor had just been standing.

"So..." Natasha turned to Steve and tilted her head to the stone. "How's this gonna work?"

Natasha pointed behind her where Loki stood, gazing at the empty sky.

Steve looked down at the stone in his hands, unsure.

"Lock the bastard up until Thor returns," Clint seethed.

"Not in my tower." Tony turned to Clint to challenge him.

"Clint …" Natasha warned.

"No, Tasha, the bastard shouldn't see the light of day." Clint clenched his fists.

"That's not up to you. It's up to Steve."

Steve held the stone closer to him, watching the argument transpire. Loki remained transfixed, watching the sky and ignoring the mortals, as if waiting for Thor to return.

"To hell with that!" Clint raised his voice. "I'll bring SHIELD into this."

Loki's attention turned to Clint with the mention of SHIELD. He frowned, thinking he should have paid more attention to the mortal's conversation.

"And tell them what? … That you're only reporting this now? I wonder what Fury would say to one of his agents withholding information?" Tony said.

"Let's calm down for a moment and think things through," Bruce interjected softly.

Everyone turned their attention to Loki when the trickster began to laugh.

"You mortals are amusing to watch." He continued to chuckle.

Clint's rage exploded. The archer ran towards Loki and swung a punch. Loki was easily able to read the mortal's intentions, and, with his hands neatly behind his back, he stepped to the side and dodged the swing. Loki smirked at Clint, who was gearing up for another, until Bruce stepped in front of the archer. Clint recoiled instantly, not wanting to punch the Hulk out of Bruce.

"Settle down." Bruce held his hands up.

Clint clenched his jaw and looked at Natasha, whose face remained impassive.

"Screw this." He walked way.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Tony said, folding his arms.

Natasha quickly excused herself to catch up to Clint. Steve sighed. Why did all the responsibility have to fall on him? He looked down on the stone again. Clint had reason, he would not disagree. Without Thor's supervision, Loki could run wild. So why didn't he now? There were no commands placed on him, and he could easily teleport away - so why, Steve thought, did Loki stay? He looked at the god, who returned the gaze. Steve could sense uncertainty in Loki's eyes. No matter how much he tried to remain emotionless (excluding his episodes of rage), Steve could still see it in his eyes. Loki _was_ uncertain, almost afraid. Steve closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Tony?" Steve asked.

"'Sup, Cap?"

"On the main floor, do you have a safe?" Steve asked

"I have several, on every floor," Tony said, folding his arms again.

Holding the stone, Steven turned to Loki, who took a hesitant step backwards. For the first time, Steve would use the stone.

"You will not harm anyone. You are not to use your magic, and you will stay in this tower. If you are to leave the tower, you must be in the presence of an Avenger, with prior approval."

Loki's frame sagged with each burden. He had to give the mortal credit though; he'd chosen the words wisely.

"Understand?" Steve pressed to Loki whilst giving the stone to Tony.

Loki frowned.

"Whether I understand your commands eludes the point. I must obey either way," Loki said.

"Well … good … I hope."

"And don't break my stuff." Tony commanded, with the stone. Steve gave him a look.

"What? The builders are still repairing the other floor he hulked out on."

"You compare me to him?" Loki looked insulted as he looked to Bruce.

Bruce pushed his glasses closer. Tony looked past his tower at the helicopters approaching.

"We better get inside, the press is coming for a photo shoot." Tony motioned everyone to leave the helipad.

"And you know it's the press because..?"

"I'm Tony Stark. Duh."

"It would be bad if they photograph the guy who almost destroyed this city," Bruce said.

Loki watched the mortals go back into the tower when the captain turned around.

"You coming?" he said expectantly.

Loki gave one last glance at the sky before following the captain. Loki wanted to pull his hair out. This whole situation was a debacle of stupidity.

* * *

The days that followed surprised Loki. For one, he didn't have an oaf trying to hug his anger out of him. For two, the mortals left him to his own devices and continued to live their meager lives. Things still turned silent every time he walked over to inspect what they were doing … out of sheer curiosity. It wasn't like he cared. Loki often noticed himself curiously watching the captain go about his daily life. It was interesting to study the mortal's routine. Every morning he noticed the captain read the 'newspaper'. It was interesting. A new parchment would be delivered every day that held news of current goings-on in the realm. On Asgard, news had travelled by word of mouth. One particular morning when the kitchen was empty, Loki walked over to this 'newspaper'. He guided his fingers over the paper, curious about its texture and properties. _How can mortals mass produce such inscriptions every day?_ He carefully turned a page over, inspecting more of the stories.

"You like to read, huh?" A voice snapped Loki from his curiosity and he quickly stepped away. Steve had entered the kitchen with a towel around his neck.

"You looked confused reading it. Don't worry, most of the stories are pretty confusing for me, too. A lot has changed since my time." Steve muttered the last part to himself.

Loki frowned and remained silent. Steve stood there awkwardly. Tony and Pepper had gone to a company meeting. Pepper had to remind Tony that as CEO, he had to at least show up once a year, much to Tony's failed protests. Bruce was down in the labs, no doubt continuing his work. Steve had once asked what Bruce was working on with Tony, and had gotten a long explanation. He had managed to decipher it was something like a new scanner of sorts.

"So …" Steve whistled. If Loki hadn't thought the situation was awkward, he now did.

"Listen, I have to leave the tower for today, and you'll be left alone again," Steve began to say.

"If your concern is with my previous actions, your commands have denied similar events to occur." Loki stated.

"I see." Steve nodded. "Well … if that's that … I'll be off, then," he said spinning around to leave. Things were just too awkward, and Loki was as conversational as a rock.

Mid-afternoon brought Loki's boredom to an all-time high. He had already walked the entire area of each floor that he could access and had probed into everything that peaked his interest. Things had ground to a standstill and the god had found himself standing at the windows, gazing out. He had a fleeting thought about Thor and what he was doing, but Loki made himself remember the pain and he scoffed. _Sentiment, _he reminded himself.

Loki sensed another aura approaching upwards and turned around to face the elevator. When the doors opened, the figure walked out abruptly.

This time, Loki couldn't hide the concern on his face.

Clint locked eyes with the god and held up his hand.

The necklace fell through his fingers.

"It's a good thing everyone's out today."

**DUN DUN! XD**

**An alert gets you Fury's one eyed acceptance, a review gets you Coulson's mentorship**


	13. Justice

**Welcome back avid readers! First of all, goodness to Odin! the response on my last chapter was just... wow! Yes ... I do accept that leaving it on that cliffy was evil on my part. Due to numerous requests and with the spare time I've managed to squeeze in between assignments here it is! I do plan to have a chapter out every week while assignments are still strong, but worst comes to worse it will be a a few days longer. REST ASSURED I will not be one of those guys who will leave you hanging!.**

***brofists***

**Shout out to j-mercuryuk, checkeredshirts, Myth Queen, Catunia, Amberleaf le Haunt, TigerToa,DyanaRoseJill. and the the anonymos guys who I couldnt personally PM you. Just to name a few this chapter.**

**guys rock mah socks off -can you see it? the rocking of mah socks. *fistpump***

Loki locked his eyes on the necklace that swayed gently between Clint's fingers, before slowly moving his them to face the one who was once beneath him.

"Where did you get that?" Loki asked darkly.

Barton smiled and began to roll the stone in his palms. The necklace's chains curled together, making a noise that caused Loki to flinch his head back slightly.

"Don't ask questions," Barton said.

Loki dropped his head, sliding his feet slowly to distance himself. He took extra care to soften the sounds. In any other instance he would not have felt fear. But this time, it was not Stark who held the stone, but Barton. He had been inside the mortal's head, he knew of what he was capable of. Loki began to laugh. Was justice finally catching up to him?

"What's so funny?" Barton walked closer. He gripped the stone closer to him to intimidate Loki.

Loki took a breath to calm himself.

"You believe this petty form of revenge can satisfy your delusions," Loki stated, to avoid disobedience.

Clint gripped the stone harder.

"Revenge only causes more violence, and violence begets violence." Loki tilted his head and smiled.

"You deserve everything you've been dealt," Barton spat. "And more," he added.

Loki smiled to himself and looked Barton directly in the eyes.

"Interesting," Loki pondered.

"_Oh,_ do tell." Barton commanded.

"This notion of justice you have perceived, it is … how I can put it, ... delusional." He said

"Oh really?"

"Tell me, Barton, how many people have you killed in SHIELD's name?" Loki ignored the green pain that sparked up his arms.

Clint stood back abruptly. Loki's words were worming their way back into his head.

"Your 'justification' for killing is irrelevant. You've taken life, just as I have." Loki walked towards Barton.

"And yet… I answer to the laws of _your_ realm, while you evade them. Interesting, no?" Loki winced again.

"Shut up!" Clint ordered, silencing Loki, who still advanced.

"We are the same, you and I." Loki advanced as the sparks increased up his arm.

Clint backed away as Loki advanced further.

"You kill as I kill…."

"Be quiet!"

"…To further your cause." Loki pushed Clint against a wall, ending their dance.

"Obey!" Clint raised his voice.

Loki brought his face close to his prey.

"Your heart is as black as mine."

Clint closed his eyes, blocking out the poisonous words.

"Down," Clint said.

Loki, taken by surprise, fell to the floor with a thud. Lying on his back he tried to make sense of the situation. Why had Barton not fallen to his words? Loki began to push himself up in confusion.

"Stay down," Clint ordered again.

Loki's back hit the floor again, and he bared his teeth in confused frustration. Why had it _not _worked? How did Barton acquire his stone? Questions ran through Loki's head like Thor's lighting. Clint knelt down near Loki's head. The close proximity of the stone made the god recoil. The binding contract did not allow for contact with the stone, and he feared it. Clint looked at the stone and Loki's reaction.

"Guess you can't take it after all." Clint waved the stone closer Loki's face.

Loki pushed himself away, trying to remain on the ground to obey the order. Barton stood up and walked over, keeping the stone solid in his hands as he neared Loki again. Loki looked up, gazing beyond Barton's eyes, trying to find the answers.

"Who's beneath who now, huh?" Clint taunted.

Loki's face darkened in annoyance. Before he would allow Barton to humiliate him further, Loki flipped onto his stomach and remained low to the ground. Barton reacted by trying to stomp on his hands but Loki was quicker. In one swift motion his feet caught the back of Barton's legs, causing the archer to fall in the same manner he did. Barton landed with a grunt and rolled away.

"Get up," Loki heard Barton command and obeyed quickly.

Together the two men eyed each other down. Loki readied his fingers to draw his magic. Clint's fingers hovered over his own gun. Clint knew that when Loki disobeyed the previous orders, he would do so again.

"You will believe my words," Clint said.

Loki went still, eyes widening slightly, before he realized what was about to transpire and rushed forward.

Clint held up the stone.

"Fear me."

Loki skidded to a halt and recoiled back. He _knew_ there was nothing to fear, but he felt it coursing through his heart, his soul. He_ feared _Barton. Loki continued to shrink back further, like a defensive animal. Clint looked at the stone appreciatively.

"I'm surprised no one has used this to change _how_ you think. It's quite useful."

Clint made a false sudden move and Loki put his hands up protectively near his face. After realizing his movements Loki looked at his hands. Barton was nothing to fear. No being had used the stone in such a manner to alter his capacity to think. Loki's thoughts were his only freedom, and Barton was stripping him of his final power. _Clever mortal_, Loki thought.

"You are nothing."

Loki creased his brows.

"You are worthless."

Loki's face fell slowly into an emotion Clint could not read.

"Thor never intends to return for you."

Loki closed his eyes, feeling the fake despair creep into his heart. It was not real, nothing that Barton was saying was real. _Why did you leave me, Thor?_ His mind replaced his natural logic to sadness, the same feeling from when he hung from the bridge.

_I am alone_.

Clint walked over cautiously to assess his work. He watched as the god opened his eyes slowly and looked at Clint. His emerald eyes had glazed over with an emotion Clint was now able to recognize.

Hopelessness.

Clint leaned in close to Loki's face and narrowed his eyes.

"Now you know how it feels to have someone inside your head," Clint whispered before he swung his fist.

Loki's head snapped back, but his stance did not falter. Clint swung again in the other direction and again. He vented all his frustration on the enemy. His anger increased when he realized he was doing no apparent damage to the Asgardian, only a slight redness to where his fist connected with flesh. If it had been any other human, their face would have been a mess.

_No shit, Clint, the guy's got the same DNA as Thor,_ Barton thought to himself. It would take something much bigger to make a god bleed. Clint withdrew his gun from the holster; cursing himself at the carelessness for forgetting his arrows … it would have made an excellent end. Clint put the gun on Loki's shoulder and fired.

A flash of light.

Clint lowered his gun and looked at the wound. _So Asgardians have a higher tolerance to long range attacks. Short range seems to do the worst damage, _he thought as he watched the blood seep down further Loki's tunic.

Loki's face grimaced in pain but continued to dwell on his emptiness.

Clint looked at the god's face. He didn't feel anything for the man in front of him, he knew he deserved it. Clint looked at the stone in his hands. He wondered. The best revenge would be the put him in the public and let them punish him for his crime, but Clint wanted to end this … once and for all.

"Don't move," Clint commanded before raising his gun in front of Loki's face.

Loki looked Barton in the eye but remained silent.

Clint began to squeeze the trigger.

* * *

Steve had finally found the nearest post office after much frustration. He had walked the streets of New York back in his time, but shops and other business had changed. He waited in line happily, observing the familiarity of such an errand.

"Who was next, please?" Steve heard one of the staff say, and walked over.

"Just posting a letter, thanks." Steve smiled.

The girl blushed taking the letter to begin stamping send-off.

"Writing to your girlfriend?" She asked casually.

Steve looked down and smiled softly.

"Something like that."

Steve gave one last glance at the name on the letter.

_-Margaret Carter-_

"Sir, you're not having a return address?" The woman asked, pointing at the letter.

Steve gave a pause and then shook his head.

"Not for this, no."

When Steve left the post office he just wanted to walk off whatever he was feeling. He often heard Stark comment that his walks were a waste of time, but Steve disagreed. No one really 'walked' anymore, in this time. He noticed everyone was always in a hurry, always talking on their cell phones. He guessed it was a generational thing, but he still missed the old ways.

"Steve?"

Steve turned around to a familiar redhead.

"Natasha," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing anymore, why?" Steve asked when he noticed the slight worry in Natasha's face.

"Haven't you been with Clint today?"

"Not after Thor left. I thought he was with you?"

Steve winced when strangers turned to hear the name 'Thor', he forgot to keep his voice down on the sensitive issue. Natasha grabbed Steve's arm gently and led him to a more private part of the street.

"I was with him this morning, but then he said he was meeting you guys for a training session."

Realization began to dawn on their faces.

"Everyone's out today," Steve said.

They looked each other in the eyes.

"I put the stone in a safe place. He wouldn't … couldn't … could he?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed at Clint's lies. _Stupid ass,_ she thought.

"He could, _and _would," Natasha said, dragging Steve as they ran back to the tower.

* * *

Clint began to squeeze the trigger but stopped when something cold and familiar touch the back of his neck.

"Put the gun away." Clint heard Natasha's angry voice.

"Not this time, Tash." Clint leveled the gun at the god's face.

Natasha pushed her gun more harshly. Steve stood behind her looking at Loki's face, but frowned … something was wrong with his face.

"What commands did you give him?" Steve asked coldly.

"Ones he deserves."

"That's not your decision. Now put the gun down, or I'll make you."

Clint turned his head to see Tash in his vision.

"Why are you on _his _side? Don't you want to see justice served?"

"Justice _has_ been served. I will not argue with Thor's judgment, and I doubt you want to either. _Now ..._"

Clint hesitated.

"Don't stoop to his level," Natasha added.

Clint sighed and dropped his weapon. Natasha quickly grabbed the gun from the archer and handed it to Steve, who put the safety back on. Natasha roughly pushed Clint aside and keeping her gun trained on the god she inspected him.

"You shot him," she said flatly.

"What!?" Steve turned to Clint, who merely shrugged.

"The stone…" Natasha held out her hand expectantly without turning to Clint.

Clint reluctantly placed the stone in her possession, not wanting to place himself in the Widow's black book, which by now he probably had.

"Everything Clint commanded, I nullify," Natasha said.

Steve watched as something returned to Loki's gaze. This time however, it was different. It was not the same as when he had returned from Thor's 'yield' command … no … this was something different. Loki made a soft noise when his proper senses of pain returned. The god placed a hand on the source of the pain and inspected his hand. Crimson liquid covered his fingers and he flickered his gaze back to all those in the room. Loki stepped back when he noticed the Widow's metal contraption and the Captain. He felt betrayed by his own false assurances that at least the Captain would have intervened.

"Are you alright?" Loki turned his gaze to Steve.

Loki opened his mouth slightly but did not utter a word. Instead he immediately teleported away to a place within the tower, to remove himself from the archer. Loki winced at the pain using magic had caused, and the realization he would have to endure more if he wanted to heal his external injury. Loki had teleported himself to another floor near the large windows. Sliding down one of the walls to the ground Loki turned to look out the window. The commands from the archer had been removed, so why … did he feel so alone?

Why had Thor not returned after so many days?

Loki looked at his blood-soaked hands.

_You are nothing._

Loki squeezed his eyes shut. Only _he _was allowed to use words to such an effect. He had to give Barton credit, his words had stung something unknown inside him. Loki wondered - was it unknown? Or a part of him he thought the void between spaces had claimed long ago...?

Loki wiped his face when he felt something warm run down his cheeks. He looked at his hands to find only more blood and laughed to himself.

His eyes had begun to bleed again. Had he already disobeyed _that _many commands?

Loki laughed insanely.

Only with madness, could he lose himself. He wanted to return to the void. To solitude. To the nothingness that he had fallen through. He longed for it.

**An alert gets you a test ride in Stark's Mark I, a reviews gets you a test ride in Mark VII.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	14. Healing

**Welcome back avid readers! I thought before I get started into my assignments I would leave you with another chapter! Updates will be slow for the next two weeks, but there WILL be updates, I'll just become a noctoral being for those days XD. Mon ami my dear readers, this love is for you and your overwhelming support (Less than three you!) 33**

**I apologize dearly for not being able to thank everyone personally for their reviews, I checked my emails the day after last and almost fell out of my chair, soooo many! I promise I will reply this time. No idea why but I was listening to Nero 'Doomsday' while writing this.**

When Pepper returned with Tony from his annual-must-go-or-lose-shareholders meeting, they found the tower in disarray. Tony had been striking up flirtatious conversation in the elevator, and things were about to get heated. When the elevator doors closed on the ground level, Tony immediately cornered Pepper, who was taken aback.

"Tony, what-" Pepper smiled.

Tony put up his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Jarvis, turn off the cameras, would ya."

_-Yes Sir-_

"Come Pepper; let me be your salt. Let us enjoy ourselves in this elevator of love." Tony puckered his lips and closed the distance between them. Pepper immediately blushed and put a hand on his chest.

"You're being ridiculous." She put her folder on his face.

Tony's fingers wrapped around the edges and slowly moved it away.

"Ridiculous is my middle name." He raised his eyebrows twice.

Pepper frowned.

"That's not a turn on, Tony," she said flatly.

Tony sighed.

"I've been in a shareholders meeting all day, my mind is officially fried. Now give Iron Man some lovin." Tony puckered again and made another move.

Pepper began to laugh as she playfully pushed Tony away. This was typical Tony; showing up to his meeting of necessity and watching videos on his tablet, then whining like a child from boredom. Tony had just managed to land a kiss when the elevators opened and Pepper roughly pushed Tony away. As they walked out professionally Tony playfully pinched Pepper who returned the favour with a hard punch on the arm. When they finally paid attention to their surroundings they noticed Steve and Natasha hovering over a Clint, who was seated.

"What's the occasion?" Tony asked.

Clint folded his arms.

"Clint stole the stone from the safe and used it." Steve chucked the stone on the table.

Tony frowned; he had half known Clint would attempt something. He just wished it hadn't happened in his tower.

"Come again?" Tony said

Pepper frowned.

"So much for your unbreakable technology," Natasha commented, looking down. Tony noticed there was definite anger on her face.

"My tech doesn't fail, it's the people who use it that do." Tony looked at Steve.

"Thanks, Tony," Steve said, looking more guilty.

"You're welcome."

Tony walked to Clint. He was starting to get tired with Clint's depressive behavior of late, and, adding to injury, he had just been sidelined from some action with Pepper. _Superheros? _Tony clenched his jaw in anger … _Superjerks … and girl,_ Tony added quickly in his mind.

"Tony-" Pepper trailed off.

Tony stood right over Clint and folded his arms. While having Loki under his roof really pissed him off, the guy hadn't done _anything_. Sure, he did try and strangle Pepper, minus gold star there, but she pounded into him that he had healed her wounds … plus gold star. And yes, he did level out an entire floor, minus another gold star, but Tony never really liked Pepper's colour scheme on that level anyway, plus another gold star. The guy lived like a hermit, never spoke, wasn't around much … and while Tony _should_ have been worried that he was devising something, he just didn't believe the guy could anymore. Tony also realized that if anything happened to Loki, Thor would bear down on him and every other avenger like an ACDC and Metallica love child, minus a thousand gold stars...

"So, you think you could just - what? Have your revenge and be fine with it? What do you think will happen to you when Thunderman finds out?" Tony pushed.

"It's not like I killed the bastard."

"You _shot _him," Natasha said coldly.

Pepper gasped.

"Great!" Tony flapped his arms up in exasperation. "Wounded Loki, 'cause that always makes Thor chipper."

Clint merely shrugged.

"Where is Loki, anyway?" Tony asked when he finally noticed the god's absence.

Steve sighed.

"On one of the floors. I tried to reach him, but he keeps teleporting away to another level. He won't let me give him first aid."

"Good," Clint huffed, before receiving a smack on the head from Natasha … hard.

"I'll try," Pepper piped in. Everyone looked at her.

"Pep-" Tony said warily.

"Tony, he needs first aid. Besides, if he wanted to hurt us, he would have done it already," Pepper said.

Steve's eyes sparkled; he had wondered the same thing. Pepper rushed off to grab the medical kit and other supplies she thought necessary when…

"Ah…"

Everyone looked up at Bruce, who stood in the hallway.

Bruce looked at the hostility towards Clint on the group's faces and the medical kit Pepper was holding and sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"I've missed something again, haven't I?"

* * *

Loki had found himself spot near the windows of another level and slid down the wall, gazing out. On the second attempt of teleportation, Loki realized he wouldn't be able to do it again, as the fading would begin. Loki's eyes gazed back down at his one movable hand and opened it a few times to increase the blood flow. His right arm felt completely dead, and he had no feeling to move it. The mortal's contraption had stuck something inside his shoulder and Loki was unable to remove it properly without risking further damage. He had seen the captain attempt to near him the first time, but irritation and self preservation set in and he teleported away without a second thought. Loki didn't understand why he did that, but being in the presence of Barton still evoked fear. Loki lazily blinked as if he were tired. The feeling of fear had been so _real,_ he could still feel it within him.

"Loki …"

Loki heard Lady Pepper's voice but did not remove his gaze from the windows. He couldn't care less anymore. When Pepper knelt down beside him, he could see out of the corner of his eyes that she was opening a healer's kit.

"Bruce, come over." Pepper reassured.

Loki tensed with a memory flash. The monster. A roar. Pain throughout his body. Staring at the ceiling. He remained still.

"I'll need to see the damage first," Bruce said.

Loki continued to gaze out the window. He couldn't have picked a better spot, really. He chose a perfect corner to lean his head against the glass while gazing out. Loki's damaged shoulder was positioned within his corner so that Bruce had to struggle to find a good position to work in. The mischievous god inwardly smiled before the satisfaction disappeared into nothingness. Loki's legs had stretched out on the floor while his numb arm hung in his lap. Bruce had put on his gloves and gently pushed the god aside on an angle, releasing a breath when the god didn't even flinch.

"I need to cut away at the entry wound, but first I'm giving you something for the pain," Bruce said.

Loki huffed. Honestly, he wasn't an idiot. Just because he was from another realm did not mean basic healing techniques differed.

"Do as you see fit," he said flatly.

Bruce inclined his head awkwardly and tapped a needle a few times, releasing a few droplets of anesthetic. He gently pushed the tip into Loki's skin but it would not administer the medicine. Bruce frowned for a moment. This was the first time administering first aid on an Asgardian, and he had no idea what he was doing. Bruce wiped the contact point on the skin with fresh antiseptic and tried again. When nothing happened, he looked at Pepper and silently pleaded for help.

"By all means, move at a glacial pace," Loki huffed again.

"He's trying to help," Pepper said.

"Clearly." Loki turned his head to stare Lady Pepper down.

Pepper returned the challenge.

"I've never done this before, not even on Thor," Bruce tried to apologize.

Bruce had no choice but to stick the needle into the bullet wound, causing Loki to bare his bottom teeth in controlled pain. When the needle was empty, Bruce set about removing the bullet lodged in the god's shoulder. While the doctor worked, picking up certain objects when needed, Loki looked at Lady Pepper's face. Her brows were knitted with worry, and he didn't understand why. Tinkering noises from the tweezers made Loki's curiosity get the better of him and he looked over. The doctor's hands were covered in his blood, and the white gloves contrasted the blood brilliantly. Loki shuddered. He couldn't feel any pain, but he could feel foreign pieces of metal stuck into him, and the gentle movements of the doctor's fingers. It sickened him. He had been to healers before, back on Asgard, but Loki was never one for such intimate proximity. He felt invaded, but it was penance for foolishness.

"How are you feeling?" Pepper asked as she grabbed some cloth.

Loki's gaze snapped to her as her hands neared his face. _Oh yes,_ he remembered, _my tears of blood_.

"There is no need for such menial conversation," Loki said.

Pepper did not back down as she made small dabs to Loki's cheeks, cleaning his face.

"Perhaps, but the look on your face suggests otherwise," she said flatly.

Loki turned his gaze back to her and Pepper hesitated slightly before resuming her task. Loki opened his mouth for a moment and closed it.

"How is it coming along, Bruce?" Pepper asked.

"I've got the bullet out; I'm just closing it now," he said while he threaded a needle.

"Your effort is wasted on me, my magic could heal this faster than you."

"True." Bruce nodded, concentrating on his task. "But since it isn't healed, I'm assuming you physically can't at the moment." He said

"Your _glorious_ captain's commands forbid it."

"And yet you're still stupid enough to _teleport?_" Pepper asked incredulously.

Loki cocked his head up in what little pride he had left.

"I need not explain myself to mortals."

"All done." Bruce tied the stitching up and cut it. Loki felt a slight pull of his skin.

"Thank you, Bruce," Pepper said as she cleaned up the blood as best she could.

"It's okay … I'm … going to wash up," he said awkwardly while he removed his gloves.

"Okay," Pepper said.

Bruce took a step and hesitated.

"You'll be okay?" He asked.

Loki rolled his eyes.

Pepper waved Bruce away.

"Totally," she replied.

After Bruce left, Pepper continued to clean up, while Loki stayed slumped in his spot. Neither spoke, but Loki continued to watch her with curiosity. _This mortal, how does she confuse me so,_ he mused. _Such blind kindness, even after everything._ Loki raised his good hand towards her without even acknowledging his own action. When Pepper felt a soft hand on her shoulder she stopped cleaning and looked to Loki. The god was gazing off vaguely, as if caught in his own thoughts. Pepper didn't flinch, nor did she move. When Loki finally snapped into reality he immediately withdrew his hand and gazed back out of the window, hiding his face.

"Forgive my intrusion," he said quickly.

"You're forgiven." Pepper put all the cloths in a garbage bag.

Silence ensued for a moment longer.

"The Avengers' alliance … with Thor … how does it fare?" Loki asked.

Pepper was taken aback.

"I don't think it's just an alliance. We're all friends with Thor," Pepper said

"It won't last," came a quick reply.

"How so?" Pepper asked cautiously.

"Good things never do." Loki finally turned his head back, supporting his statement with intensity.

"Is that what you think will happen? Thor is good, kind - abrupt at times, and certainly knows how to make a mess - but good nonetheless. The Avengers aren't the same without him."

"You're different." Loki looked down.

"Why?"

Pepper was engrossed. This was the longest Loki had ever held a conversation, and it seemed he was just as confused as she was. Pepper was starting to understand something about the god - she didn't know what, but she could tell he wasn't always hell-bent on world subjugation.

"You have heart. A valor true to your intentions."

Pepper opened her mouth –

"Pepper."

Pepper turned around from her sitting position and watched Tony head towards them.

"Tony." She turned back to Loki whose formerly calm expression now turned to one of irritation.

When Tony reached them he stood over the god with his hands on hips.

"Is Loki dokey feeling better?" He asked, as if he were asking a small child.

Loki's nostrils flared.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Enough, Tony," Pepper sighed.

Tony gave Pepper a look and crouched down beside the god, who wore a murderous gaze on the man of iron.

"I've decided … from floor 54 to floor 37 ... that I'm going to trust you." Tony smiled, nodding his head in self-approval.

"A foolish decision, really," Loki said without thought.

"Even though, you've pretty much made a mess of everything and you almost strangled my girlfriend… nevertheless, Clint was an asshole, so, for now, I'm on your side."

Loki gave Stark a look of suprise, as he watched Iron man walk over to the cabinet and take out a bottle. Loki watched Stark as if had paid no heed to his own words. Pepper stood up, smiling.

"Regardless of your delusional loyalty, do not forget my oath that I will still kill you when I am free," Loki tried to threaten.

Tony turned around with a couple of glasses as if Loki's threat was nothing.

"Scotch, anyone?"

**An alert will get you lunch date with Steve Rogers, a review invites you to schwarma **

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	15. Unsuccessful

**Welcome back avid readers! I did promise I would still update. Assignments are well on their way, and I am even writing the new chapter as we speak. Once again thankyou for all the support, this is your story **

**Things might heat up soon... who knows.. XD**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Thor had left to gather information about the stone. Two weeks, and Thor had not returned. Loki had thought of a million and one reasons Thor could be delayed.

_Thor never intends to return for you._

Loki shook his head to remove the recurring, unwelcomed thought. _How long will his insufferable notions stay inside my head_? Loki thought.

In the days that followed Clint's stint with the stone, Loki tossed away his self-preservation tactics for a more sociable nature. Not that he ever talked, but sitting in the same room as the Avengers was a start. Loki would never admit it, even to himself, but he would often long to talk with someone … anyone. It was Loki's knowledge that Agent Romanoff had taken Barton away for a few days, and the god had a few inklings as to why. During breakfast he would sit on the far side of the room, while Steve, Bruce and Pepper ate their meals … and on the off chance it had been a sober night, sometimes Tony. The mortals' conversation was often boring and whimsical, but Loki was thirsty for anything to alleviate his boredom and longing for Asgard.

No one wanted to use the stone, when they learned of Loki's current situation, and neither the Avengers nor Pepper wanted to face Thor's brotherly wrath when he returned. Loki didn't necessarily want to fade into non-existence either, so he tolerated things more carefully. One morning Steve had tried to use the stone the way Thor did, and explained his intentions to Loki … very calmly … and slowly. Tony held back a grin as he listened to Steve trying to explain how Thor had healed Loki, because Loki had been unconscious when it had been used. Tony was almost on the verge of tears when he saw the horror on the god's face when it came to the 'hand-holding'.

Loki's lips quivered in disgust.

"I refuse," Loki spat.

"We've got to at least try; your eyes have been acting up again," Steve said calmly.

"I am the future _king_ of Asgard, and I will not be subjected to such degradation."

Tony coughed.

"None of us are sure when Thor is coming back. What if gets worse?"

"I would rather have my eyes bleed out." Loki turned around in defiance.

Steve looked to the others and silently pleaded. Tony held up his hands, not wanting to spoil all the fun, and Bruce shifted uncomfortably.

Pepper stepped forward and took the stone from Steve.

"Don't make me use this," she said.

Loki immediately walked over, not wanting the stone to be used. The god folded his arms and looked away in protest.

Pepper didn't say a word but held out her hand, holding the stone willingly. A few uncomfortable moments later, it was Steve who noticed the god's gaze flickered to the hand and away again, as if deciding.

"It's your choice, but it's better to try," Pepper said softly.

_Your choice_ … Loki mused. So, did he finally have a say in his freedom?

Loki turned his intense gaze to Pepper and they danced in a seemingly eternal staring battle. Pepper was not one to back down; after all … she dealt with Tony Stark every day _and_ managed the company in his forever absence. Loki narrowed his eyes; Lady Pepper was a trusted ally for the foreseeable short future. She had strength against the stupidity of every other mortal around him, and she did not possess any physical strength to challenge him. Loki weighed his options carefully and gave a quick glance at the mortals behind Lady Pepper. He categorized the present appearances of Bruce, Steve and Tony:

Uncomfortable.

Unnatural worry.

The embodiment of stupidity.

Pepper straightened up when Loki reluctantly held out his hand.

"There's no harm in trying," she assured the god.

"To _you,_" Loki said.

Loki slipped his hand into Pepper's and suppressed his instinctive recoil as the cold stone touched his palm. Steve had inched closer, wanting a get a closer look, but hid his concern when nothing happened.

"Maybe try another position?" Bruce suggested.

Loki expressed his disdain through a long sigh, and without looking at any of the mortals, shifted his hand position against Pepper's. Pepper looked back at Tony, who shrugged. She noticed the god's hand was a similar temperature to the stone.

"You're cold …" She looked up.

Loki recoiled his hand away roughly, giving Pepper no time to catch the stone.

"Your attempts were unsuccessful," Loki said curtly.

Pepper noticed Loki move his hands to a position behind his back.

"Do you need something to warm …" Pepper offered, but was interrupted.

"Pep."

Pepper turned around to Tony, who shook his head in warning. _Is that what Thor was saying about Loki … being different from other Asgardians… _she thought.

Tony had seen the moment of anger rising in the god as soon as Pepper mentioned his temperature. Thor had expressed it many times during his drunken monologues and battle stories he often told when visiting. Although he too had been drunk those nights, he still remembered the sadness that surrounded Thor. Obviously some family issues … Tony could relate. Besides, it had been this long since Loki arrived to be comfortable in the presence of everyone. Tony didn't have to be a genius to see the benefits of such progress.

A quick alert sounded through the floor.

-_Sir, Director Fury is on the line-_

Tony groaned

"Then tell him we're in a meeting."

-_He has already overridden my protocols, sir, he knows you're here.-_

_"_Tony …" Steve gave him a look

"Fine fine, put the pirate through." Tony waved his hands.

Bruce shifted his position. If it was another mission, he didn't really enjoy the idea of hulking out.

Pepper put her hand on Loki's arm, who in turn stared at her intently.

"We have to go," she said.

Pepper led Loki to the library. She had it purposefully installed as her retreat from technology and knew Tony would never dare to step his foot in a place without a screen. Loki looked around curiously … he had not explored this particular floor as intricately as the others nor had he cared to look. Running his finger across the many book stems, Loki walked around the shelves inspecting the content. He appreciated knowledge and was always eager to learn, regardless of traditional Asgardian ways. In the past as the rift between Thor and him continued to grow, Loki often found solace within Asgard's libraries, skimming over the thousands of scrolls and parchments. Pepper smiled at the god's interest.

"I thought this would be a place you'd enjoy," she said.

Loki paused momentarily, and took out a book. "It wouldn't surprise me. It seems the buffoon has told you my entire history." He pushed the book back onto the shelf and continued to search the titles.

"Actually, Thor never mentioned it."

"Good for you, then," Loki replied.

Pepper assumed Loki was in no mood for conversation, and the vibes he gave didn't exactly scream 'happy'.

"I'm sorry, about what I said before, I didn't mean that _you_ were cold, I only meant-"

"I know what you meant, I'm not stupid."

"I didn't mean offense," Pepper added quickly.

"Nor does Thor, yet he still delivers it, as does all of Asgard."

Pepper said nothing as Loki began to intimidate her.

"Do not be so naïve to think that you can achieve anything by reaching out. I tolerate this small alliance between us because you stand between the Avengers and I. You are foolish to think you can change me."

Loki formed a hard wall within himself. He was foolish enough to trust the mortal woman and letting his guard down for a moment had taken its toll. No doubt Lady Pepper had unintentionally meant her words, but Loki took the meaning another way, a way that fueled his shame and hatred further. It was, after all, the only way he could cope. Pain was the only thing true to him, it was loyal to him. Never was there a time where he did not have his companion, his one true friend.

Pepper frowned with anger. Spinning on her heels, she walked out of the room and slammed the door. Loki stood there for a long time as his mind wandered off back into the void, into the solace of emptiness. When he returned, he simply continued to peruse the book titles.

* * *

"Another signal. Are you kidding me?"

"_Stark, does my face suggest otherwise?"_ Fury argued through the video message.

Tony scratched his goatee.

"Did you recently change eye patch brands? You seem a little annoyed of late."

On the screen Fury flared his nostrils and turned his attention to Bruce.

"_Our scanners are showing high power levels with HYDRA's signature outbursts. Dr Banner, we need you to focus on the signature of the signal and locate its actual transmission."_

"But if it's just another decoy then the transmission will turn up another false location," Bruce said.

"…Maybe the type of leather they used is rubbing your skin raw…" Tony continued to ignore the meeting.

"I'm with Banner on this one, we've already followed too many false leads. We shouldn't focus on their electrical signals …"

Tony rolled his eyes at the terminology.

"… We should focus on their play. They are obviously trying draw our attention away from something."

"No!" Tony put his hand to his heart and expressed shock. "They wouldn't dare!"

Bruce cleared his throat.

Tony reeled back his sarcasm.

"This, Fury, is the time where you tell us the information you've been keeping from us. Because, from your track record, you probably are keeping _something_, and without the facts, Tony Stark remains on vacation."

"_You have a duty –"_

_"_Not without all the facts," Tony interrupted.

Fury wiped his face in annoyance. Tony Stark, the most annoying, most intelligent (it was arguable) obstacle Fury had encountered in a long time. Fury gently rubbed his hand over his gun to calm himself before speaking into the monitor.

"_Fine, whatever saves me from you hacking into our systems again."_

Tony smiled in victory.

Steve closed his eyes.

"_Her name is Nancy Fischer and she was a molecular and robotics engineer in our science division. A few months ago we shut down a project of hers that had been in the works for over ten years."_

"Why did you shut it down?" Steve asked.

"_Let's just say her methods where … unorthodox with SHEILD's objectives."_

"So her project got shut down, big whoop. What's this got to do with HYDRA?" Tony asked.

"_She went rogue, stole all the research and destroyed our copies and prototypes."_

"Prototypes for what?" Bruce asked.

"_That's … not important right now. What's important is we apprehend Miss Fischer and retrieve the research, before HYDRA does."_

"Still doesn't answer my last question."

"_Fischer was an expert on robotic and other technological development, like you, Stark."_ Fury challenged Tony's ego.

"_She's managed to duplicate HYDRA's signal, and has not appeared on our radar since she went rogue. This causes concern._"

"Well you did shut down ten years of her work. I mean, the time and effort she probably put into whatever thing she had going on ..." Tony suggested.

"_Noted. Break down the decoys and locate the original source." _Fury moved towards the monitor and the screen went black.

Steve turned to Tony and Bruce.

"Oh, no captain avoidance. You're _not_ leaving this to us again." Tony gestured between him and Bruce.

"Tony, I still have no real idea what you work on for a living, let alone navigate the internet." Steve said.

"Can you push buttons?"

"Yes…" Steve replied, unsure.

"Then you can help us," Tony said flatly.

Steve put a hand to his forehead in defeat. The three men looked up when they heard an angry muttering Pepper storming past them.

"Baby, what's up?" Tony grabbed hold of her arm, but let go when Pepper bore a stare so cold into Tony that he felt his soul drift out.

"I'm taking a long bath. If anyone, _anyone-_" Pepper pointed to the three "-disturbs me for the next four hours, let me say you ought to check your food every meal."

Pepper stormed away, leaving an afraid Tony Stark, a horrified Steve Rogers, and a confused Bruce Banner.

**An alert gets you a plate of SHIELD'S homemade muffins, a review gets you a plate of Loki's attempted cooked muffins (which are full of delicious FEELZ) **

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	16. Obstacle

**Welcome back avid readers, so sorry it took so long to post this! on the bright side Ive finished half of my assessment so it will be back to regular posting! Whew! Any way I posted a longer chapter here to test it out... Most times I feel if i drag out super long chapters it takes away from the development from each character. tell me what ya think!**

Loki had remained in the library even after he had his fill of knowledge. Lady Pepper had certainly filled her shelves with strange topics of learning, and he found it confusing how some books were on completely unbelievable situations. _Mortal's choices for literature are … curious,_ Loki mused as he gently ran his fingers over one that piqued his interest hours ago. It took the god less time than it would have for Thor to deduce that the particular stories that filled this room were no doubt ballads and myths. Loki scoffed at the idea that he had once been a part of their 'mythology'. He had even found numerous books on Thor and himself, and chuckled reading the absurdity of their stories. Loki particularly liked how he had been described in the books, ruthless, conniving and dark. Thor on the other hand, no, no, he had to be written in a positive light, like everything else he did. Loki ground his teeth.

_The shining hero,_ he seethed. Were _his_ actions not as glorious as his barbaric counterpart? All he ever did was for the good of Asgard. Why couldn't his actions be as equally worshiped?

_You are nothing._

Loki put the book down, he didn't feel like being in this place anymore, it held to many opportunities for old wounds to reopen. Gingerly pushing himself away from the chair he sat in, he made his way to the door and stopped as he crossed the threshold between rooms. Turning around he looked at the mess he created. Books were strewn across the floor from when his thirst was too great and he had demanded more words. It was strange, this emotion he suddenly felt … sudden guilt. An image of Lady Pepper's disappointed face filled his thoughts. Loki took a deep breath.

_I 'hurt' the mortal's feelings earlier, _he conceded to himself.

Yes, he had hurt the mortal's feelings, but it did not remove the truth from his words.

_Still, if this temporary alliance is to continue, one must present trust in the relationship. _Loki talked himself down.

But he could not care less for trust between himself and any mortal.

_She is not any mortal,_ Loki retorted his own mind.

She is sided with The Avengers and their team of fools.

_She holds great power, _Loki thought.

She holds power to persuade them.

_And to act as a barrier between them, and I._ Loki began to smile as his conflicting thoughts synced.

We must cherish this alliance.

_I must hold on to this glorious opportunity._

Loki nodded in content as he decided he would, with much disgust against his character, amend the broken alliance between Lady Pepper and himself. After all, it was a golden opportunity that could not be passed away. Walking back into the library, Loki began to place the books neatly into their original position.

* * *

Tony rubbed his eyes, trying to will the moisture back. Staring at a screen for hours on end was probably not good for his health, and he knew Pepper would scold him. Tony and Bruce had come up with a simple algorithm to trace the signature of Nancy-crazy-lady-Fischer for when Fury checked in. In the mean time, he continued to work with Bruce on their new scanner. It would become another addition to his kickass suit, but the prototype just didn't work. Tony and Bruce had stood for hours on end staring at the complex structure, taking it apart and rebuilding it. With his calculations, it would provide further range of access for data predictions, have a faster link to his main hub and to top his off, smoother accessibility to SHIELD's files … if needed. Steve had once asked Tony what the difference was between his old system and this, all Tony could answer was it was like an Apple update but for Iron Man. Steve had left it alone after that, leaving the lab shortly after. Handing the scientists their tools was not exactly Steve's idea of 'helping'.

"This is going to make me go insane," Tony whined.

Together he stood with Bruce. Both men held a fist to their chins, deep in thought.

"We could router this variable …" Bruce pointed to the screen, dragging an algorithm upwards "… To here." He returned to his contemplating pose.

Tony and Bruce tilted their heads.

"But that would override these preferences." Tony pointed to the errors.

Tony and Bruce tilted their heads.

Tony sighed and patted Bruce on the shoulder.

"Let's pick this up tomorrow, there's only so much science Tony Stark can accomplish in a day."

"You go; I've still got to fix some of the bugs in my research." Bruce waved his hands.

"You sure? Cause I could stay and –"

Bruce looked at Tony.

"Aaaand I'm gone." Tony spun on his heels and left the lab.

How long had it been since he had felt sunlight on his skin, Tony wondered. Let alone breathe air that wasn't from some sort of ventilation. Tony stepped into his elevator and pressed the main floor. Leaning against the wall he opened his phone and skimmed the latest gossip news on his teammates. When there was nothing juicy to read, he merely waited for his ride to stop. When the doors 'dinged' open Tony hesitated. Pepper was still angry over something and now wouldn't be the greatest time to rekindle where they had left off.

"JARVIS, where's Pepper?" Tony stepped onto the floor, opting to put his feet up on the couch.

-_Two floors below you sir, finishing the quarterly statements._-

Tony hummed. The couch was indeed comfortable and the weather was starting to cloud over. A combination of the two was giving Tony an incentive to close his eyes for some shut eye. He would only close his eyes for a moment… just a moment.

* * *

Loki walked slowly along the hallways, as he passed the windows he looked out. He was still unsure of the instinctive feeling he got when he gazed at a particular set of buildings far-east of the tower. Every time he was about to question it, he had always been interrupted. However, now was not the time to question such things. He needed to find Lady Pepper and reestablish the alliance between them.

"JARVIS?" Loki tested. He had often seen the other mortals refer to the invisible voice with that name.

-_How may I be of service, Mr Fancypants?-_

Loki frowned and raised his head to the ceiling, trying to catch a glimpse of this mortal.

"What did you just call me?" Loki jutted out his bottom teeth in anger.

-_Mr. Stark has set my preferences to call you by that name, would you like to set your own?-_

"_Yes,_" Loki ground out. "Call me Loki."

-_Preferences set. Do you require anything else?-_

Loki's eye twitched. Stark was going to pay for such insolence. He was royalty, and should be treated as such. Clenching his fists, he forced himself to steer away from the thoughts, no matter how pleasing they were.

"Where is Lady Pepper?"

-_Nine floors above you, would you like me to open an intercom link?-_

Loki frowned again…. _Intercom link?_ Ignoring the mortal's voice, Loki made his way to the elevator. He did not need to keep up conversation with such an entity. Stepping into the elevator Loki gave it no effort to choose his destination. While he had mastered this particular piece of mortal technology, he still found it oddly foreign that these small creatures relied on pushing 'buttons' for everything. Loki took a deep breath and straightened his tunic with pride, taking special care to pull his sleeves further down to cover the bracelets. Wearing his coat had been a hassle to him, so he had opted to wear his Asgardian clothes underneath his coat. Loki prided himself on his appearance and how he presented himself. It was what set him apart from Thor. As he stepped onto Lady Pepper's floor and reached the corner of the space in which she sat, Loki did once last smooth of his clothes. The god put his arms behind his back and raised his head before stepping around the corner.

Pepper had her head down to a table of parchments and from what Loki observed, she wasn't in a gaming mood. Loki stood silent, waiting for Pepper to acknowledge his presence. When nothing happened, he cleared his throat. Pepper looked up from the statements and widened her eyes.

"May I intrude?" Loki said forcefully.

"Um… go right ahead?" Pepper said.

Seeing Loki in his current demeanor had really thrown her off guard … but then again, she was still pissed.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment. While it was against his nature, the only way to build the trust with the mortal again would be for him to act the fool.

_Best performance, Loki,_ he reminded himself.

"I ask that you forgive my impertinence earlier this afternoon." Loki bowed slightly with his hands firm on his side. It had been a perfect execution of an apology, Asgard style.

Pepper put her head down and ignored Loki.

Loki stepped back; he had apologized like a fool, was it not custom to reciprocate and forgive on such matters? Though he had not performed such an apology in centuries, this one baffled him.

"Did you not hear me?" He asked, frowning.

"Oh no, I heard you clear as day."

"Then you accept it." He raised himself confidently.

"Nope."

"I have asked you to forgive me," Loki stated harshly.

"Yes, you have." Pepper turned over a page. "_Asked_ me, not actually apologized." She finally turned to him.

"I don't see a difference," he ground out. He was starting to lose his patience.

"Well, there is." Pepper stopped short.

Loki gave a 'tsk' noise and looked away. _Women,_ he scoffed. When he returned his eye contact with Pepper, a part of his anger began to melt away. As he looked at her, he could see the same disappointment from when he first lashed out with his silver words. Loki lowered his eyes, it was the same face Frigga had given him on many occasions when Thor and he had run into mischief and had been caught. Back then he had meant _those _apologies … before he noticed that it had made no difference. Then they had been but words.

"I am sorry." He finally said, and without thinking about it, had put more meaning into it.

"I forgive you."

Loki looked up and studied her face and frowned. Lady Pepper had meant it, but it had seemed something more than just forgiving him for this afternoon, much more.

Pepper watched the corner of Loki's mouth twitch into a soft smile, as he looked down, seemingly happy.

A flash of green light illuminated the room.

Their eyes met.

Another spark.

Loki lifted his right arm slowly and pulled back the sleeve of his tunic. Green sparks from the bracelet's stones flickered up his arm. The god swayed slightly, wearing a face of dread.

"What commands have you broken?" Pepper stood up, worried.

Another green spark, more intense than the last, left Loki cradling his arms into himself.

"Loki?" Pepper stepped forward; she could hear the unsteady breaths the god took.

"Thor …" she heard him force out.

"What?" Pepper lowered herself to see what was wrong.

As Loki straightened out he held his hands to his face. Pepper held her breath.

"Thor is not here …" Loki said through his fading hands.

* * *

_Tony_…

Tony frowned in his light sleep. He could have sworn he heard his name but he was just too damn comfortable to care.

_Tony!_

"Hmmmmm?" Tony shifted his position on the couch.

"JARVIS!"

-_Yes, Miss Potts.-_

Tony burst from the couch when a loud horn belted through the air. Instinctively, thinking he was on his bed, he rolled over and landed on the ground.

"Huh, what, I'm awake….what?" Tony looked around, picking himself up from the floor.

As he blinked a few times to clear his vision, he had to blink a few times more to make sure what he was seeing was indeed real. Pepper was holding Loki's arm around her neck, trying to support the god but failing miserably.

"What the hell?" Tony said to himself.

Stumbling across with new-found adrenaline from his impromptu wake up call, he rushed to help Pepper. Tony quickly hung the other arm around his neck and eased the weight off Pepper while Loki simply complied. Even though Loki was different from Thor, physically, Tony had to struggle to keep himself up as well. _How the hell did Pepper do this?_

"What's wrong with Reindeer games?"

"His hands." Pepper pointed.

Tony looked at the hand that was hanging over his shoulder. He creased his brow when he saw the transparency. Loki took deep breaths to calm himself, as he rested on Stark's frame.

_Thor never intends to return for you._

Loki quickened his breaths. As much as his hatred was planted deep into his heart for Thor, ironically, he needed him to survive. He knew he was showing weakness at the hands of the mortals, but he would deal with 'face' later. Right now, he was dying.

"The roof," he managed to say softly. It seemed that as the fading began, so too his strength.

"What?" Tony turned his head to listen.

"Call him … on the roof" Loki sagged further.

"Good plan."

Tony held the arm around his neck and put his other arm around Loki's waist. Both men knew that they would never speak of this moment again. Tony began to half carry half drag Loki to the elevator.

"Tony, where are we going?"

"The roof," he said.

Pepper opened the doors for Tony, and held up her hands.

"Hold on, we need the stone."

Tony heaved Loki back into a comfortable position and grunted.

"Counter safe … counter safe," he said quickly, the weight of the god starting to hurt his back.

Pepper ran across to the counter and typed in the codes. Grabbing the necklace she ran back to the elevator and pressed the last button. Loki's breathing had slowed, but it still alarmed Tony that he was showing this much distress.

"JARVIS, intercom Banner."

-_Yes, sir.-_

A few moments of silence later.

"_Tony?_"

"Bruce, bring a med kit to the roof. Horns here is doing another disappearing act."

"I can still hear you," Loki whispered hatefully to Stark, but kept his head hanging low.

Pepper was gingerly holding the stone with one hand, keeping it away from Loki, while using the other to hold his arm.

"_I'm right behind you,"_ Bruce said.

"So, do you mind telling us how I'm going to Skype Thor?"

Loki growled in confusion.

"Leave that to _me,_ mortal. As long as you are present, I will not disobey the … captain's … command." Loki grit his teeth as he felt the transparency climb further up his arm. The pain was starting to bother him.

"Oh yeah … Pep." Tony looked over. "Take 'em back."

Pepper nodded.

"I take back all commands placed on you," she said.

Loki widened his eyes as the pressure of the burdens was lifted. He had no restrictions placed on him, he could … in a final act of defiance, kill them all if he wanted to. Loki's fingers twitched as his mind fought to command his body. _No_ … he forced himself.

"Thank you …" he said and looked at Pepper earnestly.

Pepper tried to smile.

"You'll be fine."

Loki kept silent, and tried to concentrate, on sustaining himself for as long as possible.

Outside, the rain began to fall.

**An alert gets you a squishy ball of Thor's puppy love, a review gets you Loki's distant, often seemingly cold yet affectionate company for a week.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	17. Return

**Welcome back avid readers! First of all, I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait. There was this exam, see... one i should probably study for as its tomorrow see. ehehehehe ah well, i regret nothing! anyway, here i bring to you another chapter! once again thank you all so much for your support and kind reviews, keep em coming!**

Tony burst through the roof door with Loki in tow. From the time they had taken the elevator to actually getting outside, the change in Loki was significant. When Tony first turned his head to inspect the god, he could see raindrops cascading down the other side of Loki's face through the transparency. Tony frowned; it was both disturbing and interesting. Tony dragged a sagging Loki to the center of the roof and eased him down, so the god was resting on his knees. The rain had started to pick up intensity and battered their skin with tiny icicles. Thunder rolled through the dark skies, but no lightning struck.

"Okay horns, work the magic," Tony pressed, rolling his hands over. If Tony squinted through the rain, he could make out the faintest outline of Pepper's legs, through Loki's chest as she stood behind him. Tony knelt down and shook the god's shoulders.

"C'mon, you're becoming oil on paper!"

Tony really didn't want Thor to pummel him.

Loki raised his head to the clouded stars above. The rain was warm to the touch as it fell on his skin. Loki assumed his blood was accustomed to such coldness, but then again, most things were cold to him. While the stone's burdens were lifted by Pepper, it did not stop the magic eating away at his being. Loki blinked as rain rolled into his eyes.

"Heimdall," he whispered into the rain.

Pepper knelt down to support him further. She had noticed Loki was about to fall onto his side and kept him from doing so. Loki never kept his gaze off the dark sky.

"Heimdall, I know this does not escape your eyes," he said hatefully.

Pepper and Tony looked up to try and follow Loki's gaze but they were unable to understand the workings of the gate keeper.

When a long silence ensued, Loki clenched his fists and sucked in a breath.

"HEIMDALL!" Loki raged at the sky.

The rain continued to fall.

Tony looked solemnly at Loki, he was completely soaked through-and-through, literally. But that was not what kept Tony Stark silent in the rain. For all the bravado and threats the psychotic god had presented, right now all Tony could see was desperation. Desperation and a failing hope. The way in which Loki raised his brow expectantly for the sky to open and when it did not, the blankness that followed of his once mischievous eyes. Tony turned his gaze back to the sky and clenched his fists, the muscle in his jaw becoming taut.

"Oi! Asshole in the sky!"Tony shouted.

Pepper and Loki turned their gaze to Tony. Loki parted his lips to speak but fell short. Only Stark was stupid enough to scream such profanity against such an Asgardian.

"Yeah that's right." Tony yelled back, even when nothing happened. "You tell Thor, to get his ass down here now!"

Pepper looked shocked as Tony walked over to kneel with them.

"What was that, Tony?" She said.

"Tony Stark's way of telling an invisible guy to part the sky like Moses, that's what," he said indefinitely.

"Could this Heimdall hear us?" Pepper leant in so Loki could hear over the rain.

"Heimdall hears and sees all," Loki whispered back.

_He has chosen to turn his gaze away,_ Loki thought, and smiled to himself. He had accepted this fate long ago. Loki was pulled from his thoughts when he felt himself rising. Stark had hooked his arm around him and was pulling him back inside.

"Let's get out of the rain and wait for Sparky at the door."

Tony eased/dropped Loki against the wall and stood in the doorway watching for Thor. Pepper had taken one look at the three of them.

"I'll go get towels." She tried to smile. She placed the stone on the floor near Tony and left.

Loki looked out at the storm past Stark's legs, his hands loosely in his lap. In his peripheral vision he saw Stark make obvious glances toward him. Loki deduced he was uncomfortable in this situation. Tony cleared his throat.

"So, even your clothes?" He pointed rudely.

Loki looked down with his eyes only.

"It seems fitting," he replied.

"Oh?"

"My _whole_ existence is to be erased, obviously."

Tony combed back his wet hair into a look that did not suit him. Small green flickers would cause Loki to grimace, and in turn his transparency would worsen. Tony compared it to a light bulb dying out, there would be those small moments where light would bounce brilliantly and it would dim before trying again. Loki appeared the same, his figure would quickly flicker back to normal before he would dim again, more transparent than the last.

Tony turned towards the stairwell when he heard the quickening of footsteps. As they neared he saw the familiar mop of Bruce's disheveled hair, and a med kit.

"Took you long enough, Banner." Tony gestured to Loki.

"Sorry, but I had to sort through what I could use."

"Which is?"

"Nothing," Bruce deadpanned.

"So why'd you bring it?"

"Ah… force of habit, but - ah, Tony?" Bruce whispered.

Tony leaned in.

"What?"

"We've got a problem, downstairs, you know… S.H.I.E.L.D stuff."

"Now's not the time, Bruce."

Bruce knelt down to Loki against the wall, inspecting the god's health accepting Tony's pass. While Tony cursed at the outside in the doorway Bruce cautiously put his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Do you feel pain?" he asked.

Loki turned his gaze to Bruce for a fleeting moment before deciding to ignore him. He just didn't care anymore. Tilting his head away from Bruce he decided the wall was a good place for his eyes. While Loki would never dare to show it to mortals, he was slightly thankful. He wouldn't be alone as he fell to the darkness once more. Did he enjoy the company? Not really, but nonetheless, he wasn't _alone_.

"Tony."

Tony turned around and received a towel to his face.

"Thanks Pep." Tony sighed and shook his head when he saw Pepper gesture to the night.

Pepper rubbed her hand on Loki's shoulder.

"We should go back downstairs, it's more comfortable there." Loki watched her brow knit into ... sadness?

Tony sighed took once last look at the sky and almost seemed disappointed.

* * *

Steve had returned to the tower an hour later. When he was intercepted by Tony and Pepper, they had explained what had happened. Pepper returned the stone to Steve's possession. The four of them stood away from Loki, who had been settled on the couch. The god had silently refused to lie down, and chose to sit upright. Loki sagged into the crevices of the couch, resting his head in a position that kept his gaze on the ceiling. Steve looked over concerned.

"How is he?" He asked.

"We don't know, he refuses to speak," Pepper said.

"Can't blame the guy," Tony muttered.

Bruce opted to stay silent.

"What about Thor? Any word on him yet?"

"Nada, zilch, zero." Tony made a circle with his fingers.

Steve sighed and gathered his thoughts.

"Okay, let's assume something has happened in Asgard that requires Thor to stay there."

"Like the Chitauri," Bruce stated.

"Hence, sparky didn't return our call. But it's been almost two hours now, Steve, that's more than enough time to jump the rainbow," Tony said.

"How long …" Steve trailed off.

Everyone looked to the couch, but no one wanted to answer the question.

"Someone should tell the others," Steve finally said.

"Good idea, Cap, thanks for volunteering. I'm sure Clint will be over the moon," Tony said

"You should tell them to come here; they have to know about the new _problem,_" Bruce said quietly, not wanting Loki to overhear.

"Problem?" Steve asked, leaning in.

Tony didn't object to hearing Bruce this time round, and let him speak. Bruce pushed his glasses up, something Tony would often see him do when things were serious. Pepper decided she would not be useful in the oncoming conversation and made her way to the couch.

"I ran our tracking algorithm; I managed to find the codes that distinguish between the decoys we've been following. Once I found certain links I circumnavigated through the scripts and found the real portal Fischer has been using…"

"English, Bruce," Steve reminded.

"He triangulated her position," Tony explained.

"And?"

Bruce lifted his arm and pointed his arm to the windows.

"She's less than a mile in that direction." Bruce said.

"Wait… wait" Steve put his hands up. "Her decoy signals led us all over the _country_, and you're telling me Fischer is in New York?"

"Yes," Bruce said without hesitation.

Tony perked his lips up in disgust. He was sure that in the near future his tower would be damaged again. Steve sighed, there were too many things happening at once.

"Okay," he said quietly. "We'll call Fury tomorrow."

Pepper had overhead their conversation but it was something that didn't concern her. She sat next to Loki who remained impassive, his eyes blinking at slow intervals. Pepper looked down at the god's hands; Loki had now become so transparent that in certain positions, he looked like blur on a photograph.

"He'll come," was all she could muster.

Pepper looked down when she felt soft warmth on the back of her hand. Looking down she saw one of Loki's hands covering her own. When she finally snapped out of her confusion, she met the god's gaze. Loki had lifted his head and looked at her with his own tired eyes. Loki quickly withdrew his hand as if he had come to his senses.

Loki sat there, waiting for the end. All he could feel right now was raw anger. For all Thor's bravado, for all his _innocence,_ the son of Odin had played him like a fool._ He left me,_ Loki seethed.

Lighting flashed through the sky.

Everyone looked up.

"Tony?" Steve asked, walking to the window.

"First one of the night," Tony said.

Another lighting flash light up the sky.

Loki raised his head and looked out the window. He creased his brow. _Thor's lightning._

Suddenly a shrill sound descended down the floors to the Avengers, causing Pepper to cover her ears. The shrill continued until it abruptly ended, causing everyone to look to the ceiling. Everyone, including Loki, felt a small tremor run through the building. The lights flickered momentarily from the disruption outside.

"I think E.T's phoned home," Tony said, still staring at the ceiling.

-_Sir, I am currently transporting a Mr. Odinson to your current location,-_ JARVIS spoke.

Everyone waited eagerly for Thor to arrive, but when the elevator doors opened they weren't prepared for the sight they were presented with. Thor stumbled out, gripping Mjölnir in one hand and using his other to hold himself up against the wall. He was covered in dried and fresh blood and was trying to catch his breath. Tony had never seen Goldilocks in such a condition before and it made him speechless.

"You're bleeding." Banner made a move to help but Thor help up his trembling hand.

"Where is Loki?" Thor asked deeply.

Tony just pointed, while Steve quickly held out the stone. Thor uttered a 'thank you' under his breath, dropping Mjölnir as he took the stone. Pepper stood up alarmed at the blood but Thor ignored every presence except for his brother. Loki merely gazed impassively as Thor dropped to one knee in front of Loki. The thought that the fool was kneeling before him caused him little happiness. Thor roughly grabbed Loki's hand and held it within his own, entwining their fingers to hold the stone in place. Loki didn't question what Thor was doing, it was obviously going to heal him, and all he cared about was the look in the thunder god's eyes. They were wild and raw, a rawness that Loki only saw when Thor had engaged in battle, and lost himself in the fight.

"You reek of Chitauri filth," Loki whispered.

Thor narrowed his eyes and applied pressure on Loki's hand, causing pain.

"Be quiet," Thor ordered.

Loki was silenced.

The stone's power began to dance around their hands, and slowly seeped colour back into Loki's transparency. Immediately Loki sat upright, eyes dilating at the replenishment of magic and life. Loki breathed deeply and loudly, as if inhaling back the magic he had once lost. It felt like euphoria and he pressed his hand closer to the stone wanting more. He did not realize how much of it he had lost until it began to fill him up again, and it felt like he had tapped into Yggdrasil and its energy. Loki felt his strength returning and looked at himself returning to normalcy_._ But Loki frowned as he felt his replenishment dwindling down; he was nowhere near completely healed and he pushed on Thor's grip.

Loki commanded 'more' by shaking their hands.

Thor ripped himself from his brother's grip.

"No." Thor stood up and backed away, hanging the necklace around his neck.

Loki's new found strength allowed him to defy his silencing order.

"It was not finished." He rubbed the bracelets as they shot pain through him.

"ENOUGH!" Thor yelled, summoning his hammer. Thor brought it to eye level and silently threatened him to challenge it, causing Loki to step away instinctively.

Something was definitely wrong, something had happened in Asgard to cause his brother's rage. Loki stepped to the side slowly, but Mjölnir's aim followed him. The Avengers kept silent and frozen in place. Steve wanted to intervene, but he didn't have his shield, and Thor's anger could be tasted in the air.

"You were on the verge of perishing and I saved your life. Yet immediately you jeopardize it?" Thor narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't -" Loki stepped forward, ignoring the bracelets, but cowered as the cool touch of a hammer's end reached his neck. Thor used Mjölnir to tilt Loki's chin up.

"You fail to realize the gravity of the situation." Thor spoke with such distinction that for a split second Odin's face flashed in front of Loki's eyes. For once, Loki complied with the threat, leaning into the hammer to surrender, as he kept silent. Thor lowered his hammer, accepting the surrender. Thor turned to his friends.

"I require rest and sustenance, before I engage in Midgardian matters."

"I'll go make you something," Pepper said, wanting to remove herself from the hostile vibe.

"You're too kind, Lady Pepper," Thor said, but his voice did not emit the kindness he always displayed. It now sounded strained, and exhausted.

"Your… ah … room is the way you left it." Tony pointed with his thumb, not wanting to say anything more. Thor looked like hell, and Tony knew when it was time to hold his remarks.

Thor nodded and turned to Loki, bringing his hand to the stone.

"You will remain in your quarters until I collect you."

Loki clenched his teeth, but obeyed the order and left without a sound. Thor turned back to his friends once he knew Loki was out of earshot.

"My friends, I apologise for what just transpired, but things are graver than you think."

"Right now you need to rest, if that's blood from an injury?" Bruce said.

"Nay, this blood comes from the veins of over a hundred foes..." Thor drifted off.

"Jesus," Tony swore.

Steve swatted Tony's shoulder. He hated Stark using words that were profane, or had been in his time.

"Sorry, sorry." Tony raised his hands.

"We'll discuss everything tomorrow; I think everyone should take the night off." Steve said.

Thor nodded and slowly stumbled to his room, he would wait gratefully for Lady Pepper to bring him a meal before sleeping off his stress.

"That… was interesting," Bruce stated, folding his arms.

"We'll know what happened tomorrow; right now we should just be glad that Thor made it in time."

"Yeah, on that note, how was that even possible? That was like a Hollywood movie save right there."

"Tony," Steve deadpanned.

"Or maybe like some comic book scene." Tony's mind went wild.

Steve left Tony's oncoming ramblings, but the last thing he heard from Stark as Bruce patiently let the man finish:

"What if they made _us_ into comics? Imagine it, Bruce…" Tony put his arm around Banner and held his free arm up to the ceiling. "Being drawn by _Stan Lee_."

Steve smirked.

**An alert gets you Steve's shield, a review gets you an all day pass into Tony's workshop (with free reign over his gadgets)**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	18. Trust

**Welcome back avid readers! Now first off I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. Writer's block is like a bowl of fruit salad in a candy shop... you know you have to eat it but you just can't when your surrounded by sweet sweet candy!**

**make sense? **

**I hope so.**

**Anyway I'd like the thank my awesome beta Phoenixwormwood137.. Pho pho this shout out is for you my home dawg *chest bump* **

"Ma'am, we've got the readings off the spectrometer."

"What do they say?" Nancy tapped her fingers on her lap.

"Nothing," the agent said.

"They were on that rooftop for over thirty minutes, that's enough time to get a sample of my subject." Nancy stood up, annoyed.

"The results were inconclusive." The agent cringed.

Nancy tilted her head and smiled. She then proceeded to pick up the photographs she had taken of the figures on the roof.

"Take a look at these," she offered nicely.

The agent complied. Though it had been raining, the photographs were taken with precision, showing Stark looking up to the sky with Potts, and Nancy subject kneeling.

"My subject is transparent." She snatched the photos away and gazed at them. "If the camera can pick him up, so can the spectrometer."

"Your results are still inconclusive, maybe if we adjuste-"

Nancy Fischer pulled out her silencer faster than the agent could finish his sentence. The man slumped silently in a heap. Still holding the gun, she hovered over the body, her lips quivering.

"My research is never inconclusive." She shook with conviction.

Turning to the other agents on the rooftop, who stared at their comrade, Fischer pulled back a strand of hair back into her sleek bun, and composed herself. She smiled.

"That was to show you all, how serious I am about our project." She placed her gun back into leg sleeve.

"And leader of this operation, if you are unconvinced that we are progressing our research, tell me so." Fischer continued to smile as she made her rounds slowly to all her subordinates.

All the rogue agents remained silent.

"But also allow me to tell you, that under no circumstances will inconclusive results be under discussion." Fischer walked back over to the body.

"The work we do here is beneficial and will be used for the common good."

"The price you pay, for failure is a bullet between your eyes." She casually pointed to the man.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?"

Silence.

"I didn't think so. Tonight we move to another location, tomorrow we launch. We've got to work extra hard if we want this to pay off." She clapped her hands.

Nancy breathed in deeply. Her research was almost complete, and she could feel her insides churning with delight. She would prove S.H.I.E.L.D wrong; her research would revolutionize the agency. The Avengers and their public acts of heroism would be made redundant. Nancy put a hand to her heart; her worth would finally be recognized.

* * *

Thor remained in his room long after he awoke the next day, deep in thought. His adrenaline still lingered in his system and he gripped the sheets beneath him. Thor closed his eyes, but was still able to see the battle. His hammer connecting with Chitauri flesh, the unmistakable sound of bones snapping. The putrid smell of blood as it soaked the fields with its color. The elation of seeing his comrades on either side of him as he struck down his foe. _Yes, _he thought, _Asgard's defense shall hold._ He calmed himself. The attack had come unwelcomed; somehow the beasts had managed to find their realm from the deepest stretches of space. Heimdall had only a day to warn the Allfather before they met. Thor gripped harder on the soft bed coverings.

_"But father!"_

_A slam of Gungnir echoed the throne room. Thor lowered himself._

_"Allfather, I beg of you, if something should happen-"_

_"Then it will happen, my son." Odin's voice remained firm._

_"I must depart for Midgard."_

_"You shall do no such thing until the shadow that looms over Asgard bears light."_

_"Loki must return here," Thor pleaded._

_"Loki does not escape the gatekeeper. If trouble brews then you shall go."_

_"But father!" Thor begged for his brother._

_"Do you disregard the safety of our people, your people, with such ease?" Odin's eye bore down on Thor._

_"The people are safe."_

_"Because it is your duty to ensure it."_

_Thor looked at the floor, torn between two worlds. He did not move, even when Odin's feet entered his view._

_"You will uphold your duty to protect this realm. Loki shall remain in the confines of mortal possession, and until aid is needed you will remain in Asgard. My son …"_

_Thor looked up._

_"These words are final."_

_"Yes father," Thor said._

Thor rubbed his face, troubled. If he had received Heimdall's message any later, his brother would have … Thor exhaled his breath, not wanting to dwell on the thoughts. A soft knock on the door gladly pulled the god from his worries.

"Enter," he said, making himself presentable.

Pepper opened the door with a tray of food.

"You slept through the entire morning; I thought you might need some lunch." She smiled.

Thor smiled back, not wanting to admit he didn't sleep.

"I asked friend Jarvis what I have missed, and he informed me that _you_ had the most contact with my brother." Thor glanced over casually, before returning his nose his favorite food. Lady Pepper was always attentive to these things.

"Not even Loki can deal with Tony twenty four seven."

"Twenty four seven? I am unfamiliar with that phrase."

"Oh, it means 'all the time'"

Thor nodded; he would attempt to use that at a later date.

"Still, I entrusted the stone's safety with friend Rogers, and yet it is _you_ my lady, he trusts."

Pepper laughed.

"You would call _that_ trust?"

"For Loki, yes." Thor sighed. "It may seem little to you, but I know my brother. It has been a long time since I have seen that softness, however little it may be." Thor looked down. He had wanted that softness for himself, to have his old brother back. But, as it appeared, that was something yet to fall his way.

Pepper opened her mouth, but closed it.

"Did you at least find what you were looking for?" She finally said.

Thor shook his head.

"Nay," Thor said a little too quickly.

"Then maybe you should tell him, you know… before he goes crazy again," Pepper said as she neared the doorway.

"Lady Pepper."

Pepper turned around, Thor inclined his head.

"I thank you, and I apologize in advance for any inconvenience I may cause to the cleanliness of Stark's fortress."

"Why should I be worried about this …" Pepper trailed off.

"Because I will have _words_ with friend Barton." Thor's face darkened.

* * *

"Tony, are you ever serious?" Steve asked.

Tony looked to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked after a silence.

"I'm counting …" Tony narrowed his eyes trying to determine the exact number of times.

"That shouldn't even be something you should have to count." Steve said incredulously.

"Far and few, Cap." Tony patted Steve.

"You know, back in my day…"

Tony knew what was coming. His father often did the same thing, the good old 1940's 'how to be a man' speech, and quickly cut Steve off.

"Here's the thing, Cap, it's been seven decades since your day." Tony's brain clicked. "Even better, turn of the century, really … no wait! A new millennium."

Tony widened his eyes.

"You're like a thousand years old." Tony gaped.

Steve's nostrils flared.

"Tony, you're an idiot," Natasha quipped as she sat next to Bruce.

"Remind me why you're here?" Tony argued back.

"Because Director Fury wishes to speak to us in person."

Pepper suddenly walked into view and began to wash up.

"Can't," Tony said immediately, and Natasha sighed.

"Why not?" She played along.

"Because I have a date with the most intelligent ..."

"He's lying, Natasha." Pepper didn't even look up from the sink. "He'll go."

Tony gave Pepper a hurt look, but shrugged it off.

"Natasha, why does Fury need us at S.H.E.I.L.D? We should deal with Fischer now, she's a few blocks away," Steve said.

"We already sent agents at the location Bruce pinpointed. They cleaned out."

"I lost their signal a few hours ago," Bruce piped in.

"Alright, someone should get Thor," Steve said.

"What about Loki?" Clint spoke from the corner of the room. He kept himself at a distance, gazing at everyone. His few days of had calmed him down considerably … that, and he did not want to feel the Black Widow's rage again. Clint was hardly surprised when he received a cold welcome. Tony wouldn't let his clearance pass until he swore he wouldn't try anything. _The bastard made me pinky swear,_ Clint grimaced as he was reminded of Stark's childishness.

"My brother fares well." Thor walked in, holding Mjölnir as Loki cautiously stood behind him.

Everyone sensed Thor's displeasure at something and Loki remained silent, head bowed down as he gazed at the floor. As everyone stood up to leave, Thor motioned Loki to follow.

"Whoa, Thor … what are you doing?" Tony halted in his steps when he noticed Loki move with them.

"Are we not going to Fury's Fortress?" Thor frowned.

"Not with wanted number one." Natasha said firmly.

"I'm not leaving my brother again." Thor said.

"Thor, be reasonable, _we_ may shelter Loki here, but _they_ won't. S.H.E.I.L.D will arrest him," Steve said.

Thor opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he felt a soft but strong grip on his shoulder.

"_Think_ for once," Loki whispered.

Thor turned around and grasped Loki's small shoulders, as he peered into his brother's eyes.

"What's one more day?" Loki turned his head and clenched his jaw.

Thor took a deep breath and considered his options.

"Alright," he conceded, taking Loki by surprise.

_He…agreed with me? _Loki thought to himself confusedly. Thor always ignored his advice. Loki looked down, as if trying to find the answers on his boots. Thor noticed his brother's speechlessness and smirked. Such reactions were a delicacy in his brother, and it was nice to see a flicker of the old Loki back before it faded.

"Then you will remain here?" Thor asked.

"Oh? So you give me the liberty of choice now?" Loki folded his arms.

"You didn't heal to full strength, I'm sure you're as harmless a maiden," Thor jested.

Loki twitched his eyes, showcasing his immense restraint to pummel Thor into the ground with his bare hands.

"I jest." Thor leaned forward, teasing his brother.

"As fools often do," Loki said.

Thor turned around, ignoring his brother's attempt to ensue another fight.

"There is one thing I wish to ensure before our departure," Thor said as he made his way to the group, locking eyes on Clint.

Thor rotated Mjölnir in his hands and did not falter in his stride. Clint swallowed and raised his hands, trying to back away. Steve stepped forward to intervene but Tony put a hand to his chest, stopping him. When Steve looked was about to ask why, Tony shook his head.

"I hear a many things from friend Stark's invisible man, Barton." Thor raised his hammer and continued forward.

"I've heard a many a thing from Heimdall's eyes too." Thor backed Barton against the wall and slightly pushed Mjölnir against Clint's chest. Clint felt no pain, only pressure. Thor knew who his friends were, and greatly restrained himself.

"Look buddy I-" Clint moved his hands further away.

"You should know, Clint Barton, that the gaze of the gatekeeper is infinite. You should also be aware that Loki no longer eludes his gaze." Thor pushed a little harder.

"An attempt on my brother's life does not escape my knowledge. And our alliance does not escape the severity of your actions. But … no fatal harm came to my brother." Thor lowered his weapon.

Clint exhaled.

"Be content with the 'justice' you thought you served, Barton, for I will not tolerate anything more. Should another occasion arise, Mjölnir _will_ strike true. Do you understand?" Thor said.

"Crystal clear," Clint said. "But should Loki threaten earth again, you should know I won't hesitate to defend my 'realm'." Clint tugged on the edges of his suit.

Thor nodded in understanding as they both reached an impasse. Clint looked over to Loki.

"I still hate your fucking guts though," he yelled across the room.

Loki inclined his head, amused.

"We couldn't be on more agreeable terms, mortal." Loki raised his voice, but thought it too crass to scream like a childish being.

Everyone stood still for a moment, trying to comprehend the different conversations.

"Not like this hasn't been fun, guys, but you're on borrowed Stark time here," Tony said.

"Apologies, friend Stark."

"Thor, don't encourage him," Natasha whined.

"Apologies, Lady Romanoff."

Tony snorted, giving Natasha reason to punch him on the arm. A careful tactic she had chosen, where the bruise she knew would form would not be seen. Without question, Thor removed the necklace from his neck and silently placed it in Pepper's hands. Both knew the responsibilities given, and they both understood what it meant.

As soon as they all left, Pepper sighed in relief. Apart from Natasha, who rarely ever visited, being surrounded by this much testosterone would seriously damage her health. Pepper made herself some coffee and seated herself in front of her laptop. _These figures won't write themselves,_ she thought. After a good hour of relentless work, Pepper made herself slow down. As she did, she suddenly realized that there was a presence behind her. Turning her head she saw Loki standing behind her with his arms folded behind him. He was gazing at the monitor, but moved his gaze to her when she turned. Pepper frowned, the god did not impose any threat to her, but rather … curiosity. Loki's gaze flickered to different spots of the room and his mouth twitched slightly at the corners. Pepper couldn't help but feel he seemed awkward.

"Do you need something?" She asked, swiveling her chair.

Loki brought his eyebrows together, unsure how to proceed, so he stood as he was taught. Straight posture, arms behind his back to stop fidgeting and impassive.

"You have not used the stone," he said, looking at the necklace on the opposite end of the table.

"Don't see a need to."

Loki felt something inside his chest, but couldn't place it. It was not a pounding in his heart, but a soft feeling that was rather enjoyable to experience. He thought Odin had destroyed the ability to feel this in the vault.

_Is this trust I feel?_ He asked himself.

Staring at Lady Pepper, he only saw a mortal in presence, but something much stronger behind it. Was it the same trust he once shared for Thor?

"Pepper …" He cautiously asked without title.

Pepper tilted her head.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Pepper asked, but blinked when she stared into an empty room.

Loki teleported onto the roof, free from commands that had once restrained him. Loki smiled as he felt the sun touch his skin. Yes, he enjoyed holding Lady Pepper's trust. Loki focused on the feeling as he forced the permanent ache in his heart to take a backbench. Loki kept the ill thoughts he held for many locked away, for now, he would enjoy the company of his ally.

_No_ he thought.

A _friend._

**An alert gets you Loki's favorite book from Asgard's library, A review will make Loki read it to you.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	19. Truth

**Welcome Back avid readers! First off, i apologise yet again for not posting this...my excuse? none... I'm on holidays, and being lazy tends to impede writing. Anyway, quick note... I have decieded to publish this chapter without prior beta'ing, as its 2AM and I can't be bothered to wait.. Sorry pho! I will fix up any mistakes later, so reviewers, I love ya but i know there may be mistakes! Sorry if the last chapter was sucky, that writer's block was like a **** in a **** on a **** ... Thankyou for sticking with me**

**Also HOORAY 1st December, Christmas countdown has begun!. *Chapter edited XD***

You know … when someone calls a meeting, generally they have to _show up,_" Tony said as he ripped up pieces of paper.

"Director Fury is currently engaged in other affairs, he'll be here shortly," Maria said as she stood guard over the Avengers.

Thor fidgeted; he did not want to leave his brother alone for long. He knew Loki would become bored, and that was never a good thing.

"It is an impolite gesture to make us wait, daughter of Hill." Thor stood up from his seat.

"Do you have somewhere else to be?" Maria asked.

"I cannot tarry here, while my bro-"

" .HA." Tony yelled causing everyone to look over at him with bewilderment. Tony stood up as he continued to force out a laugh. When he reached Thor he patted him on the back.

"You're so funny Blondie!" He quickly leaned in. "Don't mention him here," Tony whispered before returning to his seat.

Thor mentally kicked himself, he was glad Stark was monitoring the situation. He almost revealed his brother's presence on Midgard.

"That just happened," Steve said.

Bruce bent his head down, he saw Tony's attempt to save the situation but sighed.

Maria narrowed her eyes slightly but stood up straight when Fury walked past her.

"Sir," she said. Straightening her posture, Natasha and Clint followed suit.

"At ease, agents," Fury said, waving his free hand. The director walked over to his spot at the circular table and opened the folder he had been holding. Silence ensued as he casually flipped through what appeared to be photos. Steve looked at Clint who merely shrugged. It seemed not even Clint and Natasha were aware of what was happening.

"Stark, Thor …" Fury's eye gazed at them as he threw the photos in their direction. "Care to explain?"

Tony leant forward and pulled a photo close to him, and the others leaned in to take a look. It showed Tony, Pepper, and, worst of all, _Loki_ on the roof the night Thor arrived. Tony pursed his lips together, unable to think of a comment to explain this. Once Thor had glanced at the photos he rose.

"My brother is of no danger to Midgard."

Fury crossed his arms.

"Why in the _hell_ is he back? And more importantly, why was I not informed that you're playing host, Stark?"

"I prefer the term 'temporary accommodation'." Stark slid the photo back.

Fury turned back to Thor.

"It was our understanding he would answer for Manhattan." Fury narrowed his eye.

"I assure you my brother answered for his crimes."

"Freedom isn't justice," Fury scorned.

"He doesn't have _that_ freedom, sir," Natasha said.

"Did I ask you, Agent Romanoff? Need I remind you that neither you, nor Agent Barton, alerted S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"She made her call," Clint said, trying to defend her.

"By keeping this from us? Do you realize what would happen if these photos are leaked? It would cause widespread panic," Fury said, raising his voice.

"So spying on Stark Tower is going to help contain it?" Tony stood up.

"We monitor all potential dangers," Maria said.

"So we're all dangerous now?" Tony turned to Maria.

"Tony," Steve said.

"Because you're all about public safety… apparently resorting to invasion of privacy." Stark cocked his head.

"Enough. Loki is no threat, we are merely waiting for the right time to return to Asgard," Thor said.

"So Earth is a halfway house for Asgardians now?"

"He isn't a threat, Sir," Steve said.

Tony looked at the photos and the positioning of the camera. Ignoring the ongoing argument, he leaned over to Bruce.

"Banner, do you remember where Fischer's signal was located?" He asked.

Bruce turned to him, grateful for a distraction.

"It was less than a mile from the building." He said.

"Which direction?" Stark said.

"Ah … roughly east. Why?"

"Wouldn't you say this is pretty accurate?" Tony passed over the photo.

Bruce adjusted his glasses and looked at it.

"I would say yes, but Fischer has already moved by now," Bruce stated, passing the photo back.

"It wasn't until the morning that anything was done about it," Tony said.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Fury raised his voice to get their attention.

Tony glanced at the photos again but dismissed it. There was no doubt that S.H.I.E.L.D had him on surveillance and his tower. Tony wondered if Fischer had taken those photos, but things didn't add up … How had Fury gotten them?

"By all means, continue." Tony gestured.

"I will inform you of my brother's punishment," Thor said.

Tony was glad nothing in the conversation had changed.

"I will talk with you alone, but for now, we won't act upon it."

"But sir!" Maria interrupted.

"Not now, Hill. If Loki steps out of line then we will arrest him. I'd rather follow diplomacy in this matter."

Thor nodded.

"Everyone else, you're dismissed for now."

Once the Avengers had left the room, leaving only Hill, Fury and Thor, did Steve take a breath.

"That could have been handled a little better."

"Considering it's Fury we're talking about, that was his calm mode," Clint said.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"We're going to be here all night, aren't we?" Tony groaned.

Everyone murmured again. After an hour of standing around being bored out of their minds, the Avengers decided to find food. Being that they were in the Helicarrier somewhere above DC, there was nothing around, except for the small cafeteria onboard. Tony bit into his huge sandwich:

"We need to know what Fischer was working on," he said between chews, looking expectantly at Clint and Natasha.

"We don't have that type of clearance," Clint said.

"And I didn't bring my virus kit … shoot," he said, defeated, taking another chomp.

"Well, she was an engineer; perhaps you saw some of her designs," Bruce said. He had opted to have tea … just in case.

Clint snorted.

"Techies work at home base… or _did,_ before Loki turned it into a crater. Whatever was there is now under all that rock."

"And she destroyed all copies," Natasha murmured.

"You know, if you let me into your system I could –" Tony began.

"Not a chance," Natasha and Clint deadpanned simultaneously.

"Kill joy…" Tony said as he took another bite.

* * *

Loki was bored. No, scratch that … he was dead inside. As he stood on the roof soaking in the sunlight he wondered at all his possibilities. Pepper had not commanded restraints, and by definition, Loki was free. However the god could not think of anything to alleviate his boredom. He had already read the mortal's books that interested him, and had caused enough mischief on Stark's personal belongings to be content for the next century.

Loki leaned and peered over the edge, watching the small specks of people go about their day. _Ants,_ he mused playfully, smiling to himself. Trailing around the edge, he inspected the city of New York properly, taking in details. In his previous visit, he was less interested in his environment and more for causing conquest. However, as Loki learned early on in his childhood, when Thor beat him in something, it was best to leave it alone and find something else. Rage often followed when Loki turned his back from these moments. Thor always won at _everything_, leaving nothing for Loki to surpass at.

It was now that he understood … He was never an Asgardian to begin with. He would never surpass the mighty Thor and the other gods. It was something he could only wish for. Loki absentmindedly rubbed his bracelets, using his thumb to massage the scorched skin against the edges. His skin would heal, yes, but it had taken much longer than he appreciated. Loki closed his eyes feeling the last of the day's rays set against his skin. The temperature was beginning to drop, and with that his mood.

Loki shuddered against the afternoon's conversation with Thor.

"_I'm sorry?" He asked, pretending he didn't hear correctly._

_"The bracelets…" Thor sighed as he lowered his head. "Are held on in such a way, that for them to be removed…" Loki watched Thor frown in sadness._

_"Would mean my end?" Loki impatiently stepped forward._

_"Yes." Thor looked at his brother._

_Loki stood still for a moment before he chuckled to himself. As he raised his wrists, Loki laughed even harder as he caught sight of the confusion on Thor's face._

_"Brother?" Thor asked._

_Loki sat on the edge of his bed trying to calm himself, holding his stomach in an attempt to quell the madness._

_"Oh dearest Thor." Loki burst into another laughing fit._

_"Brother, this isn't a laughing matter." Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders and shook him._

_When Thor stopped shaking, Loki grinned madly._

_"Don't you see it, Thor?" He smiled._

_"See what?" Thor was starting to worry at his brother's hysteria._

_"The simplest of truths that confronts you…" Loki whispered._

_Thor stepped back, releasing his brother, but Loki would have none of it. Rushing forward he grabbed Thor the same way his brother always did, by the neck. Loki breathed deeply and neared himself as much as possible._

_"If these bracelets are eternal, then so is my punishment." Loki pushed Thor away._

_"Don't you see it, Thor?" Loki asked again. "I will never be redeemed in the eyes of Odin."_

_Loki chuckled._

_"Eye." He smiled at his mistake. _

_"No, I refuse to believe father would do that. There is a reason-"_

_"-To everything the Allfather does." Loki finished the sentence with a gesture. "You are in his good graces Thor. You are blinded by the Allfathers adoration, and cannot understand that only death will bring freedom. " Loki tilted his head._

_"I will not let you-"_

_"Don't be silly," Loki snarled at Thor's thought. "How cowardly an action, to fall on one's sword." _

_Loki turned sharply and gazed out the window. The laughter had left his mind and was consumed by contempt for Odin. Loki sighed._

_"This is also a test for you Thor, do not forget that," Loki said._

_When Loki turned back to face his 'once' brother, he saw nothing but devastation. No doubt his words had caused something in Thor's mind to click._

As he opened his eyes, Loki found himself back on the roof. He scorned himself… he did not expect to drift off so deeply into that memory. The sun had set, leaving nothing but a glittering city shrouded by haze. Loki wished to see the stars but was unable to glimpse even one in the vast sky. Loki continued his gaze into the sky and gave a look of anger.

"I can sense your smile from here, Gatekeeper," Loki spat as he singled out his gaze. Whether or not Heimdall showed a smile, he knew of the Gatekeeper's dislike for him, and the obvious satisfaction he received for his punishment.

Not wanting to take the easy route, Loki decided to walk his way down the stairs from the roof to Pepper. It wasn't hard finding which floor she was on, he could sense her aura more acutely now. Pepper was pacing around talking on her mortal contraption.

"You sure?" She said on the cellphone.

Loki noticed disappointment in her voice.

"Alright, just … don't be too much of an ass," she smirked.

_Stark,_ Loki smirked as well as he silently made his way around her.

"Love you," she said casually, and hung up.

As Pepper turned around she gasped in surprise, bringing a hand to her heart.

"Why do you still _do _that?" She gasped.

Loki lifted his head in accomplishment. No matter how many times he did it, she always received a fright … and he enjoyed his mischief.

"I thought the predictability of my actions would sink in by now." Loki leant forward.

Pepper made a face.

"That was Tony. He said they won't make it back until morning. They've all been held up by Thor, apparently."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"No doubt he needs an entire night to have things explained to him."

"Quite the opposite really, S.H.I.E.L.D. knows you're here… So he is explaining the situation to them."

Loki made a 'tsk' as he straightened up.

"Must the oaf tell _all_ of Midgard?" He said disdainfully.

"Your brother is only trying to help."

"I don't need his help!" Loki snapped.

Pepper stay silent as Loki composed himself.

"Forgive that impertinence," he murmured.

"It's okay, I understand," Pepper said cautiously.

Loki snarled and began pacing.

"You don't understand. His actions work against him, they are redundant. Nothing can change my fate." He spat.

Pepper honestly didn't know what to say, and stood there awkwardly. Loki didn't care as he waved one of his wrists in her face.

"How long does my idiotic brother think the stone can sustain me?"

Pepper started to shrink back, the sudden change in Loki's demeanor was starting to scare her. His eyes had suddenly grown from a strange softness to these wild eyes. She regretted informing the god.

"How many more instances of near non-existence can my brother experience before he realizes my fate is set in stone?"

Loki paced to Pepper and towered over her. Instinctively, Pepper brought her arms in a protective embrace around herself.

"Does he not understand our roles?" Loki questioned Pepper.

"Loki, I don't understand," she said quickly, gazing at the cellphone on the table.

Loki followed her gaze and teleported to the table before picking up the phone and smashing it on the floor.

"The monster of Asgard shall receive his just rewards."

Pepper saw Loki's gaze drift off, as if he was consumed by a thought.

"You're not a monster." Pepper raised her hands up to calm him.

A flickered gaze.

"How am I anything but a _monster_?"

"Because Thor loves you."

Loki scoffed.

"Thor was _born_ lucky… I was lucky to be _born_." Loki looked sideways. "He's never seen beyond Asgard's love for him. I've always had to fight to be recognized. The things one will do to _be _recognized, Lady Pepper… "

Pepper opened her mouth to say something.

"It does not matter now," Loki whispered.

Loki looked at the smashed object on the floor, but did not meet Pepper's nervous gaze.

"I did not mean to break this…" he said, picking some of the pieces.

Pepper held out her hands when he offered them to her.

Loki's heart felt like lead. Years of bottled emotion and one slip up almost led him to releasing it fully. He considered himself lucky that only a small portion had been leaked, it eased the pressure. Loki opted to keep silent, not wanting to damage the situation further. He was the epitome of chaos and deceit, so how could he let things go this far?

Pepper watched Loki disappear, and did not question his motives. She assumed she had hit a nerve, but did not fully understand. Looking at her crushed phone she sighed.

"JARVIS?"

-_Yes Miss Potts?_-

"Order another phone for me, same model."

-_Right away.-_

**An alert gets you Darcy's picture of Thor (from her phone), a review gets you Loki's picture.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	20. Miscalculation

**Welcome back avid readers!**

**such a long wait, I know, but As an apology I bring you BOOM a new chapter. Things will be getting heated up... just thought I'd put in a little warning.. Ehe... Ehe. On a quick note, I'll probably have another chapter out before Christmas(merry xmas all!) but after that I'm out on a holiday trip for a week or so... so no updates... just me... soaking up some sun with a martini!**

**Once again, you're all awesome readers *cue secret author-reader handshake***

Pepper awoke at the crack of dawn. She had always been a light sleeper, and working at Stark Industries often required full days. It was one thing she enjoyed, waking up before everyone else. It allowed her the peace of a morning before Tony would stumble out, demanding coffee and retreating into his lab. Pepper checked her watch as she finished packing away her files. _Tony should arrive in a few hours,_ she thought. It wasn't long before Pepper was walking across the basement to her car and getting ready. Patting down her pocket she realized she had forgotten her tablet.

"Shoot." She looked up.

Pepper hesitated. She didn't want to be late, but she also didn't want to miss Tony's call. She decided the latter and left everything behind to retrieve her tablet. Pepper waited patiently for the elevator to take her up to the highest floors. A sudden flicker in the lights made her look up and check the floor number on the screen. Pepper shrugged it off, JARVIS was prone to morning system checks and what not.

Only when all the lights turned off and the elevator halted to a stop did Pepper begin to frown.

"JARVIS?" She called out as she pushed her floor button repeatedly.

The elevator was dark and confining, save from the emergency light. Pepper wished she had replaced her broken phone sooner.

She sighed at what she was about to attempt.

"Loki," she called out.

When nothing happened, Pepper sighed again. After a few minutes of waiting in the dark, Pepper heard the noise of the other elevator moving. It was only used as a backup for Tony, when he moved all his equipment around. _Perhaps JARVIS is rebooting?_ She thought as she pressed her ear to the wall. When her elevator sprung to life with a jolt, Pepper stumbled back and held the railing.

-_Welcome home, Sir.-_

"JARVIS?" Pepper frowned, confused. His system shouldn't be malfunctioning.

When the doors finally opened, Pepper had to climb up to reach the floor. Something had malfunctioned within the AI, causing the elevator to stop halfway between floors. As she looked down the hallway she noticed the other service elevator had stopped off at the same floor. Pepper became a little concerned.

"This isn't funny, Loki," she grumbled under her breath.

As Pepper walked to the counter, she picked up the necklace and held it firmly.

"Stop the joke Loki," she said.

"But there wasn't any punchline?"

Pepper spun around to find a woman sitting casually on one of the couches, legs crossed and arms hanging loosely on the edges. Pepper glanced down to where her handbag would have been, more so her pepper spray, if she hadn't left it in the basement.

"Who are you?" Pepper said curtly, noting the woman's uniform, a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform.

The woman smiled as she stood up.

"Dr. Nancy Fischer. And you must be Miss Potts."

"How the _hell_ did you get in here?"

"We took the elevator?" Fischer made a face, as if she said the most obvious.

Pepper didn't miss 'we'.

"This floor requires clearance." Pepper inched backwards.

"A machine is only as complicated as its creator makes it. Data strips are easily duplicated, and AI systems are textbook in protocols." Fischer cocked her head, and stepped forward.

"Your morning routine is very concrete, Miss Potts. It dictates that, by now, you should have already been halfway to Stark Industries. This anomaly was not included in my plan." Fischer motioned her hand.

Fifteen men donned in black suits and armed with guns emerged from the many doors of the floor. Pepper stepped backwards but they had already surrounded her.

"Tony isn't here," Pepper said.

One of the men handed Fischer a mask.

"That was the plan."

Another man threw a can in Pepper's direction, and it exploded into white smoke. Pepper's eyes stung and she began to cough violently. It didn't take long for the effects begin. Pepper swayed as she continued to cough. She had managed to find a counter and brace herself against it, but the smoke proved too much and she fell to her knees. Pepper finally collapsed to her side, unconscious, still holding the stone. When the smoke began to dissipate, Fischer casually walked over and plucked the necklace from Pepper's hand. She inspected it gingerly.

"How curious to finally see it in person." She held it in front of her. The necklace twirled, mesmerizing her with its emerald green. An agent walked up to her.

"Ma'am."

"Could you find it?" She asked, still inspecting the stone.

"It's not here."

Fischer sighed; things had not been going according to plan. Fischer drummed her fingers on her chin.

"I had thought Stark would've have at least had a record. S.H.I.E.L.D. apparently has upped Stark's risk factor, unsurprisingly. Could you bypass security in his lab?"

"No, it was a separate system from the Tower's hub."

Fischer smiled. _Smart move, Mr. Stark_.

"I guess I move to plan B."

* * *

Fury kept stoic as the Asgardian explained himself, slowly turning over a vintage collector's card in his hands. As he listened, he contemplated on everything that could go wrong.

"So you see, he presents no threat to this realm."

Fury stopped turning the card over.

"Earth and Asgard have different ways to define 'threat'."

"No matter how it is defined, Asgard is sworn to protect all realms of peace. We would not openly seek to endanger your realm."

"But you so clearly _have_. Bringing Loki here, at _this _time … I don't speak for the entire world, Thor, but I think it's safe to assume I can do so now. Loki is a threat, and will always remain a threat."

Thor bowed his head. _These mortals do not grant mercy, _he thought.

Fury glanced Thor over and cocked his head.

"But… considering your contribution in the protection of New York, we do owe you."

Thor's eyes lit up.

"Agent Barton and Romanoff shall be assigned to this; they will report to me."

"Thank you, my friend."

"Have no doubt, Thor, if Loki is considered a risk on their behalf, he will be arrested."

"I will make sure my brother remains under control," Thor said carefully.

Fury nodded, accepting the negotiation, and waved Thor out of his office. Picking up the collector's card, Fury huffed a laugh to himself. _The world's greatest threat … being subdued by jewelry._

"I'm too old for this shit," Fury said as he put the card in his draw.

When Thor regrouped with his friends he noticed the mood had turned rather ominous.

"What ails you, my friends?" He asked.

Tony looked up from his phone quickly.

"I called Pepper to say we'd be late, but she never picked up… she _always_ picks up." Tony began to tap on his phone nervously.

Thor didn't understand the mortal's technology, but he sensed something was wrong.

"And JARVIS too?" Steve asked.

"Went offline thirty minutes ago. No matter what I key in, the system is rejecting me. Someone has shut it down."

"Your security is supposed to be impenetrable," Natasha half mocked, half said in seriousness.

"Thanks for that…" Tony glared.

"Nothing should harm Lady Pepper, for my brother will ensure her safety." Thor said.

Everyone turned to stare at Thor, the god frowned.

"Loki may be many things but my brother displays unquestionable loyalty."

"To what? His own agenda?" Clint said.

"I have seen how fair he treats Tony's maiden … It is a rare sight, but true."

Tony stood up and the conversation ceased.

"I don't care, something is wrong in my tower, and I don't have my suit to fly there."

"They still haven't refueled the jet, its gonna be another fifteen," Clint said.

"That's too damn long!" Tony curled his fists.

"Then I shall go ahead of you," Thor said, retrieving his hammer from where he last laid it to rest. "Do not worry, my friend."

Tony rushed up and handed Thor an earpiece.

"Put this in. I have no access to visuals, you'll have to be my eyes and ears."

Thor nodded and turned to venture outside. As he reached the exit and felt the sunlight bring warmth to his skin, Thor wasted no time and swung Mjölnir. Without hesitation he catapulted into the sky.

* * *

Loki's temporary freedom allowed him to wander the streets of New York. Dawn had broken, but the mortal's streets remained fairly inactive for the large city. Carefully using an illusion that did not tax on his strength, Loki walked silently, intrigued by his surroundings. So simplistic were the mortal's buildings yet, surprisingly, admirable. Loki had not properly taken note of this when he had last visited. Fortresses, similar to Stark's cornered many streets and blocked out the sunlight. As he continued to walk he would notice areas of destruction that were still rebuilding or had been abandoned. Loki felt something akin to regret, but he did not linger on the feeling. Such destruction was necessary in his quest.

_Gods must rein chaos if they are to be revered. To strike fear in the hearts of mortals is to impose power,_ Loki thought… yet somehow, his mind disagreed.

He did not like being conflicted with emotions. Loki still held onto sentiment and its weakness, something that sickened him. He gazed at a building completely collapsed, staring at every brick, and every piece of warped metal the protruded from the rubble.

_Was it the right method?_ He wondered. _Was war the only way?_

Could he have used his words instead? Could he have persuaded them, showed them? Could have, could have… Loki ran through the possibilities, but all returned to the same conclusion. The inevitability of his failure.

Loki frowned as he felt his instincts flare up. He turned in the direction of Stark Tower, though he could only see the highest floors above the other buildings, it was enough for a teleportation spell. Loki learned long ago these instincts occurred with those he felt familiar with; sadly, Thor was one of them. Loki could not describe why it happened, or when it began, but he assumed it was his aura to blame. But Thor was currently elsewhere, and the feeling tugged at him.

_The mortal?_ He tilted his head slightly in confusion as he gazed at the tower. Curious, he teleported himself back to the Tower. Once he landed on the floor he sensed Pepper was at, somewhere in the middle of the open recreation area. His eyesight was far enhanced than any mortal, who would not have been able to pick up the slight haze that covered the area. Loki sniffed the air carefully… it smelled sweet, a curious thing for smoke.

Finally concentrating he rounded the table and turned his gaze to the mortal woman. Pepper lay on her side, appearing as she would if she slept. Loki quickly made his way to her and crouched down, eyebrows tilted in what he described as 'slight concern'. Using the tips of his fingers from one hand to balance his crouch, Loki carefully used his other hand to brush the hair out of Pepper's face, and inspected it. There appeared no lie on her face, only calm.

_This is similar to sleeping powder,_ he took note of the smoke. Ventilation from the ceilings had begun the clear the haze away. Loki closed his eyes and cast himself outwards, sensing multiple figures on the same floor. He opened his eyes and did not respond when he felt one close by. There was only one mortal to date who could sneak up on him. Sadly, this one couldn't. Standing up slowly, he turned to find a woman. In an instant he had noted her appearance, clothing, even her stance, which was intriguingly relaxed. Loki smiled.

" S.H.I.E.L.D. I assume…"

The woman tilted her head in agreement.

"That easy?"

"All your adornments are rather, dull. Fitting for a group of mortals such as yours," he jabbed.

"Yes," she said in thought. "It does rather suggest a collective of conformity, but these things are suited to our purpose - much like yours, I assume." She gestured with one hand… the other, folded behind her.

Loki crinkled his nose, he did not like being compared to mortals.

"_You_ are responsible for this." He turned his head to look at Pepper. "You and your fifteen or so companions."

"Good guess. I suppose an ambush is redundant then," she said as the men made themselves known.

"An ambush wouldn't improve your standing."

The woman smiled.

"_You will not harm me,_" she stated in confidence.

Loki kept his palms hidden as he conjured his first two blades. The men had taken into formation, one so simplistic Loki inwardly rolled his eyes. _So easy,_ he passed it off. The first wave took their step and with a flick of his arms, two men fell down in an instant, blades protruding from their necks. The others did not waiver in their pursuit. Conjuring more blades from his collection, two more fell down… Loki never missed. Narrowing his eyes as he noticed the men's fingers on their metal weapons constricted, Loki quickly summoned a protection field around him. Bullets sprayed from their guns, halting against the field and falling down, crushed. The men continued to fire without progress. Loki then smirked as he launched himself at another man, feet landing on his chest bringing him to the ground. Once on top of him, he twisted the man's head until he felt the comforting snap. The god smiled. It had been too long since his last fight, and he was itching to drag this out. Just for a little fun, but he could not risk the safety of the mortal,_ his _mortal, still unconscious.

Loki still remained on top of the man he killed as another approached. Swiveling around, he grabbed the man's leg and stood up. With his strength he flung the man across the room and reveled in the sound of his body breaking. In his satisfaction, another had brought his arms around Loki's neck and pulled back. Stumbling backwards, the god recovered and elbowed him sharply. The force knocked the man backwards like a rag doll, such was the strength of an Asgardian. Loki felt inventive in his attacks and picked up a discarded gun, using it like a club to render another four men useless. He could feel it, the thickness of blood that coated his arms and chest. Loki really didn't want to enjoy this moment, but mortals were built like twigs, easily snapped and covered in flesh.

_Flesh is frail,_ he pondered as he grabbed a hold of a man's throat. The god lifted the man up with one hand and squeezed.

_Twigs are only useful for one thing, to break._ He squeezed until he felt it, and dropped the mortal.

Only two more men remained, completely frozen in fear. Loki stood with his hands to his side, surrounded by a mass of bodies and blood. Pepper's clothing too, did not miss the splash of red liquid. The woman had stepped aside when Loki began, still with her arms behind her back, she continued to smile.

Loki tilted his head at the men.

"By now you should have realized your odds… sadly, they are not in your favor."

Loki teleported behind them and smiled as he leaned in.

"Boo," he said.

When the mortals turned around, he thrust another pair of blades he conjured into their chests. Speckles of blood flicked onto the god's face, like a trophy.

Loki turned and slowly made his way to the woman, carefully stepping over each limb and body, not wanting to dirty his boots.

"I quite enjoyed this."

Another step.

"Our little game."

Droplets of blood fell from his fingers, causing a river of dots to paint their way across the floor.

The woman sighed.

"Such a waste don't you think? Life is something so vulnerable, so easily destroyed."

Loki stood directly in front of her.

"And yet … here you are, triumphant, no doubt, in your victory at the loss of life."

Loki smiled.

"I have yet to claim victory, but I think I will now."

"Then claim it."

Loki raised his arms to strike but gasp when the bracelets shocked him with the emerald magic. Cradling his arms from instinct, he frowned at the mortal.

"I told you, _you will not harm me,_" she said as she brought her arms around.

The stone dangled before her.

Loki hardened his gaze.

"Yield," she said.

Loki took a sharp breath before he fell silent.

Fischer's eyes lit up as she watched the god obey. She had thought it impossible for such a thing to exist, but when she had hacked into Stark's system, and saw the visual footage for herself… it only piqued her fascination. He had not picked up on her command, Fischer marveled as she circled him, inspecting him. Everything about him was fascinating, his clothes, his features, his … magic. Fischer covered her mouth the keep the excited laugh down.

Was it all possible again? Could she finally finish the work she started all those years ago?

"I thought I needed a reactor to power my research, but …."

She cupped his cool face into her hands.

"You'll make it possible without one."

**An alert gets you a present poorly wrapped on Thor's part, A reviews gets you an Xmas present from Loki**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	21. Vengeance

**Welcome back avid readers! Merry Christmas to all, and good blessings around. I apologise for the lateness, but naturally it is Christmas time so that's a given. I did write in some of your 'requests' as a present to all. I will be on out of the country until the 4th of Jan and even then it will take me a few days to write another chapter assume the 7th onwards for an update. Don't worry I will not forget you but Mimbillia needs a martini and a good lie down!**

***next chapter in progress do not fear***

"I have landed, Stark," Thor said as he ran across the roof and ripped the door from its hinges.

"_What can you see?"_ Tony's voice spoke through the intercom.

Thor jumped down each flight of stairs to save time, spinning himself on the landing to jump again.

"Nothing, but I smell blood."

Tony's line fell silent, but Thor could make out Bruce's reassurances. Clint's line broke through,

"We're a few minutes behind you, hold the fort if you can."

"Aye," Thor said as he jumped down another flight. When the smell of blood intensified, Thor burst through the door leading to the floor. As he rounded the corner he skidded to a halt, slipping on blood.

"_What do you see?" _Tony pushed as he heard Thor take in a sharp breath.

"A battlefield, my friend," Thor said, looking at the bodies.

Thor knelt down beside a body and pulled out an object protruding from it's chest. It was a small silver blade that would have shone brilliantly in the light, if it had not been smeared by mortal's blood.

_Loki's blade._ Thor recognized the weapon. As he stood, he clearly saw it was Loki's work, his style … quick, relatively clean, and accurate. Thor turned around when he heard a sound of something shifting, and frowned in concern. Pepper sat against a corner, holding herself as she absentmindedly stared at him. Thor dropped Mjölnir and hurried to her aid when he noticed she was covered in blood.

"Stark, I have found Lady Pepper. She appears distracted," Thor spoke as he turned her face gently to his. Pepper did not make eye contact, and Thor noticed slight tremors in her hands.

"_Distracted?_" Tony said.

"Pepper?" Thor whispered.

Pepper slowly moved her eyes to his, and Thor saw the flash of recognition.

"Thor..." She breathed out, staring around her. Pepper tried to stand. "I had forgotten something…" she said falling down again.

Thor caught Pepper and picked her up with ease and she put her arms around his neck and held on, closing her eyes.

"Stark, she is confused."

Bruce entered the line.

"_Is she hurt?"_

"Nay, but she is covered in the blood of the enemy."

"_The hell went on there…"_ Tony said.

"_Thor, Pepper's probably showing signs of shock… I need you to lay her down, keep her feet raised and keep her warm,"_ Bruce said.

"Aye." Thor nodded.

Walking over to one of the remaining clean couches, Thor gently placed Pepper down, putting pillows under her feet. When he couldn't find anything resembling a blanket, the Thunder god merely ripped off his cape and draped it around her.

"_Landing now," _Natasha said.

Thor ignored the intercom and looked around for Loki, checking every room.

"Brother!" He yelled.

No response. Thor frowned as dread crept into his heart. Loki was a skilled fighter, yes, and was an even greater tactician. Fighting off this group of mortals would have been child's play, but something didn't add up. Thor could easily see Loki protected Stark's maiden, but why did he abandon her after the enemy's defeat? _Perhaps she might know,_ he thought, walking back to check on Pepper. When his friends finally piled out of the stairwell, Tony rushed forward, face contorted with anxiety.

"Pep," Tony whispered as he knelt down beside her, cupping her face.

Natasha inspected the bodies and picked up an I.D. badge from one of the victims, tossing it to Clint to inspect.

"Definitely S.H.I.E.L.D," she said, passing another to Steve.

"You sure?"

"No doubt," Clint said, walking back to the duo. "I remember these guys. They worked as techies before they turned rogue."

"As in Fischer rogue?" Steve caressed his eyebrows.

"The very same. When Fischer turned and stole her research, she literally stole everything, including her department."

"You're telling this to me now?"

"Hey … I didn't think the techies had it in them to work in the field…" Clint turned his head. "I suppose I was still right, if you think about it…" Clint murmured.

Steve made at face at Clint.

"Tony, is she alright?" He said.

Tony leant in closer to Pepper for more privacy as Bruce hovered near her as backup.

"Hey," he whispered when Pepper opened her eyes.

"Tony," she said as she pushed herself up. She still trembled and Tony wrapped Thor's cape around her closer.

"I had forgotten some things, and then there was a woman." Pepper frowned.

Tony's eyes moved, trying to find the answer that he thought would be right in front of him. Pepper put her hand on his wrist, making Tony look up.

"She said her name was Fischer, the one you've been looking into, I … I can't remember anything else, everything is … gone."

"Bruce?" Tony inquired.

Bruce stared at Pepper's eyes with a mini torch; Pepper squinted at the sudden bright light.

"I don't know what could have caused the memory loss. Drugs, perhaps?"

Tony moved onto the couch to support a tired Pepper, putting one arm protectively around her. It was the best he could do, now that everyone had decided now was the time to debrief. Tony side glanced at the bodies.

"Can we do this somewhere else? I'd prefer not to have one our lengthy discussions surrounded by dead people. The smell is bad enough." Tony helped to lift Pepper, purposefully standing in a position to block her view of the men laying where they had fallen. Natasha murmured to Clint, who nodded and whipped out his phone. Steve eyed the Widow with curiosity.

"Cleanup…" She explained. "Better for this to remain inside S.H.I.E.L.D's knowledge then escape it."

Everyone moved to the floor above. Thor did not yield in his continual pacing around his friends.

"Forgive my persistence, Pepper, but I must ask of you … where is my brother?" Thor said.

"I… I don't know," she said.

"But surely you must know!" He raised his voice. Everyone fell silent.

Pepper didn't answer but merely shook her head.

Thor bowed his head. He was still acting like a boy, and not of a man, with his childish demands. _Think, Thor. What would Loki say?_ Thor wracked his brain.

"Where is the stone now?" Thor whispered.

Pepper took in a breath.

"It was in my hand before everything went blank."

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances, conversing with each other through stares.

"The necklace wasn't near her or anywhere we could see," Natasha said.

Everyone's mind clicked into place to the only logical explanation it could be.

"Seriously?" Tony said throwing his hands up in the air. "Crazy lady now has the crazy god?"

Thor clenched his jaw in anger and rushed forward, grabbing a fist full of Tony's shirt and shaking him.

"You declared this fortress safe, I _trusted_ your words."

Tony pushed Thor away, the sudden adrenaline in the room had spiked Tony's ego.

"JARVIS isn't perfect, but his system is damn solid." Tony turned to Clint and Natasha. "Shouldn't you have told me Fischer was a genius at firewalls? Because _no one_ has ever broken my walls before."

"We have to focus here." Steve stepped in, but was ignored.

"I do not care for your mortal technology. Loki is missing and it is my duty to protect him."

"Protect?" Tony said incredulously "Who says? The dead guys downstairs?"

"Your lies let this happen." Thor pointed to Tony.

Tony twitched his eyes.

"So it's my fault?" Tony gestured to himself. "Good job protecting your brother, Sparky, leaving the necklace that controls him with Pepper. Look what happened to her. That necklace is the reason Rambo's army almost killed her."

Thor fell silent and hesitated. _He speaks true,_ Thor realized. _Loki is my duty alone, my friends should not have shared this burden_.

"Tony," Pepper whispered. "Where are you going?"Tony had kissed her cheek and begun to leave.

"To the lab to fix JARVIS," he said without argument.

Thor summoned Mjölnir.

"Forgive me, my friends, but I must find my brother."

Thor didn't leave any room for argument either.

Steve rubbed his face. Of course, with everything happening, did the team have to break out into argument. Clint folded his arms.

"I think we made things worse."

Bruce coughed and everyone turned to face him.

"_I _didn't say anything…" He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes.

* * *

_Return to normal_

Loki frowned, blinking a few times to adjust his sight. His eyes were already open but it seemed only now colors and awareness were creeping back. Loki's head hung low but he remained standing, looking at his boots._ Yield,_ his mind processed. How he hated that command … it left him with gaps in time he could not piece together when he returned to normal. Loki moved his eyes upwards and then his head followed, hardening his gaze as it fell upon the female mortal. Only a moment ago he was in Stark's fortress and now… a room much like his laboratory. Time had passed, he deduced, but how much? A day? A week? A blinding sense of rage filled his body and the god rushed forward summoning his hidden blades.

The woman held up the stone.

"Stop."

Loki stopped, frozen, with one arm raised and another outstretched attempting to reach her. All he could do was breathe, chest rising heavily with every cursed intake. The woman 'tsked', shaking one of her fingers as if scolding a naughty child. Loki's eyes moved as she circled him.

"It's a curious object, is it not?" She said, dangling the necklace in front of his face.

Loki's breath quickened as the proximity set off an instinct in his bracelets.

She tilted her head at the necklace.

"What's wrong?" She smiled, holding it closer.

_Thor may be leagues away... this situation is serious,_ Loki thought as he flinched slightly. The bracelets sent up a small dose of pain until he corrected himself. _No Thor, no regeneration,_ he repeated to himself. As much as his heart urged him to taste her blood, he did not know how long the mortal would possess the stone's power. His basic instincts told him to survive, and that meant to obey.

She continued to circle him occasionally peering closer, studying him. Loki was disgusted as the mortal had the nerve to touch him. When she appeared in his vision again she stood so close he could hear her breath. Still in his striking pose she moved past his hands and touched his arms, feeling the texture of his clothing.

"Fascinating," she said, looking directly at him.

"For an alien you look perfectly human," she mused in his face.

Loki hissed through his mouth.

"Have something to say? Go on, say it," she commanded.

"I will enjoy the moment when I get to bathe in your blood, _mortal_."

"I don't doubt that," she said, walking over to a bench. "At ease, but stay where you are."

Loki lowered his hands and stood smiled. All he had to do was keep his feet in the same position. His hands, however, desperately wanted to curl around her neck. He wanted to use his magic, but as he tapped into his source he noticed it was severely depleted. He narrowed his eyes, no doubt she had used him to teleport them both here, wherever it was. Moving more than himself between spaces taxed greatly on his strength … and this increased his hatred of her greatly. As she prepared something Loki turned his head, interested in his surroundings. Yes, it was exactly like Stark's laboratory but with similar rooms adjacent. Searching his memory he came up with the word 'facility' … All those hours reading Pepper's books paid off.

"So!" She clapped, wheeling an instrument close to him but stopped halfway. Fischer chuckled - she wasn't stupid - and clasped the stone tightly.

"You will not hurt me; you will not even think about it, you will stay where you are until I tell you to move."

_Damn,_ Loki thought as all imagined versions of her death vanished from his mind.

"You are going through a great deal of effort to keep me here. If my understanding is correct, your quarrel is with The Avengers," Loki stated.

Fischer paused and looked up.

"They're the middle men."

Loki raised his eyebrows to convey fake interest. The mortal bought his lie. _All mortals do,_ he smiled in his mind.

"I have unfinished business with S.H.I.E.L.D. they…" She clenched her fists, "Cast me away like I was _nothing_, as if my research was …_pointless_." She raised her voice.

Loki knew the feeling, but relating to mortals was beneath him.

"Ah, vengeance for your slights I imagine?"

She smiled.

"Vengeance? No," She quietly said. "I'm at the brink of finishing the work I started, and once it's complete…" she looked at Loki "Well, we'll get to that stage soon. That's why I need you."

_Pardon?_ He thought.

Fischer sensed his confusion.

"_You _will be the key to my lock. Your power, your … energy will complete my work. The things we will achieve!" She said, ecstatic.

"I am a god, stupid mortal. Your work is meaningless dribble used to fill the void that is your _pathetic_ existence… I _will not_ be used like a slave." Loki spat.

Fischer trembled with rage.

"Stop breathing," she whispered, folding her arms.

Loki's lungs lurched in protest, but he forced himself to stay still. He could last a few minutes. Fischer remained silent. When those minutes past, did he begin to panic. The need for air overpowered his mind and without anything to hold onto, Loki's hands reached for his throat. Loki repeatedly opened his mouth to will the air in but nothing happened. Black spots began to crowd his vision and he fell down. The bracelets whizzed into action, shooting pain into his arms and into his core. The pain he felt cause Loki to gasp in pain. The bracelets shot more green sparks into his system. The longer he remained on the floor the longer he was disobeying his command, but the pain. The more he gasped the more intense burning he felt. Fischer stood over him, watching an animal squirm on the floor.

"You may breath and move," she whispered.

Loki took heavy gasps as he lay on the floor curled in on himself. Something as simple as air had never felt so _good_. Fischer knelt down on her knees and moved close to his face.

"You may be from another world, but right now your _pathetic_ existence is within my control." Fischer grabbed Loki's face with one hand and forced eye contact.

Loki snarled when she brought the stone close to his face.

"You have no choice in the matter, I _will _finish what I started. However it seems since you will not cooperate willingly, more … direct means are necessary."

Loki lowered his eyebrows, continuing to take deep breaths.

"Don't worry … a scientist studies all the facts. I watched all the security footage and more. I know how this piece of jewelry works."

Loki tilted his head.

"By the time I'm done, you won't remember the meaning of defiance."

Loki widened his eyes. In an attempt to protect himself he made a grab for Fischer.

"Yield," she said quickly.

Loki didn't have time to stick a blade in her chest before his mind went blank.

**Send in your own suggestion for a comparison and I'll choose two for the next chapter. Credits will go to the one's I've picked XD**

**E.g An alert will get you ... a review will get you ...**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	22. Stuck

**Welcome back avid readers, first off I'm sorry I took so long... I did give warning that I would be on holidays. Thankyou once again for returning to my story.**

Fury walked along the corridors of Home Base, eager to end his long and arduous day. Other agents who passed him saluted in respect, and Fury returned the gesture with a polite nod. When the Avengers left quickly, Fury concluded it was something involving Fischer. After all, he wasn't stupid. He had been monitoring things closely for a while now; not much eluded his knowledge. However, the group of extraordinary individuals always seemed to blame his agency for things that were often out of his control. Fury rounded the corner and made his way to his private sector, where he often ran his agency during his 'off' time. Fury opened the door and walked into the dark room, flicking the light on. The director's eyes noticed an open file on his desk... something that wasn't meant to be there. Fury made sure he kept everything immaculate, to know every detail in his private sectors in case of tampering. He immediately removed his gun from the holster and aimed it at the back of his large leather chair that faced the wall behind his desk. As Fury stepped forward a figure shot out from his peripheral vision and grabbed the gun, bringing his trigger arm behind him and pulled it into an uncomfortable pose. The movement was quick, precise, and effective leaving no time for him to react.

Disarmed, Fury turned his head.

_Loki._

Of all people, he didn't expect this one. Loki's face remained impassive but stern as he countered Fury's attempts to be released. Loki merely pulled the director's arm up further, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Enough," Fury heard.

Loki immediately let go of Fury, much to his confusion, and walked over to the desk, handing over his gun in the process. Fury watched as an arm took the gun, and straightened himself up. He eyed Loki over, assessing the level of risk, but the god merely stood as still as a statue and stared at him.

"Nancy," Fury acknowledged.

The chair swiveled around, revealing Fisher. The scientist toyed with the gun's barrel playfully.

"Hello Nick," she said. "I love what you've done with the place."

Fury stepped back slowly as Nancy stood up. She smiled when she noticed it.

"Don't bother, our little friend here soundproofed and sealed this room the moment you closed the door."

"I assume he's under your control?" Nick casually stared Loki down.

"Corrrect," she said as she paced the room slowly.

"_You_ sent the photos."

"Correct again." She smirked without looking at him. "It worked, didn't it?"

"You knew I would bring them to home base." Fury nodded.

"It gave me ample opportunity to acquire what I wanted, thanks to you."

"You're not going to kill me." Fury stated.

"I _could_ get him to do it, if I commanded it." She pointed behind her. "But no, I want you alive."

"Where are my agents?" Fury stepped sideways.

"Division four?" She asked smiling. "Working efficiently as always… well… most of them anyway."

"They are good people, taking their lives doesn't prove anything." Fury said "You know better."

Nancy smiled. _Section 43.2 subheading B: 'if hostile appears to openly accept negotiations, approach with caution and reasoning.'_ She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Fury was using the agency's protocols on her.

"Do I? They follow me willingly Fury, and you should know." She smiled. "Sheep will _always_ outnumber lions, but one lion can take care of a thousand sheep. Persuasion is easy when you know how."

"This won't prove you're the best."

Fischer snorted as she stayed near Loki.

"The NX3's were to be a breakthrough in technology and in the protection of this world."

"Those machines would have taken more lives than saved."

Nancy clenched her fists. She walked to Fury's desk once more and picked up a photo frame.

"Things may not have turned out the way they did if my project had still been operational," she said, nonchalantly putting Phil's service photo face down.

"We now have an initiative that _works._"

Nancy snorted.

"The Avengers? Please Fury, they are nothing more than inexperienced freaks. I've trained for _years_, studied countless fields and achieved more than Stark could ever do in his stupid iron suit."

Fury remained silent and Nancy spun around.

"Oh? You think they are better than what I could provide?" Nancy caressed her chin. "Think what you will, I'll show you. You never should have stabbed me in the back."

Nancy turned to Loki and nodded. Loki briskly walked to Fury and with his palm hit Fury directly into the chest. Fury flew across the room and hit the wall, sliding down he remained unconscious as Nancy gingerly held onto Loki's arm.

"We have work to do," she said seriously.

Together they teleported away.

* * *

"Tony..?" Pepper asked as she walked into his lab.

She hadn't seen him in an entire day, neither did she of Thor, Clint and Natasha. Thor had remained AWOL since the incident in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s home base, but distant lightning strikes on clear weather told them he had not left the city. Pepper still had a lapse in her memory from whatever she had inhaled, but had recovered completely.

"Tony?" She said again as she walked up to him sitting.

Tony, as Pepper noticed, was not typing as furious as he often did but rather at a snail's pace. With one hand typing a key individually Tony seemed lost in his thoughts as his other hand kept his head rested. When Pepper entered his vision he merely adjusted his position on his seat and set both hands to typing.

Pepper sighed silently, he was in one of _those_ moods.

"You haven't had a break have you?"

She didn't need a reply to know the answer, and instead walked over to the small kitchenette to brew some coffee.

"Hmmm?" Came the reply.

Once she had finished she brought him the cup.

"What have you been doing all this time?" She said, bringing a chair over to look at the screens.

"Upping the anty on security, fixing JARVIS, debugging the surveillance."

"That can wait." Pepper rested her hand on Tony's leg.

"No, once we know how I ended up with a massacre upstairs can we begin to solve the whole 'Crazy god on the loose' problem."

"He's not crazy, Tony," Pepper said.

Damaged, yes, but not crazy. Pepper had noticed long ago that if Loki had truly been crazy, he would not have sat near the windows and read countless of books. He would not have joined them in the evenings. Pepper always noticed how he remained standing a distance away from their conversations. On one occasion Tony had shown Thor a picture from his phone, causing the god to shake with laughter… but Pepper paid no heed to Thor, no - she watched from the corner of her eye as Loki leaned closer to try and catch a glimpse. _Wanting to see._ No, no - that wasn't someone who was crazy, just … Pepper couldn't quite place it.

"_Not crazy, Pepper?_" Tony said incredulously. "You do remember what happened last year? Pep, the guy threw me through a window… do you realize how strong that glass is supposed to be?"

Tony remembered the pain, it really did hurt.

"I know, Tony. What he did was unforgivable. It's just that…"

Pepper looked down sadly, until Tony's hand lifted her head. Tony nudged her to speak with his cocky eyes and Pepper pursed her lips. Finally, she placed her hand on his arc reactor.

"_You_ got a second chance, no one gave him _his_."

"Uh, Thor did, multiple times," Tony supplied.

_Through intimidating forceful means, _Pepper thought._ Even if he meant well_.

"Nevermind. If you're going to be working here all day at least wash yourself."

Tony cocked his eyebrows.

"You always stink after you do these," Pepper said, slapping his shoulder.

Tony conceded and shushed her away. He was still pissed from Thor's argument before, but that didn't mean he was totally offended. Tony had made calculations that the amount of testosterone that guy had would naturally make him explode… he supposed it went into his muscles instead. Tony quickly looked at his own biceps and sighed. _Nah,_ he decided.

* * *

Nancy swiveled in her chair as she watched the god move down her production line. From time to time she leaned over to monitor the god's energy output. His heart rate had begun to pick up, no doubt from all the magical energy he was exerting. Nancy had been curious as to why his temperature fluctuated significantly from humans, but when she commanded he explain it, all she got was '_because I am Jötunn'_ … whatever that meant. But that didn't matter, no, she had everything she ever wanted.

Her sheep were monitoring their home base, as sheep should do.

Her god was bringing her dream to life.

Loki stepped to the next machine and opened the center capsule. Holding it in his hands he clenched onto the small cylinder object and made it glow. Nancy was still fascinated every time she watched. Wisps of smoke surrounded Loki's hands before it entered the capsule. Loki then placed it back into the machine and stepped aside to the next in line. He remained silent and concentrated on his task, ignoring the machine he brought to life whir into existence.

"Those capsules _were_ meant to hold Stark's reactors; once I duplicated his original, of course," she said aloud.

Loki finished with another and continued on and Nancy hummed to herself.

"Your energy is self-sustaining though. I suppose Tony Stark needn't worry… after all, his reactor will power him forever. Still, I wonder how much it would take to short him out, what do you think?" She swung her chair around.

Loki stepped aside and continued on. Nancy sighed. Creating a mindless drone wasn't her intention, but she had to make sure he didn't try to kill her again. Still, some personality would be good for him. She smiled, clutching the stone that hung from her neck.

"Answer my question."

Loki stopped and turned around.

"The man of iron is nothing more than a mortal. Mortals are more susceptible to death than I." Loki said flatly.

Nancy cocked her head._ Huh… mindless but still arrogant, _she thought. She leant over again to check the tablet and sighed.

"That's enough for today, we wouldn't want you to fuse out and die," she said.

Walking over, she reached down his shirt and took off the wires connected to his skin. Grabbing one of his arms she led Loki to the chair and pushed him down.

"Cancel all commands, except leaving, using magic and trying to kill or harm me in any way."

Loki's eyes fluttered but did not close. Nancy always loved this bit … it was like watching a computer reboot. Lokifrowned as he regained his suppressed mind. He stood up and glanced around the room before fixating it on her.

"_You."_ He curled his lip upwards.

"Don't be that way; you did a great job today." Nancy clasped her hands like a proud parent. She looked behind her admiring the NX3s. "You've almost finished."

Loki looked at the expansive room that continued until his eyes couldn't see the far wall. The machines looked mortal but weren't. Loki likened to Stark's metal armor but with flesh. He didn't understand, nor did he care too. All Loki cared about was the fact that his source was being like a pet. He felt extremely drained and sagged his shoulders.

Nancy hummed.

"Seems I over-used you."

Loki grinned at her.

"I will always replenish, but you will never outrun me."

Nancy hardened her face.

"I will put you under again," Nancy threatened as shook the stone in front of him.

Loki flinched and remained silent.

"Good boy." She smiled.

A shrill noise echoed through the room and Fischer frowned. Rushing to the nearest computer screen she browsed through the data and began to type furiously.

"No. no. no!"

Loki laughed.

"I can always appreciate moments such as these. Things not going according to plan?" Loki stood a hair's distance away from her. While he was not ordered to harm her, his entire being ached to disrupt her in any possible way.

"It seems Stark has debugged the virus I implanted in his system and counter-hacked me. Smart boy." Nancy tilted her head side to side until she heard the crack and resumed her defense.

Loki felt immense joy at watching this woman struggle. He assumed both Stark and Fischer were incredibly intelligent for their species. He quite enjoyed watching them battle it out, even if he didn't yet comprehend the workings of mortal's technology._ Yes,_ he conceded,_ I will enjoy picking her brain apart_. Those thoughts were replaced with an odd sense of worry. Thor was late and should have already ripped this facility apart by now. But the facility still remained standing and that worried him.

_The one time I would accept a rescue and the fool loses me, typical._ Loki looked at the machines again. He would have to continue to obey to survive, and when Thor would collect him he would be replenished with the accursed stone. And once replenished, Loki would give Thor the most deserved beating he would ever give.

But until then, Loki would be stuck.

**Shout out to Thr3n0dy for this chapters comparison! **

**An alert will get you a weapons lesson with Thor, a review will get you a magic lesson with Loki**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	23. Vanished

**Welcome back avid readers! Boom, new chapter. Once again I can't believe the amount of response I've received from this story, I'm doing something right XD This story started off as a little thought, and over a few days I developed the first chapter. Never did I imagine I was going to continue it to this many chapters. While writing this chapter I listened to the soundtrack of ****_The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_****. It's good stuff regardless of what you may think of the movie. shhh Mimbillia, let the readers read their new chapter.**

***nods***

Tony had been typing away at his monitor, regulating JARVIS's system, when he found it. It was a piece of code so hidden he barely registered it as it passed over his gaze.

"What the…" he mumbled to himself as he leaned in closer.

_That's not mine,_ he thought, keying in multiple scanning programs.

Tony continued to type furiously, digging further and further, until he broke the code. Red alarms flashed on his monitor as he quickly defended his own system._ Okay, that's it, _he fumed to himself._ She's going down_. It had been a long time since Tony had personally hacked a computer. On most occasions he relied on JARVIS's programming to do the work for him. Tony had forgotten how fun it could actually be. Cracking his fingers, he delved further into the system, gazing at what lay behind the enemy lines. Taking out his phone, he speed-dialed the first number.

"_Tony?_" A voice answered.

"'Sup Bruce? Listen, I'm sitting here right now with Fischer's system on my laptop." Tony smiled triumphantly at himself.

"_Seriously? You broke in that fast?_" Bruce seemed surprised.

"My skills are over nine thousand, Brucey boy."

Bruce hummed a noise that sounded like non-interested acceptance and Tony pouted on the other line.

"_I'll tell the others we'll be down soon,_" Bruce said as he hung up.

Tony put his phone in his pocket and leaned back in his chair. His program still had access to Fischer's system,and Tony could only smile as he realized she hadn't detected him. Slowly leaning closer, he used his fingers to tap his mouth with great concentration. The location of this facility was unknown, and probably would not be found in any file. An idea struck Tony and he placed his fingers back onto the keyboard. If Fury would not be generous with information about Fischer's project, then Fischer herself could help him. Delving in further than before, he clicked on a file that contained no immediate firewall. Tony furrowed his brow.

Files of calculations and seemingly random sketches popped up all at once. As he sifted through the files he felt a sense of familiarity. He had seen this somewhere before…

"Tony."

Tony jumped up in his seat and swiveled around.

"You've got to stop doing that," he deadpanned.

Natasha smiled, it was her one tick she used to piss the great Tony Stark off.

"Classic," Clint said as he fist bumped Natasha.

Without permission, Natasha leaned over Tony to inspect the screen as Clint followed suit and stood to his right. Tony absentmindedly tilted his eyes towards Natasha and transfixed his gaze on her well toned physique. If he couldn't move, all he could do was enjoy the view. Natasha thinned her lips.

"Stark, did I ever tell you what I used to do in Russia?"

"No? Why?" Tony said.

"Keep doing that and I'll show you," she said without taking her gaze off the documents.

Tony immediately concentrated on the screen - after all, he was a serious person. Clint smiled as he looked at Natasha.

"Clint."

"Yeah?"

"I'll use you to demonstrate."

Clint immediately returned his attention to the screen also.

"I know what these are," Natasha said as she straightened up. "Fischer's responsibility was to upgrade safety measures and weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D. These are some of her designs."

"That's why she went rogue, Tash," Clint said.

"Hold it, Red." Tony ignored the death glare. "These formulas are on the same level as my reactor. What the hell was she working on?"

"We were never informed, and we never asked."

"Naturally." Tony sighed turning back to the screen.

"Can you go further and find out?" Clint said.

"I can do more than that, see here…" Tony pointed to the screen. "This is the electrical system for wherever she's hiding in… and this here." Tony ran his finger along a line and stopped at a particular symbol.

"Most of the power is being diverted there," Natasha said.

"Could we track the grid for that amount of power usage? It could tell us where she is," Clint said.

"She's obviously thought of that, and is using her own self-sustaining source," Tony said, but turned around and smiled. "That doesn't mean I can't turn it off."

* * *

Nancy thrust all the contents on her desk onto the floor when her production line suddenly stopped. Unable to relinquish her anger from that burst, Fischer grabbed one of her monitors and threw it into the wall with a scream of frustration.

"DAMN HIM!" She said as her fingers gathered fistfuls of her hair.

Stark had managed to shut down her system momentarily. Fischer knew he would never break the firewalls protecting her most secret of documents, but this sudden anomaly caused significant delay to her progress. Fischer gritted her teeth… she was close, _so close_. Pulling herself out of her lapse of concentration, Nancy looked to Loki, who had remained seemingly amused in the corner.

" What. Now" She bared her teeth when she noticed his smirk.

"Oh, nothing." He continued to smile.

Fischer held the stone around her neck. "Please tell."

Loki smiled.

"I hate to damage your pride. A mortal's pride is often… so easily offended but, it seems Stark managed to 'one up' you."

"Shut up."

Loki's smile vanished as his words were taken away. He carefully watched the mortal woman pace considerably in front of him. Fischer began to mumble to herself and Loki could only roll his eyes in boredom. He had been thankful he did not have to continue filling the iron mortals with his reserves, and he was able to think clearly for once. A luxury he had thought lost.

"I suppose we will have to resort to Plan B then," She said aloud.

Loki shifted and Fischer faced him.

"If Stark is able to shut me down then we will have to shut _him_ down… permanently."

Loki straightened up. It would be an order he would enjoy carrying out … if that had been a little over a year ago. However, things had changed since then and Loki knew for once what the consequences of his actions would bring. His friend would be wrought with grief and that was something Loki didn't want. Pepper, the female mortal who accepted his presence without previous grudges. The mortal who smiled without malice behind her eyes, and truly engaged in meaningful conversation he had so longed for. He abhorred the others, but he could not find anything inside him to harm those that would cause _her_ _pain_. Loki understood now why Thor fretted over _his _mortal.

"No," he said with force, ignoring the bracelet. "It would be unwise to kill him."

Fischer perked up.

"Tell me, alien, how is it unwise?" She said, folding her arms after she released him.

"You wish to prove the Director wrong."

"Get to the point."

"Were the Avengers not _his _idea? His… solution against yours?" Loki slowly walked closer. "To remove Stark before his intended time would only prove that Fury is…_better_ than you." Loki feigned a sympathetic face.

Loki triumphed as he watched her take in his words. His silver words were so simple to weave and so intoxicating to hear. It was why Loki preferred words over action. Words could be woven to suit the environment, a sword, let alone a hammer could not alter their path.

"Why would I keep Tony Stark alive?" Nancy asked.

"If you wish to prove Fury wrong, you must defeat the Avengers … and without Stark, well, they wouldn't be complete. Your… "Loki searched his vocabulary. "Perfect designs will ensure the Avengers are no match against you. It will be your greatest achievement."

"Perfect…" Nancy whispered to herself before she focused. "But Stark is still a thorn in my side. I think, I know of a better solution." She smiled, reaching for the stone.

* * *

"Fischer is gonna be real pissed now," Clint said.

"Good, her emotional investment in this will cause her to make mistakes."

"Then it's a waiting game."

The three nodded.

"Any news on thunder man?" Tony asked.

"He's still searching; we should go up and wait for him." Natasha said.

"While you're at it red, tell Banner I'll need extra hands on these files."

Natasha made a move toward Tony, who flinched in self defense.

"Alright, alright." Tony raised his hands in surrender.

After Clint and Natasha had left Tony returned to fixing JARVIS and monitoring Fischer's activity. Fiddling with menial things around his workshop Tony began to wonder. Fischer wanted the stone, that was a given after Fury had called in. But things didn't add up in Tony's mind… What could Loki possibly have that Nancy Fischer wanted or needed for that matter? A bodyguard? _Too simple, she's got her own department for that._ Loki's magic?_ Fischer's of science, not magic, she wouldn't be able to combine the two, _he thought. Tony glanced over at some of her designs and squinted his eyes.

"Magic…" he pondered.

From what he had experienced firsthand it was pretty much energy.

Energy.

Tony perked up.

"An almost unlimited supply of pure energy." Tony hit himself. _Of course! Unlimited energy, weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D it's like the Tesseract shenanigan all over again._

Tony groaned. Thor would not be happy when he knew his brother was probably being used as a battery. Tony groaned again, he would first have to explain what a battery was to the god. Tony raised his head when he heard JARVIS's system log back on.

_Finally,_ he sighed.

-_Good morning Sir, Good morning Loki_.-

Tony scratched his chin; he would have to reset his computers clock to match the _actual_ time.

Tony stopped.

"Wait… what?" Tony said looking at his monitor.

That's when he could hear it, the subtle noise of someone breathing behind him. Tony felt a shiver run down his neck and he tensed immediately, fingers frozen over his keyboard. Slowly raising his focus to the outer edges of his monitor Tony gazed at the blackness and watched what was reflected behind him. There, to his left stood an all-too-familiar figure, slowly leaning forward towards him. Loki's eyes were fixed on Tony and together they gazed at each other through their reflections.

Tony exhaled. He hadn't even heard Loki teleport behind him. Without a chance to turn around, Loki put one arm around Tony's neck and tilted his head up, silencing him. Tony's arms immediately grasped the god's choke hold in a feeble attempt to return air to his lungs. Loki used his other arm to wrap itself around Tony's midsection and he pulled both their bodies backwards. Tony, who was still sitting, was tilted on such an angle that it caused him to be pulled out of his chair and stumble backwards with the god. Loki continued to step back until Tony was standing and pulled against him. With the foreign object removed, Loki grasped a choking Tony tighter and vanished into thin air.

It was a quick travel for Loki but to Tony it had disorientated him greatly. Even though they had taken a second to reach their destination, Tony had passed through an eternity of space. Never before had he seen so many stars that blended together to form streaks of light. The absolute bitter cold that stung his skin did not register in his mind, because as soon as he regained enough sense to focus he was left to fall onto the floor.

Tony coughed, grasping his neck, and tried to steady himself with one hand. His first experience of teleportation had hurt like a bitch. When Tony finally looked up he saw Loki standing next to Fischer, who hummed.

"Less than a minute, not bad," she said, gazing at her watch.

"What the hell?" Tony said with difficulty.

Fischer gave a quick nod. Loki grabbed the back of Tony's collar and pulled him up roughly. Tony grunted as he was pushed into a chair.

"Be gentle with our guest." Fischer patted Loki.

Tony looked up to Fischer as his hands were handcuffed to the sides of the chair. He looked at the stone and back to Loki. The god's face had remained stoic the entire time and Tony knew the proud bastard was a talker.

"Don't worry Stark, the feeling will fade. Teleporting is hard to get used to, but you would be amazed at how quickly you can get things done. No wonder the alien prefers it as a method of travel," Nancy mused as she pulled a chair in front of Tony. Tony shook his hands, causing the metal cuff to jingle.

_May as well try, _he thought.

Nancy smiled at Tony, who continued to remain silent. This seemingly silent tango continued until Tony finally couldn't stand the silence.

"Okay I'll bite … any reason why this just happened?" He brought his hands up. They stopped short after a few inches.

"There are reasons for everything, Tony Stark, just like the reason why I'm not going to bother to tell you."

"Cryptic… got it."

"Good."

"I'm glad."

"You should be."

Tony looked sideways and drummed his fingers on the arm rests. _Well this is …tensely awkward._

Nancy smiled wider and pushed herself up.

"At ease," she said.

Loki regained himself and looked at Tony.

"Make sure he doesn't escape. Stay here until I return."

Loki scowled behind the mortal's back as she turned to leave. Turning back to Tony Loki inwardly sighed in relief. He had not killed the stupid oaf in the time of his forced blackout.

"So…" Tony said.

Loki raised an eyebrow in frustration. _Stupid oaf,_ he swore.

"Any chance of putting this behind us and returning me to the tower?"

Loki snorted and merely raised his bracelets into Stark's vision.

"Rightio… So how's things?" Tony said casually.

"You're locked in this room, most likely miles from your fortress, and you ask me how I fare?" Loki said incredulously.

"Would you rather I talked about me?"

"I'm _fine._" Loki gritted his teeth.

"So why am I here exactly? You know, considering I'm still alive."

Loki snorted and stood in front of Tony.

"_I am_ the one who spared your measly life, mortal. Are you so blind as to not see what I did?"

"Cause I can totally see that." Tony said, shaking the cuffs again.

"Without _my_ words, your life would have ended ten minutes ago," Loki snarled.

Tony nodded. So he had been kidnapped by the crazy god and stuck in a room God knows where. Tony looked on the bright side, at least Loki gave a damn and kept him alive … or so he currently believed. Tony puckered his lips trying to think, but came up with nothing. Tony frowned… Pepper was not going to like this.

**An alert gets you a hand cuffed Tony a review gets you a hand cuffed Loki (offer used to your own discretion)**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	24. Arc Reactor

**Welcome back avid readers! nothing much to say today but a huge thankyou for your continued support. Shoutout to my great beta PhoenixWormwood137, without you this story would go crazy very fast, very badly.**

Loki folded his arms as he contained his anger. In the absence of Fischer, Stark had taken to clucking his tongue as he stared around the room absentmindedly. Loki dug his nails into his clothing as Tony persisted.

"Will you _stop_ that!" Loki hissed as he towered over a sitting Stark.

Tony merely looked up and clucked once more before speaking.

"What _else_ am I supposed to do?"

"Stay silent and still."

"Well that's no fun," Tony said.

Loki turned his back to Stark and continued to stay still. Fischer hadn't been gone long, but when stuck in a room with Tony Stark it felt like an eternity to Loki . Tony was unable to move his hands higher than a few inches and the cuffs had been squeezed to and uncomfortable pressure. The chair that he had been cuffed to was fairly sturdy and heavy, which meant Tony could not move it around and gaze at some of the stuff in the room. These few factors led to Tony's mind to rebel at the lack of anything interesting to do.

_At least it's more comfortable than a cave,_ Tony thought solemnly.

Tony shook his head trying to shake the memories, _41 steps straight ahead, 16 steps from the door, 33 steps turn right._ _Stop it, Tony, this is different._ Tony clenched his fists and shook the cuffs in a panic.

The noise caused the god to turn back around and stare on curiously. Loki tilted his head at Tony. The mortal man sat still, but his hands shook and he wore a pained expression on his face. Loki smirked, the expression was something he was well accustomed to… every Asgardian was. It was the face many warriors shared after their first slaying on the battlefields, except Thor. Loki remembered he had once asked Thor why that was_,_ but he received the same response he always did.

_"Until you become a real warrior, you will never understand_."

Loki had stopped asking Thor questions after that, but that did not mean he could not read this emotion.

_Anxiety._

"Stark," Loki said, kicking Tony's shoe.

Tony looked up, trying to remain calm. Loki rolled his eyes at the obvious lie.

"In Asgard we have a particular method for dealing with this."

Tony raised an eyebrow but remained silent; he had to concentrate on breathing slowly.

"Would you like me to show you?" Loki said slowly.

"Whatever…" Tony said.

Loki brought his hand up gracefully before delivering a slap to Stark's cheek. Loki had toned it down for the mortal's sake. Unlike Steve, who could take a god's punch, Loki was sure he would break the mortal's neck if he tried. Tony's head snapped sideways until he turned to face Loki.

"What the hell, man! Who slaps a dude cuffed to a chair?" Tony said.

"It worked, didn't it? " Loki mumbled.

Tony collected his bearings and found it had indeed worked. His palms were a little sweaty but Tony's hands no longer shook and the darkened thoughts were gone… for the time being. Tony sighed.

"Thank you … for slapping some sense into me," he deadpanned.

"I didn't do it for you," Loki snarled. "Do you not realize how your very _being_ is annoying?" The god brought his own hands up, trying to make Tony see his sense.

"I could say the same about you."

Loki let out a frustrated noise.

"Pardon?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You keep making these weird breathing noises, it's kinda annoying…" Tony shrugged.

Loki's jaw dropped. _Of all the beings in the Nine -_ Loki entwined his hands into his hair as if holding back his oncoming burst of anger. Turning around, Loki picked up the nearest object and threw it across the room.

"Whoa," Tony said as Loki strode briskly towards him.

Taking a firm grasp onto Tony's shoulders, Loki forcibly pushed the chair across the room. The metal chair shrieked as friction took hold, but the god continued to push until brick wall met metal.

"You are the most insufferable mortal I have ever met."

"Thank you." Tony nodded his head.

He hated to admit it, but pulling the god's strings was an easy thing to do… an _enjoyable_ easy thing to do.

"It was not a compliment" Loki gritted out.

"Let me stop ya there, Pachi. If I'm the _most_ insufferable that means I'm on top form."

"Unbelievable," Loki said.

"Not really, just Tony Stark," Tony said.

Loki pushed Tony a little further into the chair before releasing him, giving up. No possible solution would become of this situation if he had continued. Loki knew that _he_ could be the higher life form and choose to end their meaningless squabble. After all, more pressing matters had to be attended to.

"Tell me, Stark."

Tony tilted his head.

"How close is Thor to finding this place?"

"Last I knew … he was still flying over Manhattan, though I doubt we are even near there so…." Tony narrowed his eyes, thinking of an answer to break the tension. "Nowhere close."

He didn't break the tension.

"And the other mortals … they would search for you, yes?" Loki asked.

"By now they would be, yes."

Loki shifted.

"Lady Pepper would aid in the search then?" Loki looked down, picking at his nails in an attempt to feign non-interest.

Tony inwardly grinned at the obvious lie but frowned… _Pepper's my girl,_ he pouted.

"Yeah, when she's better."

Loki's eyes shot up. He had not received any information while he had been stuck in this place, and did not know what had happened after Fischer first placed him under 'yield'. Countless commands could have been placed on him during that time. Loki began tapped one of his nails into his thumb to ease his nervousness. It was something he had picked up over the centuries. After all, not many paid him heed in Asgard, and the slight movement would be overlooked by almost all who did give him the time of day. It had struck Loki that such a thing had not occurred for some time now, not since Jötunheim.

"Did…." Loki faltered. "Did I hurt …"

"No," Tony said. "What I mean is she _will_ be looking for us when she stops freaking out. You didn't do anything back in the tower." Tony used his 'reassuring hands' to the best of his ability.

Because this situation was extremely awkward for him to handle.

"But you did leave behind another body count," Tony said.

Loki snorted.

"Those fools were stupid enough to challenge me. Do not fret, Stark, I gave those men the mercy of a quick death." Loki folded his arms. "After I had my fun, of course."

Tony grimaced. He had to remind himself that even though Loki was often placated around them, the god could unleash one hell of a fury at anytime.

Tony tensed when noticed Loki's posture straighten and the god turned to the door.

"It would be in your best interests to stay calm, for I fear I will not be myself for the next few hours," Loki said.

"That doesn't sound good."

Loki frowned and Tony switched his gaze between the door and the god.

"Okay this seriously doesn't sound good." Tony said as he tried to crane his neck towards the door. Loki had pushed him in such a way that it was almost impossible to see the entrance of the room.

"There is a shift," Loki continued, frowning.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Tony hissed.

Loki looked at Tony.

"The plan has changed."

* * *

Pepper sat alone on the couch far away from the group as they discussed the current situation in hushed voices. Bruce had gone into the lab to check in on Tony's progress, only to find an overturned chair and a cup of coffee. Immediately he had logged into JARVIS and scoured over the footage, but found none. The computer program was in the midst of running checks before it returned to full capacity.

"The lab was locked from the inside; there is no possible way Tony just left."

"So Fischer used Loki to grab Tony," Natasha said.

"What doesn't make sense is _why?"_ Steve pressed.

"To help finish whatever she was doing," Clint said, as if it were obvious.

"Why would she need Tony? She has the same capacity to engineer robotics as he does… there would be no point, he would only see the designs and disrupt the production." Bruce said.

Everyone held frustrated looks. Without Tony there would be no possible way for them to access back into Fischer's system. Natasha rubbed the bridge of her nose. _Of all the people the arrogant genius had to go… stupid Stark._ Tony was often the first person to accurately come to conclusions in missions and use his technology to aid the Avengers. The team held a shroud over their heads as they tried to think on par with the inventor… but together they knew they were going to crash and burn.

Clint rounded the table.

"If Loki can just teleport back into the Tower then none of us are safe."

Steve looked up sharply. Clint was right. Loki and Fischer's moves could not be anticipated at this given time.

"I'm staying."

Everyone looked over at Pepper who stood from her seat.

"It's not safe now. Fischer can command Loki to do anything," Steve said.

"This is _Tony's_ life." Pepper gestured all around. "His work is his life; I won't abandon it while he's… "

"Loki may come back," Natasha said. "He may kill you."

"Loki isn't the problem. It's _her. _I saw how that woman was." Pepper stood firm. "She followed things by the book, and was meticulous. Taking Tony's life or anyone else's doesn't _fit_." Pepper sighed. "Never mind, just forget it."

Bruce pushed his glasses further towards his eyes.

"You're right."

"What?"

"She has routine ingrained into her." Bruce turned to Natasha. "Your combat training in S.H.I.E.L.D., when you're up against someone of equal match, what do you do?"

"Assess if the person shows a particular flaw for you to exploit."

"And how do you do that?"

Natasha's eyes lit up.

"You don't attack straight away, you use trial and error … you observe for weakness and then strike."

"_That's_ what she's doing." Bruce pressed his hands against the table.

"It fits into S.H.I.E.L.D's books," Clint agreed.

"What are you saying?" Steve said.

"Nancy Fischer has most probably finished her work."

"What?" Steve said concerned but Bruce waved him silent.

"She's a scientist first and foremost, and an even greater engineer. Everything she has done has been almost methodical. It's like building a machine… first you find parts to fit the design."

"Loki and his magic," Natasha supplied.

"When you have all the parts you're able to finish your work - but there's a problem. Machines need to be tested to find flaws and other bugs before they're ready to be used."

"So she's going to test her work on Tony."

"I don't know... but Tony is her equal. What she needs is to make sure that Tony won't be a problem when she makes her play."

"In other words, Iron Man cannot outdo her work," Clint said to translate to Steve.

"That gives us a glimpse of what she is making or has made. Tony's suit has sophisticated weaponry and a sustainable power source to practically run it forever. Her designs would be of similar nature," Natasha said.

"Great, more Iron Man's in the world." Clint mumbled.

Pepper looked out the window. _Tony,_ she thought. Continuing to gaze out of the window, a flash of red brought her out of her thoughts.

"Steve!" Pepper called out.

Steve half jogged over and put a hand on her shoulder for support.

"What is it?"

"I think Thor is back."

Everyone looked towards the door and waited for JARVIS to speak.

-_Welcome, Mr. Odinson.-_

Natasha stood up from where she was sitting and watched Thor return with a solemn face.

"No luck, huh?" Clint asked.

"Nay. I apologize for my absence my friends, as I traveled back to Asgard to speak solely with Heimdall."

"The all-seeing dude?" Clint asked.

Thor, unfazed by the archer's remarks, nodded.

"Heimdall only glimpsed my brother once… when he vanished with friend Stark." Thor walked to Pepper and brought her hands into his. "I apologize deeply on behalf of Loki. Please forgive his actions, for they are against his will."

Pepper tried to smile but found couldn't.

Thor held his firm grasp until he let go. He did not speak with the Allfather when he had returned, he cared not for it. Thor began to understand what Loki had meant all those weeks ago.

"_This is a test for you also."_

Thor frowned.

So Odin thought that by using his brother as a method of teaching, he would learn something.

Nothing could be gained from his father's blatant disregard for Loki's life.

Nothing.

Thor would fix this. He just didn't know how.

* * *

Nancy opened the door of the room and glanced around. Stark was positioned in another location since she last saw him and there lay a broken monitor lay on the floor. Something had gone down that obviously angered the alien.

"It seems I've missed some fun," she said as she pushed a cart of different machinery near Tony. Nancy took hold of the necklace around her neck.

"Yield."

Loki fell into his tranquil state as Nancy walked near him.

"He doesn't like that," Tony said keeping his cool.

"Like I care what the alien dislikes." Nancy rested a hand on his shoulder. "He's been quite the help of late. This stone really is something," she said, moving it playfully between her fingers. "I'm surprised none of you used it more often. You see, you can use it to make him do almost _anything in the world… He has a power that not even I can explain."_

Tony clenched his fists.

"We're engineers, Stark; surely you've wanted to know what it can do."

"I know what it does, it's a remote control." Tony said. He didn't like where this was going.

Nancy nodded.

"True I suppose, but think of all the possibilities it holds if we could harness it. Criminals of the world would just … fall in line," she said, daydreaming what lay ahead.

"It's wrong," Tony said.

Nancy rushed forward and put as little distance between their faces as much as possible. Tony didn't react, but he began to realize why S.H.I.E.L.D. had scrapped her department.

"Who are you to tell me what's wrong or right? Have you forgotten how many people have been killed from Stark Industries? A simple change of heart and an iron suit cannot wipe away the blood that is so clearly stained on your hands," Nancy spat.

"No it can't," Tony said.

Nancy straightened up smugly.

"But that doesn't mean I won't try."

Nancy twitched her eye in anger but calmed herself as she pulled the cart closer and began to set up. Tony tensed his jaw and looked at Loki. The god just stood there, staring blankly at nothing. Tony continued to watch Nancy as she pulled out a capsule and hooked it up to various objects on the cart. Machines powered into life as Fischer gracefully flicked on buttons and typed in certain commands.

"Your friend was kind enough to give me some of his 'power' for my NX3s," Nancy said as she concentrated on the task ahead.

Tony didn't move. _Friend? NX3's_? He thought.

Nancy paused momentarily and faced Tony.

"I originally planned to use your arc reactor technology as a base for my children … but then you developed Iron Man, and well …S.H.I.E.L.D. knows the rest."

Something clicked inside Tony's mind and he outwardly sighed.

"Oh, great, let me guess - you built a robotic army?"

Nancy's smile faltered.

"You make it sound so… Hollywood."

"It's because it's so cliché," Tony whined.

Nancy paid Stark no heed as she finalized the power up of the capsule. Opening one of the cart's drawers she took out a cylindrical object and faced Tony. Tony looked at the object slowly raised his gaze to her eyes. Together the two intellectuals looked at each other, transfixed at the realization and understanding of what lay ahead.

Tony inhaled nervously. He was not going to like this. He was not going to like this at all.

"I appreciate you, Tony Stark, on an intellectual level," Nancy said sincerely. As she walked closer to Tony with the silver item she watched him pull on the cuffs holding him down. When all else failed, Tony merely backed himself as far as he could into the chair.

"But if I am to launch the NX3's tomorrow, well…" She placed the cylinder on his arc reactor. "I cannot have Iron Man at full power."

Nancy pulled the trigger of the object.

Tony screamed as slivers of metal began to winch between the space of his reactor and its cavity. He could feel it being lifted slowly and painfully away from his body. Tony pulled his arms up as far as they could go in an attempt to quell the pain, but even they came up short. Tony slowly began to feel sluggish as his energy faded. Keeping his blurred gaze on Fischer he watched as she hooked his reactor to coincide with the capsule. Something, however, did not feel as it should … considering the circumstances. Tony's head flopped down, chin resting against his body as he looked at the cavity in his chest. The reactor's line surprisingly remained connected to him.

Why? He didn't care. He just wanted to breathe without feeling his entire weight crushing his lungs.

_Well…this…..sucks_… Tony thought.

**An alert gets you [insert thought here] a review gets you [insert fantasy here]**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	25. Ooze

**Welcome back avid readers! Its been a while. Life got ahead of me. Once again thank you to my readers. I'm still so dumbfounded that this story has received so much support. its cray cray. Don't worry, I'll be writing the other guys in the next chapter, but for now its just Tony Loki goodness. I'm glad many of you have voiced your hatred for Nancy. I don't like her either...but she is a joy to write. XD UPDATED and edited by my fantastic beta 3**

_It's finished._

That's all Nancy cared about. Things were finally _finished_.

Nancy stood away from her test, clutching her hands against her chest in an attempt to hold the joy she felt so deep in her heart. Unshed tears lingered on her eyes as she looked up. _My legacy,_ she thought, taking in a deep breath of content. Turning around she looked again at the monitor. The readings proved that Loki's energy could withstand anything S.H.I.E.L.D. could throw at her. Her test against Tony Stark's reactor proved it could last far longer than his durability. The NX3's would never need to recharge nor upgrade. They would run forever. They would even last through an E.M.P. Nancy smiled - S.H.I.E.L.D. could not counter science fueled by a god.

It was then that Nancy Fischer decided her next move. Fury was no doubt holding all his cards with the Avengers. The six freaks … that defeated the god standing before her. But Nancy saw no godly being before her; she merely saw nothing but a used experiment. No, the Avengers were not a threat, not anymore… S.H.I.E.L.D. was. The longer Nancy dwelled on this thought, the more she realized. The entire system was a threat.

A threat to itself.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had always had an influence in the government and other large organizations. Nancy herself had worked on projects that benefited S.H.I.E.L.D.'s grasp on the world. A world that was now corrupt and sullied by the organization she had been once proud to be a part of.

Nancy widened her eyes. Fury had dismissed her because of her attempts to correct the balance. Once S.H.I.E.L.D. had recognized the good she was doing…. was going to _achieve,_ they threw her away.

Madness crept into Fischer's mind as she began to see the world in a whole new light. The hope of acceptance that once kept her ability to continue was now plagued with anger. Too many years religiously working on her project had caused the scientist to frown with disgust.

She did not want S.H.I.E.L.D.'s acceptance.

Nancy bared her teeth.

She would _destroy_ S.H.I.E.L.D.

Bypassing Tony Stark Nancy rushed to the nearest computer and activated her program. As she pushed the final confirm the facility whirred into life. The walls began to pulsate with the flow of electricity as the NX3's began to power up nearby. Nancy turned to Tony Stark and frowned.

_Such a waste,_ she thought.

Tony kept his head slumped on his chest as he concentrated on breathing. Sadly, it sounded more like wheezing than anything else. Though his Arc Reactor still remained connected to him, it hung loosely outside of its cavity, preventing full power. Tony's skin was slowly turning ashen as blue veins were starting to become visible around his neck. Tony looked up from his position. Together they made eye contact.

"It is a shame to end things now." Nancy knelt down in front of Tony. To Tony, her face seemed almost apologetic.

"Leaving… the party…. so soon?" Tony managed to say.

"My work is done." Nancy dismissed him and put her hand around Tony's reactor.

Nancy tugged the cord ever so slightly and Tony stiffened.

"Tell me one… thing," Tony rasped.

Nancy paused.

"Go on."

"Are you going to use these … NX3's … to hurt people?" Tony asked.

Nancy smiled softly.

"Yes. Why?"

"Okay good… I'm not going to feel bad … when my team kicks your ass."

Nancy scorned at Tony before she pulled hard on the reactor. Tony's body rippled with spasms as he felt the attachment break away. He screamed only once. Of all the times his Arc Reactor had given him pain… having it _pulled_ out was certainly the worst.

Nancy stood up discarding the reactor with a toss, and removed the necklace, keeping it in her hand.

"Let's see them try!" She screamed.

Tony slowly raised his head to look at someone he felt, in his honest opinion, had lost their mind completely, but his gaze couldn't reach her face. Instead, Tony saw a burst of emerald light behind Fischer. With his eyesight blurry and beginning to fade into darkness he slowly pointed.

"Behind you," he whispered, slumping as he finished.

"What?" Nancy said flustered, unable to hear him.

"_He said 'behind you.'"_

Nancy spun around and widened her eyes as Loki grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room. More emerald sparks lit the sterile white room and Loki swiftly broke the restraints on Tony's wrists with his bare hands. The god then pulled the inventor out of the chair without any remorse for his injury. Loki grunted through gritted teeth as he dragged Tony to where Nancy had let go of the necklace as she was thrown. Loki curled his fists as the pain intensified. Dropping Tony next to the necklace he shook the mortal. Tony didn't respond.

"Fool of a mortal! Wake up!" Loki slapped Tony.

Loki raised his head to search for the mortal woman. She was rising slowly to regain her bearings as she drew a weapon Loki was familiar with.

Loki didn't have time. Tony's scream had pulled him from wherever he had been, but only momentarily… and the effect was now beginning to wear off. Loki could slowly feel himself being plunged back into the darkness.

Loki began to shake Tony furiously.

"Stark…." Loki blinked a few times, but the pain was persuading him to go back under.

"Release … my … commands," Loki whispered as he fell back under 'yield'.

Tony took a gasp of breath as he slowly opened his eyes again.

Why was he on the floor?

Looking around he saw Loki kneeling next to him with a blank expression and the stone within his reach.

It didn't take a genius like Tony Stark to know his next move.

"You alien bastard!" Nancy screamed stumbling forward with her gun drawn.

Slowly reaching around Tony used his fingers to crawl his hand towards the stone. When he felt the cool surface of the stone and grasped it with what little remaining strength he had, Tony pulled it close to him.

"Retract …" he gasped unable to breath. "All … commands," he said before going falling unconscious.

Loki's eyes focused and immediately turned towards Nancy Fischer. He would thank Stark later by not killing him. Standing up slowly he bared his teeth in loathing excitement.

"_I want you,_" he said, voice dripping with utter determination.

Nancy fired her gun with one hand as she ran across the room to a screen. Loki waved his hands at each bullet, reflecting them like child's play. As he advanced, grabbing the edges of trays and throwing them out of his way Nancy hit one of the buttons.

"Nancy Fischer!" She yelled into the screen before rolling to the side, dodging Loki's grab.

-_Voice recognition activated,-_ spoke the monitor.

Nancy fired more shots at the alien. All she had to do was buy herself a few moments of time. Another dodge of a clawed hand aimed at her face and Nancy emptied her clip. Suddenly she felt herself be thrust upwards. Loki had teleported with strained effort in front of her and picked her up by the neck. Loki squeezed.

"I want to paint the walls red with your blood," he said viciously.

But before Loki could rip the mortal woman apart, the wall to his left was blown away. Looking annoyed he noticed a few figures step through the newly erected door. Loki narrowed his eyes … these were the metal mortals he had given his magic to - he could sense his own aura within them. But this aura was tainted with something unknown to the god. Loki lowered the woman without letting her neck go as he watched one figure after another pile into the room.

"Save… me," Nancy chocked out.

Loki looked at her and back at the figures. They appeared exactly as mortals would, but they held neither flesh nor emotion. Instead, a light grey film of rubber defined all their features. One robot tilted its head, its plastic eyes gazing at Nancy.

-_Voice recognition confirmed-_

Loki frowned as three NX3's raised their hands.

This move was familiar to the god. The man of iron often attacked in such a fashion.

Loki released Fischer and was about to teleport, when he was blasted across the room and through the other wall, breaking into an adjacent room. Skidding across the floor on his back, Loki quickly stood up, as if the blast was a nuisance. Still, compared to the attack Stark brought upon him a long time ago, this left a strong sting of pain in his chest. It surprised Loki. He did not expect an attack almost equal to Thor's. An attack in where Thor _had not_ resorted to using Mjölnir against him. It had caught him off guard nonetheless. As he climbed through the hole in the wall angrily he saw Fischer standing behind her protectors smiling. Loki's gaze fell momentarily on Tony_._

The god chided himself. Stark needed his blue heart.

"Ten more units to my position. All others proceed to hanger!" She spoke to the nearest droid to her. All NX3's were connected to the same system and thus obeyed orders.

Loki narrowed his eyes as he watched the woman. Fischer's eyes lingered for far too long on Tony until she gazed back at him.

Both individuals came to an understanding.

The stone.

Loki hesitated as he quickly scanned the room, stopping when he saw the blue glow of Tony's 'heart'. It was on the opposite side of the room where Fischer had thrown it. Loki took one step before stopping at a standstill. The ten drones Nancy had ordered had arrived, climbing through the hole in the wall and standing still … awaiting orders.

Loki clenched his jaw. It had been a few minutes already and he could barely sense Tony's aura. Loki felt a strange sense of confliction. Nancy bent down near Tony and tugged the necklace away.

"Aww," she said, straightening up and staring Loki down. "He doesn't look too good."

Loki took another step but stopped again, glancing at the glow. He needed the stone to heal.

Nancy noticed the alien's hesitation to take the stone from her. She would keep it for 'insurance' against the one in red. Loki looked down. Even if he killed the woman and all her machines, by the time he would have dealt with them, Tony's aura would be no more. If all mortals and machines were dead and he were to teleport back to Thor, the stone would be left behind. Loki had no idea where he was, and that would complicate the retrieval of the stone.

_Was this Odin's true test_? Loki began to understand.

His shoulders began to sag.

_So this is the beginning of the end._ Loki looked to the mortal woman as she began to leave, taking a few droids with her.

Turning around Nancy stopped at the doorway.

"Kill the alien," she said, rushing out.

Ten droids remained as Loki lunged for Tony's blue heart. The metal beings were upon him as he secured the glowing object in his hand. Loki could feel his magical energy reserves stretched thin, but this feeling always accompanied him in battle… he knew how to ration his attacks.

_I'll need most of it to teleport the stupid fool and myself away,_ Loki decided as he dodged a blast. Loki easily ducked under a machine's swing and using both his hands the god secured them around the face of the droid and twisted. Loki repeated the same for all the machines in the room until one by one they lay at his feet. The mortal woman was daft to ever think these 'imitations of life' could defeat him. Loki rushed to Tony and turned him over. Holding the heart over the cavity, the god frowned.

_What do I with it?_ He thought, frustrated, glancing between the two.

Loki quickly pushed the object into the cavity when he felt Stark's aura sink further into oblivion.

Nothing happened.

The god tried turning it and pushing it in further. Fiddling with the object like a child.

Unable to elicit any response that the placement had worked Loki pulled it out again and truly observed it. It was strangely beautiful as he held it between both hands. Loki narrowed his eyes; he was a great problem solver… the best in Asgard. A mere mortal object would not confound him so. Loki looked with greater depth into the cavity of Stark's chest. It was strange, to say the least, but the god noticed a copper looking coil and a small bar welded into the middle. Loki looked back at the glowing heart. A black cord lay attached to the cylindrical blue object and at the tip was affixed a strange clip.

Loki didn't have enough time to properly think of any more possibilities and immediately put the clip into the cavity. Reaching down the god grimaced in disgust as he felt something slimy coat his hand. As his finger found the small bar Loki pushed down until he felt a 'click'.

The god immediately felt a change in the human's aura.

Taking his hand out Loki pushed the blue heart in place and turned it like a key until he heard another 'click'. Tony's body shuddered and the color in his skin began to return. Loki smirked … _not the 'best', I am the greatest._ As he awaited the 'stupid fool''s consciousness to return, Loki massaged the strange clear ooze on his hand between his fingers, inspecting it. Loki had always been fascinated by new things, and a mortal whose heart did not shed red blood was one of them. Bringing it close, the god smelt it.

He had definitely seen Stark bleed red once before and yet this… it did not smell like the red liquid.

_Mortals are strange creatures._

The fascination did not last long when Loki heard a familiar whirring noise. Standing up and in front of Tony the god watched the fallen drones push themselves into mimicking positions. Each droid placed their hands on their twisted heads and turned them back into the correct position in sync.

Loki stood confused.

He had killed these beings. Why were they reanimating?

Looking down on his slime covered hand he realized.

_The heart_.

Loki had animated these beings under Fischer's command… and had used his own aura to do so. The god's magic naturally healed all his injuries without command, and so it was with these beings.

The droids began to rush forward to obey the order they were given.

Loki didn't look back as he rushed forward to meet them in battle

**An alert will let you take the stone from Nancy a Review will let you command Loki to get his revenge**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	26. Surrender

**[update] Due to extreme studying on my part I will be able to post the next chapter by Sunday latest. *jumps for joy***

**Welcome back avid readers *hides away***

**apologies for this delay. Normally I don't like to give out excuses but this time I have many reason to. I have stared my University semester and thus depending on study may delay updates *but readers will not wait for more than 3 weeks between updates* you have my word. Second Writers block hit me... like a bus. Third I accidentally injured my hand in a lunch preparation accident that has rendered most of my fingers useless. Hence why I couldn't type. **

**But now I have everything in order (including my fingers). I bring you this chapter.**

**Apologies and enjoy my blessed readers. Kudos to my awesome beta, your suggestions encourage me.**

Loki slumped against the edge of a wall blooding pooling around him from a wound near his abdomen. It was not a fatal wound for a being such as he, but it cost him a great deal of pain.

In his attempt to destroy the metal beings he had forgotten about Stark being in the room. Another blast from the beings had sent Loki through a wall and into a hallway. Getting up quickly he made the decision to run wherever the passageway took him, guiding the beings away from the mortal. The god had found out early on that these 'machines', no matter how many times he struck them, no matter what parts he tore off, they would continue.

_His damn magic_.

A painful blast had hit him as he had grabbed one machine and tossed it away. The blast had appeared from another machine and shot at him close range. The impact of the blast threw Loki into a concrete wall, and sprayed the area with his blood. Continuously the god struck and threw aside the beings as he delved further and further away.

There was only one way to end these machines, and the cost of it would be great.

But hadn't he already made his decision?

One of the many robots neared him for another bout. Loki pushed himself away from the wall and grabbed the arm of the robot, who was ready to fire. Using the arm he grabbed Loki pulled the being close to him and rested his palm flat on the core.

It was like pulling a trigger.

Jerking his hand into the core of the being, the metal frame exploded in a fire of emerald light.

The being fell apart limb-by-limb, as if his magic was the only thing keeping it together.

There was a sudden tightness in his chest. Loki had always expelled his magic… he had never experienced the feeling of retrieving it, in a form that had left it tainted. As he moved into a large dome he repeated his attacks as before until all beings lay in pieces before him. Loki had fallen to his knees, clutching his chest, trying to draw in deep breaths.

_The infusion of the mortal's technology has polluted my magic._

He coughed.

He couldn't contain the tainted magic within him. It had been a mistake to retrieve it, Loki realized. Standing up he raised his palms and poured the impure energy out of his system.

Loki gave out and slumped against the nearest wall keeping his palms in his lap.

He remained in that position, letting his mind wander away from him.

_Stark_ Loki wondered.

Tony frowned as he tried to open his eyes. It wasn't as easy as he had thought. Slowly opening them into a sliver, he shied away from the intense light in the ceiling. Building more courage, Tony managed to open his eyes fully and glance around. The scenery at first had remained blurry, which had confused the hell out of him, but the dull ache in his chest brought back all of his memories. Slowly creeping his hand up to his chest, Tony felt his reactor like a nervous tick. Inwardly he sighed in relief as he found everything back in place. Deciding it would be a good time to move, Tony pushed himself up into a sitting position, and brushed away some debris that lay on him in the process. Tony reached over to an overturned desk and grasped the edge for support. Bending his knees under him, Stark grunted as he pushed himself up on the floor. His skin was still an odd color, which Tony would never get used to, and his muscles ached painfully. Tony put on his 'man' mask and half-leant, half-stood at the desk, looking around the room.

It was then that Tony saw.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself.

Body parts of a few of Nancy's NX3's lay scattered around the room. Tony frowned in confusion when he looked upon the gaping holes in the wall. Their edges lay singed as if …

_Laser burns,_ Tony concluded.

Feeling confident enough to move around, Tony's hand left the comfort of the desk as he strode towards the door, or what was left of it. He peeked out and looked both ways before crossing into the threshold of the hallway - the scenery matched, both outside and in. Debris lay from exploded walls and ceiling lay where they had fallen in what Tony could only describe as a war zone. Keeping one hand on the wall beside him and the other near his chest, Tony managed to walk down the hallway, occasionally stepping over a limb of an NX3.

Tony had long concluded that Nancy had left the facility, but that was not what worried him. Had Loki caused this much destruction? _It would make sense, the guy's a psycho,_ Tony mused to himself, but stopped walking for a moment.

_A psycho who can apparently 'feel' enough to save my life,_ Tony corrected himself.

The hallways stretched into a maze of similarity and after a while, Tony began to think that he was just walking in circles. Stark had chosen to follow the path that led to the worst of the destruction around him. No doubt the machines had been fighting something, and Tony had guessed that that something was the Asgardian god. Tony turned another corner and followed the path of limbs and other robot pieces, until he briefly glanced to his side.

In his attempts to hold himself upright, Tony's hand had brushed against something wet on the wall. Flipping his palm close to his face, the inventor glanced between his hand and the wall.

Blood.

Tony gazed at the intricate pattern of the splatter and opened his mouth slightly. Though he was no forensic scientist, Tony knew that this amounted to quite a lot of blood. Looking down onto the floor, he followed the spattered drops … (and sometimes pools) of the crimson substance until he entered into a large dome.

_A hanger,_ Stark recognized. He had briefly heard Fischer say something about a 'hanger' in his half-conscious state. Tony hesitated at the edge of the exit. He had no wall left to support himself, and, glancing across the vast space, he could make out sunlight. Taking some time, Tony moved still forward, repeatedly following the trail of blood until he was almost at the other side of the hanger. There he saw a pile of NX3's, de-limbed as like the others - and at the epicenter, Tony found Loki. The god lay against one of the hanger's walls with a streak of blood above him. It had appeared that Loki had hit his back against the wall and slowly slid down, leaving behind the trail.

Loki's legs were outstretched and his hands lay in his lap, palms pointing to the ceiling. Tony couldn't make out his face as the god's black locks hung loosely around it, covering his eyes. Inching closer, Tony was careful to step over the machines. He had noticed along his short journey that each of the machine's core was either crushed or stained black.

_Shit went down,_ Tony thought.

Tony reeled back when Loki raised his head and looked at him. His pupils were dilated so that his entire eyes appeared black. Tony couldn't distinguish the emotion on Loki's face ... but something seemed off about him. He did not see the usual smirk that lingered about him, instead he saw himself … as he was back in that cave.

The weariness that came with giving up.

Tony knelt down.

"You're wounded," he said, reaching to inspect the torn piece of flesh near Loki's abdomen.

Loki didn't react at all as Tony pulled back some of the god's ripped tunic. Tony almost gagged at the sight. Any human would have died long ago from these wounds, but Tony tried to keep at it. Loki remained in his position and had looked back down to his palms.

The mortal would not be able to see it, but Loki _felt _it. It was the same feeling he always experienced in recent times, the possibility of death. Now, more than ever, Loki just wanted it to be done with it. He looked back at Stark, who was moving his mouth.

Was he talking?

"….hear me?" Tony clicked his fingers in front of Loki's face.

"Was I correct in my application?"

Tony moved back slightly.

"What?"

Loki quietly moved his right hand from its slumber and brought it to Tony's blue heart. Gently he pushed the tips of his fingers against it to convey his meaning. Ungracefully, his hand fell limp beside him.

"_You fixed it?_" Tony confirmed. "Yeah… yeah you put it back right."

"Your heart is blue, that of ice, and yet I felt … warmth. How can you make that so?"

Tony frowned slightly.

"It's not an actual heart, Loki, it just keeps my real one from being shredded," Tony said.

Loki merely nodded.

"How did you kill these things?" Tony looked at the pieces of scrap metal.

Loki remained silent for a moment.

"I merely took back what was mine."

Tony didn't want to ask anymore questions. The god appeared as if he were trying to keep himself awake, But Tony had to know what happened when he was out.

"Where is crazy lady?" Tony asked.

Loki looked around him indifferently before locking eyes with Tony.

"The mortal left long ago. She left before I could-" Loki gritted his teeth as a short burst of pain hit him.

"Whoa." Tony used his hands to try and steady the god.

This was not a way he wanted to spend his weekend.

"Before what?" Tony pressed.

Loki smiled faintly to himself, and ignored Tony's insistent questions.

"You… have to go now," Loki said softly.

"What is it with Asgardians and riddles?" Tony said angrily.

_Mortals._ Loki's smile faltered.

"Alright fine, look, see? Your wound is … kinda better now. Let's go." Tony grabbed one of Loki's arms and tried to pull him.

Loki roughly shoved Tony back. Even as he sat against a wall, his strength forced the mortal to slide a few feet away. Tony cringed at the sudden movement. Loki watched as Stark painfully pushed himself back up. He clenched his jaw … he didn't mean _most_ of it. Tony stayed cautiously weary as he slowly inched closer.

Loki sighed and relaxed himself.

"You have to go … because I _can't,_" he clarified.

Tony fell silent.

A rare sight indeed.

"Those 'machines', I underestimated. It seems your realm's technology is somewhat superior against old tradition."

"…Okay…" Tony said.

_Did Loki just admit?..._ Tony couldn't finish his thought.

"Your _physical_ wounds are not the only ones…"

Loki smiled.

"No." Loki looked down to his hands.

Tony's gaze followed. It was faint, but it was there… The inevitable changing of the god's skin into non-existence.

"A choice had to be made. So I made one," Loki said.

Tony suddenly came at a realization. It was simple enough, but it hit him full force. Tony did remember holding the stone for a brief period, but he didn't remember seeing it when he regained consciousness. Tony didn't know what to say.

"You didn't have to do that," Tony said. "You could have just left me there and gone straight to your brother."

_Brother,_ Loki thought. "And what of Lady Pepper?"

_Damnit,_ Tony thought as his argument was cornered by Loki. The god really did have a way with words.

"So do your voodoo shit and teleport us _both_ back."

"I've tapped into the last of my reserve, Stark, to prevent the spread from quickening. I've never had to before because I could always rely on _my brother_. But now... If I were to use the energy required to transport two souls between the space…" Loki trailed off.

"Don't do a Cap and spell all this self-sacrificing bullshit okay. I hear enough of it from him. Transport us both. Thor will kick ass… stone in hand… piece of cake."

"But Thor does not have the stone." Loki stated with a tired expression.

"You Asgardians heal quickly... you'll get it back ..." Tony reassured.

Something warm spread in Loki as Tony rambled on about righteousness. No beings in the nine had ever fought _for_ him. Thor often said he did to Loki as they were young, but the younger god never had the heart to tell his older brother… he was really only fighting for himself. It was only when they had grown that it had become competition. The warmth faded as Loki raised his right hand quickly and reached into his reserve. With great swiftness Loki's hand touched against Tony's face … and the mortal vanished.

* * *

Tony was trying to get his point across when Loki moved with such agility his mind barely had time to process the movement. In an instant he was torn into darkness. As fast as the darkness came, the blinding of light followed. Such a change in light caused Tony to cover his eyes.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered to himself as he removed his hands.

Regaining his eyesight, he looked directly into the eyes of his friends.

Each Avenger held faces of surprise and disbelief.

"Tony?"

Tony turned to the shaky voice and found Pepper.

"Sup," he confirmed.

Pepper rushed forward and embraced Tony with so much strength he cringed.

"Oh!" Pepper pulled away, realizing she had hurt him.

Tony paid no heed, as Bruce was suddenly by his side, checking over him.

_Good old Brucey Boy,_ Tony mused.

"Well call me your sister-"Clint said in surprise.

"I'd rather not," Tony muttered.

"I-I don't understand…" Pepper said, relieved that Tony was back. "How did you get back? You just _appeared._"

"The same way he was taken," Natasha deadpanned in seriousness.

Everyone fell silent as a loud rumble of thunder echoed in the walls. Thor looked around the room for his brother until his gaze locked onto Tony's.

"Where is Loki?" He said with worried eyes. "You were in contact with him. I sense his magic on you."

Tony was stuck. Things were going to be tough to explain.

"Where is my brother?" Thor whispered.

* * *

Loki shifted pushing himself off the wall and positioned his body comfortably along the floor. He gazed up to the concrete ceiling and patiently waited.

He was alone in the large dome.

Was it his path to remain alone? His choices had always led him that way. Nothing really changed, no matter how hard he tried. Even saving Tony Stark had cost him greatly. Loki focused on the ceiling, trying to form patterns. Didn't death always accompany loneliness? It had certainly followed _him_.

He didn't want to _think _so… until he thought back. Back through his time … back to when his time began, and had ended in Asgard.

_Laufey left me to die_.

_Odin chose not to save me_.

Why did he have to die? Why was this form of punishment chosen over others? Loki couldn't comprehend it. Odin had decided that _this_ form was the most just of all... but how? From the beginning the stone had been abused. Until Stark had created that necklace Thor had always left it clumsily within the grasp of others. Yet, Thor had always promised to hold the burden. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were as merciful as Odin himself. He was humiliated, taunted and laughed at for his failed attempts.

Odin had demanded him to redeem himself.

The Aesir never attempted theirs.

Loki smiled to himself. He may have achieved something here on Midgard that he had never experienced. But that's all it was … an _experience_. He did not reach the change needed to alter his fate.

Loki shifted.

_Yes…_ he thought feeling comfortable.

_I don't mind being alone_.

**An alert lets you Tell Thor its gonna be okay a Review allows you to hold Loki**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	27. The Stars

**Welcome back avid readers! First off, i kept my word didn't I? Even though this semester is cram packed full of study and exams I have made it a habit to ensure I will have enough time for writing. But never fear! i will always set up an update in the current chapter of when an expected update shall be. I don't want all you awesome guys going crazy. XD**

**Many thanks to my reviewers, honestly I never thought that this story would receive the recognition it has. Kudos to PhoenixWormwood137 my beta, you're totes kool... Thanks Pho Pho!**

**Shout outs to:**

**Blazing Glory,GhibliGirl91,Kimbee, Reader- Anonymous- writer,jaquelinelittle,msgone, Tsume Yuki and Potkanka to name a few.**

Nancy stole past the west wing of a collection of large mundane looking buildings. It was situated near a large city in New Jersey but remained on its outcrops. Nancy knew all the locations of S.H.I.E.L.D'S bases. There were four on the East coast; each one situated an equal distance from the other. It proved tactical advantage for agents to travel to and from.

It gave Nancy equal time to eradicate them.

Nancy smirked to herself… she had already taken down one a few hours ago and had cut down telecommunications between that base and the others. S.H.I.E.L.D. would be too preoccupied investigating that matter to realize she was a few minutes from destroying them all. After all, Loki had completely leveled one of the four, leaving only two left.

And after she finished here … There would be one.

"_Eeny_, _meeny_, _miny, moe," _Nancy whispered to herself as she knelt down near a secure fuse box. Taking out her tools she pried open the latch and switched off the outside grid. "After this, Fury… where will you go?" She smiled.

Nancy quickly stood and settled herself in the shadows, before long two guards who had been surveying the perimeter showed up.

Always by the books, she thought, feeling for her gun. Without making a noise she carefully screwed on a silencer. As the guards knelt down to inspect the box, Nancy burst from her place, shooting the guards without remorse.

"Consider this early retirement," she sneered as she plucked a security swipe from one of the men.

All she had to do was create an opening. Her NX3's remained close by near her own very large Quinjet. It was concealed just like the Helicarrier… after all, she helped design its cloaking ability.

Nancy knew the layout like she knew her own laboratory. She was meticulous in her research. Summoning her machines from where they stood obediently she led them to one of the bunker doors, used for cargo holds only. Nancy did not turn as she swiped the key and hacked into the password.

"Destroy everything. Leave none alive," she said coldly.

The NX3's made no sign of recognition but they obeyed without question and marched in droves into S.H.I.E.L.D. Nancy merely reloaded her gun and joined her ranks. Walking through the hallways, agents going about their tasks paused as she passed, and gazed at the sight before them. In two neat lines human looking machines down the walkway heads looking forward. Through the glass of offices agents slowly stood from their desks and left their phones ringing. The NX3's raised their hands and opened fire.

Agents screamed as they ducked for cover, and shielding themselves from exploding glass. Sparks from the bullet's impact sprayed over every surface it hit. Computers exploded into smalls fires as their circuits and power was damaged. All the while more machines began to enter through the cargo hold. Nancy herself felt obliged to contribute, raising her weapon at stray agents who had missed the initial onslaught, bringing them down with her perfect aim. As soon as level one was cleared Nancy lead her machines lower into the building, leaving nothing but the sound of the alarms.

* * *

Fury's head snapped up as soon at the alarms sounded. Pressing his hand against his earpiece he stood up and ran to the door of his quarters.

"Hill, talk to me."

Maria pressed her piece to reply as she pulled back from the lines. Agents in the above levels had alarmed the lowers level to be ready for an attack before their lines went silent.

"Sir, Fischer is here… and she brought the machines," Maria said as she ran towards Fury's location.

Fury swore as he began to load all the weapons he could fit on his body.

"We have at least fifty agents on ground level…"

"They're all dead, sir," Maria's voice said.

"What about Richmond's base?"

"We managed to secure a video feed …" Maria trailed off.

"And…?" Fury asked impatiently.

He turned as he heard his office door open quickly. There he saw Maria look solemn as she lowered her gun.

"They're all dead too, sir."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We had over a hundred good agents based there. How could they all be dead?"

An explosion rattled the foundations as Maria and Fury moved to the doorway for safety. The lights flickered slightly and dust from the ceilings fell down in slivers of brown against the light.

"Sir, no matter how many times I shoot them they don't fall down. Even our most powerful guns barely make a dent them."

The sound of gunfire slowly began to filter through the hallways as the machines moved down a level closer to Fury. They could both hear the distinct screaming and shouting of agents trying to destroy Nancy's creation, but as each moment passed, the screaming grew less and less.

"Sir, we need to get you out of here."

"I will not leave my men out there for slaughter." Fury did a check outside the door, until he felt Maria's hand on his arm.

"Nick." Maria stopped him seriously.

"Nancy will not stop until everything in this place is destroyed, then she will move onto the next base. Go now, warn the Avengers and take her on in Philadelphia."

Fury put his hand on Maria's shoulder.

"And you?" he asked

"I'll hold them off. Besides … I never liked Fischer anyway." She smiled.

* * *

Thor had been inconsolable.

Tony had described the situation in as little time as he could with as much detail as he could remember. Everything was a mess. Pepper held onto Tony's hand fearing he may suddenly disappear again. Bruce had given him a check over, but found nothing but a few bruises and scratches.

"So you saw them?" Bruce asked.

"Well, they were in pieces after Loki was finished with them, but yeah."

"And you're saying Loki's energy is powering their core?"

"Yep."

"And that the only way to kill it is to destroy this core?" Bruce asked.

"They are pretty much a Terminator, with a less cheesy get up."

"How many did she make?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged, he had no clue. The only one who truly saw the number was Loki … and he wasn't around.

"My guess? A few hundred, give or take."

_"A few hundred,_" Pepper repeated.

Steve raised his hand to reassure Pepper.

"We've battled worse. Look, we know how to kill these things, the only thing we need to know is Nancy's current location."

Thor slammed his hammer into the ground angrily.

"My brother is the greatest priority!" He yelled.

As everyone fell silent, Natasha's private phone buzzed silently. Taking it out without anyone noticing she opened the phone and placed it to her ear. Only two people would ever call this number and Natasha was standing next to one of them.

"Sir?" She whispered.

The line filled with static and Natasha had to truly focus on her hearing to understand.

"_Romanoff. S.H.I.E.L.D. is down… get… rendezvous….. killed."_

Natasha put her hand on Clint's shoulder as she tried to hear the director. Clint felt her hand and questioned her quietly with a look. They had carried out many conversations quietly in the past and could recognize emotions with a look. Clint read Tasha's face.

Trouble.

"Nat?" Clint whispered stealing a look at the others who were trying to calm down Thor.

Clint felt Natasha squeeze harder as the brows on her face hardened with seriousness. She closed her phone quickly and turned to the others.

Natasha raised her voice. "Fischer has compromised S.H.I.E.L.D. bases."

Everyone spun around to face her.

"What?" Steve asked walking towards her. His face hardened in the seriousness of the matter. Everything was becoming worse to indescribable.

"We need to suit up. Fischer is en-route to Philadelphia. We need to get to that base before she takes it out."

"No." Thor's voice darkened. "You will aid me in my search for Loki."

Tony pinched the edge of his nose. He hated groups … no one could make up their damned mind and everyone wanted to take a shot at _leader_.

"Look Thor, you find Loki, what are you gonna do, huh? Fischer has the stone and until we take it off her, you'll be wasting our time and the lives of other people. Help us defend this stupid base, we take down Fischer, get the stone and fix your brother."

Thor hesitated.

"Tony is right Thor." Natasha stepped in. "She is most likely traveling by a carrier … with all those machines she needs a large aircraft. Once we defeat her I can use the navigation records to find her hideout." Natasha turned to Tony. "Loki will definitely be there, right?" She made a face.

_'Calm him,'_ it read.

"See, big guy? Once we take her down, Loki will be alright," Tony reassured.

Thor closed his eyes.

"You said my brother brought these creatures to life?" Thor asked Tony.

"From what I gathered," Tony replied.

Thor lowered his head.

"My brother's magic is animating these 'machines' that means he has depleted most of his reserves. Even transporting Starkson here will have cost him greatly. _I fear for him_."

Thor sighed and faced the others, concentrating on Steve.

"I will aid you, my friends, but know that as soon as I have the stone you _must_ let me go to my brother."

"We'll help Loki together," Steve said.

Thor nodded. "Then we must leave now," he ordered.

* * *

Loki had remained on the cold concrete ever since he sent Stark away. He had closed his eyes to concentrate all that he had left in buying him some time. But somewhere, deep inside his cold ice heart, Loki knew there wouldn't be enough. And yet, he still clung to the foolish notion of _hope_. Hope that Thor would come as he always did. Such memories were just that, _memories_. Loki shifted his head to the left as he opened his eyes to a sliver.

He was still clinging to what was, and what _had been_. For years Loki had always held disdain for the past. It kept beings looking back, and not what lay ahead of them. Still… the god couldn't help glancing back. It didn't really matter now, Loki had decided.

There would be no future for him.

And... he had accepted that.

Opening his eyes fully Loki could faintly see an orange glow emitting from the other side of the hanger. It reminded him of the glow Frigga's candlelight would show under his chamber door … knowing she was there to wish him a peaceful slumber. It comforted him, to think in a deluded way that maybe Frigga was here.

Loki snapped out of his delusions and stared at the glow.

_The fading sunset,_ he thought. So it was almost nightfall?

A sudden urge swept through Loki, ignoring the protests his body screamed at him.

_I want… to see… the stars,_ he told himself.

Slowly, he brought his right arm around him and twisted in a position on his side. Loki continued to stare at the dimming glow, as if that task of moving was exhausting. Pushing down on the concrete and sluggishly brought himself to his feet and swayed momentarily.

_The stars._

One step.

And another.

Loki continued this task, until he reached the large carrier doors. Concentrating on his magic left little to no other room for tasks, but he persevered… walking along the edge when he felt a split in the metal. It was small, but he could look out of the gap between the two large doors. Loki slipped his fingers through until he felt that he could grip the side of one door, and pushed. It would take at least three mortals to push open the large iron door, but Loki merely made a grimace as he opened it wide enough to see himself through. A pain in his wrists saw to his attention being diverted. Bringing one hand up he slackened. The fading had become more prominent than before. Loki could faintly mark out what lay beyond his skin.

It did not worry him.

Stealing a glance up to the sky, his eyes softened. The sun had set only moments before, leaving a pink hue of the day just ended. Loki stood there, in the deserted airstrip, surrounded by nature as he swayed, staring at the sky. The beauty of an Asgardian sunset could never be matched, but Loki found himself in awe at the uniqueness of Midgard's. As the purple and navy hues of the oncoming night began to blanket the sky, Loki wandered slowly away from the secluded building and settled himself in an area deemed worthy of his 'end'. Lying down as before he relaxed and gazed at the stars that looked down upon him.

He was comfortable.

Inspecting his hands again he noticed the progression to his arms had taken place.

It didn't bother him really… but Loki still wished Thor would come.

To at least be _here_.

If not Thor….

_Anyone at all._

**An alert will give you the candlelight a Review will let you tuck in a young Loki **

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**

**P.S - PM me at anytime if you have your own comparison. 27 chapters in and 54 separate things.. its hard to make up more!**

**-All credit will go the owner-**


	28. Sting

**Welcome back avid readers! Apologies for the slight delay, I had to concentrate on exam period before holidays. but I bring to you another chapter! Happy Easter break everyone. Stay safe, enjoy the chocolate. To those who don't celebrate Easter I bid you an enjoyable weekend.**

The combined force of Natasha and Clint's skills flying a Quinjet could not be outmatched. Tony and Thor flew outside the jet to save weight while the rest of the team were suited up, aside from Bruce … whose expression was anxious. Steve put an assuring hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"You'll be fine, just hone in the anger," Steve said.

Bruce folded his arms into himself.

"This isn't the first time I've lost control … but thanks," Bruce said sheepishly.

Stark's voice broke through the transmission.

"_Who cares? You're the only green in the group, man, and it completes our rainbow of awesome."_

Steve bowed his head in defeat. Tony would be Tony… unfortunately.

"ETA in five, guys," Natasha turned from her seat to inform them.

"_I see fire up ahead my friends,_" Thor said through the link.

No one questioned the god.

Steve stood between Clint and Natasha, inspecting the computer scans. To much of his newly gained knowledge, Thor was right.

"I'm fast, Cap, but she beat us to the punch," Natasha murmured, gazing intently at him. Steve frowned.

"Fury had enough time to gather reinforcements," Clint said, reaching up and turning off his pilot wheel. "If this base is lost, then the entire East coast of America is open."

"Natasha, fly this thing at the back, we'll ambush them from behind and use S.H.I.E.L.D. to surround them."

From the windows, the last base of S.H.I.E.L.D. was an open flame. The area was far larger, and no doubt the main hub of the east coast network. The Avengers looked on as they saw the NX3's openly attacking rows of military and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. A few buildings were not affected by the ongoing onslaught; rather, they were being defended with the agent's lives. Countless files and data of national and international security were stored within one of two hubs in the country… the other residing on the West coast. Every agent was firing everything in their arsenal to stop the destruction.

"_Fury got the army. Damn, she's good," _Stark commented, as he unleashed a few miniature rockets from his shoulder stash. The small flames spiraled, dancing in twos as they hit in the middle of the robot horde. A few exploded in green flames. Tony knew he had destroyed a few cores, the others merely stood back up and stared at him.

"_Guys… they've got backup,_" Tony said, flying in front of the jet's windows.

Steve waved his arms in frustration.

"What part of 'ambush' don't you understand!"

Steve watched Tony's helmet turn to the ground then back at him through the windows.

"_Oh yeah, my bad_."

Steve facepalmed as Natasha began the descent. The NX3's towards the back began to split from the main horde as the jet came into their vision. The others continued their assault, Leaping into the air and landing on agents, ending them swiftly. Others formed into teams and began to overrun military tanks, Unable to destroy the thick steel; they melted down the caterpillar wheels with their lasers, rendering the tanks useless. Natasha opened the back doors, ensuring the jet did not land… but rather, gave enough room for her teammates to jump to the ground. A bolt of lightning struck a few yards away - Thor did not wait for orders.

"Natasha?" Clint questioned as the others were ready to jump.

"I'm going to find Fischer's carrier… we gotta get the stone, for Loki," Natasha pressed.

Thor hesitated momentarily as he raised his hammer again. Hearing his teammates through the link warmed his heart. This battle would not be in vain. Together, they would save his brother. Thor tilted Mjölnir to the sky. A single stream line bolt of lightning struck Thor and encased him with electricity. Agents ducked as close as possible to the ground while the NX3's attention was diverted to the god.

_For Loki._

Thor brought his hammer down towards the nearest pack of robots and unleashed his godly fury. The machines froze in their places and began to shake as immense surges of energy flowed through them. One after another their cores exploded. Deep inside, Thor frowned as he continued on. _Loki's magic could never outdo my lightning,_ he thought solemnly.

Before the Avengers jumped to the ground to join Thor and Tony, Steve stopped Bruce with his arm.

"You ready to hulk out?"

Bruce looked towards the commotion before taking off his glasses and placing them on the seat near him.

"As long as I have new pants at my disposal..." Bruce sighed.

"_Already in the locker, Bruce,_" Tony yelled through the link.

"Well then… I guess it's time for the 'other guy'."

Clint began to push Bruce towards the exit.

"But do it outside!" Clint continued to push.

Everyone leaped to the ground, Steve momentarily blocking an impulse blast that headed straight for Clint. The archer followed with an explosive arrow. Natasha closed the jet doors and flew back up into the darkened sky. Bruce's skin began to shade green. Grunting as his skin stretched and slowly ripped away his purple shirt, he slowly lost himself to the Hulk. Steve and Clint, without thinking, stepped closer to each other for support.

"Science boy better not go Jericho on our ass, I've had a shit enough day as it is," Clint yelled to Steve as one of his arrows failed to bring down a robot.

For a few moments the Hulk pounded the ground with one fist, roaring with rage. Slowly turning around the Hulk roared again at his teammates, green eyes of rage gazing intensely.

"Hulk!" Steve raised his arms and pointed to the NX3's approaching.

Hulk bared his teeth.

"Good..." Steve motioned to his teammates and pointed again to the robots. "Bad."

Hulk slammed his fist into the ground near Steve, causing him to stumble momentarily.

"Smash bad," he said firmly.

The Hulk raised himself up and began to pound his chest, each fist sounding as mighty as Thor's hammer. Without further instruction, the Hulk barreled his way into the horde. It was a strange sensation for Steve. Most times than not, it was he who often gave Bruce the 'go ahead'.

"Robots… evil guys _always_ have _robots,_" Clint muttered to himself as he loosed more arrows.

* * *

Tony always enjoyed having the benefit of flying. It allowed for an easier view of the enemy, and often, those who were charging ahead tended not to look up. Advantage one. It also helped that no matter how high Nancy's stupid robots tried to leap at him, they could never reach him. Advantage two.

Did he say they were stupid?

Advantage three.

Dodging a beam with a reflector Tony landed near Thor, who had cleared a path moments before. Little did the god know Tony had just saved him major injury, destroying one NX3 as his back was turned. Thor lowered his hammer to inspect Tony, who stood on top of a crushed a robot.

"Stark, I need not your help," Thor said, throwing his hammer without turning his head, summoning it back again and cocking his head.

In his helmet Tony pursed his lips. _Cocky bastard_.

"Next time I'll just- holy!" Tony blasted his rockets, immediately shooting upwards.

The Hulk suddenly appeared,clearing a path down the middle, before disappearing again.

"Wide load coming through!" Tony yelled, thankful he had just escaped being flattened. A few of the robots had merely assembled themselves back together and began to run towards them. NX3's in the vicinity received the collective thoughts to engage Iron Man and turned their own attention towards him. Unprepared for the newest and larger group of robots Tony backed up near Thor. Together they stood back-to-back, aiming their weapons at the ready.

"Hey Thor," Tony said.

"Aye? Thor replied.

"Let's kick some metal ass."

Thor tried to smile.

* * *

Steve and Clint made their way through the line of agents and located Fury. The Director was sporting a few good burns from the previous attack made against him. That did not deter the man from blazing orders in every direction.

"Sir," Steve acknowledged.

"Well it's about damn time."

"There were complications."

"I'm in the middle of one, Captain," Fury seethed.

"He's talking about Thor's brother, sir," Clint clarified.

"He's also the other reason why we're in this mess."

"Under duress, sir."

"How convenient - look, Agent Romanoff has already checked in. Do what you gotta do, but get this situation under control first," Fury barked.

Steve nodded as an explosion shook the ground near them. One of the robots had managed to break the line and leaped onto Clint. Clint fell down with a grunt, his bow knocked away. The archer gazed into the emotionless expression as it raised its hands near his face. Being pinned down, he closed his eyes in anticipation. Steve's shield pierced the air as it sliced through the robot's head.

"You alright?" Steve asked hauling the archer up.

"These robots are like Spiderman."

"Parker?"

Both Steve and Clint turned around to Fury, who looked confused.

"Who?" They said in unison.

Fury cut off their confusion as he began to open fire on the robot, who had in fact had not been destroyed by Steve's shield. Clint swiftly picked up his bow and arrows before firing at the deformed machine. The arrow pierced the center and the NX3 exploded into green flames. Clint gestured in triumph.

"Center, Cap … center," he boasted.

"They just keep coming." Steve shook his head.

No matter how many they took down, more replaced those lost.

"Fischer is close by, pumping more every minute. None of my agents could track her once this shit started," Fury said, firing more bullets.

"Tash is tracking her down sir, that and the stone."

"Well then she better be quick, I'm almost outta bullets," Fury yelled.

* * *

Natasha flew high above the clouds and set the Quinjet on autopilot. Opening a monitor near her she quickly activated Stark's tracking system. In times like these she was grateful that Stark was on their side. S.H.I.E.L.D. certainly had their perks, but Stark was in a league of his own when it came to technology. Natasha was glad he had been swayed the right way. If he was up to it, Tony Stark could prove to be quite formidable. Even now he could easily hack and disable many of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s systems. It was often out of fun, but he still managed to break through intense firewalls like they were his 2X multiplications. An alert quickly resounded in the small space and the Widow smirked. _Not so hidden after all,_ she smiled.

Disengaging the auto pilot, Natasha flew to Fischer's location. It was very close to the jet, but above her… the scientist had no doubt stolen the same cloaking device from the Helicarrier.

"I have a fixed location on Fischer. I'm engaging," Natasha said through the link.

"_Nat… you can't go in alone,"_ Clint said, worried.

Natasha ignored Clint's protests and began to lower the jet onto the sky ramp. Suddenly, the system's weapon tracking began to warn through the monitors. Natasha looked out of the widows and watched as onboard machine guns swiveled in her direction. As she opened the jet's doors, before she thrust herself onto the floor for cover. The bullets ripped through the widows and decimated the control panels, some bursting into fire. Looking out of the jet's exit Natasha saw the edge of the carrier and a definite plummet to certain death. As the flames began to spread ferociously she shot up and jumped out at the last minute. A burst of fire erupted from the jet, sending it spiraling into the ground as Natasha crashed into the side… gripping onto the edge with her life. The air was thin this high up, and the wind almost blew her down with the jet. Natasha slowly used her other hand to pull herself onto the sky hanger. With a gasp she rolled away from the edge and took out both of her guns. Turning her head she remained still. When nothing happened she shot up again, adrenaline pumping through her veins, as she sprinted towards the outside entry door.

"_Tash!" _Clint yelled.

Natasha could barely hear him with the roar of the wind as she braced against the door.

"I'm going in," she reported.

"_Nice jump, spider legs,_" Tony said.

Natasha smirked, shooting the keypad and slipping inside. She quietly sighed in relief; it was good to breathe proper oxygen. Stealing away down the maintenance stairs, she craned her head out into the hallway and looked both ways.

All clear.

Natasha smiled to herself. Fischer may have gone rogue, but she still used S.H.I.E.L.D.'s equipment. Even though this carrier was a tenth the size of the official Helicarrier, it still held the same basic layout. There was an eerie silence as she made her way stealthily down the corridors, nearing the main control deck. Hearing loud metal footsteps she quietly slipped into one of the side alcoves and watched two NX3's pass her. _She was close, then_.

No alarms sounded as Natasha entered the control deck, slipping behind one of the screens and locking her gaze onto Fischer's back. The woman was dressed in a similar suit to Natasha, with her hair tied back. Natasha could clearly see the chain that held the stone, around the woman's neck… tucked securely into her suit. Nancy was watching the monitors glancing outside the window with her arms crossed.

"_I have visual on Fischer,_" Natasha whispered.

Fischer walked over to the other side of the room and typed something into her computer. Natasha then decided it was time to strike. Stepping silently but quickly she was almost behind her when Fischer spun around and swung her own gun. On instinct Natasha ducked and used her legs to bring Fischer's weight to the ground. Fischer quickly jumped to dodge Natasha's legs and pointed her gun into the widow's face just as Natasha pointed it into Nancy's.

Fischer smiled.

They stood entwined, at an impasse.

"Well then," Nancy smiled. "What a dilemma."

Natasha tilted her head to challenge.

"Put your weapon down," she ordered.

"I don't think so, not when we are equally matched." Nancy tilted her head to the direction of the entry. "That is, until my robots show up of course."

Natasha made the first move dodging to the left as Nancy countered her movement. Together they still remained in the stalemate. Nancy huffed.

"You may be the Black Widow but we were graded exactly the same… I merely took a more scientific route to your wet work."

It was Natasha's turn to smirk.

"It's not my fault you couldn't produce results."

Nancy clenched her teeth.

The two women began to side step in a circular motion, guns still raised.

"Look at my work." Nancy gestured quickly to the windows before laying it back onto her trigger hand. "Fury barely has enough firepower to make a dent in my arsenal. Just _think_ what S.H.I.E.L.D. could have achieve had they not betrayed me"

A bolt of lightning flashed.

"You don't have an angry god on your side."

"Interesting tactics, _Widow_, distraction would not have been my first choice… "

Natasha saw Nancy's finger move on the trigger long before the gun fired. Tilting forward she made a double roll and kicked Nancy in the stomach as the gun fired. Nancy went down with a grunt as her gun skidded away from her hand. Natasha brought her foot down onto Nancy's face but the woman merely grabbed her ankle and twisted, causing Natasha to fall and drop her guns as well. Nancy quickly straddled Natasha as their arms locked on to each other, countering their strength. The scientist's hair had quickly come apart but it did not deter her from managing to land in a few blows. Natasha could feel blood in her mouth. She kneed Nancy in the stomach and pushed the scientist off of her. This time she crouched over Nancy, their roles reversed. Natasha activated her wrist weapons but Nancy had used the time to wrap her legs around the Widow into a head lock. Rolling around Natasha twisted her body but was unable to break free.

"The Widow's Sting?" Nancy yelled at her breathlessly. "I helped create those weapons, bitch." Nancy squeezed harder as she laughed at the absurdity.

Natasha choked, her face growing red as she tried to breathe. She was losing consciousness… and fast, as her vision began to blur. Bending her back as she was about to perform a backwards roll, Natasha used the momentum to bring her boots around and kick Nancy's face. The hold loosed and Natasha broke free, coughing as she raced to her guns. Fischer stood; unable to reach hers in time.

Both women were breathing heavily.

A noise from behind caused Fischer to soften her defeated gaze. In a sudden escape move she turned, running past the two robots that had entered.

"Kill her!" Nancy yelled as she ran out of the control deck.

Taking the stone with her.

The two NX3's entered Natasha vision as she began to fire her guns. The first bullets took down the first robot easily until the other leaped towards her. Natasha barely had time to reload, bringing the empty guns to her back and easily slipped the new magazines in with a swift motioned. She rolled to her right, dodging a blast that destroyed the monitors behind her. Natasha continued to fire until the final bullet hit its' mark.

The NX3's burst into green flames.

Natasha shakily pushed herself up steadying herself. With one hand she wiped the blood away from her mouth, before securing it to the link.

"This is Agent Romanoff …. " she took a few moments to calm her breath. "The carrier is secure…. Fischer got away."

All the Avengers momentarily hesitated. Thor in particular widened his eyes, but had little time until he was overrun by the metal beings.

Natasha limped to the widows and watched a miniature aircraft fly away.

She cursed herself.

Fischer bested her.

"Stark," she coughed.

"_I'm a little busy." _His voice rang out… he too was being overrun.

Fischer may have escaped, but her NX3's continued to fulfill their commands.

"Tony!" Natasha yelled. "Get to my position. There may be a way to shut down their link to Fischer."

-Static-

"_For god sake's Stark… If you don't go I'll get Hulk to beat the shit outta you!"_ Clint yelled.

"_Roger that,"_ Tony said.

"_Hurry Tony! We're getting hammered." Steve pressed._

"_Hold your knickers ladies, I'm only halfway there."_

Natasha ignored the rest of the conversation. She was in pain, and could only think about her failure.

She failed.

**I thought it was time Natasha deserved some kick-ass. Not sure if I gave her justice though!**

**An alert gets you Natasha's Sting A review lets you use them on Fischer**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	29. Fade

**Welcome back avid readers, once again a new chapter is here. I've managed to squeeze in some writing time before the exams this week. Short A/N today. Enjoy**

Tony found Natasha in the main deck with ease, and was not surprised when he had to stand over two dead robots. Flipping open his visor he inspected the control panels with his own eyes. Everything was similar to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier but Tony also frowned.

Some of these didn't have labels, nor were they positioned in a standard group pattern.

Natasha was bent over one of the monitors that hadn't been destroyed.

"Can you access the mainframe?" Natasha said hoarsely.

"On it," Tony said, taking out a small chip from his armor and placing it into one of the device holds.

"JARVIS, hit me up, will ya?"

-_It appears the algorithm previously programmed into this system has been altered; I'm unable to, sir."_

_"_What does that mean?" Natasha pursed her lips. They really didn't have time for this.

"It means good old Fischer did some antivirus before she left. I'll have to go in manually."

"Please do," she said curtly.

As Tony attempted to regain control over the system, Natasha surveyed the scene below. S.H.I.E.L.D. was taking a huge hit as many of their large pieces of machinery were now rendered useless. Thor had managed to see their disadvantage and began to cover them. In between recharging for the next bout of lightning, the god swung Mjölnir into the cores of the NX3's while Steve used his shield to block off blasts. This allowed Thor to summon Mjölnir and repeat the process. Natasha could clearly see the Hulk as he burst through the ranks at the back. NX3's had surrounded the beast and began to smother his body with their own, climbing on top of him trying to find a weakness. As the Hulk tore their limbs apart, replacements merely repeated what their previous counterparts failed to do.

"Clint." Natasha pressed her earpiece.

"_Up high_."

Natasha looked to one of the standing buildings and barely made out the streaks of colours his arrows made, as they pierced through the night.

"Banner needs assistance."

Clint looked over to The Hulk. Pressing the button on his bow, he switched arrowheads.

"_I got a good one_."

Natasha smirked softly as a huge explosion engulfed the great beast. Surrounding robots burst into green flames while the Hulk was further enraged. Looking back over to Tony she frowned. He was taking too long.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"She remodeled her system, there's no way I can find a kill code for these things… "Tony said, exasperated. Honestly, who had the time to do these things? _Obviously a crazy rogue agent_, he thought.

"Please tell me you can do _something_."

Tony and Natasha stood in silence for a few moments, gazing at the confusing control panels. Both remained deep in thought, Tony scratching his chin while Natasha folded her arms.

Tony put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips for a moment.

"What does this do?" He asked, deciding to push a large red button.

-_Self destruct activated, T-minus five minutes,-_ the computer's voice spoke.

Tony instinctively flipped his visor down, just as Natasha's face entered his vision.

"_That's. Not. Helping._" She said through her teeth.

"I didn't think the red button would go all Hollywood on us."

"STARK!" Natasha yelled. "Quick!" Natasha began to type furiously on the monitors.

"Shouldn't we be leaving…" Tony pointed to the exit. "Impending explosion and all."

"Help me back track the carrier's logs; we need to find where this carrier took off from."

_Oh yeah, Loki._ Tony mentally slapped himself.

-_Self destruct in T-minus four minutes-_

If it had been in any other situation, Tony would have found it quite humorous, alas now wasn't the case. Instead, his mind was working in overdrive as he began to sift through the different locations the carrier had flown too. This meant sifting through quite a few coordinates, none of which jogged his memory.

-_Self destruct in T-minus three minutes-_

Tony really hated bombs.

"Wait!" Tony flipped open his visor.

"No time." She ignored him.

"I remember seeing an anomaly in the program, I can't find a kill code but I can possibly shut the NX3's momentarily."

"Like a reboot?" Natasha quickly stared at Stark, following his logic.

"It'll give them enough time to take most of them out while they get back online."

"Do it."

Natasha pressed her earpiece while concentrating on the locations.

"Do all teams copy? Once Stark shuts them down, aim all fire on the cores."

"_Copy that._" Were the unanimous replies.

Tony didn't need an order as he began to type as fast as he had ever typed in a few years. The last time being that it was used to impress an I.T. chick from – Tony made himself focus.

-_Self destruct in T-minus two minutes-_

"Here." Natasha pointed to the screen. "This one holds no future destination; it must be the initial take off location."

Tony quickly gave the glance over and logged the coordinates into JARVIS and he began to finish his momentary takedown. Entering the final lines of code, Tony kept his hand hovered over the button. He flipped his visor down and looked to Natasha. She gave a curt nod and Tony pushed the button. The leftover monitors began to flash as the hack code shut them down. Down on the ground the NX3's began to slow their moments, others twisted violently as the code began to shut down their system. Slowly the machines stopped in their tracks, posing as they were while their heads bowed.

_"Thor! Charge up!"_ Steve yelled.

-_Self destruct in T-minus one minute-_

Tony used his pulsars to break the windows. The sudden break in pressure cause Natasha to momentarily loose her breath as the wind burst through with force. Tony caught her as she staggered and sped through the opening, trying to distance themselves as quickly as possible. Natasha reminded herself to breathe; it was easy enough for her to hold on to Tony, wrapping her legs around his torso so he could concentrate on direction. Tony didn't argue - he didn't want Black Widow bruises - but smirked in his suit. _She'll never live this down. _

Tony didn't turn around as he saw the sky in front of him turn a brilliant shade of orange, followed by a deafening explosion of burning metal. Without thinking, he carefully and gently pushed Natasha's head closer to his body, to protect her from the heat. Together they had flown enough distance that Tony merely had to make small corrections to his flight as the shockwave hit him. Tony made sure to land far away from Thor, knowing his suit would attract his bolts of lightning. It was not that he could appreciate a power boost, but Tony didn't want to fry Natasha. As Natasha clung to Tony, feeling the descent in her stomach, she also felt the hairs on her arms and hair begin to rise.

Soon enough a large bout of lightening struck nearby, illuminating the sky white, contrasting the burning orange. When she felt the suit stop, Natasha leapt off and began to ground herself.

"You alright?" Tony asked.

"How long until they restart?"

"About another minute."

"Then you're wasting time," she said, clearing her throat.

Tony saluted to her and blasted away to join the others. Thor had managed to make a crippling blow to the numbers surrounding the frontline of agents. Those remaining began to exit from their defense positions and systemically aimed for the cores. The Hulk began to take out NX3's at the sides while Clint aimed for clusters with one of his favorite arrowheads.

"Shoot their cores, Take em down!" Fury yelled with stressed relief.

From where Natasha stood she could see multiple explosions of green flames from multiple directions. The numbers were dwindling so rapidly that Natasha knew once the machines restarted, there would be almost none left to make any damage. She slowly sat herself down, unable to assist without her guns. This may have been a victory, but she didn't feel it in her heart.

She didn't have the heart to tell Thor… but she knew she had to.

_There's still time,_ she reassured herself.

As the machines began to restart they had already become outnumbered. Agent's cheers of victory sounded through the base as the rest of the robots remaining were easily defeated. At first all avengers heard static until.

"_Avengers… good work,"_ Nick said softly.

Steve had taken his mask off as he looked around for his other team mates, like a good captain would do. Tony had quickly slipped away to another agent. Steve watched as the agent confusedly took off his pants and coat, handing it over to Tony… who gave the peace sign.

"_Now's not the time for striptease, Stark," _Clint said as he made his way to regroup.

Tony could hear the smirk on the bastard's voice.

"Gee Clint, didn't know you wanted to see Banner's body _that_ badly," Tony remarked as he found Bruce hiding behind a tank.

Clint fell silent, unable to think of something.

Averting his gaze he merely sidestepped into position until the clothes he acquired from a rather nice fan received a tug.

"Your other pants kinda… exploded. I blame Fischer." He said as Bruce walked into his vision, pulling the clothes around him.

_Did he say exploded?_ Bruce thought, unsure what had happened after he 'Hulked out'.

"Thanks…"

By the time they had all regrouped, agents had begun to secure the perimeter, reclaiming what they had almost lost. Natasha had appeared too, from the darkness. Thor looked sullen.

"Friends, we _must_ leave with haste. Lady Natasha?" Thor looked at her expectantly.

Natasha opened her mouth, unable to speak. Looking into Thor's eyes, she quickly cast her gaze away. He had put his time into their cause and yet, she could do nothing for his.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't retrieve the stone in time."

Thor tilted his head in confusion, and lowered his hands.

"I do not…" he said shakily, his gaze flickering sideways.

"We can catch up to her, Thor," Steve said, but Thor immediately stood back.

He raised his hammer against his friends. The Avengers tensed.

"You know where he is, do you not?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes."

Thor's face was unreadable.

"Take me to my brother," he said.

* * *

The flight in the newly acquired Quinjet was silent. They had all thought that Fischer would have stayed, unable to leave her obsession. Tony had thought wrong. Her NX3's may have been taken down, but she was now untraceable, a ghost. Through the window the darkened sky was slowly turning into a soft hue of blue as dawn approached.

The stars continued to shine.

"Thor…" Steve said, placing a hand on his shoulder. This brought the god out of his trance. "We'll find him."

Thor merely returned his gaze to the window.

Inside Thor was battling against himself. _Heimdall will heed my call, _he repeated over and over.

"We're here," Natasha said as she spotted the secluded area. It was well concealed, covered by tree line and disguised paint, but the clearing of trees was a dead giveaway. It was an airstrip, and the right size of the carrier Fischer had flown in. Natasha and Clint landed close to the larger hanger doors of the base. Thor burst out with the other while the two assassins powered down the machine. As Tony neared the doors, he knew they were at the right place. He may have had a different perspective from the inside, but these doors were the same.

"Loki!" Thor yelled pushing the doors apart further, without effort, and dashed inside.

As they ran across the dome Tony directed Thor to where he had last seen him.

"Perimeters clear," Natasha whispered to the others, who hung back. "This place is deserted."

Clint looked up at the ceiling of the dome. It was unsettling… there was no sound, save for Thor's voice.

Thor crouched next to the large blood stain on the wall, and gazed at the same size stain on the ground close by.

"My brother lay here," Thor said softly.

"JARVIS, scan for biometrics."

-_There are currently six persons in this building, sir_.-

_What the hell_? Tony thought, looking around.

"Guys." Clint jogged back to the hanger doors and pointed.

There, lay a small smudge of red. It was placed in such a way that they had missed it coming in, but it was present to those going out. Particularly_ one_ person. Thor swung Mjölnir and sped through the doors without giving a second glance, leaving the Avengers to back track and try to catch up with Thor.

Thor landed in the middle of the airstrip, unsure of where his brother would go. He called out his brother's name, but got only silence. The stars had begun to fade, their duty to fall as the sun rose. Thor dropped Mjölnir as it landed with a heavy 'thud'. As the god turned to face his mortal allies, a flash of green so small one could barely register it, struck the corner of his eye… and Thor ran. Thor didn't stop when he left the concreted airstrip, nor did he stop when he skidded onto his knees in front of his brother.

"Loki…" Thor whispered as he crawled closer.

Loki's eyes were closed, no longer gazing at the stars.

Thor held his brother close, using the nook of his left elbow to cradle his brothers head, while he tried hold him up. Thor's gaze shot straight to the sky.

"HEIMDALL!" He bellowed, increasing the pressure of his hold when he was met with silence.

The other Avengers had stopped a distance behind Thor, hearing his cries for the 'gatekeeper'. Tony took off his helmet, his face stern. They could see what Thor held against his chest.

"Heimdall…" He pleaded with frustrated desperation.

But the sky did not split open in the brilliant blue the Tesseract provided, instead, only the warm glow of the sun. Thor bowed his head into Loki's chest, occasionally stoking his brother's hair. Thor felt a small movement and then a cold warmth around his wrist.

"Th…or?" Loki whispered.

Thor recoiled and grasped Loki's hand in his own. Squeezing it so hard he would have broken any other mortal's hand. Loki opened his eyes slowly and gazed at the hand. When nothing happened a silent question passed between them. Thor's breath shuddered, and he slowly shook his head. For a long time they remained still until Thor felt Loki's hand in his own hold its own grasp. As Thor looked down into Loki's eyes, he found nothing.

Nothing but calm.

Thor turned his head slightly to his friends, but they were still unable to see his face.

"Forgive me," Thor said. "I would like to be left alone with my brother."

The Avengers took in Thor's words and, with hesitation, slowly backed away - except for Natasha. She remained staring at the consequence of her failure, until she felt a tug at her elbow. Clint pulled her gently away from Thor and Loki.

"Thor."

Thor returned his attention to Loki, before his body gave a shudder and his figure flickered more transparent.

"You'll be fine." Thor tried to reassure Loki, if not more… himself. "Heimdall just needs to gather the energy for two souls." Thor squeezed his brother's hand. "And then we will go home."

"_H__ome." _Loki repeated softly as his eyes found their way to the sky again before changing to Thor's. "I lost, Thor… I couldn't…change…. I'll die here."

"No!" Thor's chest was beginning to burst; he couldn't contain a few heavy gasps of pain.

"Forgive me." Thor brought Loki closer to his chest as the sky began to warm with orange.

"_Why?_"

Thor continued to bury his head.

"It was my responsibility and I … I couldn't … I couldn't save you."

Loki slipped his hand to the back of Thor's head until the god looked at him.

"But you came for me." Loki smiled weakly. "And that's enough."

_It was enough_.

Thor sobbed out a smile and brought his head to his brother's. Long moments passed, and Loki enjoyed this company. It was not often he felt this calm, and for the longest time he had forgotten what it felt like to be comfortable.

"Brother?" Loki whispered.

"Yes."

"The mortal … Stark … did I help you aid your allies?"

"Yes." Thor said.

Thor could feel the sun warm his back as he felt the weight of Loki's legs against his own begin to lift. _No_! He screamed as he held his brother in a death grip. Thor's mind raced, if he held his brother tighter….

Loki took one more gaze at the sky and lay his head against Thor's chest. He smiled, feeling comfortable as the warmth radiated from his brother's figure.

"Your… warmth," he said, unable to speak more than a whisper. "To feel it …"

Thor made a sound of desperation as he felt all the weight lift.

"Is to…."

Loki's hand slowly relaxed within Thor's grasp.

"_Feel my own_."

Thor's grasp around his brother collapsed in on himself. His arms hitting his chest as nothing lay between them, his nails digging into his palms as no longer a hand slipped into his. Small emerald motes of flecked light replaced what _had_ been, and with the wind they began to dissipate.

Thor gave a pained noise as he tried to grab the small lights, but they slipped through his fingers with ease and dimmed… silently becoming nothing but emptiness.

The only other sound that echoed was the 'clang' of two empty golden bracelets, as they fell to the ground.

**An Alert will get you a tissue. A review will give you a box of tissues.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	30. Home

**Welcome back avid readers. I hope you have recovered from last chapter. Short A/N again today, but on this quick note I will be off for the week. Thankyou all for your exam wishes, things are going smoothly hence I could post this sooner.**

The sun had risen past high noon and the day continued as it did any other, except Thor had remained where Loki had once been. The Avengers had sat down on the concreted airstrip after an hour. Tony had removed his suit, while Steve had removed his mask and placed his shield carefully on the ground. Together they sat in silence, in the same distance they had been from Thor as they watched him. Thor had taken to silence, rocking slightly as he murmured something in a language they couldn't understand.

"We should go over there…" Steve murmured.

No one replied and Steve eventually gave up as he continued to wait patiently. Natasha clenched her fists until the energy within them ran out. Thor was good, kind hearted and an ally to Earth and how did she repay him. _I killed his brother_.

Clint looked over to Natasha. He knew the Black Widow too well, and could see what she was feeling underneath her carefully placed mask. Gently brushing her shoulder, he crouched down to her ear.

"You did your best." he whispered.

Natasha shook her shoulder to remove his hand.

"It wasn't good enough." She murmured back.

Clint frowned and looked to Thor. It had been _hours_ and no one had moved. Clearly, Thor wasn't taking things well… and he knew how the god felt. Things were conflicting for Clint, he too had lost a brother… but that guy hadn't been _Loki_. Even after everything Clint knew his anger shouldn't be directed at Thor… it just wasn't right. Standing up, he slowly walked over to the kneeling god. The Avengers widened their eyes as he made his way across the airstrip, quickly standing and remained unsure what to do. As he rounded Thor, Clint noticed Thor was staring into the distance as he rocked himself, murmuring as if lost in his thoughts. Kneeling down in front of him Clint put his hand onto Thor's shoulder and shook him gently. Thor slowly made eye contact, and his eyes regained the spark of recognition.

"Thor, it's time to go."

Thor looked down unsure.

"I cannot." he whispered shakily. "I'm waiting for Heimdall… He is to take Loki and I_ home_."

"Thor…" Barton tilted in front of the god's face to ensure he looked at him. When Thor finally did, Clint saw desperation.

Thor was unable to accept the truth.

Clint looked down at the bracelets, and sighed. Picking them up he gently placed them into Thor's hands and closed them with his own. Thor merely opened them and gazed at the empty bracelets.

"I have to wait…." Thor tried to tell Clint.

"Heimdall isn't going to open the gate. It's time to go."

Thor shook his head and held the bracelets in front of Barton, craning his neck around he saw his mortal friends behind him.

"I…" Thor tilted his head down as he tried to cover his face, letting his hands drop the bracelets.

Steve gently put a hand on the god's back, feeling the slight shudders of his body. Thor didn't make any noise as he grieved silently.

"Thor, I'm sorry… but we need to go. Sitting here won't bring him back" Steve pressed.

Thor slowly raised his head.

"I swore I would keep him safe…_ I swore it_."

"And you did. _He_ made the decision to help Tony. Be proud of your brother Thor… he did an honorable thing." Steve said pulling Thor off the ground.

Thor's face softened and he looked at all of his mortal allies before nodding. They kept him surrounded and made sure to keep in time with his slow pace as they led him to the Quinjet. As the door of the Quinjet began to lift up, Thor took one last glance as he tightened his grip on the bracelets.

Loki's last place would not be remembered. There would be no banners held where his brother fell, as other warriors had. There would be no mention, no recollection, no memorial of his brother ever having been in this place. Thor closed his eyes. Only his mortal friends would remember… but the life of a mortal was short and in time, their memory of this place would disappear with their lives.

Like Loki's did.

It would be like, he never existed.

Thor turned away from the sight, and held his sudden growing anger.

_Odin_… he seethed.

Everyone remained silent for the rest of the flight. Banner never said a word as he used the provided first aid kit to patch up his friends. The thunder clouds in New York had already begun to form and no one questioned why. Natasha and Clint set everyone down onto Tony's helipad before taking off again. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have to be debriefed and questions would have to be answered. It was also their duty to help with the clean up. No one questioned the assassins leaving. They may be a part of their team, but their duty to S.H.I.E.L.D. would somehow come first.

Natasha thought it best if she removed herself for the mean time anyway, and Clint would always follow. As the Avengers watched the Quinjet fly off into the distance Steve turned to Thor, who remained stoic.

"Are you going to call him?"

Thor ignored Steve and made his way to the inside of Stark Tower.

"Thor?" Steve called out, but stopped when Tony interrupted him.

"Just let him be kay?" Tony patted Steve on the back and started to haul his suit across the pad.

As Thor entered the main living area, he walked slowly in a daze. Gazing up, he half expected Loki to step out of the shadows and laugh at how reckless he had been. Loki would always laugh, and sometimes he would laugh too.

Silence.

He heard no laughter or familiar comments and so Thor continued to walk. The storm had now blanketed the city with thick black clouds. Entering his brother's temporary room and placed the bracelets with great care onto the table beside the bed. Ripping off his armor in one clean go he silently sat down, deciding to stare at the opposite wall.

Thor smiled.

Traces of his brother still lingered here. The room was bland but if he concentrated, he could feel the leftover aura of his brother. It was like the breeze that followed when one walked by.

Their echo.

* * *

Two days. It had been two days and neither Tony, Steve nor Bruce had heard a single word from the other end of Stark Tower. Tony had opted to bring some of his work onto Thor's level. Steve had internally questioned this move, but understood it was Tony's way of 'support'. The guy was rarely one to keep in touch with his sensitive side, but Steve saw it more often than others. He enjoyed being able to see things that others dismissed… it was a benefit he supposed of being 'old'.

"I should make something. He hasn't eaten in days." Pepper offered, standing up.

Tony grabbed her arm from where he sat. Pepper noticed the shake of his head and slowly sat back down.

"No one has heard from Fury?" Bruce asked.

"They are already on repair and cleanup. That_ and_ salutes for those agents who you know…"

"When did you contact Fury?" Steve asked Tony.

"Last night, when I redirected one of his calls." Tony looked at Steve. "What?"

"And?..." Steve pressed.

"Oh yeah, he won't be calling on us anytime soon, Maria is giving him a handful, which is ironic because apparently she can only use _one_ hand, the other being in a sling 'n' all. Natasha and Clint will be here later today."

"Tony."

Tony looked over at Bruce, who lay down his glasses to momentarily rub his eyes.

"That kind of information is helpful to know when you first receive it." Bruce said, as if talking to a child.

"Noted."

"I think I should make something." Pepper pressed.

"I doubt he will-"

"I appreciate your kindness Lady Pepper, but I will decline your offer."

Everyone froze, staring at Thor. No one had heard him enter the room, which worried them. Thor could always be heard, but there he stood, hair neatly kept standing quietly beside his friends. His movements had been calm and graceful but Pepper noticed the weariness in his eyes. He had a few creases that were not there before, and it did not match his often cheery expression. Steve quickly stood up, as did the others. Thor raised his hands to quell the questions he knew that would follow.

"I understand my actions of late have caused you concern. You needn't worry my friends… I am well now." He swallowed thickly, as he stared off into the distance.

"Thor," Steve said slowly but was stopped again.

"I request to speak with Lady Pepper alone."

Pepper looked over to Tony unsure but received a shrug in return. Tony didn't want to question things, he didn't have the energy.

While the others exited the room Thor walked over to Pepper, picking up one of her hands and kissing it. Pepper remained concerned.

"I wish to thank you my Lady, for all you have done…did… for my brother." He straightened up, keeping his gaze on her. Pepper looked back into his eyes. They seemed to want to burst with emotion, as Thor continued.

"I don't understand." Pepper whispered.

"My brother was many things, _did_ many things… but you, you regarded him with kindness. For that I thank you." Thor took in a deep breath. "In what little time we spent together here, I saw a small change within him, even if he refused to see it himself."

Pepper put a hand onto Thor's arm when she noticed him beginning to slump.

"I could not repair the rift that was torn between us, nor could I atone for the _hurt_ that I caused within Loki. But, after he had been in your company, the Loki I _knew_ would show itself for the briefest of time. For that Lady Pepper, for giving me the opportunity to have my brother back, if not for a moment… I can never repay what kindness you gave us." Thor suddenly embraced Pepper.

Pepper did not expect it to be so gentle, and merely patted his back to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." She said solemn.

Thor let her go and smiled sadly as he looked out of the windows. Long moments passed before they spoke.

"I will be returning home today." he said softly.

Pepper followed his gaze.

"At this hour?" she said. It was early afternoon and the sun was beginning its slow descent into nightfall.

"Loki left at sunrise." Thor took a deep shuddered breath. "It is fitting that I leave at sunset."

Thor quickly bowed to Pepper before making his way outside onto the balcony. The sudden urge to scream and swing Mjölnir to the point of his hands bleeding washed over him in waves. Staring out into the city gave him peace, even if the environment was far more crowded than on Asgard.

Thor heard a soft chuckle to his left. Tilting his head down he smiled sadly as his eyes saw a flash of green and the outline of familiar boots.

_"You look horrible."_

Thor closed his eyes momentarily. In this moment he could almost _feel_ his brother's presence.

_"Foolish oaf… how many times have I warned you not to gallivant into battle so quickly?"_

Thor dared not to lift his head completely for fear he would lose the trick his mind was playing on him.

"You're right." he whispered.

"_Of course I am. How you've managed to survive all these years escapes me. It won't be long before I am the only Odinson standing if you continue this way."_

Thor lifted his head to argue, heart longing to catch a glimpse of Loki. But in the time he blinked, his eyes were greeted with nothing but an empty space and the wind of the city.

* * *

As the sun had began its descent into nightfall Thor had collected his things and made his way to the rooftop. Natasha and Clint had arrived an hour before his departure, looking rested and uninjured, and for that, Thor was grateful. Tony had opted to give Thor a decorative wooden box to hold Loki's bracelets, once he realized Thor could not remain emotionally stable when holding them separately. Thor had briefly wondered where Lady Pepper had gone. As they left for the rooftop earlier, she had hurriedly excused herself. His thoughts were distracted, however, as they had been for the past few days.

"My friends, you needn't see me off."

Natasha placed a careful hand on his shoulder.

"You know its tradition." She murmured before tactfully maneuvering herself to the back of the group unheard.

"Wait!" Came a voice from the rooftop door.

Pepper jogged quickly to Thor and held out a black tablet and a folder.

"Do you remember what I taught you, on how to use the screens Tony uses?" She asked slowly, attempting to smile.

"I do." Thor nodded unsure.

"When you're alone…" she handed him the items. "Simply tap the triangle to play and the square to stop. This tablet will never run out of battery, as long as there is sun."

Thor looked down curiously and nodded. What little knowledge Pepper had taught him of Midgardian technology he remembered. It had taken a few broken screens to understand, smash does not mean stop.

Thor looked to the sky.

"It's time, my friends."

Everyone backed away knowing the gate would not open with them so close.

"Heimdall." Thor said with some force behind his voice.

Thor looked down to his friends and clutched their gifts close to his heart.

"Until next time." he smiled sadly.

His smile was blinded by the single streak of the Tesseract portal as it pulled him into the sky with ease. The god felt the warmth of his friends support but as he neared his home his anger began to rise, forming uncomfortable knots in the pit of his stomach.

He would have words with Odin

He would have words with his _father._

**An alert will let you soothe Thor's anger, a review will let you have words with Odin**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	31. Confrontation

**Welcome back avid readers. Wow 31 chapters in and (I'm here to reassure you) its still going strong. Can I just add how much I love the new Thor 2 trailer... did you see that hair? XD *coughs* where was I? Oh yes... the new chapter... let me tell you readers that this was so hard to write and surprisingly it is the longest chapter. Once again Assignments are due next week... I don't know how to explain how I posted this...other than to tell you I should really start my assignments instead of typing this but... oh well.**

**P.S All mistakes are my own, I have been re-reading and fixing up mistakes that have been pointed out to me, and also my lovely beta PheonixWormwood137**

**Enjoy.**

Tony had entered the upper living room floor, tapping away at some new designs on his tablet. As he entered he walked over to Pepper, who was talking on her mobile phone. Sitting down onto the sofa without grace he put his tablet down and stared at her.

"Yes. No we're doing fine." Pepper said over the phone.

Tony began to smirk.

Pepper instinctively smiled as she threw a pillow at his face. She never liked it when Tony tried to disrupt her conversations.

"That long?" she asked.

Tony crept two of his fingers onto the sofa's spine, walking them across until he slid next to Pepper in a swift move.

"Smooth Tony…Pardon? No he's just being an ass." She laughed. "You sure you don't need anything Bruce?"

Tony perked up. He hadn't heard anything from his science buddy in a while.

"Alright. You too. Goodbye."

"Brucey boy called _you_." Tony asked suspiciously.

Pepper stood up and Tony followed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. He needs to send over a few of his things but since we are going back to California, there is no point of it being sent here."

"The tower will have staff working here in our absence." Tony said as he made his way to his liqueur cabinet. He had decided _now_ was happy hour.

"In _my_ absence Tony, you don't do any work."

"Semantics."

Pepper gave Tony a dirty look and he quickly retreated back down into his lab. Upon entering he took the final swig of his drink and resumed his position near his work station. Wheeling his chair over he gazed at his main screen.

"JARVIS, any update?" He asked scrapping most of the notifications he received without paying too much attention.

-_There has been no new activity recorded.-_

"Well, run the diagnostic again and this time relay the same input but extend the variables to the Omega and Beta quadrants."

-_That is over two billion files sir.-_

"Fine, just Omega."

Tony really disliked having to argue with a computer, but it was his fault for adding a personality to the AI. He had been casually searching systems around the world for Fischer, but the crazy agent had gone underground a long time ago. Tony was quietly pleased with how things had ended for her. Even if Fischer could build the NX3's again, it would take a few years to reach the number she had previously. Tony's face dropped slightly, pausing in his diagnostic.

Her initial power source was no longer available.

Tony leaned back in his chair.

Asgard had been relatively quiet. No visitors had ridden in from their unicorns.

Tony tapped his fingers on the bench…things would remain quiet for _a while_.

* * *

Thor waited outside the large golden doors of the throne room. He stood silent as his kept his gaze firm on the ground below him. He felt nothing. He didn't want to feel anything. Unconsciously he had carried Mjölnir with him… it gave him a small comfort for the familiar texture of the handle to be against his palm.

"The Allfather will see you now," one of the guards spoke.

Thor gave a quick nod to the unknown guard and clasped his hands around the golden handles. Thor hesitated, gazing at the intricate design of the doors. They ran all way up to the high ceiling of the palace. He had never paid heed to these things, things he though insignificant before. Slowly squeezing the handle Thor took in a deep sigh and pushed the doors open. The soft golden light of the fading sun complimented the room, as it had intended to be. Thor walked up the long aisle to his father.

Thor felt nothing, and for the briefest of periods he wondered why.

Odin sat regally on his throne, Gungnir held in his right hand, aiming towards the heavens. Odin paid no attention as Thor approached, his eyes diverted to the scribe quietly murmuring something beside him. As Thor reached the appropriate distance between the king and himself he knelt down to one knee and bowed dutifully. Thor waited for his father to finish his business with the scribe as he remained kneeling.

And Thor continued to wait.

He continued to wait until the golden light of Asgard's suns had dimmed into the strong candlelight of the thousands hanging above them. Odin continued to murmur to the scribe and issued forth a few more members of the council. He then began to sign pieces of parchment presented before him. Thor looked up and frowned with a sad realization. Slowly he stood up from his place and looked at his father with indifference. Thor opened his mouth to speak but was unable to find his words. He quickly averted his gaze to the floor, hoping to find something. Again Thor opened his mouth.

No words came out.

Thor stood there for the longest of times before he spoke the first thought that entered his mind.

"_Your son is dead_."

Odin looked up from his duties as all eyes fell onto Thor.

Thor turned his head to gaze unto the open expanse of the throne room. It held the best view of the city below. Thor looked out onto the stars, eyes gazing into nowhere as he continued to speak.

"You are my _father_, and the only time I have been permitted to see you is _now_."

Odin stood up from his throne, a silent order for all other bodies to leave the room. Thor turned his head back to Odin, squeezing Mjölnir with an iron grip.

"Five months." he whispered to himself. Odin remained silent, his one eye keeping its hard gaze.

"Five months and Loki…" Thor shook his head, unable to comprehend. The pain in his heart was beginning to resurface.

"There have been no songs sung in his name. His color is not even hung in this very room." Thor's voiced cracked slightly. "Or _anywhere _in the palace. Not one mention in all of Asgard."

Thor couldn't take the pain as he began to show it on his face.

"_Loki is dead _and no one cares."

Thor's face fell.

"_Not even you…"_

Odin tilted his head.

"You knew didn't you?" Thor asked stepping forward. "You knew the stone was never meant to keep him alive. You knew it would eventually kill him." Thor spat.

"You speak as if I am your enemy."

Thor stepped back confused.

"The stone and bracelets were merely tools to keep Loki in place. Yet, for some unfathomable reason you took it upon yourself to hold the burden. "Odin began to walk down the steps, his feet momentarily showing from under his long robe with each step.

"He had to be protected from the Chitauri." Thor raised his voice.

"And so you traveled to the mortals, as you have done so frequently. How long was it after you had arrived Thor that you passed off the burden to them?" Odin remained on the last step.

"A task you so fiercely entrusted to yourself and yet you left the stone… and your brother to the whims of Midgard, knowing full well the power that lay in your hands."

"I…" Thor stuttered unable to think of a response. Odin raised his voice and slammed Gungnir onto the marble.

Thor winced.

"The carelessness of your actions…" Odin reached inside his robe with his free hand and proceeded to throw the empty bracelets at Thor's feet. Thor's heart felt like it had been pierced by a blade as the bracelets 'clanged' on the ground before him. Flashes of Loki's eyes slowly closing… his head tilting towards him bombarded his mind. Thor dropped Mjölnir and remained rigid, caught inside his own grief.

"Did you think yourself so mighty in which you could prolong the inevitable? If I am not mistaken you casually allowed the mortals to use the stone… "Odin huffed. "You were even so blind as to let another mortal steal it. You had to learn the consequences of your actions, as Loki did his."

Thor clenched his fists.

"But you _knew_ he would disobey." Thor said through gritted teeth.

"I allowed for you to heal him. Surely after one incident you _both_ would learn the consequences. Its purpose was for you _both_ learn. You may think yourself as a god… but life is not something you can renew time and time again. Life has a limit, after all."

Thor turned his back to his father and began to walk away briskly. A sudden white hot rage had spread throughout him.

_This is a test for you also_.

Thor remembered Loki's words. So Loki had realized it long before, that his fate was sealed by the stone. Thor stopped in his tracks. Loki had known he would eventually die, but he had continued to fight…_to fight_ for his life.

Loki had tried to change his fate.

_I couldn't change._

Thor felt as though his heart carried Loki's pain as well and it plagued him. He closed his eyes to stop the stinging of his eyes.

Slowly, he raised his head. A sudden question burned into his mind.

"In the final moments I called for Heimdall." Thor spoke from across the hall.

Odin tightened his grip on Gungnir, able to hear.

"I called for him to open the gate."

Thor opened his palm, ready to summon his hammer.

"Why did he not answer? Was it on your order for Loki not to return home?" Thor kept his back to his father.

"Yes."Odin said slowly but his voice held a finality of the conversation.

With that Thor summoned Mjölnir and leaped towards his father. Odin raised Gungnir to meet the hammer and with a mighty flash of golden light Thor was tossed into one of the many pillars of the throne room. The impact sent large cracks cascading up the entire length of pillar. Thor slowly pushed himself up off the floor but stopped when the cold hard blade of Gungnir was pushed against his neck. He knew his attempt was easily deflected, but his he didn't care. He wanted his heart to feel he tired to give his brother justice. He wanted it to know it was for Loki.

"A foolish attempt boy. In this room I am your King."

"I see no _King_ here. Only an old man worn out by time." Thor stated.

"Nevertheless, you will never attempt such a thing again, do you understand?"Odin applied gentle pressure on his son.

Thor hit Gungnir away with his hand, not caring about the small wound the blade had opened on his palm. Standing up he faced his father. It was the closest he had been to him in months and yet, Thor felt more distant to him than ever.

"Son." Odin said, placing his hand onto Thor's shoulder.

Thor tensed, but ultimately bowed his head, defeated… again.

"You must understand." Odin let Thor's shoulder go, when he shrugged it off. "When you are King, you will experience death in all forms. Those closest to you may die, while others will kill in your name. There will be those who will fear you, those who will challenge you. The mortals you protect will wither with time. You must learn that you cannot escape death."

Thor turned and began to leave .He paused in the doorway when Odin raised his voice.

"It is time for you to grow up."

Thor left the room silently.

* * *

Walking down the many hallways he paid no attention to the guards in their stations or the caretakers of the palace. He had reached a particular doorway and could make out the loud boisterous laughter of Volstagg. Thor didn't join his friends; instead he let the endless passages consume his time. Thor began to wander into the section of the palace that held few candles… only enough light for sight. The dark emerald tapestries that once gave life to this area now lay covered in dust. The floors had lost their reflective shine. Countless of burnt out candles hung in the ceiling's chandeliers. The excess of the wax was left on the floor, where it had fallen. Thor gave a hollow snort. No wonder this section of the palace was uncared for… this area was Loki's quarters. Thor sighed as he arrived outside what was once Loki's room.

It was quiet.

Thor couldn't remember the last time he had entered his brother's room. After he had fallen from the Bifrost Thor was unable to step foot in the area. Even now, this was the furthest he had ventured into this section of the palace. He wondered… Perhaps it was time.

Gripping the dark handles he began to push open the door. The door took a few moments to break from its misuse, causing the hinges to creak under the sudden movement. As he entered he could smell the musty staleness that hung in the air. No one had lived in here for a long time. Thor walked back out into the hallway and took one of the candles inside. Placing it on Loki's large desk he looked around. The shelves around his room held quite the number of books. Parchments and tomes left open still sat untouched, where Loki had last used them. Thor picked up one of the many scraps lying around and studied it. An incantation… for something, he did not understand the broken language of the small notes written on it.

Thor smiled.

They held small corrections, some scratched out… as if his brother was correcting himself each time he performed the spell. Thor put the piece down in its original position and walked to other areas of the room, taking in the detail. Thor's gaze was caught on a large chest at the base of the bed. Walking over he knelt down in front of it and rubbed his hand over the design. Curiously he opened it until the bulk wooden top hit the large bed frame.

Thor's hands began to shake as he reached inside and lifted out one of Loki's tunics. Raising it higher he let the fabric fall from its folds in a gentle motion. Thor slowly stood up as his fingers caressed the soft fabric. With his heart beating in his chest he brought the tunic to his face and inhaled. Thor let out an inaudible sound into the fabric as he continued to breathe in. It was as if his brother stood right near him, his scent still lingered in the clothes, untouched by the chest.

Thor stood there for a long moment, holding the piece of clothing until he knew it was time to leave this place. Gently folding the tunic back into its position he closed the chest lid he walked over to the door and stopped in the doorway. Turning around he took one last look at the dark room… he didn't know what to feel and was unsure if he could ever continue. Thor stood for a moment until the he felt the door close on his back. Sighing, he ventured to his own chambers for the night… he didn't feel hungry enough to join the endless feasts. As he entered his own chambers he sat on his bed of furs. Opening one of the drawers beside his bed he took out the tablet Pepper gave him. It had become almost a nightly ritual for him, gazing at the videos Pepper had managed to salvage from Fischer's virus.

It was Loki reading in Stark's library.

His brother made no noise in the video, apart from the turning of the pages. It was a short clip, lasting only a few minutes, but each night he would press the triangle multiple times and rewatch Loki reading. On some occasions Thor merely watched his brothers eyes skim over the book, wondering what had fascinated him so much. Loki had no doubt known he was being watched at that time, but Thor smiled to himself softly… he could see the enjoyment of such a simple task as reading on his brother's face.

"My son."

Thor quickly put the tablet down and looked at his mother.

"Mother?" Thor asked confused.

Frigga smiled softly and sat down next to him, brushing some of his hair past his ear, as she would often do to her children… ignoring their common protests that they were too old for it.

"You spoke to your father?" she asked.

Thor made a face of disgust and did not reply. Frigga looked down at her hands.

"You went to Loki's chambers did you not?"

Thor turned to her startled, noticing his mother give him a reassuring smile.

"You smell like him." She reached out to hold his hands.

"I…" Thor tried.

"Fear not… I go there also." Frigga said quietly.

Looking down she noticed the strange black object. Reaching over she gracefully handled it with care.

"Did your mortal friends give this to you?" she asked interested.

Thor nodded and simply tapped the screen. Frigga's eyes lit up with curiosity as she looked at Loki. Unable to resist she touched the figure of her son, but showed alarm when the video stopped. Thor reassuringly tapped the screen again, resuming Loki's reading.

"Is this a memory?" She asked moving the tablet so both could comfortably watch Loki.

"Something of the sort… the mortals are able to capture events… as if through one's eyes, I cannot explain it."

"Their hearts show kindness with this gift." She murmured, putting her head onto her son's shoulder. "Someday… I would like to meet them."

Thor nodded.

Together they watched the single clip, until Thor quietly pushed it under the fur covers. Frigga, sensing her son's pain embraced him with the tenderness a mother could for her child.

"Fear not my son, you will heal." She whispered stroking the back of his head.

Thor remained in his mother's embrace.

Frigga kept her gaze on the wall as she held Thor. She loved her husband with her whole heart… but she also loved her son's. She did not know what to do.

Only time would tell.

**An alert lets you explore Loki's room, a review lets you shove Gungnir up Odin's (censored for the ages)**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	32. Rebirth

**Welcome back avid readers! Once again thankyou for reading this! This must be my quickest update. May I say i think i should take back the last comparison... *slowly removes Gungnir from reader's grasps* XD. This chapter was rather hard to write. I wanted to write all perspectives if that makes sense. Well anyway... I got my inspiration here from The Host's OST (Soul Out Side). Sadly once again I have exams next week... **

**Once again thank-you for your continued support.**

Thor moved along the halls with a stride that gave the signal for no others to stand in his way. His cape touched loosely on the marble floors, barely swaying with the straight path the god took. Guards along the hallways straightened their posture as Thor walked by. A young councilor dashed through the halls, trying to keep pace, with his Prince.

"My prince, I beg a moment of your time," he said, half stumbling over his feet.

"I am to engage with the High Councilor of Vanaheimr in less than an hour, I have no time." Thor brushed him off.

"Of course, but the Allmother requests your presence in the Room of Stars."

Thor stopped so suddenly the young councilor almost ran into him. With a fierce gaze, Thor studied the young man for a moment. Frowning, he raised his head.

"Tell the King I will meet him in the throne room... Did the Queen speak as to why she wants to waste my time?" Thor said.

The councilor lowered his head under Thor's gaze.

"N-no, my prince."

Thor sighed and waved the man off before changing his path. Briskly striding across the opposite end of the palace, he waited outside the Room of Stars. One of the guards entered before him, to announce his arrival. Thor curled his hands into fists, and raised his head as he entered. His mother and Lady Sif were standing in the center next to a globe as large as any man. The room was utterly empty bar from the large crystal globe. The purpose of this room was often to map one's journey across the stars. If Thor spun the globe, the roof would illuminate the constellations of the world selected. It was a helpful tool when he was young... to learn the stars of other worlds. This knowledge of direction had guided him on many occasions.

Many childhood quests were chosen at random in this room. But that was long ago…

Frigga and Sif stood together with concerned faces.

"Thor." Sif bowed her head.

"Why have you called me here? I am to meet High Councilor Búnir within the hour," Thor said firmly.

Frigga looked down, an emotion spread across her face for a moment before she regained eye contact. Sif held her hands together and looked at the queen from where she stood.

"We worry for you Thor." Sif stepped forward. "Everyone does."

Thor looked to his mother for an explanation as he crossed his arms.

"I spoke with Heimdall moments ago. You ignored the call of your mortal friends."

Thor clenched his jaw.

"You twist the gatekeeper's words, mother. Heimdall assured me they would pull through without my aid."

"Is it not your duty to aid them when they call for help?" Frigga stepped forward to her son, but Thor stepped backwards. Worry spread across her face.

"Only _when_ they need it," Thor said with a bit more force than he intended too.

Sif shook her head.

"This is unlike you, Thor... you would _never_ turn your back on your friends," Sif said, frowning.

Thor uncrossed his arms and stared at her.

"I have responsibilities as future King of Asgard. I cannot simply beckon to _every_ call the mortals make. Fear not, they resolved the situation in time. Now please, father awaits me." Thor turned to leave without further discussion.

"We don't hunt together anymore..." Sif whispered, but Thor heard.

Stopping halfway towards the exit he did not move as Sif continued.

"The Warrior's Three and I… we never see you, not since…"

Thor remained still, lowering his head.

"Thor…" Sif began, but Thor turned sharply.

"My responsibility is to Asgard," he said, walking out and pulling the door behind him so hard it crashed against the frame. Sif flinched and Frigga put her hand gently on her shoulder. As moments passed Frigga let her hand slide off Sif's shoulder in defeat.

"I have failed," Frigga whispered, falling on her knees in grief.

Sif immediately knelt down to help, keeping the queen upright. She had never seen the Allmother lose her composure.

"My queen?" Sif asked, worried.

"My son… is no longer my _son_." Frigga held back her tears as Sif continued to kneel by her.

"Thor will open his heart again," Sif reassured her queen hopefully, but looked confused when Frigga shook her head.

"The time that has passed… I fear he has locked it away for good." Frigga buried her face into her hands. "The redemption I wished for Loki has destroyed _both_ my sons."

_I stood by as this family was torn apart,_ Frigga thought repeatedly as she remained on the ground for some time. Calming herself down, she stood up slowly with the help of Sif, who had remained dutifully by her side. Frigga straightened her hair and fidgeted with her golden dress. She set her face firm as a new resolve washed over her. Things had gone wrong for far too long. She was the Queen of Asgard, mother to all. It was her _duty_ to protect her children.

* * *

Odin and his son had returned to the throne room after they had stood by the Vanir envoy at their departure. Odin sat in his throne resting while Thor stood straight to his right, not uttering a single sound. Odin sighed.

"Son."

Without question Thor moved into Odin's view and knelt onto one knee, crossing his right arm to his breastplate.

"My king."

Odin looked at his son with a careful eye.

"Rise."

Thor stood.

"For three hundred years the Vanir have rejected all new negotiations of trade between our realms. Today you proved yourself a future king, my son. Our connection to Vanaheimr has strengthened. With these new possibilities both realms can enjoy each others bounty for centuries to come."

Odin stood and moved towards his son. Placing his hand onto Thor's shoulder he squeezed gently.

"I am proud of you, Thor." Odin tilted his head slightly when Thor remained emotionless. Taking his hand off Thor's shoulder he let it fall to his side. Odin looked into Thor's eyes for a moment and found nothing.

"You are not pleased with your victory?" Odin asked curiously.

"I am elated," Thor said without true emotion.

Odin narrowed his eye; he could not read his son. Thor was always able to convey even the smallest of his emotions, but when Odin looked upon him he could not see so much as a smile. When did this happen? How long had it been? Odin wondered for a moment… when did he stop noticing? Odin tightened his grip around Gungnir, and put his other hand in his robe… folding his fingers over a familiar object.

"What troubles you?" He asked.

"Nothing, father."

Odin regarded him for a moment, deciding whether to push further. His son looked tired…shadows that had not been there before surrounded his eyes. Odin hummed nonchalantly.

"The day's end is almost nigh, we should rest. Come, I will walk with you." Odin offered as he ushered his son down the stairs. Thor stepped aside and his father stopped.

Thor bowed slightly.

"I cannot. Apologies, my king, but the negotiations must be finalized with the scribes." Thor bowed again and began to leave.

As he walked through the door Frigga entered Odin's vision. She stepped aside, letting her son through. Frigga continued to watch Thor until his red cape could no longer be seen in the hallways. When her head turned to her husband, Odin saw the deadly glare of his wife. Frigga turned to the guards at the door.

"Leave us."

She waited until she heard the 'click' of the large golden doors closing before she moved towards Odin slowly. With the throne room empty she gave no bow or respectful greeting.

"Are you proud of your son… my love?" Frigga was in front of Odin, her gaze stern. "Was his duty as prince all it could be… or do require _more_ from him?'

"Frigga-" Odin began to say.

Frigga slapped Odin.

Her stern gaze slipped into a sadness of the eyes.

"I've stood by you always, _because_ I love you." Frigga could not stop her eyes from glistening with the oncoming tears. The queen quickly glanced sideways in hope of quelling her emotions. When they did not die down she turned back.

"There is always a purpose to what the Allfather does," she whispered. "They say the Allfather is _just_ and _wise_, but I see no such king here."

Odin remained silent.

"Your intentions may have been wise, and I followed you because I too thought so… but look at what _we_ have done. _Your _sentence to one of our sons has destroyed the other… destroyed this family_._" Frigga creased her brow upwards in desperation.

"To what is Thor without Loki, my love?"

"Have you forgotten his atrocities?" Odin asked.

Frigga shook her head slowly.

"His crimes were unjustified…" She whispered, lowering her head. When she raised it she kept her face tight. "But you cannot say his pain was too."

Frigga then decided to move forward. She cupped Odin's cheek with one of her hands and felt him relax into it.

"It is not a sin to admit one was wrong, but choosing not to make things right _is._" Frigga let her hand drop. "My love." She made Odin look at her. "Make things right again," she said, her body almost touching her husband's.

Odin looked down and Frigga's gaze followed. Slowly, he brought his hand out from under his robe. There, in his hand, was the Stone… unburdened by the necklace. Frigga reached out and closed Odin's hand with her own.

"Why did you not tell me you had this?" She whispered, her voice conveying no anger.

"I was selfish. I wanted to keep it close to me. I lost track of time. I had summoned it back soon after Thor arrived. The mortal who held it received quite the fright as it disappeared from her bosom." He tried to smile.

"All this time…" She said. "Why did you not….."

"How does one go on, my love? How can one continue things as they were?" Odin murmured to himself.

"You cannot." She smiled softly. Cupping both her husband's cheeks in her hands, she gave the weary king a knowing look.

"There are some things that time cannot mend; some _hurts_ that run too deep. But… we can be there… to make up for the times that we _weren't_. We can try anew… _A second chance_."

Frigga let go of Odin as his hand opened up again. Odin tilted his open palm downwards and began to feel the cool sensation slip. He let the stone drop to their feet with a loud echo as it simply fell into place. Odin sighed.

"This will not fix things," he warned.

"I am prepared," she said.

Odin looked at his wife. She stood firm, with her belief supporting her frame. Odin inwardly sighed. Curse the persuasion of his heart… Frigga was the only one that could sway him this way. Gripping Gungnir with two hands his swiveled the spear's end towards the ground and raised it above his head. Without a second thought, he drove Gungnir into the heart of the stone. A sudden split of emerald and golden light cracked down the center. The contrasting colors lit up the throne room with a soft warm glow. Frigga moved her hands towards her heart and looked upon her husband. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth that spread…taking in the light. _Rebirth_, she smiled to herself…new_ life._

With more force, Odin pushed down until he felt the stone give way, splitting in half as his spear dug into the marble floor. The two halves began to crumble into hundreds of small lights. Odin pulled Frigga close to her as they watched the lights move towards the ceiling in a spiraling form. Frigga turned her attention to Odin. With one hand she entwined her fingers into his hair before resting her head onto his shoulder. They stood there until all the lights had disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere off an abandoned airbase… Where the thin layer of grass meets a concreted field ... the flecked motes of light cascaded down in an area where they had once disappeared. Spiraling down they landed into their designated place, connecting with each other to give form. As the golden glow turned to emerald, the color slowly dimmed, creating a form in the exact position it was left.

As the Midgardian sun began to rise, the form remained motionless.

One final mote of light fell down from the sky, slowing its speed as it reached the ground. It hovered momentarily before it disappeared into the heart of the form.

Fingers twitched… and with a gasping breath like a newborn.

Loki opened his eyes.

**An alert lets you own a microphone a review lets you scream out the happiness you feel right now *coz i know you do***

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	33. Light

**Welcome back avid readers! After due consideration on my part...actually no... procrastination... study has been momentarily paused while I write this... well... actually no...pausing it would mean I actually ****_began_**** study, which I haven't...**

**But hey! look on the bright side. My beloved readers, you receive a new chapter.**

**May I add again how I love you all.**

**Cookies for all.**

**Definitely **

**word.**

Loki arched his back, digging his fingers into the ground as his lungs gasped for air. A sudden painful hot light flooded his eyes and he immediately closed them, clenching them shut with such force his face hurt. His fingers dug into the ground with such raw strength that his hands curled into balls of dirt, giving him no ground to hold onto. As his body filled with air it moved onto its side as natural instinct to relieve pressure on his throat. Loki coughed hard, keeping his eyes closed. Between coughs he continued to gasp. The coughing fit subsided over time, leaving the god breathing deeply as he remained on the ground. Rolling onto his back he lay there… no thoughts crossing his mind as his body adjusted itself. Loki felt his fingers twitch, even as his body trembled without explanation.

_Burning_.

It was all he could feel.

_Heat, I am burning_.

Even though his thoughts did not make sense Loki could feel himself burning. Everywhere his skin was exposed he could feel burning… hands, face and neck… all he could feel was the pain. Letting his brows crease he began to open his eyes again. The same powerful white light blinded him in the sky. It stretched across his entire vision and he had to turn his head away. Keeping his eyes open he tried to look beside him, but the bright light had burned a temporary whiteness in his eyes.

He blinked.

The whiteness did not entirely fade, and everything around him remained a blur.

He turned his head back towards the sky, taking deep breaths. His heart pounded against his chest. Sliding his right hand across the grass, he could feel each separate blade slip between his fingers. As his hand reached his body, Loki tried to raise his arm… but it felt too heavy.

_Burning._

Loki attempted to raise his arm again. This time it answered him, and with a trembling frame he positioned his hand close to his face to block out the burning light. As darkness crossed his eyes and his vision improved slightly. He could make out the dark outline of his hand. As the blindness subsided Loki squinted at the exposed skin on his arm. Turning his hand over in confusion he tiredly brought his other arm across and inspected both.

He didn't understand, but something deep inside told him it was _wrong._ Loki rolled to his side and brought both hands close, inspecting them like they were new territory. His eyes traced over the strange markings on his hands, using his trembling fingers to feel the raised skin. The sensation cooled his burning skin. A quick impulse urged him to stand.

Loki brought his knees close as he pushed himself up. After falling down, he tried again… using his arms as tools to balance his swaying frame. He looked around but could not make out definite shapes against the blinding white. Loki frowned as he continued to stare into nothing.

It was incredibly disorientating.

With an unsteady balance he dragged his feet forward, unsure where it would lead him. Hunching over, he tried to shield himself as much as possible from the burning light. Heat continued to radiate from him, and as his heart beat faster his breathing became more ragged.

But Loki continued to walk.

His senses were overloading his mind. Everything he heard was like an explosion beside him. The sound of his boots crunching against dirt, stones and grass confused his direction. Sudden sounds… a bird's whistle… would send his head shooting towards the direction, but Loki could barely understand. Loki continued to walk until he was met with shadows. The burning on his skin subsided into a dull heat. Looking up he could see leaves covering what little vision he had. As he looked down he could make out with better vision the thick trunks of trees.

Stretching his hands out he continued to stumble forward, until his hands stopped against a trunk. Patting it down he reached out towards the next closest trunk. Loki repeated his moves, letting the trees guide him…

To where? He did not know.

Everything was blank.

As his eyes accustomed to the shade under the trees, colors and forms returned to his sight. In front of him protruded large rocks from the ground. Loki reached his hands out, as if his skin could sense the coolness of its texture. He stumbled up a small incline until his fingers touched rock. Placing his entire body against the cold he closed his eyes.

It was quiet here… it was cold… and it was dark.

Here his body felt comfortable.

Loki moved around the rocks until he found a perfect place to stay. Sliding down he pressed himself against the hard surface. Putting his hands in his lap, he looked down confused.

Frowning, he looked at himself, and the clothes around him. It was a strange texture. Colors of black and green cloth encased him.

_Green_.

He knew that color.

Looking closer he saw a dried red texture near an opening of his clothing but no wound. His mind flashed…

A being… but _not_ a being. A sudden flash and the sensation of being thrown.

Loki's throat hummed as he tried to form the word on his mind.

"N…." he whispered. "X…" but his mind didn't finish it for him.

He had no idea what it was.

Loki continued to sit still in his place for hours. His mind had left him long ago as he continued to stare at his surroundings without thinking. Over time he could feel the heat slowly leave his body into a comfortable temperature. Looking up at the sky he watched the golden light fade into darkness. As the night drew on, a soft breeze moved the tree branches giving glimpses of the night sky while spreading a comfortable coolness on his skin.

It was so quiet here.

Loki stood up, wanting to see what was beyond the tree leaves. The blinding light had gone and his eyes had properly adjusted. He could see everything now. He could see the smooth worn down surface of the rocks he sat against, the rough texture of the bark surrounding the trees. Everything was clear. Loki headed back to the place he had first _known _after wandering for a long time_._ As he arrived he stared up at the small lights in the sky.

_Stars_, his mind provided.

Reaching his arm out he tried to touch them, but found he couldn't.

_"Someday we will explore all the stars brother… together."_

Loki spun around at the voice he heard, but was met with only a darkened field. Dismissing the thought, he continued to look up at the stars. Loki frowned as he noticed half the sky covered completely. Flashes of light could be seen in the distance followed by a deepened thrum.

_Lightening…_ his eyes looked off into the distance, trying to search. His mind tried but he just couldn't place the thought. Dismissing it, he turned around and walked wherever his feet took him.

* * *

Tony was sitting on his couch in Malibu enjoying a well earned drink for the day. Pepper had dragged him… literally… to Stark Industries to check over statements. Tony tried to protest but had received the 'look' from Pepper. In the end he conceded.

After sitting for two minutes Tony's mind urged him to fidget with _something_. He smiled, and picked up his phone, and pressed the second speed dial.

"_Tony…"_ He heard Bruce say wearily. "_Let me guess… bored?"_

"How did you know?"

"_You've called me every day at this time for the past three weeks… call it a hunch."_

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

Tony heard Bruce sigh over the line.

"You should come down to Malibu Bruce, you need a break."

"_I'm a little busy."_

Tony pouted.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is still using you?"

"_I volunteered, Tony._ "

"Alright fine… I guess I'll have no one to test out my new Deuterium Extractor with." Tony smiled as he waited patiently. After a few moments he knew he had hooked Bruce.

"_You… have a Deuterium Extractor_?" Tony clearly heard Banner's attempt at hiding his interest. Tony faked a sigh.

"It's just collecting dust in the lab." Tony added an extra sadness to his voice for fun.

"_…"_

Tony began to count with his fingers.

"_I might have some time to leave early end of this week."_

Tony sunk the ace.

"I'll get Pepper to clear my meetings."

"_Tony, you never go to meetings."_

"I _used _to… does that count?"

"_I'm hanging up the phone now,_" Bruce said.

Tony grinned as he threw the phone onto the pillows next to him and grabbed his tablet, flicking through files without paying attention to them. As he opened his notification inbox he sighed as hundreds of messages suddenly appeared. Tony had made it a point every few months to at least open his inbox.

_Damn._

"JARVIS, reply to all my messages, will you?"

-_The usual replies, sir?-_

"Add a bit of sincerity this time."

-_Certainly, sir.-_

Tony flicked through the channels of his TV, not paying attention. Deciding nothing good was on, he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself another drink, and sipped it casually as he leaned on the counter.

-_Sir, you have 183 notifications left that cannot be replied to.-_

"Sort through priority."

-_174 are from Director Fury's line- _

_"_Delete," Tony said immediately.

_-8 are from Maria Hill. -_

"Best block that number," he said, taking another sip.

_-1 is an energy reading, sir.-_

"When?"

-_The energy readings spiked last week._-

"I've told you to exclude Thor's signal from my inbox." Tony rubbed his face and his A.I.'s laziness.

-_It is not of Tesseract origin.-_

Tony perked up.

"Put it on the big screen, will ya?" He said, walking over towards his TV. The latest sporting event suddenly changed to pieces of data and graphs that showed the extent of the spike. Tony's eyes moved from left to right as he skimmed over the information with curiosity.

"Point of origin?"

-_Scans were inconclusive.-_

"Where?" Tony asked.

JARVIS proceeded to plot the longitude and latitude on the screen and Tony sighed.

"Put the red dot on the map, JARVIS."

On the screen the JARVIS showed satellite images. As the A.I. began to zoom in image by image, Tony slowly put his drink down as the location jogged his memory. Tony creased his brows, unable to understand the information.

"JARVIS… get my suit ready ..." Tony trailed off as he rushed towards his basement.

There on the TV screen was the image of the airstrip.

* * *

Loki had sat between the rocks during the days as he waited for nightfall. It was easier to walk about at night, but his body still felt as though it radiated too much heat. He had discarded the long coat that hung around him days ago, and it helped briefly cool him. When nightfall rose, the god immediately moved towards a small stream that he had encountered upon days before. It provided him with water, and he scavenged for things to eat. His mind had not become any clearer, but he was able to distinguish more and more things as he encountered them.

As he reached the stream, he slowly bent down, ensuring his lips touched the water with ease. He had tried to use his hands on the first day, but the water and most of the stream had frozen in his hands. A breeze had picked up, rustling the leaves and Loki twitched his ears… craning his head to inspect the sound. Deciding there was no threat he moved downstream. Often, he would hear the same voice as he had in the field. It would come and go in fragmented memories and Loki had always wondered _who?_ There were sometimes flashes of red and gold but most of it had no meaning.

Loki stiffened.

Up ahead the god watched a fireball fall behind the tree lines. It sounded throughout the thin woods he stood in. The fire had caused him to narrow his eyes from the light as the forest shadows suddenly stood out from their slumber. Curiously he walked forwards, suddenly wanting to see… wanting to _know_. As he neared the edge of the woods he recognized his feet had taken him towards the bare field of 'rock'. Loki placed his hands on the tree he hid behind as he gazed out, ignoring the ice that crept up the trunk. With clear vision he saw the colors of red and gold and he widened his eyes.

The images in his head.

The images had been _real._

Loki continued to stay away cautiously. It _looked_ like another being… but Loki hadn't seen any other being like himself. In the days he had been _aware_ all he had known was _himself_. The being's eyes lit up as red streaks of light covered an entire area, and then disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Loki crept towards a bush in front, using the tips of his fingers to steady himself as he crouched down. As his fingertips touched the ground small circles of frost covered the dirt. He was fairly close to the being now… only a few feet away.

The being turned towards the large building. Loki's mind had supplied that word to him when he first explored it. It held nothing of interest, and had made him feel caged… he preferred the open spaces.

"JARVIS, narrow the variables… scan for possibilities of Fischer's signature," Loki heard it say, and gazed at the building, trying to understand.

As Loki leaned forward his tunic caught on one of the small branches, causing the bush to rustle and the branches to snap with his movement. The being's head immediately turned towards him and the god watched as its hand suddenly erupt fire.

The blast missed him by inches and landed next to him. The force of it caused Loki to be thrown out of his darkness into the open area.

His body cringed at the heat, but he flipped into another crouching position, ready to attack.

The being held both his hands of fire aimed towards him.

Loki bared his sharp teeth and growled. He had once seen an animal do the same when he approached it with curiosity… and mimicked its nature. His throat hummed at the natural flex of its muscles.

"Stand down, Bigfoot," he heard it say as it stepped forward.

Loki looked at it properly and the detail surrounding it. As his eyes reached the blue center his mind flashed … he had seen this before.

"JARVIS, run biometrics. "

Loki slowly stood up, remaining in a cautious stance as the red light scanned over him from the being's eyes.

"A match? What the hell?" He heard it say, while looking at him. The being began to advance Loki.

"That can't be right."

Loki stepped back, eyes darting around him. Loki made a run for it, but as he neared the woods the same blast of fire repelled him. Running parallel to the woods he quickly entered through an area not covered light. As he dashed from tree to tree he could hear the sound of the being following him from above. Loki ran back towards the stream he dashed across the shallow crossings…freezing areas unintentionally where his feet disturbed the water.

Loki looked up seeing, the fire behind him, and frowned.

He continued to run until his found the familiar place of the rocks. As Loki reached it he began to wedge himself in between his favorite spot. Crouching down he waited in silence and flinched as he heard the heavy 'thunk' of the being's feet hitting the ground. Loki shuffled backwards, seeing the ground before him be illuminated by the strange creature long before it came into view. The being had found him with ease and it used the blue center to lit up his comfortable dark place. Loki hissed as he tried to cover his eyes.

"Hey," it called out with much more clarity than Loki had heard before.

Blinking his eyes a few times, he gazed out and saw for the first time the head of the creature. It was of a strange color, but something struck inside Loki's heart that it was familiar and it was _right_. Flashes of the same face coursed through his mind in an instant and Loki moved forward slowly and cautiously.

"Sss-" Loki tried, trying to find the right word.

As they both crouched opposite each other, Loki gazed into its eyes and found the right word.

"Stark."

His mind suddenly provided the word _mortal_.

The mortal nodded slowly as it frowned with an expression Loki could not decipher at this current time. It opened it mouth and hesitated.

"Loki?" it asked.

Loki widened his eyes.

_Loki_… yes… that was his name.

His name was Loki.

"I am Loki," he whispered.

Stark scratched the side of his head and whistled.

"Well … shit."

**An alert gets Loki some sunglasses, a review gets Loki some sunscreen (be sun safe all)**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	34. Discovery

**Welcome back avid readers! apologies its been too long, but i have completed the majority of my studies so ill have more time to write now. Thank you all once again for reviewing.!**

**p.s. in response to your reviews regarding the application of sunscreen with Loki my answer is yes.**

**yes you can.**

**p.p.s. I have been re reading over my story to make sure it flows better and I'm ashamed to spot little typos and mistakes... sincere apologies if this put you off! I'm working to fix them.**

Tony had been in many weird and strange situations before, but having a supposedly 'dead' person circle you in the middle of nowhere tipped the cake. It had been a few minutes since 'Loki' had come out from his mini cave to inspect Tony like he was something strange… Tony didn't know whether to laugh at the irony. Loki had circled Tony in his suit, keeping his stance low. Whenever he touched parts of the suit, JARVIS had alerted temperature drops on the screen. As Loki stopped in front of Tony again, he looked at the blue heart.

There was something so familiar about it.

Cautiously reaching out, Loki tried to touch it, eyes flickering around Tony, attempting to determine the levels of safety. Slowly his fingers brushed the tip of the blue heart before spreading his entire hand, covering the glow. Loki looked up at the red and gold head, and stared into its blue eyes. Loki cocked his head as if to question Tony.

"Okay, this is too weird," Tony said.

The sudden noise caused Loki to flinch back and slightly bare his teeth. Tony sighed, and with a command he stepped backwards. The metal suit clinked open at the joined edges and Tony merely stepped away before his suit closed. It was cold. Tony never was one to prepare for leaving his suit other than in his workshop. He always enjoyed the climate controlled atmosphere on the inside. Tony walked around to look at Loki with his own eyes, and knocked on his suit.

"JARVIS, give me a little light, will ya?"

The centre of his suit lit up the surrounding area, causing the god to squint momentarily at the light.

"Stark," Loki said, eyes glancing over the form.

"Yea, you've said that a hundred times." Tony rubbed his arms together to generate heat. "And you're Loki… I think."

Loki's face showed an emotion of recognition, but he remained silent.

Tony tapped his fingers on his mouth.

"How did you get here?" Tony asked, trying to understand.

Loki frowned and looked downwards, but he did not answer.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Tony tried again.

Loki looked at Tony and blinked a few times, opening his mouth in an attempt to answer, but again, nothing came out. Tony sighed; things were going to be really difficult. Turning back towards his suit, Tony easily removed the helmet and put his head partially inside.

"JARVIS, put a line through to Bruce."

After a few rings the line opened, and Bruce spoke, sounding tired.

"_Tony. I know you're bored, but do you have any idea what time it is…"_

"Bruce, I'm in a bit of a pickle right now. Do you have video?"

Loki looked around, trying to find the origin of the other voice.

"_I uh…"_ Bruce sighed on the line._ "Yes, I do._"

"Great. JARVIS, open video and put it on loudspeaker," Tony said, turning his helmet around so the eyes faced him.

"Can you see me?" He asked.

"_Yes I can see you - Tony, where are you?"_ Bruce asked, seeing the faint outline forest behind him.

"I'm ah … at Fischer's old hideout."

"_You're where? Why?"_

_"_Look, here's the situation; I got an energy spike a few hours ago and decided to check it out."

"_By yourself? Tony you know that's-"_

_"_Don't be a Steve, Bruce… Look that's not the problem. On my brief visit here I uh… found something."

On the other line Bruce held a face of confused interest, but waited for Tony to speak.

"I… I don't think you're going to believe me but, I'm pretty sure I'm standing in front of Loki."

After a few moments of silence Bruce finally spoke.

"_Tony, have you been drinking?"_

"Yes…" Tony said honestly, but his last drink was a few hours ago.

"_Can you see where I'm heading with this?"_

_"_I'm telling the truth. Here, look." Tony turned the suit's helmet around, so the eyes were on Loki.

On the other line Bruce had to squint at the screen. He had been able to see Tony's face because of the blue light shining on it, but now all Bruce could see was darkness. Bruce leaned in further trying to determine what he was seeing but leaned back.

"_I can't see anything Tony. Look, if you're at Fischer's base you're closer to New York; I'll meet you there in a few days okay?"_

Tony flipped the eyes back onto him.

"A few days?" Tony laughed incredulously. "I've got Jake Sully over here and you're gonna just mosey on over? Bruce…" Tony tried.

"_Alright, fine… I'll leave tomorrow. Just be careful, okay?" _

Tony looked at Loki, who, since his concentration had been focused on Bruce, had moved much closer to him. Tony frowned; it felt colder now than it had before. It was like standing next to an open fridge, he felt coldness drift towards him. Shaking it off, he focused back on Bruce.

"Whatever, green man." They both hung up, with Tony putting the helmet back onto his suit.

Tony couldn't believe it… and couldn't believe that Bruce wouldn't believe. Looking over he gazed at Loki, who was so close now he could practically feel the cold breath on his face.

"Stark," Loki said.

"Look, give a man some space, okay?" Tony said annoyed, putting his hand onto Loki's chest. Loki barely reacted as he let Tony gently push him away, distancing himself. As he pushed the god away, coldness swept across Tony's hand.

"Geez, that's cold," Tony said, rubbing it absentmindedly, as Loki watched.

Tony sighed.

"Do you even understand what I'm even saying?"

Loki frowned.

He had heard everything Stark had said and he understood the language, but he just couldn't reply. In the week since he had opened his eyes, Loki never had anyone to talk to. It was just him, and the darkness… that was all he had known. He watched the mortal with interest as he began to pace, rubbing himself to gather warmth.

"Okay… first thing is first… how to get you to New York," Loki heard the mortal mutter to himself.

Loki sniffed the air and looked towards the sky, past the tree branches and leaves. His body could feel it… the change that occurred when the sun would rise soon. Even though Tony's mortal body could only still feel the crisp morning cold, Loki was able to feel _any_ change… especially when heat was involved. Tony looked upwards to, concerned as to what was happening.

Loki moved forwards. He had to get the mortal into darkness, to protect him from the burning heat. As his hands touched the mortal's skin, Tony screamed and recoiled instantly. Loki flinched back, unable to understand… until he looked at the mortal's arm.

Where his hand had been moments before was a deep black handprint.

Tony tried to put his other hand over the burn mark but ended up shakily emitting a groan as he stumbled back. His fingers flinched every time they touched the burn. Loki tried again to bring Stark into the darkness, but Tony held up his uninjured hand.

"Stop!" He yelled.

Loki cocked his head to the side, forming a sentence in his head. Tony held his injured arm close to his body. His skin that was burnt felt as though it were on fire, a deep cold fire. Tony looked into Loki's eyes.

There was nothing but complete red.

_What the hell is going on?_ Tony thought frantically. His mind slowed, processing everything in his head… everything that he knew.

_You're cold._ Tony gazed back at the burn mark, thinking of Pepper's words to the god all that time ago. Then Thor's words had hit him as he looked to Loki.

"_You see, my brother… was not born of Asgard. He is different… he is special."_

Tony remembered Thor had said this with sadness. He had been sober that night, and it was the first night Thor had returned after taking Loki back to Asgard since the New York disaster.

"What are you?" Tony asked.

Loki creased his eyebrows at Stark's words. Looking down he gazed at his hands, turning them over.

_What am I?_ He thought.

It was then that a piece of the god fell into place, like it had always been there before. A sadness and anger that was not simply an experience he had learned from his week alone, but a root, stretching to the center of his heart… into every crevice. Loki clenched his fists and looked at Stark.

"I…" He spoke with hesitation.

Tony opened his mouth but Loki spoke again, his red eyes staring down the mortal.

"I am _wrong."_

* * *

Bruce swiped his clearance pass as he made his way into the back entrance of Stark Tower. Rubbing the tired out of his eyes, he waited at the elevator thinking of nothing in particular. Yawning he tried again to rub the exhaustion out of his face. Bruce had been offered a position in the medical bay by Fury a long time ago; on the basis they would monitor him while he learned more first aid.

The Avengers seemed to think Bruce was a medical genius… which he was not. While he was competent in treating minor injuries and sickness, his colleagues seemed to think he could perform life saving treatment, which he could not. Fury had picked up on this and offered to have his medical staff give Bruce some helpful tips. Bruce had reluctantly accepted, and kept wary of anything going amiss. He had learnt quite a lot over time, and had volunteered to help on the condition he was free to go whenever he wanted.

And so Bruce waited at the elevator.

And continued to wait in the main lounge, for hours.

Bruce had been so tired he barely cared for Tony's forgetfulness… it was typical and he was used to it by now. Lazily taking out his phone, he dialed Tony.

"_Bruce, you're at the tower, aren't you?"_

"Been here for five hours, Tony," Bruce stated with a hint of annoyance. On the other end of the line he could hear the sounds of honking.

Bruce sighed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"_Parking in the basement. Meet me down here, will ya?"_

"Last time I talked to you was in the suit."

"_The plan changed. Look, meet me down here and I'll explain."_

Bruce sighed again and hung up, while grudgingly removing himself from the couch. Honestly, the patience he had to have to follow the whims of Tony was a real pass on having control over the 'other guy'. As he stepped off the elevator into the basement, Bruce walked over to the fairly large delivery truck.

Bruce raised his eyebrows and adjusted his glasses, making sure he was seeing things right. The logo on the side was a generic rental sign, and the whole vehicle appeared rusty and run down. As Tony stepped out of the truck he smiled. Bruce stopped short and glanced between the two.

The smiling idiot and a truck.

_What…_ Bruce thought.

"Tony," Bruce started.

Tony eagerly raised his hands to calm Bruce. His face held a certain uncertainty in it.

"I told you, the plan changed," he shrugged.

"Why the refrigeration truck, Tony? Couldn't you fly in your suit?" Bruce scrunched up his face. His hands quickly pushed back his glasses as the sudden movement made them slide down. "And what happened to your arm?"

Tony gestured for Bruce to follow him to the back doors of the truck, glancing at his bandaged arm before shrugging it off.

"Ice burn," he dismissed, putting his hand onto Bruce's shoulder to push him faster towards the truck. "After you hung up, the guy kinda went all nutso crazy on me, so, long story short, I had to fly to the closest town, rent a truck, drive back into the middle of nowhere, shove frosty the snowman in the back, and come here."

The two men reached the back of the truck doors, and Tony stood defensively in front. Bruce leaned to the side when he heard a noise coming from the inside. Bruce quickly glanced at Tony and pointed to the doors.

"Did… did you put… someone inside there?" Bruce asked, concerned.

"I told you, it's Loki." Tony frowned.

Bruce rubbed his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" Bruce asked.

"Uh … JARVIS?" Tony asked the computer.

-_Approximately 38 hours and 27 minutes ago-_

Bruce gave Tony a look.

"It's not like that Bruce, look…" Tony began to unlock the doors but paused momentarily, keeping the doors of the truck still closed. "Just… have a look inside and then if you think I'm still crazy go all Operation Sam on me, 'kay?"

Bruce sighed and stepped forward, but Tony raised his hands.

"I'm just gonna tell you outright, he's blue."

Bruce pondered this for a moment.

"He's sad?"

Tony looked upwards quickly as if it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

"No man, I mean the guy is blue… literally blue… like Avatar."

Bruce looked at Tony as if it were the strangest thing he had ever heard, but he kept his mind open. _I shouldn't be the one to question strange things_, he thought.

"Oh and uh… don't make sudden movements, he goes crazy," Tony warned as he opened the doors.

"You should have seen me trying to get him _in _the truck," Tony muttered.

Bruce stepped forward with genuine interest. The sudden frost from the inside met the cool air of the basement with a misty chill that dissipated quickly. Bruce could hear distinctly the refrigeration fan working slowly as ice pieces fell onto the concreted floor. Bruce blinked a few times trying to understand, and turned his head to Tony. Tony gestured back inside, nodding his head as if he weren't crazy.

There, in the back corner of the van, was Loki.

Bruce looked at the face for a long time, as he recognized the distinct features underneath the strange markings on his face. Even looking past the blue skin and deep blood red eyes, Bruce could still see the god. Even after all this time he still wore the same clothing, as if it happened yesterday. Loki shifted in the corner, eyes flickering with uncertainty as they tried to see into the brightly lit basement.

Bruce stared at the god. He looked confused.

"_Tony_," Bruce whispered.

"_Yeah?"_ Tony replied in the same manner as they stared at Loki.

Loki stared back, breathing deeply as his hands rested against the back of the truck walls.

"_How is this possible?"_ Bruce asked.

Tony slapped Bruce on the back as if to say 'he didn't know'. Stepping towards the edge of doors Tony motioned to Loki to exit. Loki hesitated, eyes flicking between Bruce and him.

"C'mon, everything's fine," Tony reassured the god, half stepping inside the truck.

Loki, though crouched, slowly inched himself towards the light and jumped out of the truck, his hands steadying himself on the ground like instinct until he pushed himself back up. Bruce stepped back with interest, watching large patches of ice form on the concrete. Tony continued to motion to Loki to follow. And, with a deafening silence, the god followed.

Bruce was still too shocked to say anything, but followed Tony as well.

Together they walked towards Tony's laboratory cold room. As they neared the entrance Tony commanded JARVIS turn off the lights as he opened the door for the god. Loki gazed at Tony for a long time and glanced into the room. Loki's body could sense the cold air and he leaned slightly towards the opening, inspecting the inside. All around the rooms were shelves with large canisters, bits and bobs. Loki couldn't make sense of any of the items.

Tony nodded for Loki to enter.

"It's not the greatest accommodation, but its cold enough for you, until I find a solution."

Bruce looked confused, but the god looked as though he were contemplating Tony's words. Without a reply the god entered and turned around to face them once more.

As Tony looked apologetic as he shut the door, Bruce opened his mouth.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

Tony pushed the door firmly shut, to ensure no cold got out.

"Get the team back together."

**An alert will let you sit in the passenger seat with Tony, a review will let you ride with Loki.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	35. Revelations

**Welcome back avid readers. First off thank you once again for reviewing all that jazz. This chapter was super hard to write, as I suffered major writer's block, that's why its super long as i had to write more than i wanted to reach what I felt was...good. Apologies if its not my best work.**

**also I'm almost up to date with fixing up my small corrections!**

**I feel like a cookie.**

Tony sighed as he hung up the phone. Pepper had been quite irate to learn he had gone to New York ahead of time. He didn't explain the situation to her, thinking it was better to break Pepper into it when she arrived at the tower in a few days. Tony searched through his contacts and opened another line. After a few rings, a voice answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Steve, it's me," Tony said.

"_Who?"_

Tony sighed.

"Honestly, Spangler, why don't you just use a cellphone? Caller ID is so much simpler… even my photo comes up when I ring."

"_Oh… it's you. Evening, Tony."_

Tony could hear Steve's lack of enthusiasm and simply rolled his eyes.

"How's the apartment? All fixed?"

"_Small,"_ Steve said. _"But comfortable; my block has finally been rebuilt_."

After the destruction of New York, resources had become limited. While aid had flown in from around the world, time was needed to rebuild the damage. Skyscrapers had been the first on the repair list, and major historical buildings. After that, the city of New York had sectioned off blocks into an order. Month after month these blocks of land were rebuilt, slowly. Steve's original apartment, sadly, had been at the end of the repair list. Tony had offered to speed up the process with some 'influence', but Steve had declined, telling him others needed it more.

Tony drummed his fingers on the counter, looking over to Bruce.

"Good… good," Tony had replied without paying attention. "Listen, something came up that required me to come to New York… something you might want to see."

"_Everything alright?"_

"Ahhh…" Tony trailed off, deciding whether the situation was a good or bad thing. "It will be easier for me to explain with you here."

"_Okay… I can be there tonight."_

_"_Oh and Cap… wear long sleeves," Tony said, and hung up. Facing Bruce, he rubbed his face.

"Any luck?" Tony asked.

"I managed to get a line to Natasha. They're both on some classified mission, so they'll be a while," Bruce said walking over, rubbing his bandaged hands.

"You're not gonna hulk out on me now, are ya?"

Bruce looked down and laughed softly.

"I would have done so already. Besides, these burns aren't too bad."

"I told you to wear gloves," Tony said.

Both Bruce and Tony had decided they had better give it at least a day before contacting the team. The science part of Tony's brain had overridden the commonsense section, while Bruce was just as curious to learn about Loki. Bruce's initial examination had gone terribly wrong, with Loki grabbing his hands and pushing him away. Tony had forgotten to tell Bruce about Loki's burning skin and had almost released the Hulk in his stupidity.

"I know, but I haven't been able to get close enough to examine him. From the looks of it, Tony, he's suffering from extreme disorientation," Bruce said as they made their way down to the cold room. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Not a clue, he just showed up out of nowhere...I only knew it was him because JARVIS was able to confirm facial recognition." Tony shrugged.

"What about Thor?"

"You _know_ the big guy doesn't answer calls anymore," Tony said as if it were common knowledge.

"We could still try," Bruce said as Tony swiped his clearance.

"We've _been_ trying. I don't know about you but after the first year I gave up."

"Tony." Bruce held onto Tony's arm before he could reach the cold room doors.

"What?"

"This is something Thor needs to know about."

"I've already given Hiem-a-who-ha a call… I doubt anyone will come."

"Hiem- a what now?" Bruce asked confused.

"Isn't that his name?" Tony asked. After a few months he had forgotten it.

"_Hiemdall,_" Bruce corrected.

Tony paused for a moment to contemplate Bruce's words.

"Sounds better the way I said it." He smiled and brushed past his friend. Bruce was not fazed in the slightest. As they both reached the door, their attitudes changed into something more solemn.

"Still no change?" Tony asked Bruce as they stayed near the door.

"No," Bruce said.

Tony inhaled deeply, pulling back the large silver handle to the cold room door he stepped aside for a moment to let the majority of the cold air disperse. Taking a pair of leather gloves off the wall, Tony and Bruce walked inside, pulling at the material tightly. Both Avengers had found that only thick gloves were able to block the searing burns Loki would give, if contact occurred.

Loki sat in the corner, leaning against the two walls, staring at nothing. Bruce felt a sense of déjà vu, as he tried to maneuver around to catch the god's attention. As Loki's eyes turned to Bruce's he looked further into the corner, turning his head away. Bruce scratched his head.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

Tony knelt down with Bruce. Loki had barely communicated or moved since he was placed in the room. Tony had assured Bruce that JARVIS was regulating the temperature to suit the god, but Bruce was concerned. It had been a long time, but Bruce had not seen this particular emotion on Loki's face. It was never a good moment to see sadness in a being that was so old he could barely comprehend.

Bruce gave a gentle shake on Loki's shoulder, but the god kept his gaze away. Bruce waited patiently, but when nothing happened he quietly took out his small tablet. Bruce had opened a link to JARVIS, and looked over the A.I.'s monitoring of the god.

"His vitals seem normal."

Tony reached over to take control of the tablet.

Loki slowly creased his brow and neither Avenger had noticed. Slowly moving his head to face them he watched them forlornly. The god opened his mouth and breathed in the cold air. His mind had become much clearer over the past few hours. Loki assumed it was the correct environment that sped up his recovery. Inwardly, he tried to laugh, but came up short. _Correct environment_, he thought… _I belong nowhere._

Hours of sitting in the cold darkness gave him ample time to re-live the thousands of memories he had experienced as his old self caught up to him. Loki remembered.

He remembered the sound of the gates of Asgard opening. He remembered the impact Midgard had greeted him with, and the roar of the green beast that knelt before him. He remembered Thor's mighty swing-

_Thor_… Loki thought, ignoring the mortals. Before the darkness he could vaguely recall the warmth of his brother. The strong but gentle grasp that held him… he had felt so _warm._ He had felt safe.

But Loki only felt cold now. There was no difference in temperature in this room. He blended with it, and it sickened him. Everything he touched turned to ice. Being thrust into consciousness without a single explanation or person to even _help_ him was truly the highlight of this experience. Loki wanted to scream… having to adapt to a body that was disgustingly his, without any knowledge of how to control it, it _hurt_.

How long had it been? How was he here? Questions burned through him like a fire that could so easily repel him now. Loki inhaled deeply again, thinking it was time he spoke. The two mortals were still looking over something that was no doubt was connected to him.

"If you wish to know, you need only ask." Bruce and Tony snapped their heads to Loki.

Both mortals were taken aback. Bruce shoved the tablet into Tony and scuffled closer. His face held a soft understanding to it.

"You can understand us," he stated.

Loki pushed himself in a straighter position against the wall.

"Sadly," he said, still trying to get used to his voice.

A sudden thought passed through Loki. _Strange,_ he thought,_ how something so easy as words can be missed_. Loki swallowed and flared his nostrils.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked but Loki shook his head.

"May you… answer my questions first?" Loki said with scorn. "Seems… only fair." Loki swallowed again; it was still difficult to talk.

_Hush,_ Loki calmed himself…_ you are recovering quickly. You have seen it many times… many have remained feral for longer in these circumstances._

Bruce waited patiently while Tony rubbed his arms.

"How am I here?" Loki asked with genuine curiosity.

"We don't know," Bruce replied calmly. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Loki sieved through everything he knew, and for once, he had no explanation.

"I know not of how I came to be. It was my understanding that my sentence was finite." He stated. As soon as he finished Loki's gaze immediately shot down to his wrists. Why did he not think of it before? Using his fingers to rub over his smooth wrists, his heart burst with exhilaration. Loki's mind was still slowly recovering, but it did not stop the hundreds of possibilities that lay before him.

_Freedom,_ he thought, releasing a shaky breath. The mortals were unaware of their sheer stupidity. Their blind trust in a being that was greater than them in every way, a being that could destroy… one that could now _disobey._

"Thor didn't explain anything to us," Tony remarked, unaware of the potential time bomb sitting in front of them.

Loki's ravenous thoughts of chaos were frozen like the blood that now ran through his veins.

"Where is Thor?" Loki asked slowly.

Loki had watched Banner look at Tony. It took longer than he was comfortable to admit, but he was able to distinguish the emotion the mortals held…_unease._

"He, uh… isn't here," Tony said.

"Why not? He was with me few days ago," Loki said with an intense gaze that bore down on the mortals.

Tony looked at Bruce again and scratched his chin, trying to find the right words.

"Listen, about that…" Tony trailed off.

Loki bared his teeth, getting angry. As if his Jotunn instinct acted against his mind, Loki quickly brought his hands against Tony's large jacket. His fingers curled into clumps of material as he used the balance to stand himself up and push Tony against the wall. Bruce stood up with his hands raised, trying to disarm the situation.

"What aren't you telling me?" Loki hissed through his teeth.

Tony raised his hands staring at the white teeth. Unlike his teeth before, these new sets of pearly jams ended in a rather sharp point. It was so minute that he had never noticed before, but with Loki up close and personal, it truly set him on edge.

"Calm down," Bruce said.

Loki snarled the green beast into submission as he brought new force onto Tony.

"_Tell me," _Loki commanded.

"Thor isn't here, because he never returned after you died," Tony said quickly.

Loki immediately dropped the mortal, not expecting that response. Tony sidestepped away, towards the exit, while Loki frowned.

"I…I what?" He asked, confused, losing all menace in him.

Bruce tilted his head.

"You faded away," Bruce said slowly.

Loki's eyes flickered around trying to comprehend… _Did the bracelets take what was owed? If so… how…no…why am I here?_ Loki licked his lips, but the sudden moisture froze almost instantly.

"When?" Loki turned his gaze away from the mortals.

Bruce dropped his raised hands.

"It's been about two… two and a half years now." Bruce looked at Tony for confirmation, and Tony nodded.

"I…" Loki tried, but found he couldn't speak. Mortals often believed the gods were immortal creatures, but they were not. It was true that they lived for exceedingly amounts of time, but for the Aesir, it was common. And while their tales were longer than those of mortals, it did not mean they experienced time differently. Loki's year in the void was bearable because he _experienced it_, felt it, and tasted it. Now, now he had a two year gap of nothingness he could not account for. He couldn't even describe _anything_… it was as though he truly didn't exist, and it frightened him. Loki kept his composure intact as he faced the mortals once.

"You…" He tried again. "You said my brother never returned?"

Loki didn't even notice that he referred to Thor as family.

"We'll talk later, when I'm warm." Tony rubbed his arms, he had spent too long in the room, and he needed warmth.

Loki growled again and forcing the mortals back as he made his way to the closed door. Placing his hand on the handle Tony and Bruce watched as ice crept over the lock and filled itself into the seams of the door. Loki had trapped them.

"You _will_ answer my questions." His voice dripped with venom. "What happened to Thor!?" He said loudly.

"Big guy returned to Asgard, haven't seen him since," Tony said quickly.

"Impossible. Thor's love for this realm matches his love for Asgard, he would never abandon it." Loki narrowed his eyes. His heart began to beat faster. Everything was so confusing.

"The guy didn't take your… absence well." Tony raised his hands; he was starting to lose feeling in his hands and feet. "Look, you gonna let us out?" He used his head to point to the door.

Loki went rigid for a moment but ultimately conceded, breaking apart the ice on the handle with ease. Bruce and Tony sighed. The tension was unbearable, but they managed to leave. Together they briskly rubbed themselves on the outside to gather back their lost warmth.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked as he turned around to find Loki staring at them.

Loki narrowed his eyes.

"I will not be locked up in that infernal room again."

Bruce and Tony exchanged glances.

"You do know what happens to ice when heat is involved." Tony stated.

"You're more idiotic than I gave you credit for Stark. A Jotunn does not melt," Loki said closely to Tony's face.

"Good to know you're still pompous as ever," Tony mumbled as he thought of Loki's words… _Jotunn?_

Loki flared his nostrils and inhaled an audible breath of annoyance.

"Okay, okay geez. Do whatever you want…"

"I intend to."

"Just, don't touch anything."

Loki smirked.

"Strange… I don't see the Stone around, which brings me to another matter of interest," Loki said slowly. Tony had no time to react again as he was thrust down onto the floor like a rag doll. Bruce again tried to disarm the situation by stepping forward but Loki, who knelt on his chest to hold him down, merely interrupted.

"My senses may have dulled, green monster, but I know for a fact we are underground. Your attempt to threaten me is poorly handled, for you would never risk burying us all." Loki leaned in closer to a wide eyed Tony Stark.

"Was it not my promise to kill you once I was free?" Loki made sure Tony looked at his bare wrists with his own gaze. "Was it not!" Loki pressed.

Tony merely cringed.

"In my defense, I had to know it worked."

Loki raised his fist and brought it down, while Tony closed his eyes, expecting the blow. Tony heard a large crack and after a moment opened one of his eyes. Turning his head he saw Loki had brought his fist next to his face, missing him by inches. The concrete next to him had formed a miniature crater and the god was breathing heavily.

"It is often against my nature to ignore what is owed, but I made a promise to _another_." Loki jumped up and roughly pulled Tony into a standing position.

"Enough!" Bruce raised his voice. Loki turned to face him.

"I don't care about what happened, because I not going to be put into situations that will make me angry all the time. So stop being foolish and let us help you. Unless you don't want help… which is fine by me," Bruce huffed.

Loki raised his brows and considered the doctor's words.

"Fine," he conceded through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now while you two were being idiots, Steve arrived, and is waiting upstairs."

Together, with a reluctant and frustrated blue god behind them Tony briskly walked past Bruce.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," he mumbled.

* * *

Steve had informed JARVIS of his arrival and waited patiently on Tony's main living floor. He casually walked around killing time, picking up things that interested him. After a while he merely stood against a counter with his hands in his pockets. He hadn't seen Tony in a few months but had often made attempts to keep in touch, as he did with the others. Moving his head slightly to one of his favorite songs from the past, Steve looked up when we heard voices. What he was expecting was Tony to be talking on his cellphone.

What Steve wasn't expecting was to see Bruce, and another figure behind them, who was blue. Straightening his posture he stood there with a face of confused shock.

"Who is that?" He asked.

Tony sighed. He really hated explaining things.

"Didn't I say it was better if I explained things with you here?"

Steve stared at Tony and then at the strange person who stared back.

"Tony… "

"By the Norns, must we go through this again?" Loki said under his breath. While he could see nightfall outside the large windows, the bright lights still managed to cause him to squint slightly. Luckily the temperature was bearable, for now.

Steve's mouth dropped as recognition set in. Raising his finger he pointed.

"Is that?..."

"Yep," Tony deadpanned.

"But he…."

"Yep."

"And now he's…"

"Yep."

"Tony was investigating an energy spike at Fischer's place and found him," Bruce added.

Steve blinked a few times. Being surprised was often an everyday experience with him, which often led to confusion. Steve didn't know what to think… so he spoke the first thought that came to his mind.

"He's blue."

Loki looked down at his hands, as if ashamed, but said nothing.

Steve put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?"

**An alert gets you lets you accompany the science bros on their journey. A review let's you have Loki as your tag-a-long.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	36. Mistake

**So... *coughs* been a while. hold the phone I've forgotten something...**

**Welcome back avid readers!**

**once again thankyou so much for reviewing alerting the big shabang! if you're new. hello. if you're a regular(here's a discount)**

**So you'll be glad to know that I am on holidays! Starting tomorrow. chapter updates will be quicker. Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I had to finish three assignments due in about 6 hours... considering i haven't slept in 20 hours... i think I'm doing alright.**

**So if you see a mistake my bad. I'll be fixing it up soon.**

**(づ￣ ****³￣****)づ****. - that love is for you guys! **

Loki stood against the panel of windows, distancing himself from the others as they brought Steve up to date with what had happened. In the corner of his eye, Loki had watched the mortals glance briefly at him multiple times, but no one said a word as they quickly resumed conversation. Keeping his arms crossed Loki sullenly glanced out at the city lights. There had been no sign of Thor. No sign he even knew. Loki wondered if Heimdall had even told the royal family… but as the hours drew by he knew _someone_ would have come by now. Quietly looking down, he tried opening his right palm a few times… trying to reach into his tendrils of magic. It was faint, but still gathering itself.

He sighed. Everything took _time._

Time he did not want to experience.

Loki frowned as he turned his whole body to face out the windows. He thought of Thor, with such a strong and unfamiliar sense of longing… and it _hurt._ It was a strange emotion to feel.

"Distracted?"

Loki snapped around to Steve, who had snuck up behind him without his knowledge. Steve visibly flinched away at the intense red gaze of his eyes. Loki looked away disgusted, but Steve continued to stare. His eyes traced the odd patterns around the god's skin. Steve wondered if it meant something, but didn't want to bring it up. Steve continued to speak.

"I understand how you feel," he offered.

Tony and Bruce had kept their distance, not wanting to intrude. Loki huffed.

"You know nothing," Loki said bitterly.

Steve smiled to himself and turned to face the others. Even as both men faced different directions, they were still able to talk to each other.

"Probably not, but I would trade your two years to my seventy any day."

Loki turned his head to Steve and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"_You_ didn't change into a different species," Loki added with venom.

Steve contemplated this for a moment and smiled softly again.

"I changed into a different era," he added simply.

Loki let out an audible sound through his nose as he turned away to the windows.

"Your change wasn't negative," Steve heard Loki whisper. "People continued to worship you as a hero. If I am ever to return to Asgard, I will be despised as a monster. A monster so vile that even skin contact will cause revulsion." Loki turned around to Steve and leant in close.

"So tell me, Captain, how do you understand what I feel?"

"I know what it's like to feel misplaced."

Loki stared straight into the Captain's eyes, and he returned the gaze without hesitation. The god tilted his head as he determined the mortal's words to be that of truth.

"What happened to Thor?" Loki asked, changing the subject drastically.

"Didn't Tony or Bruce tell you?"

"I will hear it from you also," Loki commanded.

Steve gently used his thumb to wipe the tip of his nose, a small tick he had when confronted with awkward situations. Steve took a while to think back, to remember the details of that day.

"Afterwards, he just… stayed where you, you know..."

Loki frowned.

"I remember he didn't talk much afterwards, stayed away from people before he returned to Asgard. He was…" Steve tried to think of the correct word.

"Detached."

Loki tapped his fingers thinking for a while.

"And have you mortals encountered many Midgardian endeavors since then?"

"One or two large scale fights, yes… We tried to call him, you know," Steve said. "I don't think anyone was on the receiving end, though."

This caused Loki to truly worry, something he never let show on his face. Thor would never have abandoned his duty as protector. It just didn't make sense.

"Well, not that I don't enjoy eavesdropping , because I do, but I'm beat, guys. Iron Man is hanging up shop for tonight," Tony said dismissively.

Everyone nodded collectively. No one had realized the hours that flew by while they had been in deep conversation.

"I suppose I should head off," Steve said.

"Dude, seriously, I have like over a hundred rooms… pick one. Except you, frosty," Tony pointed.

Loki bared his teeth at the jibe.

"You need to make sure you keep your temperature in check, you gotta go back into the cooler," Tony said.

"You will _not_ command me."

Tony deadpanned Loki, tired of his whole ego.

"All you had to say was okay, but it's pretty late or early when you think about it."

"I don't sleep at night, you fool."

"Oh yeah, forgot the whole nocturnal thing." Tony began to walk Bruce out and stopped. "Well whatever you do, make sure you at least go back in tonight okay?" Tony mumbled as he threw his arms up, leaving defeated.

This caused Loki to smirk if only for a brief moment, until he realized the Captain was still in his presence. Steve smiled softly too and looked to the ground.

"I can stay if you wa-"

"That won't be necessary," Loki replied immediately, cutting off Steve.

Loki felt something akin to guilt but dismissed it. He had managed a week of solidarity just fine in this form and over millennia in his other. One night would not change the countless he had endured.

"Are you sure?"

Loki turned towards the captain.

"Your concern is admirable captain, but unnecessary. A few hours by myself hardly warrants an excuse for you to miss regaining your strength, it's rather a foolish notion."

Steve said nothing as he awkwardly left, leaving Loki by himself. As the mortal left the floor the lights immediately turned off, allowing Loki to properly see. _No doubt Stark's idea,_ Loki thought. The moonlight seeped through the large panel windows and bathed Loki in the silver light. Loki closed his eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling comfortable. Letting his feet guide him he maneuvered around the floors in darkness. Loki had deduced Stark trusted him enough not to leave the tower. The god smiled to himself, giving credit where it was due. He would never dare to venture into the domain of seeing eyes.

Not like this.

Loki wandered down one of the dark hallways and stopped as he reached a mirror. It was quite large for a simple item, allowing most of his body to be seen, with a small table and decoration below it. He let his hands fall beside him, as he looked at himself.

He had never truly seen what he looked like. All he had seen was the shapes on his hands and the changes he had experienced firsthand. He continued to stare at the creature before him.

And it continued to stare back.

It disgusted him. The creature before him was no better than the ones he tried to destroy. Loki grit his teeth and reached inside for his magic. The small amount that had been replenished was sluggish as it wove around his fingers and up his arms, covering his face. Loki furrowed his brows as he concentrated and willed his magic to go deeper. He did not hesitate when he saw his face change color. The red of his eyes shrunk back slowly into his irises as the familiar green washed over. Loki's breathing labored as he willed further and slowly the markings on his face disappeared.

But something went wrong.

Something inside him snapped and the Loki he had been in the reflection disappeared.

The monster stared back at him.

His emotion turned from hope into a sudden blinding rage as he curled his hand into a fist and smashed it into the glass. The mirror shattered into a hundred pieces, each reflecting a different angle of his curse. Dislodging his fist from he put both hands against the wall to brace himself, ignoring the thin sheet of ice that began to spread over the paint.

_Damn Odin,_ he cursed.

After a few long moments of composing himself he had made his way into the library that he once enjoyed and skimmed over the many titles. The memory was hard to recover and still distant, but he recognized some familiar books and others he realized to be new. With a small curiosity that would feed his endless boredom he pulled his sleeves down over his hands and used it as a barrier to hold the book. He had no care for destroying Starks possessions, but knowledge was something he considered sacred. Loki would try his best to keep it from being ruined by ice. Finding a place suitable for himself he started into what would be a very boring wait for the sun to rise.

* * *

Pepper thanked her driver with a tip and pulled her small suitcase towards the entrance of Stark Tower. It was still dark outside as she swiped her card, about another hour before sunrise, but Pepper wasn't tired. The private jet had only managed to be ready that night and the long flight from California meant she was able to have a few hours sleep. Making her way to her room she deposited her suitcase and refreshed herself. There was no point in telling Tony she arrived as she guessed he was either informed by JARVIS in the lab or asleep.

She would take the morning off before returning to the New York sector of Stark Industries. Slipping into something more comfortable Pepper neatened her hair into a tidy ponytail and went to the kitchen. Noticing a wallet on the counter she recognized to be Steve's she quietly went by her morning routine and ate in silence… relaxing in the peaceful atmosphere.

_Tony must have pulled Steve into something,_ she smiled to herself as she took another spoonful of her food. Looking out into the view she could see the sun begin to rise from the horizon. It would take a while for actual sunlight to reach her floor's windows but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Placing her empty plate away Pepper finally brought out her phone, walking along the corridors while keeping her gaze glued to the screen. She knew the tower so well; she was able to navigate in her peripheral vision while multitasking. Going up a floor, she exited the elevator and made her way to one of the studies.

Something crunched against her shoe and Pepper looked down.

Tiny pieces of glass lay strewn across an area of the floor and Pepper frowned.

"JARVIS, did Tony hurt himself? Is he okay?"She asked.

-_Mr. Stark appears to be asleep and unscathed, Miss Potts. Shall I alert him of your arrival?-_

Pepper checked the time on her phone. It was early, but this would be payback for not telling her he went to New York until later.

"Yes, thank you, and keep the alarm going, override his codes."

-_Authority clearance is required.-_

"Six, four, zero, Pepper Potts is hot." Pepper said scrunching her nose up. Tony had created his little code in case Pepper needed to take control of JARVIS. Unfortunately, she had trusted Tony enough to think he would have created a sensible password.

Guess not.

-_Confirmed._-

Pepper held back a smile as she noticed some of the shards led away from the initial spill, As if pieces had still clung to whatever had been moving along the hall.

"JARVIS, who did this?" She asked, following the trail.

-_Mr. Odinson. He currently resides in the library._-

Pepper's eyes brightened for a moment as she picked up her pace quickly, she hadn't heard that name in years. _Thor's back,_ she thought happily. It had been so long since he had visited, not since…

Pepper shook the thought away as she rounded the corner to the door. She was about to put her hand on the handle but recoiled. Holding her hand up a fraction away from the door, she could feel coldness seeping out. _Strange_… she thought. Pushing open the door slowly, Pepper peered her head around.

"Thor?" She asked, opening the door fully.

The room felt like it was in winter compared to the entire floor. Walking in slowly looking around she didn't see the thunder god sitting in the chairs, nor anything on the second level of the library. Stepping forward, she suddenly felt herself slipping. Pepper immediately steadied herself and looked at the ground. Most of the stone flooring was covered in a small sheet of ice. Pepper frowned.

"Thor?" She asked again, hearing a shuffling nearby. The lights had been dimmed substantially and the only light provided was that seeping through the open door.

"JARVIS, turn the lights on."

"Please don't," a voice sounded from the darkness.

Pepper looked towards where she thought she heard the voice and moved forward, being careful not to slip. Very briefly she was able to make out a figure.

"You don't sound like Thor," she said. "Are you Asgardian?" She asked. _But JARVIS said it was Odinson…_ she thought, puzzled

She heard a chuckle.

"Not anymore I'm afraid." She saw the figure take a step towards the light. "You have fared well I see, lady Pepper."

Pepper was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Slowly, the figure stepped into the light and made its way toward her.

Pepper gasped, dropping her cellphone.

The strange blue creature in front of her quickly moved forward and picked up her cellphone, offering it to her. Pepper without thought tried to snatch it away but her fingers brushed up against its own. Pepper cried out in pain as she reeled back her hand to her chest. Her fingers felt on fire and she looked down to see they had turned almost black to where it was touched.

"F-forgive me, Pepper, I did not think."

"Who are you!" She cried, stepping away and felt herself slipping backwards from the ice.

The blue creature reached its arms out on instinct and caught her. Pepper broke out into a scream as the pain seared through more intense than before. The creature immediately let go and Pepper fell backwards.

-_Miss Potts, Mr. Stark is informed of your distress.-_

The creature made a move towards Pepper but she shrieked.

"Get away!" She tried pushing herself away with one arm. The ice floor had made it difficult.

The creature stopped.

"Pep?"

Pepper heard Tony's voice down the hall.

"Tony!" She yelled.

Pepper heard Tony's running footsteps before his shadow was cast over her from the door.

Tony gave one look at her arm, as he knelt down before her while death-glaring the creature.

"What the hell is this, you attacked her?" He shouted.

"I startled her, I did not mean-"

"No shit you did. I told you to go back into the cooler, Loki."

Pepper looked confused among her tears that ran freely down her face. The pain was too intense for her _not_ to lose her composure.

"What?" She asked through gasping sobs. Tony helped her up as Steve ran into the library too.

Taking a glance at the situation he frowned while Tony looked at the captain.

"Get him into the cooler," he said with anger, as he led Pepper out, "And make sure he _stays_."

Steve turned back to Loki who had stood there.

"Best to let things cool down for a while."

Loki's eyes snapped to Steve with an emotion so intense, Steve had to avert his gaze as he mentally kicked himself. _Cool down? Real smart there… _he chided himself. Steve made a motion to Loki but the god stood there for a moment, glancing around at his mess. Eventually he lowered his head and walked past Steve in silence.

Steve escorted Loki back down to the basement cooler and opened the door for him with an apologetic face.

"It's just for now, until we get her up to speed," he reassured the god.

Loki said nothing as he pulled the door shut without looking at Steve. Steve stepped back quickly and removed his hands from the handle. A thick layer of ice crept out from the seams of the door, sealing it shut. Steve sighed; Loki had purposefully frozen himself inside.

As Loki heard the footsteps of the captain fade into silence he slid down against one of the walls and remained still.

Trapped in his own self hate.

Pepper had come in so quickly, he had tried to announce himself discreetly. Like all things, he had made a mess of it, burning the mortal without thinking things through.

Such was the fate of a monster.

**An alert lets you buy Pepper some non confusing Aloe Vera cream A review lets you show Loki the positives of his Jotunn form ie. making ice cream!**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbilla-**


	37. Landing

**Welcome back avid readers! **

**First off, I would like to thank you all once again for your continued support... almost 1k reviews. never did I dream it would receive that much support I mean whoa. also 37chapters in ? I must be crazy.**

**Secondly My beloved Beta is studying away, and so these last two chapters have yet to be edited. I have gone through so many times but ended up staring at a screen for an hour (brain had been mushified at this point)**

**Enjoy**

"I'm fine now, Tony," Pepper tried to say in between Tony pacing and Bruce wrapping the final layer of bandage around her arm. "I-_I didn't know_ who it was… it's not something you would expect," she said.

"That doesn't matter. Confusion or not, he still touched you." Tony stopped pacing, face conveying anger.

Steve had remained silent, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He didn't want to interrupt their little argument, while Bruce did the same, finishing his work silently.

"It was all an accident; he only tried to help me."

"Pepper," Tony raised his hands, stopping her. "He knows that skin contact causes _burns_ and yet… look what he did." He gestured to her arm.

It was true, the burns on her arm had done considerable damage… more than what Tony and Bruce had experienced firsthand. Loki had held on far longer to Pepper than the others and Tony could only think of Pepper's pain. Her arm now sported a rather black hand print, with lighter toned burns around the initial point of contact. Bruce had been rather concerned and pressed that Pepper should go to a hospital, but Pepper declined. Bruce tried to pressure her again, but when it didn't work he found suitable creams in the first aid and began his work.

Pepper could still feel the burning tinge around her arm and movement caused much discomfort. The mixture of heavily applied cream wrapped in cloth around her made things feel dirty… but it had helped soothe the ache temporarily.

Bruce had opened another wrap of bandages and began to fashion a sling.

"Best not to move the skin too much, I'll be applying some more cream in a few hours," Bruce mumbled as he worked around her. Pepper nodded but continued to stare Tony down.

"He _didn't_ attack me Tony, and you should be ashamed of yourself. You didn't tell me anything and you've had him here an entire week?"

Tony pointed to himself incredulously.

"_Ashamed?_ Pepper, how do you think you would react to someone who came back from the dead—"

"Don't try and pass the blame off to me—"

"—and whose skin is blue – "

"—I've experienced a lot worse since you became Iron Man –"

"Oh we bringing that up again? Because last time I checked my responsibilities have shot up skyward because of the suit–"

"Don't you lecture me about responsibility!—"

"—I've literally had to fight an alien invasion—"

"—I've run Stark Industries for _years_ while having to worry every day—"

"—with weird looking guys and guns that don't make sense—"

"—thinking you may not come home."

"—trying to protect the world so you can be safe."

Tony and Pepper stopped immediately at the end of their bickering. Pepper's eyes softened for a moment while Tony relaxed his face. In the heat of the moment, Pepper sprung up from where she had been sitting while Tony rushed forward grabbing the back of her head gently and pushing her close. Steve blushed while Bruce awkwardly made his way to the captain.

Bruce and Steve turned around not wanting to intrude. Often their arguments had ended like this… from mortal enemies one moment to the heat of passion the next. Pepper pulled away slowly and gently hit Tony's cheek with her palm.

"You still should have warned me," she whispered.

"Would you have believed me?" He asked.

Pepper shook her head as she looked down.

"We should go down there," Pepper suggested. "Sort things out."

Tony shook his head, he was still pissed.

"His temperature needs to regulate for a few hours, and he's been less conversational of late… which is saying something."

"Do you know why his skin is like that?"

"Goldilocks _did_ say he was adopted once, but it would be real nice if we could get an explanation from him." Tony raised his head to the ceiling expectantly.

Perhaps the gatekeeper may have heard… but after some silence, Tony ignored it.

"You need to rest," Bruce said. "And besides, Loki doesn't handle the daylight well."

"Oh," Pepper said, disappointed. "But I should-"

"Pep."

Pepper sighed as Tony's overprotective nature set in. She knew better than to argue against him and allowed herself to be led towards her room. Steve had excused himself, needing to go back to his apartment… promising he would be back tomorrow, while Bruce silently retreated into some part of the tower. Tony had even been gentlemen enough to help Pepper into bed and make her comfortable. Sighing, he lay down beside her, lifting his arms above him to hold his own head relaxed.

Tony sighed deeply.

Together they looked at the ceiling.

"Busy week?" Pepper mumbled at Tony's sigh.

"Yep."

"What did you do?"

"Made the tower home to a snowman."

"Apart from the obvious."

"Got a kebab."

Pepper smiled softly and turned her head to Tony… he had already closed his eyes.

"Sounds strenuous."

"I had to walk and everything," he mumbled, flopping his hands down on his stomach.

Pepper used her good hand and slipped it into Tony's. It wasn't often they were able to relax like this, and Tony never had regular sleeping hours… So to spend an afternoon silently resting was… nice. But Pepper frowned slightly; she would wait until Tony was truly asleep until going to the cooler room.

* * *

Pepper awoke to nightfall as a small shift in her position caused pain to her arm. Blinking slowly, she stole a glance at Tony. He slept spread eagled on the entire bed, and Pepper had to lift one of his arms off her slowly to be released. Making herself look presentable, with great difficulty, she slowly left her room and made her way to the elevator. Pepper traveled in silence all the way towards the cooler.

As she reached the entrance, she noticed the door had been left ajar. Large ice chunks were scattered against the floor as though Loki had pushed the door forcefully apart, breaking the seams that Steve had described. Pepper used her good arm to pull the door open and peered inside. The cold mist from the ceiling covered much of the room, trying desperately to cool the atmosphere against the warm air seeping in.

Loki was not inside.

"JARVIS, where is Loki?"

-_Currently on the roof, Miss Potts-_

Pepper frowned but turned around towards the elevator again. Just before she left the room she looked sideways at the gloves hanging on the wall. An idea struck her and she plucked a pair off the wall.

When Pepper reached the roof door she noticed the small amounts of ice around the handle and looked away momentarily at her arm. It truly hadn't been Loki's fault. It seemed no matter what he touched things turned to ice. It wasn't fair to be angry at something he couldn't control, not matter how confusing it was.

The night's air was crisp and the wind was silent. Loki stood in the center of the roof, staring upwards towards the sky with his back towards her. Pepper watched as he lowered his head, no doubt sensing her.

Pepper opened her mouth but hesitated unable to convey what she wanted.

"I'm-"

"You're trying to apologize for something that was committed _against_ you?" Loki said with curiosity. "How strange," he whispered.

Pepper lowered her gaze.

She strode towards him, stopping when they stood side by side as they both gazed out at New York City. The height of the tower would normally have had the wind roaring in her ears, but strangely on this night, it felt as though she were behind glass. They stood silently until Loki finally spoke.

"Forgive me," he muttered. "I am… unaccustomed to this form."

Pepper looked up at the god, seeing nothing but sadness.

"I should not have reacted the way I did."

"Such reactions have always been the norm in Asgard." Loki let an audible noise through his nose. "I suppose now I should start familiarizing myself to be on the receiving end."

"I forgive you," Pepper said.

Loki continued to stare out at the city.

"Here." Pepper handed Loki the gloves she held.

Loki finally turned and let her drop them into his hands. He looked at them questioningly and Pepper smiled. Loki may have changed in his appearance, but she remembered the curiosity of his eyes of things that he couldn't predict.

No.

Loki hadn't really changed at all.

"Put them on," she waved. "They're just gloves," she assured his skeptical face.

Loki slowly put on the gloves with care and Pepper smiled. They fit perfectly around his long fingers, folding neatly underneath his long tunic. Without question she held out her hand. Loki looked at it silently, unable to deduce what she wanted.

"You're supposed to shake it," she instructed.

Loki frowned.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Us _mortals_ use the gesture as a greeting or a thank you."

Pepper followed Loki's gaze to her injured arm until they made eye contact.

"You won't burn me," she said.

Loki hesitantly lifted his hand to meet hers. With the utmost care he carefully fit it against Pepper's, copying the positioning of her fingers against his. Loki pushed his brows together in worry, but when Pepper's face showed no pain he tilted his head. Pepper gently shook his hand.

"Thank you," she said, letting go.

"I do not understand," he said softly, leaning in when he noticed the mortal's eyes began to glisten.

"I'm sorry; it's just something I've wanted to say for a few years now. When you disappeared, I didn't think I would ever get the chance."

"Why would you thank me?" Loki asked.

_No one thanks me_.

Pepper wiped her cheek.

"Because of what you did for Tony," Pepper looked at him again. "You sent him back to the tower."

Loki stood up straight as the memory flooded him. _Yes_, _that's right_… he had decided to transport the mortal away, which had depleted his reserves.

"You saved his life."

Loki gave a non-committal shrug.

"It seemed logical at the time."

_Thor would have done the same…. Foolish oaf,_ he thought.

"When Thor came back with the bracelets I…" Pepper sighed. "That's when I realized what you had truly done… so thank you."

Loki stepped away as his mouth unwillingly pulled upwards. Pepper stared curiously at the god.

"No one has ever shown me that kindness before." Loki laughed. "I like this feeling." He smiled genuinely to himself, raising his stance high.

"What feeling?"

"Acknowledgment… tell me, do all mortals feel this?" Loki asked with genuine curiosity.

Pepper remained silent, unsure how to respond.

Loki looked up to the sky.

"I wonder if Thor would acknowledge me," Loki said to himself. "Or would he strike me down?"

Loki had wondered that question for a long time. He would often play out the thousands of possibilities in his head, always trying to find a way… a way that would end well.

Such things didn't exist.

Still… Loki_ wondered_.

"You're his brother," Pepper said plainly. "He loves you, and will continue to do so when he realizes you're here."

Loki smiled to himself, and when he could not contain it further he laughed. Pepper frowned.

"Forgive me, Lady Pepper, but you know nothing."

Pepper opened her mouth to protest but Loki interrupted her.

"You are young. You may be considered… mature in the eyes of Midgardian years, and I mean that with no disrespect, but to the nine realms you are but an infant. A being so trifled with the happenings of oneself you ignore the entirety of life around you." Loki turned to face her. His crimson eyes bearing down with intensity Pepper fidgeted.

"Thor _will_ come back, Loki, we just have to wait… is that what you're worried about?" Pepper asked.

Loki chuckled.

"You still do not understand. Why has the Mighty Thor not descended on Midgard? Does he fight a war? That possibility is improbable because only Jötunheimr bears ill will upon Asgard, and they cannot travel between worlds as easily as the Aesir. So then… perhaps he has been ordered to stay on his realm? Yet another improbable possibility, because when has Thor ever heeded orders?"

Pepper listened in silence to Loki's ramblings.

"You see, Lady Pepper, an infant as young as you cannot begin to understand the possibilities around you."

"You're saying Thor won't come because he doesn't _want_ to come?" Pepper asked, trying to understand.

"It is the only logical answer I can think of… and I've had a lot of time to think," he answered.

"But we are his friends… "

"Do not assume he does not value the alliance between Midgard. It is just…" Loki stopped.

"Well?" Pepper pushed. She wanted to know why Loki thought this.

Loki sighed and gazed back to the moon.

"When you've lived as long as I have, Lady Pepper, you start to see the darkness in people's hearts," he whispered, "And from what information I received from those oafs about my brother, it appears Thor could not absorb any _more_."

Loki tilted his head Pepper's way.

"It would make sense, after all. My brother is rather a simple fool… and he had made a foolish promise, one he could not keep. I was fated to fade, something that was in all probability orchestrated all along by the Allfather to teach us both."

Pepper raised her hands, interrupting Loki.

"Hold the phone a minute."

Loki raised his eyebrows, unsure to the meaning of the colloquialism.

"Your father wanted you to fade away?"

"You seemed surprised."

"Generally human families have a gentler approach to these things," Pepper deadpanned.

Loki hummed in enjoyment. No matter the seriousness of the conversation, it seemed Pepper could always bring light to the topic. Naturally it would disgust the god to ever admit it, but it was nice feeling.

Having someone to talk to.

And someone that _listened._

"Loki," Pepper asked in a strange tone.

Loki merely gazed at her, waiting.

"I'm glad you're back, regardless of form," Pepper said softly.

Loki smiled to himself.

_You would be the first_, he thought.

"Well!" She said loudly, breaking away all seriousness of the conversation before.

Loki stood confused, unsure to her intention.

"I'm quite hungry, would you like me to make you something?"

At the mention of food Loki's stomach rumbled and he quickly placed a hand on it in an attempt to quell the noise.

"I'll take that as a yes," Pepper said, taking precaution as she grabbed a clump of his tunic and dragged him away.

Loki would have beaten any other mortal to a pulp if they had ever casually touched him that way. _Would have_... he pondered. Later, the god had found himself sitting comfortably as he watched the mortal prepare him food. Many had seemed to forget that he was still royalty regardless of blood, and to be waited on did give him some comfort.

"Here you go." Pepper pushed a plate forward. "Would you like coffee?"

Loki suspiciously sniffed the food, poking it with the utensil nearby. Normally on Asgard his food never 'jiggled', and the strange texture found him at odds as to whether to actually eat it. Pepper pushed a cup of coffee towards him as well but upon seeing Loki's curious face she frowned.

"Probably didn't think this one through…" She mumbled to herself. Hot food would most likely cause a bad reaction.

Loki brought one of his hands to his mouth, and using his teeth gracefully pulled off one of the gloves. Gently he touched the cup. Pepper watched as the steam around the edges dissipated, leaving a cold cup of coffee. Carefully holding onto the handle he brought the piece close to his nose, assessing the smells. It was bitter, with a small trace of sweetness.

_Curious_… He thought as he took a sip.

"You're meant to have it hot but… ice coffee is good too," she said awkwardly.

Loki raised his eyebrows but soon placated his face into something more suitable for the situation.

"May I ask you a question, Lady Pepper?"

"Please just call me Pepper."

"Pepper."

"You may." She waved at him as she took a sip of her own cup.

"The woman … Fischer." Loki put his drink down casually to convey it was of nothing of interest.

Pepper hesitated.

"Was she ever… apprehended?" He asked taking another sip.

Manipulation was such a simple thing. Centuries of practice had allowed him to become the most skilled in all of Asgard… not that he would take credit for it of course. Loki remained calm as he took a bite of Pepper's meal and smile reassuringly. He watched Pepper's eyes soften.

_The bait had been taken._ He smiled inwardly.

"Uh…" he watched the mortal think. "No. Tony said she went underground afterwards."

"Self-inflicted banishment?" He tried to understand.

"More or less. I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. is still trying to find her. There is nothing to worry about, though, and you'll be safe here."

It appeared the mortal woman was in hiding.

But Loki feigned a grateful smile at Pepper, who was unaware of his intentions.

No matter how well she hid...

He would find her.

* * *

"I've got it!" Loki heard Stark yell one morning.

Another few days had rolled by and the fiasco with Pepper had died down. Loki had confined himself to the cooler, reading one of the books he had borrowed/stolen. During the day Loki would often hear what the mortal called 'music' blaring through the walls, keeping him from resting. It was not a comforting feeling knowing the mortal's primary workspace was just outside his… room.

Suddenly an explosion caused the walls to shudder and the objects on the wall to fall to the ground.

Loki's patience was indeed tested.

Carefully closing the book in a well practiced motion, he stormed to the door and ripped it open.

Stark stood in the middle of his workspace, coughing and desperately trying to fan away the smoke. Loki twitched his eyes in annoyance and with a snap of his fingers the smoke dissipated.

Stark stood still with his arms raised, looking confused.

"Butterfingers." He motioned to a contraption near him. To Loki's surprise it obeyed his order and wheeled itself towards the mortal.

"Fire safety much? Look I'm putting you on time out okay, our little rhythm going on here just isn't going to work… just look at this." Loki followed Stark pointing at a small flame on his desk. The contraption followed his point.

"What's that, huh?" Stark muttered and pointed to another machine.

"You there."

The machine looked around.

"Yeah, you. Come here for a sec."

The machine wheeled itself over but stopped as the desk stood in its way. Multiple times it began to reverse and try again but to no avail. Stark's face fell flat and he leaned over to Butterfingers.

"That's a tragedy. JARVIS, help me out here will ya."

-_Certainly.-_

Loki's eyes widened slightly as the room filled with a blue illusion. Unknowingly, he walked forward into the strange images that were suspended in the air. Stark quickly glanced at the god who seemed enthralled. With a flick on his hand the images changed again.

"You need something, Frosty?"

"You can conjure images," Loki said.

Stark laughed, flipping through some designs.

"It's a hologram… no magic here."

"It is impressive."

Tony tried to flip through an image but stopped.

"I'm touched, but you're standing in my image, muchacos."

Loki sidestepped with curiosity as he gazed around him at the intricate algorithms. Tilting his head he smirked as he recognized some of the math.

Mortals were so under-evolved.

Tony tried flipping the image again and again, but each time he ended up tapping his chin.

"Your work is admirable, Stark, but you've made a mistake," Loki smirked.

Tony snorted.

"I've been working on this baby for four months; the system is at optimal level," he said, crossing his arms.

Loki looked at the problem and smiled.

"I believe you are missing this…" Loki said as he reached up and finished a small section of the equation.

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"JARVIS, run a diagnostic."

Loki turned his head as the sound of the security pass was activated. Bruce rushed through, looking disheveled as always, but the god noticed something was off.

-_Initial scans shows performance would double at the predicted rate.-_

"We'll I'll be damned," Tony muttered as he waved Bruce down.

"Bruce, you should get Frosty here to check your own work. He practically enhanced my design in less than a minute."

Loki smiled at the compliment.

"We've got bigger problems, Tony," Bruce said.

"What's up?"

Bruce shook his head and with a few screen touches, the holographic image changed to something Loki couldn't understand. Loki watched Tony's face frown.

"Well… that's untimely."

Bruce and Tony both looked at Loki and then back at the screen.

"Either you tell me what is happening or I'll rip the answers from you… limb by limb." Loki bared his teeth.

Tony rolled his eyes at the threat and pointed to one of the graphs.

"That's a reading… from the Tesseract. It's meant to go off every time it spikes near Earth."

_But the Tesseract is in Asgard… _he thought, until it clicked.

Tony and Bruce stepped back as they watched Loki visibly tense, eyes opening to all amounts of extreme. Loki immediately tore himself from Stark's workplace and rushed towards the stairs. Tony and Bruce slowly followed suit as they made their way towards the elevator. Loki opted to take the high stairwell, teleporting himself gradually up the landings. After he could feel himself losing energy, Loki began to take large strides as his reserves quickly depleted again. It seemed Jötunns were less prone to magic than that of the Aesir, he would have to learn to ration himself.

Around the others he would have worn the gloves Pepper gave him, but there was no time. The railings of the stairwell froze as each touch added to the frost inside the stairwell, but Loki continued to climb. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, he was beginning to overheat himself and without the cooler room… Loki didn't care. As he burst through the main living floor ran down the hallway towards the large panel windows.

"Loki?" He heard Pepper ask with confusion as he passed her.

Ignoring her he rounded the corner towards the windows, but immediately raised his hands to his face, shying away. The sun had flooded his eyes, distorting his vision momentarily. Loki inched towards the windows, peering out beneath his fingers as he could make out the sky.

"What's going on?" Pepper asked but as she neared the windows she fell silent.

His heart dropped as the familiar sound of the Bifrost tore a pathway between the space of Midgard. Pepper heard Loki gasp and he began to take slow steps away from the windows.

A blinding light hit Tony's disassembling pad.

Loki retreated further, nearing the edge of the hallway he had rounded earlier.

A wash of relief and fear hit his heart as a familiar vision of golden hair blew in the wind. Even as the sunlight clouded his vision, Loki could clearly see the contrast of the red cape against the city backdrop.

Loki retreated behind the corner as he saw his brother stand from his kneeling position.

**An alert will let you watch the landing like a 3D experience, a Review will let you calm Loki down.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	38. Meeting

**Welcome back avid readers!**

**First off. Stone of Command has surpassed the thousand mark. Thankyou all again, I don't deserve it.**

**I did say holidays would make me write faster, and voila!**

**Enjoy and thankyou all once again.  
**

Loki continued to hide, flinching each time he heard the 'thump' of his brother's boots from the outside. His breathing had taken to quick gasps in an attempt to calm himself, but it only aided further into his stress. Loki looked down at his hands, shakily turning them over. The raised lines of his skin serving as a reminder to what he was.

_Thor will kill me,_ he thought wildly, _he will strike first and ask questions later_.

Loki raised his head, keeping his back against the wall he hid behind, while carefully moving to peer around the corner.

He watched, with difficultly, the door being pushed open. His eyes had only slightly adjusted to the glaring sunlight of Midgard, but even if he could not clearly make out detail, he could still sense him.

_Thor_…

Loki watched as Pepper said nothing, trying to make sense of things. She turned around to stare at him, but upon making eye contact he shook his head pleadingly. Pepper opened her mouth but whipped around as Thor neared her.

"Thor." She breathed out.

Thor gave a polite nod, one that appeared strained.

"Lady Pepper."

"I uh…" she tried to speak, but could not form a sentence. Thor had begun to inspect her wound, carefully raising her arm to check the bandages without unwrapping them. Loki felt a small sense of relief. All of the Aesir were knowledgeable in distinguishing Jotunn burns, and if Thor had unwrapped Pepper's wound, he would begin to ask questions.

Questions Loki was not ready to answer.

With an angered frown, Thor stared at the ceiling and let out a noise of discontent.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"Heimdall." Thor 'tsked' in annoyance.

"What?"

"Never you mind, Lady Pepper; it appears the threat against your safety has apparently been nothing at all," Thor said casually.

Loki frowned behind the wall... Thor was never callous. He quickly shot his head up as Tony and Bruce exited the elevator in a rush. For the briefest moment, using all he could manage, he sunk into the shadows as the mortals passed him.

"Goldilocks is back?" Tony said aloud. "That's why Lo-"

Pepper coughed, and Bruce hit the inventor on the arm. Tony bit his tongue.

"Been a long time, Thor," Tony said.

Thor turned his head to Tony, and remained silent.

Tony frowned at the sudden silence; Thor would have embraced them in a bone crushing hug by now, while joyfully asking about their endeavors in his absence. This Thor, however, was as rigid, stern and silent as a rock.

"You said something about my safety?" Pepper pushed, placing a hand on Thor.

Thor used his other hand to gently, but outwardly brush Pepper's hand off. Pepper pulled back with a hurt expression. Loki lowered his gaze; he had seen this before… _in himself._

"The matters of Asgard do not concern mortals."

Tony almost curled his lip in annoyance at the treatment of his girlfriend.

"If it doesn't concern us, why are you here?" Tony said angrily.

"I was instructed by the Allfather himself to aid Lady Pepper. It seems, however, I am not needed."

No one knew how to react. Pepper made a face as she heard Thor whisper to himself.

"_A waste of my time."_

Loki had been right. Thor just wasn't… Thor, and he did not _want_ to come to Midgard. It seemed by only the Allfather's orders that he would come back.

Pepper turned slowly to search for Loki, but could not see him. She wondered how Thor would react, but decided now was not the time, not after he had _just_ arrived. Everyone stared in disbelief as Thor turned towards the balcony.

Tony rushed to Pepper as Thor headed back outside.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" He asked. Pepper shook her head. Thor had always been in good spirits, but now… had he been like this all this time?

What Loki had told her was most likely in a moment of unguarded confidence. Knowing it was something against his personality… something she hadn't seen him do before, Pepper did not want to break the trust she had built up with him.

"I think he's trying to call Heimdall," Bruce pointed out. Thor was yelling at the sky, to no avail.

Pepper turned to Bruce and Tony.

"We have to keep him here."

Bruce nodded, but Tony raised his hands.

"The guys being a jerk, Pepper. Let him go."

"You _don't_ understand Tony." She brushed passed him, effectively silencing him. Rushing up the stairs Pepper opened the balcony door and jogged to the god.

"Thor, wait!"

Thor turned around, seemingly annoyed.

"I'm glad you came, really I am," she tried to assure him.

Thor turned his attention back to the sky, ignoring her. The sky did not open. Pepper moved her eyes in a panic, trying to search for a reason for him to stop.

"It's been a long time; you should stay with us for a few days at least."

Thor hesitated, turning to look at her.

"Why?" He said with intolerance. "Your daily lives are of no concern to me."

Pepper walked up to Thor and raised her uninjured hand ready to slap some sense into him but the god caught her aim before she could hit him, his calloused hand held on firm.

"Heimdall keeps the gate closed for a reason, if you _haven't _noticed."

Thor looked to the sky, following her words.

"We're your friends, who haven't seen you in _years_… the least you could do is stay for more than five minutes," she said angrily.

Thor let go of Pepper's arm and stepped back, opening his mouth a few times. Something sparked in his eyes, and Pepper relaxed a little.

"Forgive me…" He looked at her, appearing out of breath. When he did not speak, Thor looked out into the city, his gaze saddening. Pepper looked more closely at him. Thor's eyes seemed to have aged. The light that had once described him was dulled. Pepper looked down at the realization. She had once seen Tony wear it, but it had not been as long. It appeared as though he had not been happy for a while. His mouth dropped into a sad emotion, something that appeared out of reflex more than anything.

"This realm holds painful memories for me."

Pepper softened her gaze and closed the distance between her, putting her hand back on his arm.

"I know," she said. Thor returned the gesture quickly, appearing as though he wanted to distance himself again, looking down. Pepper sighed.

"But you're here." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. Thor did not smile back. "Just for a few days… please?"

Thor gave one more look up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"I'll accept," he said.

Pepper led Thor back inside with a sense new found hope, but the remainder of the day caused Pepper to worry. Thor had remained standing at the windows for hours, gazing out until the sun had died down and the city lights replaced the sunlight.

He continued to gaze, trapped in the cycle of thoughts that had plagued him for years. Tony had tried to get some form of conversation out of him but Thor had remained silent. Tony wasn't sure if he was actually listening or actively choosing to ignore him. Either way, after several attempts Tony gave up, opting to call Steve and the others on their status.

Tony hit himself.

_Oh yeah, the Assassins have no clue._ Tony groaned. Tony groaned again when he realized S.H.I.E.L.D. had most likely picked up on the Tesseract readings, however. Considering that they hadn't stormed the tower, things were good.

For now.

* * *

It was night when Loki's attention turned to Thor. He had teleported to the roof, wanting fresh air, but had been disappointed. The mortal's city reeked of pollution against his sensitive smell. He stood right at the edge, peering down at the mortals going about their life when he saw his brother walk out onto the balcony a few floors down. Thor stared out into the open city, ignoring all that was behind him, opting to stand in the same position he had done during the day. Loki had watched Thor with guarded awareness. His brother's demeanor had caused him concern. Was it grief that plagued the mighty god of thunder?

Loki continued to watch his brother in silence, trying to understand. Thor did not know that his brother was so close to him, watching him from afar.

But Loki was there.

He just didn't realize it yet.

_Oaf_, Loki tried to smile to himself._ If he had paid attention to the tutors he would have sensed my aura by now._

Night had allowed his sight to improve greatly and he took in the detail of his brother. Had he always stood so stiff? It was almost a splitting image of Odin. Everyone in Asgard had always remarked that Thor _looked_ like Odin, while Loki _acted_ like him… with less grace of course. It was unusual for Thor to remain so unyielding, so firm, in this air of sadness. Loki widened his eyes in surprise as his lips lifted slightly. Thor grieved for him_… for him._ He wasn't so forgotten after all, and it made him content.

Loki looked at Thor more closely.

_Would he hate me now? Seeing what I am…_

Thor turned around and looked up as Loki cloaked himself in darkness. He held eye contact with his brother, not caring that Thor could not see him. He felt…Loki couldn't describe it, but it hurt. Thor's confused frown fell back into his solemn face.

Loki's chest ached painfully. He wanted to reveal himself, but was afraid at how Thor would react. He knew he would soon… _soon_. Loki did not want the mortals around. He needed something to distract them, something that would give him the opportunity to be alone with Thor.

Both gods turned their attention to the sky. The roar of a hundred beasts echoed through the clouds as an oncoming 'Quinjet' began its descent to Stark Tower.

_Ah._ Loki's eyes gleamed with mischief. T_he final pieces._ Loki's gaze flickered back to Thor, who turned hesitantly towards the door.

Loki teleported behind him. His reserves had only enough left for a few more moments to remain unseen.

He wanted to be alone with his brother before the others would interrupt.

Loki held a face of longing as he inhaled. Thor smelt of Asgardian oils, a richness that conjured up the memories of sparse green fields and golden citadels… the smell of _home_. His loathing for the people living there would not deter his love for his realm, and he missed it dearly.

Without thought, Loki raised his hand, wanting to turn his brother around, but Thor merely strode off back inside.

_Odin has changed Thor_, Loki seethed. _I will change him back_.

Loki closed his eyes, quelling the anger down. He would fix his brother, make things right again. He would stand once again by his brother's side.

* * *

Natasha had just switched off the autopilot and was completing the shutdown procedure as Clint continued to ramble.

"You know I'm just saying Simmons would have been a little helpful back there," he said, unbuckling his harness. Natasha pursed her lips, in an attempt to hide her smile.

"Simmons was right, though," she said, checking the dials and unbuckling herself.

The Quinjet doors lowered and both assassins grabbed their belongings.

"So you're on his side now?" Clint accused.

"You know I'm not. It just would have been easier if our position wasn't compromised by a certain… someone."

Both agents walked off the jet onto the tower hanger, swiping their security passes before heading down. Clint snorted.

"So I shot the guy with an arrow, Nat…big deal."

Natasha glared at Clint, who shrugged.

"Don't give me that look, okay? What was I supposed to do? You bring the guy who shoots arrows, he's gonna shoot an arrow."

"I'll have to put this in the report."

Clint narrowed his eyes.

"You do that and I'll tell Fury about Morocco."

Natasha faltered in her stride momentarily before continuing down the steps. Clint knew he had her. As they entered the main living floor, Natasha stiffened slightly at the sight of Thor. It had been a few years since he had last come to Earth. The memories of her failure suddenly plaguing her mind.

"Oh, Natasha, Clint, here on S.H.I.E.L.D. business?" Pepper interrupted Natasha's thoughts. "Not that I would know anything about that," she quickly diverted.

"Finished it actually, we're off rotation now," Clint supplied.

Natasha watched Pepper as she talked to Clint and read the signals. She appeared stressed, and was attempting to secretly steal glances around the room as if trying to find something. Natasha also frowned at the bandages wrapped along her arm. Silently, she moved towards Thor.

He stood there, arms folded appearing melancholy.

"Been a long time," she murmured.

Thor merely nodded once and continued to stare at Pepper and Clint, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Natasha glanced down. She was a master at reading faces, and Thor's still wore an expression of grief.

"Are you staying long?"

Thor audibly made a noise of annoyance.

"I was commanded to relieve Lady Pepper's distress. As you can see, it is relieved. I will be gone in a few days. My duty is to Asgard," Thor said firmly.

Natasha frowned slightly, his response seemed… rehearsed.

"Pepper, is Stark around?" Natasha broke away from Thor.

Pepper whipped around.

"Oh, um… he's in his lab. He has to speak with you, actually."

"When does Stark never _not_ want to speak," Clint whispered as he rolled his eyes.

"I will take my leave for rest," Thor stated outright.

Everyone stared as he left.

"Okay, what's wrong with him?" Clint asked. "And what happened to your arm?"

"Why did Thor tell me you were in distress? What happened?" Natasha pressed.

Pepper opened her mouth and shook her head.

"I can't explain it… well, I could, but you wouldn't believe me, and there's the issue of Thor…"

Natasha gently took Pepper's arm and began to unwrap some of the bandage, while she desperately tried to evade questions.

"Jesus…" Clint muttered as he looked closer. Natasha lowered her brow. The injury had healed slightly but her skin still carried a dark burn mark. Even after Bruce's constant reapplying of cream, it still looked as though it had happened yesterday.

"This is in the shape of a hand." Natasha stared Pepper down as she re-wrapped the injury.

"You really need to see Tony. He and Bruce are in the lab," she said.

Natasha and Clint left Pepper to hurry after Thor while they moved into the elevator.

"Something's going on," Natasha said.

Clint nodded as he folded his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Since we have no knowledge of this, it seems Stark's kept this one in the dark from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Natasha hummed.

"That was a hand print, Clint."

"I saw."

"Thor's back in town after all these years to - what, help Pepper? After all the struggles this team has gone through without him, he comes back for this?"

"I know. Whatever it is, the All-high-dude thinks it's important."

The doors to the elevator opened and they both waited on the other edge of the glass, watching Tony ignore them as he played with his gadgets. Bruce noticed their arrival and made his way to open the door.

"You're early," Bruce said, surprised.

"I'm a good flyer." Natasha cocked her head.

Bruce didn't disagree. Instead he led them over to Tony with a certain nervousness about him.

"Oh Red, it's you." Natasha watched Tony clap his hands. "And you, Legolas."

"Funny, Stark… Funny." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Cut to the chase Stark. We've seen Pepper's arm, _and Thor_… what's going on?"

Tony made a face and gestured to Butterfingers. The machine wheeled itself over and waited for a command.

"You checked the cold room?" He muttered.

The machine moved up and down.

"Is he in there?"

The machine repeated its action.

"Good boy. Take five and do…whatever it is you do." Tony patted the machine away, clapping his hands again.

"Stark," Natasha grumbled getting annoyed.

Tony sighed.

"Well this is awkward to explain, so let me get straight to the point," he said, leading them over to the cold room. Bruce followed silently, holding back in case things got heated.

"Loki is alive."

Natasha and Clint blinked a few times before Clint snorted in disbelief.

"Come again?"

Tony leaned back to Bruce.

"You owe me a twenty; I told you they wouldn't buy it." Tony leaned back to the agents.

"Loki is alive, as in living, breathing, existing. JARVIS how many words can I use to explain this?"

-_Over forty, sir.-_

"See, I can do this all day." Tony shrugged.

"You mean to say Loki is _alive_, the same Loki who disappeared in front of our own eyes on that airstrip? Coz we were all there Tony, I don't think you remember."

Tony scratched his chin.

"To answer your stupid questions, yes and yes."

Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Then where is he?" She asked.

She watched as Tony merely used his fist to bang on the cooler door.

"You've been in there long enough Frosty, Thor's not around, so come out."

Clint stepped back as the ice surrounding the door's seams fell back. The door opened slightly and blue fingers crept around the edges, as the cold mist seeped from the open space. Slowly, the door was pushed further open. Natasha cracked her lips partially in surprise, while Clint swore, stepping back.

Natasha stared into the deep red eyes, and Loki stared back.

_It was not a heat burn,_ Natasha thought.

"But he's bl-"

"Please don't state the obvious, it gets tiring, and I have little patience." Loki bared his teeth at the archer. Clint swore again.

"Frosty, down boy." Tony waved his hand.

Loki turned his gaze back onto Natasha.

"You seem unsurprised." He smirked. "Comfortable in the presence of monsters?"

Loki narrowed his eyes, trying to read the Black Widow. The mortal was still the most difficult being to read, but the slightest micro twitch of her eyes told her she was trying to figure the next move.

"Something tells me you've already looked into a mirror." She smiled softly.

Loki flared his nostrils; she was as quick with words as he was. Perhaps he needed to freshen up.

"Perhaps you're just used to the familiarity that you yourself feel," he goaded.

"Can we seriously not do this now-" Tony began.

"Injuring allies is not something familiar to me."

"-Okay, you're ignoring me." Tony raised his hands, flustered.

Loki smirked at her bait.

"But not completely unknown, I assume."

Natasha pursed her lips and Loki rejoiced.

Clint, Tony and Bruce stood of to the side as Natasha and Loki began their war with words. Neither, it seemed, were letting down. Clint was going to jump in and help out, but opted against it. He wanted answers before he was going to shoot something.

"Stark, can you please explain to me why there is a freaking smurf in your laboratory?"

Tony tsked.

"I thought show and tell was easier, and you still want me to explain _everything_?"

"Do you want Fury down here?"

"Buzz kill."

And for the fourth time, Tony began to recount what had happened last week.

**An alert will give you a ride in the Quinjet a Review will let you join in the Science Bro's (and Butterfingers)**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	39. Reunion

**Welcome back avid readers!**

**First off, sincere apologies for not posting this. Like most things life got ahead of me, and there was a lovely wedding, relatives the shabang. Thankyou so much for your reviews. With this knowledge that you've waited, I bring to you a heartwarming chapter.**

Thor had woken to a deafening quiet. Slowly, against the heavy nature that beckoned him to return to the abyss of sleep, he opened his eyes. He remained without thought for quite some time, opting to stare at the ceiling, with its stark blandness. Thor had rested.

But he was so tired.

He shakily took in a breath to will himself awake. Gingerly, Thor pushed himself into a sitting position, opting to lean over the side of his bed. His hands hung limply over each leg as he remained hunched over. It was as though the burden had never left him. Thor had felt this way every day. It was always easy to fall asleep, to return to the nothingness that cleared his mind and heart.

Waking up was the problem.

Memories, painful memories, and an ache that was so familiar it felt a part of him now flooded him. Thor squeezed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath, pushing back the memories, pushing back the pain. Turning his head to face the window, Thor looked upon the Midgardian City, staring at nothing in particular. The view from his personal chambers was much different from Asgard and it gave Thor a small comfort. He had become so wrapped up in his duty, he had almost forgotten what a simple moment such as this felt like.

Standing up, he took his time in dressing himself…choosing to keep his mind blank.

It hurt less that way.

Thor had paused with his hand on the door's handle. Collecting himself, he straightened his posture before leaving. He took his time to reach the main living area diverting his gaze to here and there. Stark had many strange ornaments aligning his walkways which made Thor curious. Thor could not resist picking them up, turning them over, trying to understand their meaning. He had always been tactile in his curiosity, and Frigga had scolded him many times when he broke things.

How he missed those days.

He always remembered Loki by his side, worrying that he would drop his newest object. In many of these instances he would… which would cause his little brother to shake his head while he hid from his mother's glare.

Thor placed the strange object down.

The sun shone through the panel windows as he entered. Pepper, who sat with her back turned concentrating on parchment, did not notice his entrance.

"My lady" He announced.

Pepper stood abruptly at the noise and straightened her clothes out nervously.

"You're up" she said awkwardly. "Are you hungry? I have time to make something for you…"

"Nay my lady, I do not require sustenance… but thank you for your gracious offer."Thor forced a small smile, which caused the mortal woman to smile back.

A silence descended upon the room as Thor watched the mortal busy herself, packing up her work. He was not interested in the slightest at her commitments but knew he had to try.

"What is it that you are doing?" Thor watched her turn. "If I may ask."

Pepper tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I've put off work for too long. The board members are becoming restless, so I'll be out all day in meetings." Thor watched her try to smile.

"And…" Thor swallowed, "friend Stark?"

"He's, well… they're about to leave I think."

Thor frowned slightly, and the mortal picked up on his confusion. He watched her raise her hands.

"It's nothing really, just a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. I think…everyone thought you needed the rest."

Thor hummed in discontent, while Pepper continued to get nervous.

"I can tell Tony to wait and –"

"Do not fret my lady, they have handled themselves for this long, I'm sure another instance without me will not impede on their progress."

Thor tilted his head as he watched Pepper put a hand to her mouth. Her eyes flickered to him every so often, giving the impression she was thinking hard on something.

"So… you're going to stay here then? Alone?" she asked.

Thor nodded.

"You're not going to see, what was her name … Joan?"

"Jane." Thor corrected gently as he shook his head. He had thought of Jane many times over the years, wondering if he should have visited her. He knew deep down that he should use the mortal's technology to contact her but he couldn't. This particular trip to Midgard was weighing down on his heart and he did not want to burden her. The mortal checked her phone and quietly cursed.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this," she said with earnest "but I'm already running late as it is. If you need anything, anything at all get JARVIS to contact me, you remember JARVIS?"

Thor nodded silently. Yes, he remembered the strange ceiling voice. The mortal's face softened and he did not resist as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Please take care, today might be a good day." She reassured him quietly.

Thor forced another small smile as he watched her leave, before turning around to the empty expanse around him. He wandered over to the windows, unable to motivate himself to do anything. Sitting down on the ground he leant his side against the windows, one arm resting against one of his raised legs. Thor closed his eyes, feeling the sun's warmth… it was nice here.

It wasn't until long, in the moments of his peace, that the thunderous roar from the Quinjet broke him from his monotonous state. Lazily turning his head further to the window he watched as Stark flew off into the distance, followed by the others. Thor wondered briefly what it was the mortals were actually doing before his mind filtered it away.

Looking up towards the sun he could feel its gradual descent, night would come soon, ending another repetitive day. Thor sighed, he was just so tired.

So tired.

In that moment, when he was finally granted a moment of solitude, Thor slackened his frame in hopelessness. He shut his eyes quickly to try and quell the emotion he knew that was coming, but he was not quick enough. Thor's lips quivered with delicacy as his breathing became haggard and shorted through his nose. From the pit of his stomach through to his heart, the hurt began to rise, escaping through his mouth as he drew a few quick breaths. Thor pressed a few fingers into the corners of his eyes as he began to forcibly control his breathing. He had already felt the warm silent tears escape the boundary of his eyes as they lay a path down his cheeks. Clenching his teeth he swallowed deeply, removing the hand from his face and opening his eyes.

The pain receded back down into his core as he regained control. Thor heard small noise but ignored it as he looked forward, concentrating. A few moments passed by and he heard the muffled noise again.

It sounded familiar and warm.

Thor lowered his brow into uncertainty.

_It is but a lapse in your concentration_ he reassured himself.

Thor was about to return his gaze on the window when he heard the noise more clearly. It was a single word; spoken with such determination Thor barely believed he heard it at all.

"_Brother."_

* * *

Loki had ignored the mortal's conversation as he idly wandered about the lab, picking up objects of feigned interest before putting them down again. Everything he touched had frosted over with a small layer of ice.

"Oi, Frosty… what did I say about bare hands?" Tony pointed at the god.

Loki glared at Tony with disgust.

"Would you have the decency to refer me by name?" Loki flared his nostrils in anger.

"I did Frosty… duh."

"Tony, you're an idiot." Natasha sighed.

Loki glared at all the mortals in the room until his gaze fell upon Stark's mountain of work. Keeping his face placid as to not reveal his intentions, he picked up another item casually fiddling with it as he made his way to the desk.

"Tell me Stark, what origin does this name 'frosty' descend from?" Loki side glared Tony as he made it to the desk.

Tony cocked his head back as if he had heard the strangest question ever.

"He was a snowman." He replied slowly.

"Ah I see." Loki said as he wondered… _Snowman?_

"And what is it that this snowman is made out of if I presume?"

Tony looked at the others for clarification, when they shrugged his looked back to Loki.

"Snow…"

"Be more specific." Loki smiled innocently.

"Uh… ice?" he replied lamely.

At that moment Loki placed his hands on Tony's main screens. The ice from his hands began to cover the black surface, distorting what readings had been displayed. The cold continued to spread until it covered his entire desk, and the sound of cracking machinery sounded throughout the silent lab.

Loki turned around to stare at Tony with a look of seriousness. Tony raised his hands questionably as he rushed to his station, trifling through his frozen sets of designs. After a few attempts of trying to interact with his computers he stomped to the god and stared into his red eyes. Loki was slightly taller than Tony, which caused the mortal to tilt his head up and stare.

"That was month's worth of work." Tony raged.

Loki raised an eye brow.

"Chilling isn't it." He smiled curtly.

"Fine… no more nicknames." Tony said sarcastically "and you should be damn thankful I kept backups." He pointed his finger in Loki's face.

"Guys." Clint said seriously.

Loki brought his attention to the archer. He watched as the mortal lowered what they called a 'cellphone'. Did he miss the mortal communicating with someone?

"What is it?" Loki watched Natasha say.

Clint merely showed her the phone, which caused her to frown.

Loki sensed something was amiss.

"Your director is requiring your presence for something." Loki said, after all it was the most logical guess. Who else would the mortal's answer to but the man with the eye patch?

"That's just creepy but yes, and it's none of your business."

Tony smiled.

"Well its mine now." He butted in stealing a glance at the message… he too frowned.

Loki watched as all the mortals stared him down. It was such an obvious move that he would have snorted if he wanted.

"Do as you see fit, I have no care for the happenings of your realm." Loki brushed off, knowing full well what they knew. If he wanted his plan to succeed, he would have to feign an uncaring nature.

Revenge was something to be taken slowly.

"We need to talk with Fury about this." Natasha said.

Tony sighed while Bruce merely nodded.

"Shouldn't we tell Steve?" Bruce added.

Loki merely watched them organize themselves with his arms crossed. He mused at their attempts to coordinate transportation.

"Fine Fine, I'll just tell Pepper before she rips my head off… oh what about big guy upstairs?" Tony cut himself off.

"Do not concern my brother, let him rest." Loki heard himself say quickly, and it surprised him.

Tony raised his hands.

"Alright alright but Pepper has stuff to do at Stark Industries…" he trailed off.

Again Loki watched them stare at him with uneasiness.

He sighed.

"Need I remind you fools that the sun still shines?"

"Oh yea, forgot the whole vampire thing." Tony muttered.

Loki merely hung around the mortals as they packed themselves up, with Stark readying himself in his iron suit. As the moments drew closer to them leaving he found himself being suffocated by tension. He would be alone in the tower.

Alone with Thor.

Tony must have seen him falter in his realization as the next thing he knew he was being patted on the back. Looking up into the bright shine of the suit's eyes Tony spoke.

"Dragging it out will only make things worse." He punched the god on the shoulder, before he turned to leave.

Loki looked at the spot on his shoulder that Tony had touched then returned his gaze to the mortal's back.

_Make things worse_ he thought.

* * *

Loki had waited a long time before climbing the stairs of Stark Tower. He did not want Thor to hear the sound of the lift.

In fact, he had lied.

He was stalling.

A few days had been enough, it was time to make things right. Watching his brother hurting himself gave him no comfort. This was Thor, The Mighty, The Golden, and to see him so utterly spent and so burnt out gave Loki guilt.

As he neared the edge of the room he stopped and straightened out his clothes, making sure to cover as much of his skin as possible. In a reflex Loki brought his hands up to smooth his hair down, but the tips of his fingers touched the raised lines of his Jotunn heritage. Gingerly he used his fingertips to follow the lines around his face. He would never know what they meant, nor would he ever have the care to find out… but they did feel as though these lines belonged to something.

A lineage… of a family.

But not _his _family.

_Thor_ was his family.

Letting his hands fall limp by his sides he breathed in an attempt to prepare himself. Loki no longer knew what to expect and he didn't care anymore. He wanted Thor to see him.

Turning the corner he shielded his eyes until they were able to adjust slightly. Lowering his hand from his face he took in his brother. Thor sat on the ground, holding his face in a motion Loki knew too well. For he too had experienced moments as these, until he learnt the perfection of controlling his emotion, his face… never letting anyone see. Loki let his lips part as he took a shuddered breath.

"Thor." He said softly.

Loki lowered his head in unease as his brother did not respond. Clenching and unclenching his fists he tried again to gain his brother's attention.

"Thor…" he raised his voice.

Finally he was able to see responsiveness in Thor. His brother raised his head slowly, letting his golden hair fall back into place, letting Loki see his brother's brow lower in a frown. Loki stepped forward more closely, and closed his eyes, bringing forth his determination.

"_Brother_." Loki's voice wavered.

Thor turned, slowly, letting his eyes be the last thing to fall upon him. Loki stayed his place, raising his head as he let out the breath he forgot he was holding. He watched Thor's gaze remain on him. A slight lower of his eyelids and the gentle recline of his head told Loki his brother had acknowledged the presence before him.

Thor inhaled sharply as his hands faltered in their decisions to push himself off the ground. As he finally managed to stand up he kept his hands raised and open. Loki found himself at a loss of words as pain clearly flashed across Thor's face.

Even as they stood across from each other, Thor's hand reached out, trying to make sense of things. Loki felt his brother's gaze upon him, as his eyes glanced over his form with utter confusion and disbelief. Thor's frame visibly lurched forward as he took a hesitant step.

The room had descended into a deafening silence, only until Loki could hear the quick gasps of his brother.

"_Loki?_" Thor whispered as he raised his head to meet his brother's.

Thor's heart skipped a beat. Such a thing was not possible.

_Not possible_.

Thor could feel it… the wall was beginning to crack underneath his heart.

"Brother?" Loki heard him ask more clearly.

Loki pursed his lips and nodded.

"Yes, Thor." He said trying to smile.

He barely had enough time to step back as Thor closed the distance of space between them, stopping sharply in front of him. Thor raised his hand, hesitantly drawing it back as he made a move to touch his brother, to persuade himself this was another illusion, another dream. Loki leant into Thor's hand as his fingers held briskly onto his shoulder.

He heard his brother make a sound.

Thor raised his other hand and place it on Loki's other shoulder.

"_You're real_." Loki heard the whispered words escape Thor.

"_I can feel you_." His eyes glistened with disbelief as his gaze bore upon Loki.

Loki could feel his brother's hands shaking. He wanted so badly to return the gesture, but feared he would burn his brother.

"It cannot be." Thor spoke, stepping closer, "I felt you…in my arms." His voice broke slightly, and Thor had to swallow to regain himself.

"You faded."

"I am here now, Thor." Loki reassured.

Thor made a move to cup the back of Loki's head, an affectionate gesture he once would often do. Loki flinched away quickly.

"No." He said shaking his head.

He watched Thor retract his hand immediately for fear the image of his brother disappear completely.

"_My skin burns_." Loki whispered.

Loki watched confused as Thor looked around the room. In an instant he walked to one of the tables aligning the walls and ripped off the decorating cloth. Loki widened his eyes with shock as Thor flung it around him. There lay a silence between them as the cloth sunk into place around Loki's figure. Each brother keeping their eye contact as the cloth fell still.

In that moment Thor brought his hands around his frame and pulled him close.

Loki brought his hands up behind Thor's back, shocked.

Thor kept silent as years of hurt and grief tore through him. His body shuddered as he wept silently. Pulling Loki's thin frame closer he buried his head near Loki's neck, the cloth separating their skin.

Loki opened his mouth, with his hands still raised.

_Thor is_ he thought disbelievingly _embracing a Jotunn._

_Me_…

Without thought Loki let his hands clasp around Thor's back. Loki dug his fingers in gently feeling an emotion wash over him.

In this moment he was happy.

In this moment he was…

Accepted.

**An alert will give you Clint's number a review will let you join in on the brother's circle of love**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


End file.
